Barrières Brisées
by Fexatsyn
Summary: Quand le monde de la fanfiction et celui du canon se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre, cela peut faire des étincelles. Axel et tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts le découvriront à leurs dépends. / Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Barrières Brisées

**Résumé :** Quand le monde de la fanfiction et celui du canon se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre, cela peut faire des étincelles. Axel et tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts le découvriront à leurs dépends. Transposés dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas, avec les souvenirs de leur monde d'origine et ceux de la fanfiction... Ils seront obligés d'oublier leurs différends de leur monde originel, et de jouer avec les relations qu'ils peuvent avoir dans les fanfictions, pour s'allier et ainsi retrouver leur vie normale.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix. Le monde des Pokémon appartient à Game Freak. Les possibles allusions à des fics appartiennent aux auteurs de celles-ci. Vanilla et Alexia m'appartiennent, et proviennent de mes fanfics "Notre Destin est entre nos Mains" &amp; sa suite "Notre avenir nous appartient" disponibles sur le forum Kingdom Hearts ici : kh-fandom . creationforum (sans les espaces).

**Genres :** Crossover; amitié; humour.

**Rating :** K+

Bon alors là… j'ai aucune explication. Cette fic est juste née à la suite d'un RP que je m'imaginais lors d'une énième partie Pokémon sur Alpha Saphir. Avec juste cette question en tête _« Et si je mélangeais le monde de la fanfiction avec du canon ?_ _»_. Et ça a donné ça.

Pour ce prologue, j'ai beaucoup suivi la trame du jeu Pokémon, mais cela ne sera pas comme ça tout le long, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez. Je devais juste installer les bases, en introduisant ce que je voulais.

A savoir, j'écris au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma partie, en scénarisant le tout. De ce fait les chapitres n'auront pas forcément de publication régulière, et j'ignore totalement le nombre de chapitres, car j'avance au fil de l'eau, sans aucun plan (vu que tout part d'un RP, et que je souhaite garder le côté imprévisible de ce genre). J'ai juste la base principale scénarisée en tête, rien de plus.

Enfin bref, fini la parlote.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ceci !

* * *

**_Barrières Brisées_**

_Prologue : Es-tu un garçon, ou bien une fille ?_

Ce fut à cause de secousses, d'origine pour l'instant inconnue, qu'Axel parvint à revenir à lui. Il ne parvenait pas encore à bouger –et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout était très sombre- mais lorsqu'il réussit à remettre un peu ses idées au clair, il se rendit compte que les bruits ambiants indiquaient qu'il devait être dans un véhicule.

« Bonjour jeune dresseur ! Je me présente, je suis le professeur Seko, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle le Professeur Pokémon. »

Dans un sursaut, Axel observa tout autour de lui, mais ne vit personne dans la pénombre. A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose en main –une sorte de game boy. Sur celle-ci se trouvait l'image d'un homme qui lui souriait. Axel rapprocha l'appareil de son visage, intrigué. Le mot « Pokémon » lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais en même temps… il ne lui disait rien du tout. C'était très perturbant.

« Que ce soit sur terre, dans la profondeur des océans ou bien dans le ciel… les Pokémon sont absolument partout. Ils sont de très grands amis pour nous les humains, mais peuvent aussi être dressés pour participer à des concours, ou bien des combats… »

Axel ne comprenait absolument rien au charabia de l'autre. Mais une chose était certaine dans son esprit; il n'était pas censé être ici. Alors pourquoi ?

Il tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées, très embrouillées, mais réussit malgré tout à se rappeler de la dernière chose assez claire dans son esprit.

Le roux avait aidé Sora dans l'Entre-Chemin, pour que le brun puisse rejoindre Illusiopolis, ça c'était certain; ils avaient même dû affronter une horde de simili, et… il était mort –ou il avait plutôt disparu, étant donné sa nature de simili.

Après tout, Xemnas leur avait bien précisé qu'une fois mortellement blessé, un être comme eux n'avait de place nulle part, et qu'il disparaissait -purement et simplement- lorsque son heure était venue.

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il était dans un véhicule, et visiblement bien vivant, avec le Professeur Se-machin qui lui parlait d'un monde, avec des créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres ?...

Plus Axel tentait de remettre ses idées au clair, plus elles s'obscurcissaient. Diverses images lui parvinrent; sa vie dans l'organisation, celle de son humain aux Jardins Radieux… et d'autres, qui n'appartenaient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre; des images où il parlait et riait avec des personnes qu'il n'arrivait même pas à nommer. Il y avait parfois un garçon qui ressemblait à Sora –il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés. Mais il y avait aussi cette fille aux cheveux bleus et…

En fait, dans sa tête, il y avait un énorme défilé de visages qu'il connaissait… avec cette impression de ne pas tous les connaître. Frustrant.

« Oh, mais avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander ! S'écria l'homme sur l'écran. Es-tu un garçon, ou bien une fille ? »

… Pardon ? Parce que c'était pas assez évident peut-être ? Bon d'accord il avait des hanches de filles d'après certains, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme !... Non ?

Enfin, de là à ne pas pouvoir savoir de quel sexe il était juste à cause de ça, c'était un peu exagéré.

Il s'aperçut finalement que l'écran avait changé, pour laisser place à deux avatars; un masculin, et un autre féminin. Evidemment, il cliqua sur la première option. Après ça il dut écrire son prénom sur l'appareil. A ce moment-là, la voix du Professeur retentit à nouveau dans le camion, qui commençait visiblement à ralentir.

« Ah mais bien sûr ! Tu es Axel, le fils de Norman ! Tu viens d'emménager à Bourg-en-Vol ! Notre fille a le même âge que toi, et elle a hâte de te rencontrer ! Mais passe d'abord à mon labo, je t'y attendrai ! »

A cet instant, le véhicule s'arrêta complètement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Axel put enfin apercevoir la lumière extérieure. Il observa rapidement les environs; arbres, arbres, arbres, et… oh, arbres. Ca promettait dis-donc.

Une femme, qui devait avoir la trentaine, s'approcha de lui et l'invita immédiatement à entrer dans leur nouveau chez eux, visiblement. De drôles de créatures –des Pokémon sans doute…- étaient en train de finaliser l'installation de meubles plutôt encombrants.

« Ca n'a pas dû être très agréable de voyager dans le camion de déménagement… mais ne t'en fais pas, les Machoppeur déménageurs ont déjà installé toutes tes affaires dans ta chambre, tu n'as plus qu'à régler l'horloge que papa t'a offerte pour notre arrivée ici ! Vas-y vite, c'est à l'étage ! »

Ok. Donc visiblement cette femme c'était sa mère, dans ce monde. Sauf qu'Axel la connaissait absolument pas. Fun.

Enfin, elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser sortir de la maison tant qu'il n'avait pas mis à l'heure la fameuse montre de son « papa ». Evidemment, il ne le connaissait pas non plus, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Après avoir obéi à cette femme –non, il ne pourrait pas la considérer comme sa mère- il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et fut directement interpelé par l'autre –encore.

« Viens vite Axel ! Il parle de papa à la télé ! »

Dans un soupir, il la rejoignit, mais ne vit que les images d'un centre spatial, avec l'animateur qui déclara d'un ton enjoué un « et maintenant nous allons vous parler de la prochaine pluie de météorite qui aura lieu… ». La femme ne le laissa cependant pas finir, éteignit la télévision, et soupira.

« Dommage, on a dû le louper de peu… enfin ce n'est pas grave. Va donc rendre visite au professeur Seko ! Ca lui fera plaisir de recevoir la visite du fils de son meilleur ami ! »

Peut-être. Mais à Axel, ça ferait surtout plaisir qu'on lui explique ce qu'il foutait là, en fait. Sérieusement, dans quoi il venait d'être embarqué ? Et pourquoi avait-il tant d'images -qui n'appartenait ni à Lea, ni à lui- en tête dès qu'il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose qui aurait pu lui expliquer sa présence ici ?

Enfin… ce n'était visiblement pas sa « mère » qui l'éclairerait sur tout ça. Il décida alors d'aller voir ce Professeur Seko. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait parlé de ce monde pour la première fois, alors il devait forcément savoir pourquoi il était ici –et comment il pourrait partir, surtout.

Il sortit de la maison, et se dirigea vers celle d'à côté, qui était très certainement celle de l'autre professeur –en même temps, avec trois habitations dans le village, difficile de se perdre.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par une femme –qui devait avoir un âge similaire à celle qui prétendait être sa mère. Elle lui expliqua que son mari n'était pas là, mais que Flora, leur fille, était à l'étage.

On le força donc à nouveau à monter des escaliers, où il y rencontra une jeune fille qui paraissait plutôt sympa, à première vue. Ils discutèrent genre pendant deux minutes, avant que Flora ne se rappelle de quelque chose.

« Non d'un Etourmi ! J'ai complètement oublié que je devais rejoindre papa sur le terrain ! Bon… bah à plus Axel, j'espère qu'on se reverra vite ! »

Puis elle disparut. Axel, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester non plus, sortit de la maison de sa voisine. A ce moment-là, il vit enfin quelque chose de vraiment familier, cependant… Revoir ce manteau noir n'annonçait rien de bon, Axel le sentait. C'était donc l'Organisation qui l'avait piégé ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Bienvenue à Hoenn, Axel. Tu as de la chance, c'est l'une des plus jolies régions de ce monde. »

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Donc c'était visiblement un imposteur qui jouait avec lui. Il serra les poings, conscient que c'était uniquement maintenant qu'il pourrait avoir enfin les réponses qu'il recherchait.

« T'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Mon identité n'a aucune importance. Et ce n'est qu'une simple petite expérience que j'ai décidé de réaliser.

\- Une expérience, et pourquoi ? Et pis pourquoi que moi ?

\- Oh détrompe-toi, tu es loin d'être le seul ici. Vous êtes une trentaine personnes à avoir été transférées à Hoenn. »

L'encapuchonné s'approcha d'Axel, qui recula par réflexe. Mais le roux restait surpris à l'entente des mots de l'autre; il n'était pas le seul à avoir été piégé dans ce monde étrange.

« Tu auras aussi remarqué que tu possèdes un nombre incalculable de souvenirs qui t'appartiennent, mais dans un autre monde encore. Un monde, ou plutôt un univers, qui n'était jamais censé croiser le tien. Cela s'explique par le fait que ton transfert et ceux des autres a brisé une certaine barrière. Bien sûr c'était totalement prévu. »

Axel, qui voulait à la base des explications, comprenait de moins en moins. Qui avaient été transférés avec lui ? Et pourquoi cette personne en face de lui avait voulu provoquer la collision de mondes qui n'étaient jamais censés se croiser un jour ?

Tout ça lui donnait un véritable mal de crâne.

« Pour retourner dans ton univers, et ne plus avoir l'influence de souvenirs qui n'appartiennent ni à Lea, ni à toi…, continua finalement l'autre. Il te suffit juste de réaliser une chose. Retrouve toutes les personnes qui appartiennent à ton monde, tout en accomplissant les missions que celui des Pokémon te demandera d'accomplir. »

Axel parvint finalement à avoir une vague idée des personnes qui devaient s'être retrouvées ici avec lui… Sora, Naminé, Roxas, tout ça –Xemnas aussi, sans doute. Tout le monde, quoi. Donc s'il parvenait à les retrouver, ils pourraient rentrer. Seulement ça paraissait trop simple, il y avait forcément un truc derrière.

« Et l'embrouille est où ?

— Ils ont tous été transformés en Pokémon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu parviendras à les reconnaître facilement. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Le problème c'est que nous même nous ne savons pas où ils ont atterri, ni sous quelle forme de Pokémon, donc tu devras parcourir toute la région toi-même pour les retrouver.

— Genre j'ai que ça à foutre ?

— Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, oui. Et je suis sûr que ce sera une expérience très intéressante. Par contre… tu dois TOUS les retrouver. Ils sont vingt-neuf. Mais si tu en oublies ne serait-ce qu'un seul à la fin des missions de ce monde… vous serez à jamais coincés ici. »

L'encapuchonné lui fit finalement dos, et commença à s'éloigner, avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à Axel.

« Le Pokédex, nommé pour l'occasion le Hearts-Dex, que te donnera le Professeur Seko aura été modifié par nos soins. Il te permettra de ne pas échouer en te donnant un nombre important d'informations. Par contre, tu ne peux pas capturer d'autres Pokémon que ceux qui représentent une personne de ton monde. Si tu tentes de le faire… c'est game over. Bonne chance, Axel. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, l'encapuchonné disparut, laissant un Axel encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. S'il ne retrouvait pas tout le monde… ils seraient tous piégés par sa faute ? Hors de question que les mondes rentrés en collision disparaissent à cause de lui !

Le truc c'était que… il avait aucune idée de comment réussir sa mission –en plus de celles qu'on lui imposerait dans la région d'Hoenn.

Ils étaient trente. Ok. Lui avait eu de la chance d'être humain. Ok. Mais les vingt-neuf autres alors ? L'inconnu lui avait dit qu'il reconnaîtrait directement ceux qui faisaient partie de son univers, et avait même parlé d'un Hearts-Dex mais, euh… s'il les avait jamais vus de sa vie –ou celle de Lea- sous leur forme humaine, ce serait plutôt compliqué.

_« Tu devras compter sur les souvenirs de cet autre monde. Celui qui est étranger à Hoenn et à ton univers d'origine. Celui qui t'a fait voir les visages de personnes que tu crois connaître, alors que tu ne sais rien d'elles. »_

La voix de l'inconnu venait de résonner dans sa tête, comme un écho lointain.

Axel resta un moment devant la maison de Flora, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sauver tout le monde ? Il avait même pas réussi à empêcher Roxas de partir de l'Organisation. Et puis il y avait aussi cette fille aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait voulu protéger à la même époque. Mais comme il n'avait qu'une image floue d'elle, et aucun nom, il supposa que ce souvenir provenait de cet Autre Monde encore.

Enfin même. Après ce genre d'échec… sauver presque une trentaine de personnes pour retourner chez eux, ça le faisait doucement rire. Il y arriverait pas. Ils auraient mieux fait de choisir Sora pour ça, sérieux. C'était lui qui arrivait à sauver tout le monde, pas lui.

La seule chose bien qu'Axel avait vraiment faite, c'était protéger le brun dans l'Entre-Chemin. Mais ça faisait pas de lui un héros pour autant.

Et les souvenirs de l'autre univers, mélangé à celui-là, étaient beaucoup trop flous pour qu'il puisse s'en servir –pour l'instant du moins.

De toute façon, il avait aucune envie de sauver Marluxia, Xemnas, ou encore Larxène. Pour le premier et la troisième, il supposa que si lui -qui était mort- était là, ça devait être le cas pour eux aussi, et franchement euh… non quoi.

Par contre ça lui permettrait de revoir Roxas. Peut-être sous la forme étrange d'un Pokémon, mais…

Le déclic.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une maigre récompense, malgré tout… ça valait peut-être le coup de tenter d'être le héros, s'il parvenait à revoir le blond un jour. En plus, s'il y arrivait, il voulait quand même beaucoup voir la tête de Sora, lorsqu'il se serait fait voler la vedette !

Alors il tenterait de prendre le rôle du sauveur –du héros. Il deviendrait « dresseur » pour tenter de retrouver tout le monde –même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, ou alors uniquement dans ce troisième univers trop flou.

Et peut-être même que ça pourrait être amusant, au final, non ?

**Axel **

**Badges **: 0

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex** : 0/29

_Bourg-en-Vol_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	2. Chapitre 1

Et... surprise !

En effet, j'ai pas mal d'avance sur le côté "gaming" de cette fic. Du coup je suis en train de rattraper mon retard côté écriture. (actuellement, l'avancement du Hearts-Dex en est à 3/29 dans le jeu, donc j'ai intérêt à grouiller mes fesses côté écriture pour arriver à ce niveau là ! xD)

Alors alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? On commence doucement à plonger dans l'histoire, à réaliser les enjeux, ce genre de chose. Bref. L'univers se met doucement en place.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Premier « Pokémon »_

Cette fois-ci parfaitement motivé –ou presque- Axel s'apprêta à partir pour de bon, afin de retrouver tous ses chers petits camarades –mais surtout Roxas. Comme Bourg-en-Vol était un petit village perdu dans la forêt, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer le chemin qui le mènerait pour de bon sur les routes d'Hoenn.

_« N'hésite pas à utiliser la fonction Navi-Dex, du Poké Multi-Navi, il y a une carte. »_

De nouveau la voix de ce type qui avait volé le manteau de l'Organisation. Il ne l'aimait absolument pas et avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça pour lui mettre une bonne raclée, mais il fallait que le roux admette que l'inconnu était le seul à pouvoir le guider pour l'instant.

En fait, en y réfléchissant, s'il était en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo… il serait dans la phase tutoriel, en fait.

Puis sa pensée le surprit. Il n'y avait pas de jeux vidéo aux Jardins Radieux et encore moins dans l'Organisation. Pourtant il savait ce que c'était, et ce que cela pouvait contenir… vraiment étrange. Cela devait provenir des connaissances de son lui de l'autre univers, sans aucun doute.

Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps –ni l'envie- de réfléchir à tout cela. Il chercha donc simplement l'objet cité par l'autre, et ouvrit l'option carte –la seule qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit la taille de la région qu'il se devait de parcourir. Ok il était plutôt sportif, mais là…

Il constata également autre chose au sud et jusqu'à l'est de la région.

« Too much water, comme dirait l'autre, soupira-t-il, avant de fermer la carte. »

Et dire qu'Axel était motivé à retrouver Roxas il y avait de ça quelques minutes… là il ne l'était plus du tout. Sérieusement, cette région faisait des milliards de kilomètres ! Il arriverait jamais à la parcourir en entier et à trouver les vingt-neuf autres. Oui enfin… il avait pas le choix, en fait.

Axel inspira puis expira un grand coup, avant de se préparer mentalement au très long voyage qui l'attendait. A ce moment-là, il crut entendre quelqu'un crier –en observant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que cela provenait de la route qu'il devait emprunter.

Sans trop réfléchir, il accourut à l'endroit où quelqu'un devait être très certainement en danger, bousculant au passage un gamin, qui avait dû lui aussi entendre les cris –seulement il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux paroles indignées du plus jeune.

Le roux n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour découvrir une personne, visiblement poursuivie par une cré- un Pokémon, qui paraissait pour le moins très… sympathique.

Quand tout un coup, la scène sembla se stopper autour de lui. Les feuilles, le vent… tout sembla se figer un instant.

L'homme et le Pokémon qui le poursuivait finirent par tous les deux disparaître, pour laisser place à l'inconnu au manteau de l'Organisation volé.

« Normalement, tu aurais dû sauver cet homme en choisissant l'un des trois Pokémon dans le sac, qui est actuellement à mes pieds, déclara l'arrivant. Mais sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'une personne de ton monde soit dans l'une de ces trois Pokéball… tu n'auras pas l'occasion de choisir. »

Axel observa l'homme s'agenouiller, pour prendre une à une les différentes Pokéball dans ses mains, afin de les examiner. Quelques instants après il se redressa, et s'approcha d'Axel après avoir choisi l'une des trois ball.

« Tu as un petit penchant pyromane dans ton monde, il me semble, non ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Euh, ouais… enfin j'suis pas si pyromane que ça hein !

\- Mais bien sûr… tu sembles ignorer que je sais absolument tout sur toi. Enfin passons. Prend donc ce Pokémon feu, il renferme l'âme d'une personne de ton monde. »

Axel obéit, et prit la Pokéball qui lui était tendue. Cependant il restait très sceptique. Comment une créature de taille très variable pouvait rentrer là-dedans ?

Enfin, il était plus à une bizarrerie près…

« Je vais également te donner ceci. Normalement c'était au Professeur Seko et à Flora de le faire, mais ça t'évitera de perdre du temps à faire des aller et retours. »

L'inconnu lui tendit une dizaine de Pokéball, ainsi qu'une étrange machine.

« Le fameux Hearts-Dex. Il s'est d'ailleurs déjà mis à jour vu que tu as trouvé ton premier « Poké-Humain », si j'ose dire. Et ces dix Pokéball vides te permettront de capturer ceux que tu croiseras. Bien sûr tu devras te ravitailler très souvent dans les différents magasins éparpillés dans la région. »

L'encapuchonné observa le ciel.

« Je pense t'avoir expliqué tout ce qu'il fallait pour débuter. De toute façon, les personnes de ce monde pourront te guider si jamais tu as un souci. Le prochain village s'appelle Rosyères, mais je te conseillerai d'abord de t'entraîner sur cette route, voir même de capturer une autre personne de ton monde, si tu as la chance. Sur ce… à une prochaine fois. »

Puis à nouveau, l'homme disparut, laissant Axel seul, au beau milieu de cette forêt. Il récupéra la seule Pokéball contenant un Pokémon et observa longuement l'objet. Il avait du mal à réaliser dans quoi il s'était véritablement lancé, en fait. Mais peut-être que dans ce truc il y avait Roxas ? Sous une forme improbable, mais c'était peut-être lui quand même. M'enfin il se faisait pas trop d'illusion; sur vingt-neuf, les chances de tomber sur le blond directement étaient très faibles.

Il consulta le Hearts-Dex. Evidemment. Les données concernant le côté humain n'apparaissaient pas encore, vu qu'il avait pas sorti le machin de l'autre truc. Mais en tout cas il savait à quoi ressemblait la chose qu'il y avait dans la Pokéball; une sorte de poussin de type feu, nommé Poussifeu –cette originalité de fou. Si tous les Pokémon avaient des noms pareils, ça pourrait presque le divertir.

En observant plus longuement la photo du petit poussin, il commença à s'imaginer Xemnas dans cette petite boule de plumes. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce serait tellement humiliant pour le Supérieur !

Mais là aussi, c'était peu probable; il tomberait forcément sur quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais dû rencontrer dans son monde originel. Ce serait trop facile sinon.

Enfin, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il rangea le Hearts-Dex et, dans un geste un peu hasardeux, il envoya la Pokéball juste devant lui. Dans une sorte de faisceaux rouge apparut le poussin qui était affiché sur l'écran du boîtier.

Axel vit le petit Pokémon relever la tête, et le fixer de ses yeux tout ronds et noirs. A cet instant-là, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit; le roux put voir, pendant une fraction de seconde, la forme humaine de la personne qui était emprisonnée dans le corps de ce Pokémon. Tout d'abord il le vit dans une tenue à dominance rouge et noir avec un casque, puis sans le casque –il ressemblait à Sora, à quelques détails près. Il avait également une Keyblade. Puis il le vit désarmé, dans des vêtements plus « normaux » -des vêtements qu'il avait dû avoir dans cet Autre monde. Il le vit même en fille, à un moment donné, mais ne sut vraiment pas pourquoi.

De toute façon, tout s'était déroulé trop vite pour qu'il puisse vraiment y réfléchir -une ou deux secondes. A la fin, il ne resta que le Pokémon devant lui, ainsi qu'un prénom –qui lui était venu instantanément, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il s'agenouilla, pour être du mieux qu'il put à la hauteur de la créature.

« Euh… Vanitas ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien. Examinant d'abord le roux, puis les alentours. Sans doute que, comme Axel, il avait eu un flash sur la personne en face de lui. Après tout le roux était un gamin de onze ans maintenant, et il n'avait plus du tout son apparence d'origine.

« T'as intérêt à me dire rapidement ce qu'on fout là, pourquoi j'ai miniaturisé et pourquoi t'as une autre gueule. »

Ah oui. Vanitas ne pouvait pas encore savoir qu'il n'était plus vraiment… humain, en ce moment-même. Enfin, il suffirait qu'il tente de bouger un bras qu'il n'avait plus, mais c'était peut-être mieux de lui expliquer avant la prise de conscience. Surtout vu le caractère du noiraud.

C'était d'ailleurs très perturbant. Axel ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans son monde originel, ça il en était certain. Pourtant il avait cette impression de le connaître par cœur quand même. Pour Vanitas, cela devait être sans doute pareil, vu qu'il s'adressait à lui d'une manière très familière.

« Bah en fait…, commença le roux. »

Axel lui raconta absolument tout, dans l'ordre des choses, ainsi que sa rencontre avec un inconnu qui lui avait expliqué sa mission. Néanmoins, il fit en sorte d'annoncer qu'à la fin la chose qui allait sans doute être la plus traumatisante pour le noiraud.

« Ah et… vous avez tous pris la forme d'un Pokémon, et je dois tous vous capturer pour qu'on ait une chance de retourner chez nous avec nos vrais souvenirs et tout. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Axel ouvrit la page du Hearts-Dex, qui s'était finalement mis à jour au moment où le roux avait sorti Vanitas de sa prison. Il y avait des informations sur celui qu'il était à l'origine, ainsi que le Pokémon qu'il était à présent -mais aucun renseignement sur ce qu'il était dans l'autre étrange univers. Axel ne montra que la page qui indiquait quel Pokémon le noiraud était.

« Oh putain, fut la seule réaction du concerné sur l'instant. »

Axel vit l'autre s'examiner et réaliser les mini-ailes qu'il avait à la place des bras, des pattes à la place des jambes, et du plumage qui le recouvrait. Axel n'était sûr de rien, mais si un Pokémon pouvait faire une syncope, Vanitas n'en était pas loin.

Mais quelque chose d'autres attira l'attention du roux; les informations de l'autre machine.

De ce qu'il lisait… le noiraud était un être de pures ténèbres et son histoire n'était pas très glorieuse. D'ailleurs, grâce aux souvenirs de Lea, il arrivait à faire le rapprochement suivant; les Nescients, qui apparaissaient très régulièrement à une époque aux Jardins radieux, provenaient de lui.

…

Bon. Bah il ferait avec, hein. De toute façon, c'était pas sous la forme d'un poussin qu'Axel risquerait grand chose. Mais ça le ramena en tout cas à la réalité; le roux devrait sauver tout le monde. Y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas un passé très lumineux. Remarque, il était le seul à détenir le Hearts-Dex, et donc à pouvoir savoir l'histoire de tous. Ces derniers n'étaient pas obligés de se rendre compte qu'il savait tout à leur sujet… si ?

En plus, ce n'était pas les Nescients qui avaient plongé le Jardins Radieux dans les ténèbres, mais les sans-cœurs. Et il n'était pas Lea, donc ne l'avait pas vraiment vécu personnellement.

Il rangea le Hearts-Dex. Passer pour l'ignorant était la meilleure chose à faire, dans la situation actuelle. Surtout que d'après les souvenirs flous qu'il avait de l'Autre-Monde, il devait bien s'entendre avec ce Vanitas, alors il se baserait sur ça. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du noiraud, qui devait lui aussi être confronté à divers souvenirs des deux univers.

Enfin… ils allaient passer suffisamment de temps ensemble pour qu'il puisse le découvrir. Il ne s'attarda donc pas plus longtemps sur ça, et tapota gentiment la tête de « son » Poussifeu.

« Allez, tu vas pas nous faire un cinéma ! Pis regarde comme t'es mignon comme ça !

— Me touche pas, va crever. Ou non laisse-moi ici et oublie-moi.

— Ah ah, pas possible ça mon vieux, j'dois tous vous ramener sains et saufs. »

Axel crut entendre une phrase avec le mot « Xehanort » que l'autre avait bredouillé. Le roux savait que Vanitas en avait été le disciple, grâce au Hearts-Dex. Mais il savait aussi que, comme lui, il avait disparu suite à un combat qui lui avait coûté cher. Ils ne faisaient peut-être pas parti du même camp, mais ils avaient vécu des choses similaires, au fond; manipulés, puis abandonnés.

S'attarder sur les points communs, plutôt que sur les différences… ouais. Il devrait faire ça avec tout le monde. Ou du moins essayer.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la mission qui l'attendait vraiment.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 0

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 1/29

_Route 101_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	3. Chapitre 2

Omg. J'ai jamais été autant inspirée pour une fic au point de pondre 2 chapitres en une journée. xD  
Enfin, c'est parce que je peux juste pas continuer ma partie si je me bouge pas un peu pour rattraper le retard accumulé. *meurt*

Pis faut dire qu'avec une playlist Pokémon, ça passe crème.

Mais bref, voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Coopération_

« Tu comptes tirer la tronche tout le long ?

— Oui. »

Axel n'avait, étrangement, aucune difficulté à imaginer la tête renfrognée de Vanitas, s'il avait été humain. Ca l'amusa un peu, et lui permit de vraiment oublier la partie de lui qui était « pures ténèbres ». C'était même impensable d'imaginer que le disciple de Xehanort était à présent devenu un poussin. Et puis il était tellement mignon sous cette forme, en vérité.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis en route. Vanitas à contrecœur, Axel parce qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, d'ailleurs; dans l'état actuel des choses, il était presque certain que le noiraud refuserait tout ordre, si un combat venait à se déclarer. Il tenta malgré tout une petite approche sur le sujet.

« Tu sais qu'en tant que Pokémon tu vas devoir combattre pour le brave garçon que je suis, pas vrai ?

— Crève. »

Bon, ça c'était fait.

Et si Vanitas continuait à se comporter comme ça, ils étaient pas rendus. Axel devait trouver un truc, n'importe quoi, afin de convaincre l'autre d'obtempérer un minimum.

« On va sans doute devoir rester un long moment ensemble, donc ce serait cool si-

— Non. »

Rester calme. Respirer. Ne surtout pas l'étrangler et… oh. Solution. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Axel, alors qu'il chercha la Pokéball de Vanitas. Ce dernier ne le remarqua que trop tard. En quelques secondes, un faisceau rouge l'avait ramené dans la capsule, qu'Axel observait d'un air victorieux.

« Quand t'auras décidé de coopérer, p't'être que je te laisserai libre de tes mouvements. Sinon tant pis. »

Il remit ensuite la Pokéball à sa ceinture, pas peu fier de lui. Vanitas voulait faire son malin, mais il était très loin d'être en position de force. Sa fierté d'être des ténèbres devait en prendre un sacré coup là d'ailleurs. Il réalisait qu'il avait un moyen plutôt efficace de gérer ceux qui pouvaient être désobéissants, en fait.

Il continua sa route dans les hautes herbes, avec comme unique compagnie le bruit des feuilles bercées par le vent.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, il arriva à la frontière d'un village –sans doute Rosyères. Ce fut au moment de vouloir y aller qu'il sentit une morsure au niveau de sa cheville. Réflexe idiot mais humain, il envoya valser son agresseur, puis se tourna vers lui. Une sorte de raton se trouvait en face de lui, et il avait l'air plutôt agressif.

C'était bien sa veine, tient. Et faire appel à Vanitas alors qu'il avait voulu faire son malin en montrant sa supériorité ? Jamais de la vie. De toute façon le noiraud ne l'aiderait pas.

Et visiblement le Pokémon, qui s'apprêtait à le bouffer, ne faisait pas partie de son monde à lui, car il n'avait pas eu de flashs étranges comme ça avait été le cas avec Van. Du coup c'était une vraie bête sauvage, qui ne ferait que défendre son territoire. Il ramena d'ailleurs deux autres de ses camarades, qui avaient l'air tout aussi enragés.

L'un d'eux fonça vers lui, et à cet instant, Axel savait que c'était la fin. Son aventure à Hoenn aurait pas duré longtemps, tiens.

Yeux fermés, il attendit les morsures et autres griffures, prêt à affronter la mort. Seulement cette dernière n'arriva pas.

Au contraire, il entendit des bruits, comme des couinements et des aboiements, qui indiquaient que quelque chose venait d'empêcher les ratons de l'attaquer. En rouvrant les paupières, il vit une sorte de chiot au pelage allant du gris clair au gris foncé.

Ce dernier était en train de grogner et de montrer les dents contre les trois autres Pokémon, qui décidèrent de rebrousser chemin, et de disparaître derrière un buisson.

Le calme revenu, le Pokémon qui venait de sauver Axel se tourna vers lui. A cet instant, un flash similaire à celui qu'il avait eu avec Vanitas se produisit.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs, une Keyblade en main, qui portait la tenue de l'Organisation. Puis des vêtements de l'Autre-Monde, sans aucune arme. Et un prénom.

Seulement quelque chose différait par rapport au flash que le roux avait eu avec Vanitas. Pour le noiraud, il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré dans leur univers d'origine, mais pour cette fille… il était horriblement mitigé. Comme s'il l'avait connue dans leur monde originel, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir… Le Pokémon en face de lui sembla même se rendre compte de ça, et il put imaginer un sourire triste sur le visage humain qu'il venait de voir. Il savait vraiment pas où se mettre, et se gratta alors nerveusement la tête.

« Tu es Xion, mais, euh…

— Ce n'est pas grave, Axel. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

A en juger par la réponse de la noiraude, ils s'étaient véritablement connus dans leur univers d'origine. Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir ? Si ses réminiscences provenaient de leur monde, ça devrait pourtant être le cas !

Il sortit le Hearts-Dex. Il avait eu toutes les informations de Vanitas lorsqu'il l'avait vu, alors cela devait être pareil pour Xion… malheureusement, après un rapide coup d'œil il remarqua bien vite qu'à part l'apparence humaine, la machine ne détenait aucune autre information sur cette fille.

Il rangea son appareil et observa l'autre, l'air dépité. Il savait juste que le Pokémon qu'elle incarnait s'appelait Medhyena, et n'avait que des souvenirs d'elle de l'Autre-Monde –elle était la petite sœur de Vanitas, dans ce dernier, enfin il en avait l'impression.

« J'suis vraiment désolé, hein…

— Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. »

Il se sentait mal, en fait. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle était importante à ses yeux -aussi importante que Roxas. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait la concerner.

Il ne put que bredouiller vaguement ce qui était en train de leur arriver, et lui expliquer leur mission. Il la remercia également pour l'avoir sauvé.

« Mais tu n'as pas déjà retrouvé quelqu'un d'autres qui aurait pu t'aider ? demanda Xion.

— Euh, comment dire… il est pas très super coopératif. »

Pour prouver ses dires, lorsqu'il sortit Vanitas de sa Pokéball, les deux autres purent rapidement le voir leur tourner le dos, agacé. Axel serra les poings, et dut se retenir de pas prendre l'autre par les plumes dressés sur son crâne.

« T'aurais pu m'aider ! Si Xion avait pas été là, j'serai mort !

— J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

— Alors t'aurais préféré que je crève ?

— Oui. »

Xion, en assistant à ça, réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ignorait qui était Vanitas dans leur monde d'origine, et savait qu'Axel ne se souviendrait jamais d'elle –Naminé le lui avait bien expliqué- mais peut-être qu'ils l'écouteraient quand même…

« Ecoutez, nous devons encore retrouver énormément de personnes, et on ne pourra pas le faire si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre. Donc Vanitas, rien ne t'oblige à obéir au doigt à et l'œil d'Axel, mais si sa vie est en danger, ce serait plus pratique qu'il puisse compter sur toi, sans forcément te donner d'ordres directs.

— Oh non. Me parle pas d'ordre direct, ça me rappelle un truc chelou avec Ventus.

— Comment ça ? interrogea Xion.

— Je devais lui obéir comme un chien dès qu'il me disait certains trucs ou je sais plus quoi, expliqua vaguement le noiraud. Le cauchemar.

— … T'as des souvenirs bizarres, rétorqua Axel.

— Toi ta gueule. »

Axel ne rajouta effectivement rien, mais devina sans problème que Vanitas avait dû faire référence à quelque chose qui avait dû se produire dans cet Autre-Monde. Personnellement, le roux avait -pour l'instant- encore de la chance, car dans les souvenirs de son lui de cet univers étranger, il n'y avait encore rien eu d'assez marquant ou de traumatisant. Mais visiblement, les déclics se provoquaient par rapport à certaines paroles ou personnes, du coup… il avait encore l'occasion de lui aussi se souvenir de choses perturbantes.

« Bon, c'pas tout ça, mais ont doit aller à Rosyères, là. Et j'ai pas encore capturé Xion officiellement, donc si tu permets, on fait ça vite et on va se reposer dans l'autre village. »

Après avoir « capturé » Xion, pour ensuite la ressortir de sa Pokéball immédiatement, la petite équipe entra finalement dans le village. Ils furent accueillis par un vendeur, qui leur expliqua rapidement la différence entre les magasins –toit bleu- et les centres Pokémon –toit rouge- avant de leur offrir gracieusement quelques potions avant de disparaître dans sa boutique.

Une fois à nouveau seuls, une voix se fit rapidement entendre.

« Hé, salut Axel ! »

L'interpellé, ainsi que Vanitas et Xion, se tournèrent vers la voix féminine. Le roux la reconnut rapidement; il s'agissait de Flora.

Cette dernière observa les deux Pokémon aux côtés de son rival.

« A ce que je vois, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, pour un débutant ! Par contre, tu dois savoir que si dans les villages ça ne dérange pas, dans les grandes villes, il vaut mieux laisser ses Pokémon dans les Pokéball.

— C'est pas vraiment leur genre en fait.

— Attention, si tu commences comme ça, tu risques de rapidement ne plus pouvoir les gérer. Tu es leur dresseur, donc tu dois leur montrer qui est le maître tout de suite, si tu veux éviter quelques soucis. »

A ces mots, le « Poussifeu » pouffa de rire –bien que ça ressemblait plus à un couinement animal, étant donné que le langage humain ne se passait que par télépathie- ce qui attira le regard foudroyant d'Axel sur lui, avant que ce dernier n'observe à nouveau Flora.

« Sinon… tu comptes rejoindre Clementi-ville, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que l'arène de ton père se trouve là-bas... enfin je dois y aller ! Quand on se reverra, j'aimerais bien te combattre ! »

Et comme d'habitude, Axel n'eut le temps de rien dire ni rien faire, que Flora s'était déjà évaporée. Mais étrangement, il avait hâte d'affronter la jeune fille. En fait, il était surtout pressé de livrer son premier combat –malgré l'équipe plutôt hétérogène qu'il avait pour l'instant.

La petite bande décida de tout de même passer par le centre Pokémon puis par la boutique, avant de se mettre en marche vers la route 102 –la 103 étant un cul-de-sac, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent leur traversée, ils furent bien vite interpellés.

« Hé toi là ! T'es dresseur à ce que je vois, nan ?

— Euh ouais… pourquoi ?

— T'es nouveau, hein ? Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer : quand tu croises le regard d'un autre dresseur, c'est le combat assuré. Nos regards se sont croisés, on s'est parlés, du coup… le combat a déjà commencé ! »

Oh. Ca devenait intéressant ! Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Axel. Enfin il allait découvrir la sensation de faire un véritable combat Pokémon. Il passa rapidement un regard à Vanitas, qui détourna les yeux en baillant. Evidemment, il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui.

Il adressa alors un regard à Xion… qui n'eut même pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire qu'elle se positionna devant Axel. L'instinct, qu'elle avait dû développer sous cette forme, avait dû la guider, sans doute.

« Zigzaton, go ! Cria le dresseur en face. »

Oh, la bestiole qui l'avait mordu y'a une heure. Bon, c'était pas la même, mais au moins il pourrait se venger, en quelque sorte.

Bon, vu que Xion était pas encore très entraînée, et encore moins habituée à ce genre de choses –comme lui- le roux ne s'attendait pas à un combat épique, mais qu'importe; s'il le remportait, ce serait déjà cool.

Il vit l'autre Pokémon tentait une approche offensive, mais à ce moment-là Xion esquiva juste avant que la charge ne la touche, pour ensuite riposter avec une attaque similaire.

Seulement la noiraude se fatigua plus vite que son adversaire. Ce dernier devait être plus entraîné qu'eux, c'était certain. Mais Axel ne se découragea pas; il chercha rapidement une potion dans son sac, et la donna à Xion, qui fut bien vite remis sur pied. Elle réussit à terminer et à remporter le combat, avec tout de même une certaine difficulté.

Le dresseur en face d'eux rappela son Pokémon, avant de leur sourire.

« Ton Medhyena est plutôt rapide, tu as de la chance ! Généralement c'est Zigzaton qui excelle en la matière. Tu t'es mis à la conquête des badges de la région ?

— On peut dire ça, ouais.

— La première arène est de type roche, et elle se trouve à Mérouville. Et si ça peut t'aider, tu peux revoir ta table des types à l'école des dresseurs qui est là-bas aussi !

— Oh, euh, merci pour les conseils, j'y penserai.

— A une prochaine, qui sait. »

Et le dresseur s'en alla, après un dernier signe de main. Une fois complètement hors de son champ de vision, Axel lança un regard assassin à Vanitas, qui s'était simplement installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, yeux fermés. Après avoir donné une potion à Xion, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de l'autre Pokémon, qui entrouvrit à peine un œil.

« Ah ? C'est déjà fini ?

— Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à toi, rétorqua Axel.

— Franchement tu pourrais faire un effort, Van', rajouta Xion. Je ne pourrai pas toujours tout faire.

— Ouais ouais, j'y réfléchirai… un jour peut-être. »

Axel et Xion se regardèrent en soupirant. Vanitas était juste désespérant. Enfin, ils devaient se remettre en route et si le noiraud refusait de combattre, au moins il obtempérait à les suivre jusqu'à Clementi-ville. Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit au centre Pokémon.

Le soir même, Axel revenait d'une douche, lorsqu'il découvrit Vanitas et Xion endormis sur un coin du lit, collés l'un à l'autre –tiens donc, venant de Van, c'était quand même étonnant. Sans doute à cause de l'instinct Pokémon.

Enfin, le regard d'Axel s'attarda plus sur la noiraude, qui avait combattu à ses côtés pour son premier match contre un autre dresseur.

Ce courage et cette capacité de combattre… il savait –le sentait- qu'il l'avait déjà aperçu. Bon, peut-être pas sous forme de Pokémon, certes, mais cette impression de déjà-vu était vraiment tenace et surtout troublante.

Xion se souvenait en tout cas de lui, c'était une chose indéniable –mais alors pourquoi ne l'aidait-elle pas à se souvenir ?

Il soupira. Entre Vanitas qui n'en foutait pas une, et Xion dont il ignorait tout, et qui lui dissimulait consciemment certaines informations… il n'était pas sûr d'arriver bien loin dans cette aventure. Sur quel genre de personne allait-il encore tomber ?

…

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de le savoir.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 0

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 2/29

_Clementi-ville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	4. Chapitre 3

Je... je crois que j'ai mangé un truc pas net aujourd'hui. Enfin bref, voilà le troisième chapitre. Ca continue d'avancer, doucement mais sûrement. /o/

J'ai d'ailleurs bientôt rattrapé la partie gaming, du coup je serai obligée de ralentir le rythme, ahah.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles mouvementées_

Une nouvelle journée, qui s'annonçait ensoleillée, venait de commencer à Hoenn. Axel avait passé une excellente nuit, et aurait bien voulu passer une excellente matinée… seulement il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il vit les deux autres Pokémon encore endormis à ses côtés.

Il soupira, mais resta un moment allongé. Aujourd'hui, il devait rendre visite à son soit disant père à l'arène… après, il irait à Mérouville pour son premier badge. Entre temps, peut-être qu'il trouverait d'autres personnes de son monde –en espérant juste qu'il tomberait pas encore sur des personnes bizarres.

Il réveilla sans douceur Vanitas et Xion, et tous se préparèrent –enfin surtout Axel- pour partir. Une fois dehors, ils entendirent une voix à proximité.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé, petit !

— M-Merci m'sieur Norman !

— Tu as beaucoup d'avenir, et je serai ravi de t'affronter à nouveau.

— Je reviendrai et je gagnerai, cette fois ! Mais d'abord je vais donner un entraînement spécial à mes Pokémon. Au revoir monsieur. »

Axel et ses deux Pokémon s'approchèrent, et purent voir un jeune homme s'éloigner. Le plus âgé, quant à lui, tourna la tête vers le petit groupe, et les salua d'un geste. Ne pouvant plus fuir, le trio fut obligé d'aller vers lui.

« A ce que je vois le déménagement s'est bien pa- oh, tu as des Pokémon ! Intéressant. Mais viens donc dans l'arène, ce sera plus agréable pour discuter. »

Une fois dans ladite arène, l'homme plus âgé regarda Axel avec fierté.

« Tu suis donc la même voie que ton père… souffla-t-il, ému. Tu verras, être un dresseur est la chose la plus exaltante qu'il puisse t'arriver. En plus la région d'Hoenn est magnifique, elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Johto. »

Passionnant. Non mais vraiment. Axel soupira intérieurement, et en adressant un regard à Xion et Vanitas, il constata qu'il était loin d'être le seul à s'impatienter.

« M'sieur Norman ! »

Ouf ! Quelqu'un venait d'interrompre l'autre dans son monologue. Sans doute un challenger. Si c'était le cas, Axel pourrait voir un peu la force que pouvait avoir un champion d'arène. En même temps que son « père » Axel se tourna vers l'arrivant. Ce dernier était jeune et paraissait assez fragile, mais surtout timide.

« Qui a-t-il Timmy ? demanda Norman.

— Eh bien je… je vais déménager chez ma famille à Vergazon bientôt. Mais j'ai peur de me sentir seul… alors j'ai pensé que… j'ai pensé qu'avoir un Pokémon avec moi… mais j'ignore comment en capturer un…

— Oh, je vois. Je comprends. –le champion d'arène se tourna vers son fils- Axel ? Tu veux bien l'accompagner pour l'aider ? –puis il s'approcha de Timmy- Je vais te prêter un de mes Pokémon, et Axel te guidera.

— Oh ? C'est vrai ? M-merci m'sieur ! Merci Axel ! »

Le jeune garçon empocha la Pokéball qu'on venait de lui prêter, et força ensuite le roux et ses deux Pokémon à le suivre vers la route 102.

Dans les hautes herbes, Timmy était aux aguets, alors qu'Axel avait juste une envie, c'était de partir d'ici et aller rejoindre Mérouville.

« Bon j'en ai marre moi, si jamais y'a un truc d'intéressant qui s'passe, vous saurez où me trouver, déclara soudainement Vanitas. »

Axel n'eut le temps ni de dire quelque chose, ni de faire quoi que ce soit, que le noiraud grimpa sur le dos de Xion, pour pouvoir atteindre sa Pokéball –attachée à la ceinture du roux- d'un saut pour appuyer sur le bouton, et ainsi disparaître dans le fameux faisceau rouge.

… Sérieusement ? Pourquoi Axel devait se taper Timmy et pas l'autre là ?

« Ah, un Tarsal ! Alors comment on fait déjà… ah oui, je dois envoyer mon Pokémon vers le sauvage, c'est ça ? »

Axel, qui rageait intérieurement contre le comportement de plus en plus insupportable de Vanitas, observa distraitement le combat entre le Zigzaton de Norman, et… Oh putain.

Le Tarsal. Un flash. Une fille. Une fille avec une tenue à dominance bleue, et des cheveux de la même couleur -et par la suite un défilé d'autres tenues. Et bien sûr un prénom –Aqua.

Il constata donc avec horreur que Timmy était en train de vouloir capturer un Pokémon qui n'en était pas vraiment un –et si ça aboutissait, c'était foutu.

Le Tarsal observa le roux à son tour, avant de se prendre une attaque du Zigzaton qu'utilisait Timmy. Visiblement, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre de lui-même –enfin, d'elle-même. Ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient encore trop faibles, ou plutôt mal maîtrisés. Axel pouvait presque sentir sa frustration d'être aussi impuissante.

« Axel ! Si on laisse ce combat se terminer…, souffla Xion.

— Je sais bien ! Mais euh… euh…

— Lance une Pokéball avant que Timmy ne le fasse !

— Oui oui, j'allais y venir, c'est bon ! »

Joignant les paroles au geste, Axel chercha rapidement une Pokéball vide dans son sac, la lança, et pria pour qu'elle atteigne sa cible du premier coup. Fort heureusement, et après trois tremblements de la ball, le cliquetis spécifique d'une capture réussie se fit entendre.

« YES ! »

Mais que ce soit Xion ou Axel, tous les deux avaient oublié un léger détail. Ils ne s'en rappelèrent qu'au moment où ils entendirent des pleurs, alors que le roux était en train de ramasser la Pokéball avec Aqua à l'intérieur.

« M-Mais c'était mon Pokémon !

— Je… euh… c'est-à-dire que…

— T'avais pas le droit !

— Hé attend je… peux tout t'expliquer ! »

En fait non.

Mais là, vu la direction que prenait Timmy, c'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il allait très certainement se plaindre chez Norman qui, ici, était son père. Il décida de faire entrer Xion dans sa Pokéball, enfin d'avoir une chance de rattraper l'autre garçon… mais malgré cet effort là, ce fut trop tard.

Quand il arriva à l'entrée de l'arène… Norman était déjà aux côtés d'un Timmy en pleure. Et il avait pas l'air de très très bonne humeur.

« J'espère que tu as une explication ? demanda directement l'homme, une fois qu'Axel les avait rejoint.

— C'est juste que j'ai vu un potentiel énorme chez ce Pokémon…, tenta vainement le roux.

— Tu es comme ton père, hein… tu as l'œil pour ce genre de choses. Mais tu as fait du mal à Timmy, qui avait donné du sien pour affaiblir ce Pokémon. »

Axel détourna la tête. Il se sentait frustré –comme un gamin qui se faisait vraiment engueuler par son père. Ce monde lui réussissait vraiment pas.

« Enfin. Retournez-y tous les deux, et cette fois, Axel, ne t'emporte pas. Et excuse-toi auprès de Timmy.

— Oui oui. Pardon Timmy. Bon on peut y aller ? »

Les deux garçons repartirent sur la route 102. Cette fois-ci, le Tarsal qu'affronta le jeune futur dresseur fut un véritable Pokémon, et la capture se passa très bien. A leur retour à l'arène, Timmy semblait même avoir oublié le fâcheux incident de tout à l'heure –pour le plus grand bonheur d'Axel.

Il avait tellement une mémoire de poisson rouge qu'il améliora même le Poké-Multi-Navi du roux avec des choses que celui-ci n'utiliserait sans doute jamais.

Après avoir pris congé et être passé au centre Pokémon, Axel se dirigea enfin vers la route 104. Une fois en dehors de Clementi-ville, il observa la Pokéball d'Aqua. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais encore une fois il y avait des souvenirs divers et variés de cet Autre-Monde, qui le poussait à croire qu'il la connaissait.

Il la fit sortir de sa Pokéball, histoire de faire connaissance pour de vrai avec elle.

Elle paraissait plutôt désorientée, mais remercia Axel pour lui avoir évité de se prendre une attaque de trop. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise à ses côtés, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés dans leur monde originel.

Comme pour Vanitas et Xion, Axel lui expliqua la situation. Elle porta une « main » -elle n'avait pas de doigts, en fait- à son menton, et sembla réfléchir, avant de regarder à nouveau le roux –qui s'était mis à sa hauteur en s'agenouillant.

« Tu as retrouvé combien d'entre nous, pour l'instant ?

— T'es la troisième.

— Je vois… »

Axel proposa à Aqua de lui présenter les deux autres –sans citer de nom, et en oubliant complètement de consulter le Hearts-Dex pour en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. Il ignorait encore ce que son erreur allait provoquer.

Après avoir sorti les deux noirauds de leur Pokéball, les trois Pokémon se jaugèrent du regard, mais bien vite…

« Oh mais qui revoilà ? ricana Vanitas. Ca faisait longtemps.

— Toi…, murmura Aqua –dont l'air menaçant, malgré son apparence de Pokémon, n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Content de te revoir aussi, Aqua. Alors, c'était bien ton séjour dans les ténèbres ? Il faisait pas trop sombre pour la créature de lumière que tu es ? »

Axel avait l'impression d'avoir raté un sacré épisode là. Ces deux-là devaient visiblement se connaître dans leur monde originel, ça y'avait pas photo, mais…

Depuis le début Vanitas jouait au « je m'en foutiste » professionnel, et donc le voir finalement intéressé par quelque chose était flippant. Surtout que le roux pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression humaine des deux et, vu leur tête, c'était pas véritablement bon signe, en fait.

« Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas, répondit Aqua, avec froideur.

— Tu m'en diras tant. Mais au fait, qu'est devenu ce cher Terra après tout ça ? Ventus j'ai une vague idée, mais lui… »

Une attaque choc mental fut finalement lancée près de Vanitas, qui observa la fumée s'élever, avant de fixer Aqua du regard. La situation était véritablement à son goût.

« Oh ? Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé depuis, c'est ça ? Dommage. Moi qui pensais que les amis finissaient toujours par être réunis… faut croire qu'il t'aimait pas, ou que toi tu l'aimais pas assez. »

Une autre attaque choc mental –plus puissante- se dirigea vers Vanitas, qui esquiva, avant de lancer à son tour une flammèche. Elle ne toucha pas sa cible, mais cela permit au noiraud de gagner du temps pour se déplacer furtivement derrière la fumée et les petites flammes, afin de griffer Aqua dans le dos et la faire tomber. Elle se rattrapa cependant de justesse et voulut envoyer une autre attaque choc mental –à ce moment-là, elle sentit qu'on la prenait par le col. Elle vit Vanitas subir le même sort.

« Bon c'est bon, là ? soupira Axel. Vous allez nous expliquer ou continuer à essayer de vous entretuer ?

— Boh, c'est pas grand-chose, juste une vieille histoire de plusieurs années, qu'elle a visiblement toujours pas digérée, la pauvre.

— La ferme, Vanitas, rétorqua Aqua, glaciale.

— Et en plus elle a même pas le sens de l'humour noir et du sarcasme. Ca a toujours été un adversaire décevant en fait. »

Malgré l'emprise d'Axel sur elle, Aqua tenta de préparer une attaque choc mental. Malheureusement, elle avait trop usé de son pouvoir, et à cause de sa faible constitution –pour l'instant- dut rapidement abandonner l'idée, sous le regard narquois de Vanitas –mais qui ne devait pas en mener large non plus, au fond.

« Axel, tu devrais peut-être prendre ton Hearts-Dex et voir ce qu'il dit sur Aqua, proposa Xion.

— Ouais m'enfin si je les repose, ces deux-là vont recommencer à s'entretuer.

— Je ferai attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas. »

Axel décida de faire confiance à Xion, et déposa les deux Pokémon au sol, le temps de voir ce que disait l'autre machine sur la jeune femme qu'il venait de retrouver. Il garda cependant un œil attentif sur les deux autres –Aqua évitait le regard de Vanitas, qui s'amusait bien de la voir agir comme ça. Xion, quant à elle, s'était assise entre les deux, au cas où.

En lisant la fiche d'Aqua –et celle de Vanitas qui s'était mise à jour- Axel put un peu mieux comprendre la situation. Le noiraud était la partie ténébreuse du meilleur ami de la jeune femme –Ventus, qu'il s'appelait- et sa disparition avait provoqué un sommeil éternel chez le blond. Aqua, quant à elle, était une jeune Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Elle venait d'obtenir son symbole de Maîtrise avant que tout tourne au vinaigre.

Bon, du coup la relation plus que tendue des deux rigolos s'expliquait plutôt facilement. Seulement ils avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries. Tous devaient faire abstraction du passé, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sortir d'ici.

Il s'approcha d'Aqua et Vanitas.

« Bon, vous deux. Vous pouvez peut-être pas vous piffrer, mais va bien falloir faire équipe.

— Ah ah, la blague, rétorqua Vanitas. Equipe avec elle ? Plutôt mourir.

— Ca peut toujours s'arranger, ça, répliqua Aqua. »

Bon, pour qu'ils fassent la paix, Axel pouvait visiblement se brosser. Mais ces gamineries commençaient grave à le saouler.

Il prit les Pokéball des deux ennemis en main et les pointa vers les concernés.

« Soit vous enterrez la hache de guerre le temps qu'on retrouve tout le monde et qu'on sorte d'ici, soit je vous enferme là-dedans jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ok ?

— Ca s'appelle du chantage, rétorqua Vanitas.

— Rien à foutre. Vous avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte qu'on perd plus de temps qu'autre chose, et qu'on aurait peut-être déjà pu retrouver ce Terra ou ce Ventus sans vos conneries, hein. »

Vanitas avait moyennement envie de retrouver sa partie lumineuse mais en même temps, il avait cet étrange sentiment en lui en pensant au blond. Pas de la haine, non… autre chose de plus agréable, et pas forcément gênant. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais sentait qu'au fond, ça devait provenir de cet Autre-Monde. En tout cas ce sentiment/cette émotion –il ne savait pas trop- l'empêcherait très certainement de détruire Ventus, lorsqu'il serait amené à le revoir. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était déçu ou non.

Il observa du coin de l'œil Aqua, qui le fixait -toujours de cet air mauvais- mais qui semblait, tout comme lui, réfléchir.

Il fallait avouer que c'était très contre-productif de passer son temps à se disputer. Bien sûr, ils pourraient jamais devenir amis, ça c'était une chose indéniable. Mais leur but était commun retourner là d'où ils venaient.

« Axel a raison, déclara finalement Aqua. Nous devons mettre nos différends de côté, si nous voulons réussir à retrouver tous les autres.

— Bah sache que c'est pas pour toi que j'vais faire cet effort, répliqua Vanitas.

— L'idée ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. »

Bon. L'ambiance restait tendue, mais Axel avait au moins l'impression qu'ils allaient pas s'entretuer dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, donc c'était plus ou moins bon signe. Pis il pouvait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux, vu leur passé commun.

« Bon, maintenant que ce truc est réglé… Direction le Bois-Clementi. Ah et j'vous rappelle qu'après on ira à Mérouville, hein. Et que là-bas y'a une arène.

— Réglé ? C'est vachement vite dit, répliqua Vanitas.

— Van, évite ce genre de remarque, merci, rétorqua Xion.

— Ouais ouais bon. »

Malgré le remue-ménage précédent, ils arrivèrent sans trop d'encombres jusqu'au Bois-Clementi. Seulement parcourir cet endroit serait très long.

Axel détestait la forêt et encore plus les insectes qui pouvaient s'y nicher.

Il passa rapidement un regard sur les trois Pokémon qui le suivaient en silence. La tension était à son comble entre Aqua et Vanitas, mais Xion s'assurait que ça n'aille pas plus loin, en marchant juste entre les deux.

Axel se rappela alors qu'il valait mieux pour lui de les entraîner un peu, vu qu'ils arrivaient déjà à la ville du premier badge.

Au loin il apercevait des dresseurs –parfait.

En plus, il pourrait très certainement se faire plaisir sur les Pokémon sauvages qui traînaient dans les parages. Et si Vanitas respectait le fait de l'aider sans pour autant recevoir d'ordre, ça pourrait être utile, surtout contre les insectes –bon, par contre, fallait juste éviter qu'il mette le feu à la forêt, mais c'était qu'un détail.

En fait, plus Axel y réfléchissait, plus il réalisait qu'il prenait goût à ce voyage étrange –et ce, malgré les relations plutôt ambigües qu'il devait gérer chez ceux qu'il retrouvait.

Mais grâce à ça, il avait pu en tirer une leçon importante toujours regarder le Hearts-Dex avant de faire des présentations du genre –car hors de question qu'une guerre mondiale ait lieu avant leur retour chez eux.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 0

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 3/29

_Bois-Clementi_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre. :3 Il marque le rattrapage complet côté gaming, du coup pour la suite il faudra être patient, car je dois un peu XP tout ce beau monde quand même. xD (en plus là on quitte le W-E buuuh)

Bref, je n'ai rien à rajouter, si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs_

L'entraînement dans le Bois-Clementi se déroulait relativement bien. Non seulement Vanitas combattait –ô miracle- à leurs côtés sans trop se la couler douce, mais en plus de ça, Axel parvenait à mieux cerner cette histoire de table des types. Bon, il se rappelait quand même de ce que lui avait dit le premier dresseur qu'il avait affronté, et irait très certainement faire un tour à l'école des dresseurs à Mérouville, mais il était plutôt fier de ses progrès.

La seule tâche noire dans tout ça, ça restait la tension entre Aqua et Vanitas. Seulement pour ça, Axel s'était fait une raison; ça s'arrangerait jamais. Mais tant qu'ils se tapaient pas dessus, ça irait –et d'un côté, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient plus la possibilité d'avoir leur Keyblade, en fait. De toute façon, sous la forme d'un Tarsal ou d'un Poussifeu, tenir une arme pareille…

Imaginer le spectacle le fit sourire, alors qu'il adressa un regard aux concernés -qui ne le remarquèrent pas.

« Ah, quelqu'un ! Bonjour ! »

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, Axel et les trois autres observèrent l'homme en face d'eux; il portait une blouse de scientifique, et n'avait absolument pas l'allure d'un dresseur –il tenait également une valise dans sa main droite.

« Est-ce que tu aurais vu le Pokémon Balignon, dans le coin ? J'aimerais en examiner un pour mes recherches. »

Axel répondit par la négative, du coup le chercheur soupira, déçu. Il s'apprêta visiblement à repartir à la recherche du fameux Pokémon cité auparavant, lorsqu'une étrange personne, habillé à la manière d'un marin/pirate -ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant- lui bloqua la route.

« J'avais l'intention de te piéger à l'entrée, mais tu mets trois plombes, alors j'ai finalement décidé de venir direct. Donne le Pack Devon maintenant !

— Mais… je ne peux pas ! Ce sont des dossiers confidentiels !

— Justement, alors file le machin et j'te laisse tranquille. »

Désemparé, le chercheur s'accrocha fermement à sa valise et observa autour de lui, avant de fixer Axel.

« Tu es dresseur, non ? Aide-moi ! La Team Aqua ne doit absolument pas s'emparer de cette valise ! »

Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, Axel soupira, mais décida d'aider ce scientifique.

Leur adversaire envoya un Medhyena –le même Pokémon dont Xion avait l'apparence, donc.

Seulement, et comme Vanitas combattait que lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, Axel devina qu'après l'entraînement vécu, il refuserait de faire le moindre effort. Aqua, quant à elle, avait certes l'avantage de type grâce à son second qui était le type fée, seulement elle ne possédait que des attaques psy pour l'instant -ce qui était inefficace contre un Pokémon ténèbres. Il ne restait donc que Xion, qui possédait une force égale avec son adversaire.

Mais contrairement à ce dernier, la noiraude était bien plus rapide, de ce fait le combat se termina en quelques attaques et esquives. Par contre… dès qu'ils arriveraient à Mérouville, le roux devrait emmener son équipe au centre Pokémon, car il voyait bien que les trois commençaient à ne plus vraiment en mener large.

Heureusement, leur agresseur abandonna l'affaire, et s'éclipsa peu après sa défaite. Le scientifique remercia chaleureusement Axel, et lui offrit même un Multi-Exp, qui pourrait l'aider à entraîner plus efficacement son équipe –cela pourrait donc se révéler pratique pour la suite. L'adulte, qui avait visiblement remarqué les quelques blessures des trois Pokémon, les soigna également en gage de sa gratitude.

« Je dois rejoindre Mérouville immédiatement, mais vraiment merci ! Je vous dois une fière chandelle. »

Puis sans laisser le temps à Axel de lui répondre, le scientifique s'éloigna. Mais il était bien content d'avoir une équipe en pleine forme –surtout qu'il ignorait encore où était la so-

« Merde ! J'aurais pu lui demander le chemin !

— C'est que maintenant que tu le réalises ? demanda Vanitas.

— Ta gueule ok, je suis fatigué.

— Bah voyons. »

Le roux soupira, agacé. A tous les coups en plus ils avaient tourné en rond, vu qu'ils faisaient surtout attention à leur entraînement.

Enfin… prendre la direction qu'avait prise le scientifique ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée, vu qu'il devait aller à Mérouville. Après, il se fierait à son instinct.

Néanmoins, il préféra renvoyer Xion, Vanitas et Aqua dans leur Pokéball, car même si leurs blessures avaient été soignées, la fatigue physique ne pourrait s'arranger qu'avec du repos –surtout que le roux ne savait pas ce qui pourrait les attendre à la sortie. De ce fait, il fallait qu'il profite du calme actuel de la forêt.

Il ignora donc les râlements du noiraud, et les mit tous les trois en sécurité.

Après quelques ratés dans des impasses, Axel arriva enfin à trouver la sortie –et le mieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'était pas retourné à l'entrée une seule fois ! Son sens de l'orientation était si exceptionnel, en fait.

Sans trop d'encombres, Axel put enfin atteindre la ville de Mérouville… qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait déjà pu visitée; celle-là était bien plus immense.

Enfin, avant de faire du tourisme, il passa au centre Pokémon, soigna tout le beau monde qui l'accompagnait, et réserva pour les prochaines nuits qu'il passerait ici dans l'hôtel d'à côté.

Une fois installé dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée, il sortit les trois autres de leur petite prison.

Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il allait un peu flâner en ville, mais leur rappela également qu'étant dans une grande ville, il allait devoir les laisser ici -vu ce que leur avait dit Flora, lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisée à Rosyères. Il espérait simplement qu'aucune catastrophe n'aurait lieu durant son absence. Heureusement, Vanitas s'était directement installé devant la fenêtre, yeux fermés, et Aqua gardait des distances plus que suffisantes avec son « ancien » ennemi. Xion, quant à elle, les surveillait tout de même dans le doute. Logiquement, donc, il n'y aurait aucun mort à déclarer.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula plutôt rapidement, et Axel avait décidé de s'attaquer à l'arène seulement le lendemain, ce qui permettrait à tous de se reposer convenablement –surtout après la longue traversée du Bois-Clementi.

Pourtant, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures, Aqua ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était installée au rebord de la fenêtre et, étant celle du groupe avec la forme la plus humanoïde, avait pu replier ses jambes contre elle, en passant ses petits bras autour.

Ce ciel étoilé lui rappelait celui qu'elle observait chaque soir avec Terra et Ventus, à la Contrée du Départ.

En plus de se souvenir de ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de l'esprit les mots de Vanitas; elle n'avait effectivement pas réussi à retrouver ses amis, dans leur monde originel. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment essayé –en vain.

« Tu ne parviens pas à dormir ? »

Aqua sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole –elle était persuadée que tout le monde dormait. En baissant la tête, elle vit Xion l'observer, un peu inquiète.

Elle détourna le regard vers l'extérieur avant de lui répondre.

« Je repensais juste au passé.

— Tu veux en parler ? »

Xion et elle se connaissaient à peine. Malgré tout… la première s'inquiétait vraiment pour la seconde –et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il valait mieux être en bon terme pour le bon déroulement de la mission.

Aqua observa Axel et Vanitas, qui dormaient à poings fermés, visiblement. Seulement elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son ennemi juré les entende.

« Pas ici. »

Les deux petits Pokémon se débrouillèrent pour sortir de la chambre –il avait suffit à la plus âgée de monter sur le dos de la noiraude, afin d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

La ville était déserte à une heure aussi tardive, mais elles préférèrent toutes les deux en sortir, afin d'éviter les risques de croiser un humain, ou d'apporter des ennuis à Axel.

Sur la route 104, entre le Bois-Clementi et Mérouville, elles s'assirent toutes les deux près de l'eau.

Alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre les deux femmes, Aqua réalisait qu'elle ne savait pas trop par quoi et où commencer. Elle soupira, et décida d'improviser.

« Dans notre monde, je ne suis pas parvenue à retrouver Terra ou Ventus. J'ai passé plusieurs années à tenter de récolter ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour les sauver, mais… rien. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'indiquer que Terra était encore en vie quelque part, ou que Ventus se réveillerait un jour. »

Si elle avait eu des mains normales, Aqua aurait serré les poings. Ses amis comptaient sur elle pour les retrouver, elle était en plus Maîtresse de la Keyblade, et pourtant… elle avait été incapable d'éviter tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

« J'étais encore enfermée dans le domaine des ténèbres, lorsque je me suis retrouvée ici, sous cette forme, continua-t-elle. Et je sais que si Vanitas est là, Ven et Terra doivent l'être aussi. Et ça devrait me rendre heureuse. Seulement…

— Tout cela ne sera qu'éphémère, finit Xion, un sourire triste sur le visage. Lorsque tout sera terminé, nous reviendrons tous à l'endroit qu'on nous a forcé de quitter. »

La noiraude comprenait parfaitement le sentiment qui devait ronger Aqua en ce moment-même. Comment profiter de retrouvailles, en sachant que par la suite, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Enfin elle, c'était encore différent; il n'y aurait jamais de retrouvailles.

Aqua l'observa, inquiète par l'expression mélancolique et sombre de l'autre, alors que celle-ci s'obstinait à regarder le reflet du Pokémon qu'elle était devenue.

« Quand j'ai dû disparaître dans notre monde, on m'avait prévenu d'une chose : toutes les personnes que j'avais pu croiser, et celles avec qui j'avais pu me lier d'amitié… allaient m'oublier. Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé pour eux. Il ne resterait rien de moi dans leurs souvenirs. »

Le moment où elle avait dû combattre Roxas lui revint en mémoire. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait songé à gagner. C'était au simili de Sora de le faire –elle, elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette. Elle n'avait jamais été « quelqu'un », elle avait toujours été « quelque chose ». Elle s'était faite une raison, et était prête à disparaître de tous les esprits le jour où elle avait combattu le blond.

Alors être finalement de retour, et réaliser que même en la voyant, personne ne se souviendrait d'elle… c'était terriblement douloureux. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais revenir, que ce soit dans son monde ou ici.

« J'ai connu Axel, à l'époque. Mais il ne me reconnaît pas, et… ça fait terriblement mal d'être à ses côtés. Et si lui ne se souvient pas de moi, cela veut dire que les autres non plus. J'aurais vraiment préféré rester là où était ma véritable place. »

Riku, Naminé, mais surtout Roxas. Elle allait tous les revoir. Mais pour eux, elle ne serait qu'une inconnue de leur monde en péril.

Aqua ne sut pas quoi dire face au récit de la noiraude. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire; elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre le quart de sa douleur.

Devoir être au côté de quelqu'un qui ne se rappellerait jamais d'elle était une souffrance qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à imaginer.

« Je suis désolée, Xion.

— Ca ira. En avoir parlé me soulage déjà un peu. »

Elles souffraient toutes les deux, pour des raisons différentes, mais… elles pouvaient tout de même tenter de se soutenir. En plus de ça, l'Autre-Monde leur transmettait des choses, certes irréels et factices, mais peut-être que ça les aiderait à tenir le coup; car quelque part Aqua avait retrouvé ses amis, et ailleurs on se rappelait de Xion, on l'appréciait.

« Pourquoi détestes-tu Vanitas ? Demanda finalement la noiraude, afin de changer de sujet.

— Il est né des ténèbres du cœur de Ventus, un ami qui m'est très cher. Lorsqu'ils se sont affrontés, chacun a brisé l'autre, en quelque sorte. Et comme ils faisaient partie d'un même tout… La disparition de Vanitas a plongé Ventus dans un long sommeil. »

Xion lui avait raconté sa propre histoire, alors Aqua pouvait bien lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne supporterait sans doute jamais Vanitas. Qu'il soit disparu dans leur monde importait peu; elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça à Ventus.

« C'est plutôt ironique, tout de même, déclara Xion, pensive et après un silence. Pour l'instant, les seuls qui se battent pour rétablir l'équilibre, ce sont ceux condamnés à disparaître à nouveau lorsque ce sera fait. Toi et Vanitas dans le domaine des ténèbres, Axel dans le néant, et moi dans le cœur de Sora… »

Aqua n'avait pas réalisé, seulement Xion avait raison. Enfin, sans doute pour le roux, car elle ne connaissait pas son histoire à lui –mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi la noiraude lui mentirait.

« C'est un point commun plutôt déroutant, avoua Aqua. »

En fait, ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était que Vanitas agissait en faveur à cette cause, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était loin d'être idiot; il devait savoir aussi bien qu'elle comment tout se finirait.

A cet instant… un souvenir venant de l'Autre-Monde lui parvint, comme un flash. Dans celui-ci, tout coïncidait avec leur monde originel, mais le noiraud paraissait être en rédemption.

C'était très étrange, surtout qu'elle était à ses côtés, et non pas dans le domaine des ténèbres et- Non. Ces souvenirs étaient irréels, elle ne pouvait aucunement s'y fier. Pourtant elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu certaines choses qu'elle voyait.

Et si tout cela était bien plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait… ?

« Aqua ? Tout va bien ?

— Je… Oui, excuse-moi, je me suis souvenue de quelque chose. Enfin…

— Cela provenait de l'Autre-Monde ?

— Oui, mais cette fois-ci, il ressemblait énormément au nôtre, à quelques détails près du moins. »

Mais elle préféra ne pas en dire plus, car elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout cela. Une chose était certaine; cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Et s'ils voulaient arriver à y déposer le point final ou à simplement tenir le coup pour y parvenir… peut-être qu'ils seraient tous, à un moment ou à un autre, obligés de se raccrocher aux souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde, qu'ils soient réels… ou pas.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 0

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 3/29

_Mérouville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui, du coup j'ai pu en profiter pour écrire, étant donné que j'avais avancé la partie gaming lundi soir.

Allez, trêve de blabla. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Motivation_

Le lendemain, Axel se réveilla plus motivé que jamais. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin livrer son premier combat officiel, et gravir les premières marches jusqu'à la ligue. Il connaissait sa table des types par cœur, en plus de s'être renseigné sur les Pokémon roches que possédait la championne.

Il fallait juste encore un petit entraînement matinal pour tout le beau monde qui devrait l'aider à remporter la victoire. D'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait un peu que Vanitas ne souhaitait combattre que lorsqu'il en avait vraiment envie –ce qui voulait dire presque jamais- vu que les attaques roches étaient l'une de ses faiblesses. Le roux ne pourrait compter que sur Aqua et Xion, mais ça pourrait le faire.

Axel décida de réveiller tout ce beau petit monde, afin de les emmener sur leur prochaine route d'entraînement, qu'il avait repéré la veille. D'après la carte, il s'agissait de la route 116. Avec un peu de chance, en plus de pouvoir s'entraîner, ils trouveraient une autre personne de leur monde d'origine…

En fait ça commençait presque à l'amuser, cette grande partie de cache-cache.

Après avoir forcé sa troupe, encore mal réveillée, à le suivre, tous arrivèrent dans un coin de verdure plutôt sympathique. Vu l'heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais Axel n'hésita pas à provoquer un combat avec chaque dresseur qu'il pouvait croiser. Etrangement, même Vanitas participait plutôt activement. Bon, d'un côté heureusement, car s'il ne le faisait pas, il prendrait énormément de retard, par rapport aux deux autres –surtout qu'il n'allait pas participer au combat contre la championne.

De toute façon, même à Xion et Aqua, il ne leur donnait pas tellement d'ordre non plus. Elles savaient penser par elles-mêmes, étaient des combattantes visiblement hors-pair dans leur monde, donc il était simplement un observateur, qui pouvait –si jamais- intervenir pour une quelconque attaque par derrière qui demanderait une esquive ou autre.

Leur entraînement avançait donc bien et rapidement. Axel sentait qu'ils étaient tous bientôt prêts.

« A l'aaaaaiiiiide ! »

Un cri qui venait du cœur dis-donc –et le roux eut presque l'impression d'en reconnaître la voix, en fait. L'humain et les trois Pokémon se stoppèrent dans leur marche, pour tenter de repérer la provenance de cet hurlement. A cet instant, ils virent un chaton rose sortir d'un buisson, poursuivi par des sortes d'hirondelles.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'ils purent apercevoir.

En effet, le flash habituel qui se produisait dès qu'ils croisaient un « Poké-Humain » eut lieu. Et Axel, en voyant la tenue de l'organisation, ainsi que cet air ahuris même en pleine fuite, comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait cru reconnaître la voix.

Seulement le spectacle qu'offrait ce membre de l'Organisation était si pitoyable, que sur l'instant le roux ne put que rire, alors que les quelques hirondelles avaient encerclé le pauvre chaton rose, adossé à un tronc d'arbre.

« On devrait peut-être l'aider, non ? proposa Xion.

— Naaan, attendons encore un peu, c'est rigolo, rétorqua le roux. »

Pendant environ une minute de plus, le petit groupe observa le chaton pris au piège. Mais celui-ci finit par les apercevoir également, à reconnaître à son tour Axel, puis à le supplier de l'aider.

Quelques instants après, alors que les drôles d'oiseaux étaient finalement partis, le chaton rose reprit contenance, et s'adressa au roux –qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire intérieurement face à l'apparence de son ancien collègue.

« Yo Axel, ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

— Ca va, et toi Demyx, tu le vis comment d'être un chaton rose ? »

Alors que l'autre pouffait de rire face à sa propre question, le blond se vexa immédiatement.

« Je suis un Skitty, et je suis très mignon d'abord !

— Mais oui mais oui.

— D'ailleurs tu m'expliques pourquoi on est comme ça ?

— Alors ça… »

Un jour Axel écrirait sur une feuille ce qu'ils foutaient tous là, histoire de pas avoir à dire et redire la même chose vingt milliards de fois. Il se promit que Demyx serait la dernière personne à entendre leur mission de vive-voix.

Après avoir expliqué le tout, le chaton rose -enfin, le Skitty- sembla réfléchir, même si Axel savait qu'il en était rien.

Il releva finalement la tête vers l'autre.

« Bon, bah j'vais te laisser faire du coup ! Tu sais bien que le combat et moi… »

En effet, Axel connaissait la maladie dont souffrait Demyx –celle de la flemme aigue. Et comme il s'était bien cultivé sur le monde des Pokémon grâce à l'école des dresseurs… le roux savait qu'il pouvait capturer puis stocker ses Pokémon dans le PC, disponible dans tous les centres Pokémon. Il s'exécuta donc rapidement –car il perdait du temps sur l'entraînement de ceux qui savaient se battre, eux.

Mais malgré ce contretemps, son équipe actuelle semblait être prête pour se frotter à l'arène. Il fit tout de même le plein de potion, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu si jamais il y avait un imprévu.

Une fois dans l'arène, il y affronta les quelques dresseurs présents, pour enfin arriver devant la championne, Roxanne.

Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en place sur le terrain très rocheux, avec du gravier sur le sol, puis l'arbitre arriva pour annoncer les règles.

« Le challenger est autorisé à utiliser tous les Pokémon qu'il possède. Les échanges de Pokémon en plein combat sont permis pour les deux. Les objets sont autorisés. Le combat peut commencer !

— Bien, voyons voir ce que tu me réserves ! Racaillou, go ! »

Prévisible. Axel envoya alors Aqua. Celle-ci n'avait pas une excellente défense, mais contre Racaillou, ça devrait aller. Après, pour le Tarinor, il enverrait Xion. Il était donc sûr de gagner, surtout qu'il avait de quoi soigner les deux femmes.

Le combat s'engagea, et ce fut Aqua qui attaqua la première, étant beaucoup plus rapide que le Pokémon adverse. Elle utilisa un choc mental, qui rendit confus quelques instants le Racaillou. Seulement ce dernier s'en remit très vite –visiblement, l'attaque n'avait pas été assez puissante.

Bon, tant pis, ce n'était pas grave. Aqua gardait l'avantage grâce à la vitesse, et tenta alors une seconde attaque. L'adversaire put se cacher juste à temps derrière un rocher, qui était à proximité.

Ce que ni Aqua, ni Axel ne pouvaient prévoir, c'était qu'il se servirait de son abri comme attaque, pour lancer un tomberoche; il éclata sa précédente cachette en plusieurs morceaux, qu'il envoya tout autour d'Aqua, qui se retrouva piégée, et surtout privée de toute liberté de mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir que le Racaillou avait conservé le plus grand débris pour l'envoyer au centre de sa prison.

Que ce soit Axel ou Aqua, aucun des deux ne trouva d'échappatoire, et la femme se prit l'attaque de plein fouet –ce qui eut pour effet de briser sa prison en même temps.

Fortement affaibli, elle tenta malgré tout de se redresser, et de lancer une nouvelle attaque –qu'elle manqua. Sa vision s'était floutée.

Axel serra les poings. Il aurait dû se douter que toutes ces pierres sur le terrain étaient là pour un but bien précis ! Roxanne s'en servait comme avantage, afin de lancer ses attaques. Ce combat promettait d'être plus difficile que prévu.

Seulement il valait mieux pour lui de rappeler Aqua; perdre du temps à la soigner lui coûterait sans doute une nouvelle attaque tomberoche, et elle n'aurait peut-être pas la chance de s'en sortir cette fois.

Le roux rappela donc le Pokémon psy que représentait la jeune femme, seulement avant d'envoyer Xion, il réfléchit; lui aussi devait tirer profit du terrain. Il ne pourrait pas lancer d'attaque comme Roxanne, mais pourrait s'en servir pour se protéger et… son regard fixa un moment le sol. Idée.

Dans un sourire, il envoya Xion. Mais avant de la laisser rejoindre le Racaillou en face, lui chuchota à l'oreille son plan –en lui précisant bien qu'Aqua ne pourrait sans doute plus combattre, donc qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Xion examina à son tour rapidement le terrain. Elle aussi avait l'avantage d'être rapide, en même temps d'avoir une défense plus élevée qu'un Tarsal. Elle mit donc en place le plan d'Axel et se précipita vers le Racaillou, mais pas pour l'attaquer; grâce à une attaque jet de sable, en se servant du gravier au sol, elle réussit à l'aveugler suffisamment pour l'attaquer à l'aide d'une morsure. Aqua ne l'avait peut-être pas beaucoup affaibli, mais Xion réussit à effectuer un coup critique, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre K.O son adversaire.

« Oh, pas mal pas mal ! félicita Roxanne en rappelant son Pokémon. Mais voyons ce que tu vas pouvoir faire contre lui ! »

Au tour de Tarinor d'entrer en scène; logiquement il était encore plus lent que Racaillou, seulement Xion n'avait subi aucune attaque, et restait donc en pleine forme. Les chances de gagner étaient de nouveau de leur côté !

Xion le comprit également, et décida de tout de suite lancer une attaque offensive. Seulement elle comme Axel ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le Tarinor utilise armure pour se protéger. Cela provoqua alors une grande douleur à la mâchoire de la noiraude, qui voulait effectuer une attaque morsure. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre.

Ce fut les quelques secondes de trop. Axel eut à peine le temps de prévenir Xion que le Tarinor avait déjà brisé un rocher, dans le but d'effectuer un tomberoche –comme le Racaillou d'avant. Xion voulut s'écarter de sa trajectoire de lancer, mais Roxanne avait visiblement prémédité sa fuite, car les morceaux de pierres atterrirent pile autour d'elle malgré tout –et encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible.

Les mêmes évènements qu'avec Aqua eurent lieu… à la seule différence que Xion paraissait moins affaiblie par la grande force de cette attaque.

La noiraude prit alors l'initiative d'aveugler le Tarinor, de nouveau à l'aide d'un jet de sable, puis de se réfugier derrière un rocher.

A ce moment-là, et sachant que Xion était en sécurité, Axel utilisa une potion sur elle.

A nouveau en forme, la jeune femme décida de jouer sur sa vitesse, et sur son attaque jet de sable, afin de complètement désorienter le Tarinor ennemi. Roxanne sembla passablement agacée en voyant la précision de son Pokémon baisser à vitesse grand V, ce qui fit sourire le roux. Xion avait réussi à reprendre l'avantage.

Cette-fois-ci, l'attaque morsure n'échoua pas. Cela ne lui fit peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ce n'était que le commencement. La noiraude enchaîna plusieurs fois son offensive, en esquivant celles de son ennemi.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était que le Tarinor avait profité de son inattention –bien trop convaincue de sa victoire- mais surtout de sa proximité –peu de chance de la rater- pour prendre un rocher en main, et le lui lancer dessus avec force. Xion fut envoyé contre le mur, juste derrière la position d'Axel, qui se précipita donc immédiatement vers elle. Seulement la noiraude, refusant de s'avouer vaincue, tenta de se redresser sans son aide, mais malheureusement… s'effondra au sol.

Axel serra les poings en rappelant Xion, qui n'était plus du tout en état de se battre.

« Tu as peut-être réussi à complètement aveugler mon Tarinor, mais tu as crié victoire trop vite, mon cher, déclara Roxanne. Ton Medhyena était à portée de sa vision obstruée. Mais j'ai hâte de voir quel Pokémon tu vas envoyer, maintenant. »

Demander à Aqua de continuer de se battre lui ferait prendre le risque de terminer dans un état similaire que Xion, donc Axel ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une telle chose; sans doute était-il dans l'obligation d'abandonner le combat.

Merde ! Ils avaient été si proches de la victoire…

Alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait, le faisceau rouge de l'une de ses Pokéball s'activa sans qu'il ne prenne ladite capsule en main. C'était Vanitas qui venait de sortir de lui-même de l'objet. Soit un Pokémon feu, donc faible au type roche. Roxanne ne put dissimuler sa propre surprise.

« Un type feu ? Tu es bien sûr de toi ? »

Axel ignora les parole de la championne, et fusilla du regard Vanitas, qui l'observa simplement –et s'il avait été humain, le roux aurait sans doute pu voir un large sourire qui n'aurait pas du tout était rassurant. Axel s'approcha avant que l'autre n'aille sur le terrain, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas te faire défoncer !

— L'autre nunuche est encore en état de se battre, nan ?

— Euh si tu parles d'Aqua oui, mais-

— Bah voilà. Donc tais-toi, observe, et j'pense que tu seras assez intelligent pour savoir quand faudra que tu la ramènes sur le terrain. »

Axel ne réussit pas à empêcher Vanitas d'aller sur le terrain, officialisant définitivement sa participation au combat –et empêchant au roux de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Il avait aucune idée de ce que voulait faire Van, mais il la sentait mal.

Celui-ci, pourtant, sembla bien vite se rendre compte des dégâts qu'avait fait Xion en plus de l'avoir aveuglé, et put donc éviter plusieurs fois quelques attaques –qui auraient pu le mettre K.O en un seul coup. Encore une fois, l'avantage sur lequel devait jouer Vanitas était sa vitesse.

Et à force de jouer sur les éléments du décor pour se cacher derrière, le noiraud réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Tarinor. Celui-ci tenta une attaque tomberoche, qui échoua lamentablement. Vanitas saisit donc l'occasion de l'attaquer avec une attaque flammèche, et réitéra l'offensive plusieurs fois, malgré l'inefficacité de celle-ci. Seulement Axel avait l'impression que le noiraud attendait autre chose que de l'efficacité.

…

Le roux finit par comprendre le plan de Vanitas, au moment où il vit le Tarinor commencer à souffrir de ses différentes brûlures -l'affaiblissant considérablement, et progressivement.

Et force était de constater que lorsque le noiraud décidait d'en foutre une… ça s'avérait plutôt efficace.

Vanitas, après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, se cacha derrière un rocher pour pouvoir observer Axel. Celui-ci comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'effectuer l'échange.

Il rappela alors le noiraud, et renvoya Aqua sur le terrain. Il profita du moment où le Pokémon adverse souffrit de sa brûlure, pour donner une potion à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, de nouveau en forme, sut immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire et profita à son tour des éléments du décor pour pouvoir, grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, lancer avec force un rocher sur Tarinor. Celui-ci -non seulement affaibli par sa brûlure, mais également par les précédents coups portés par Xion- ne put rien faire, et fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin. Etalé au sol, et malgré de vaine tentative, il ne parvint pas à se relever.

L'arbitre rendit son verdict.

« Le Tarinor de la championne Roxanne n'est plus en état de se battre ! La victoire revient au challenger Axel ! »

Le roux eut de la peine à y croire, sur le coup. Il était tellement persuadé qu'au moment où Xion avait été mise K.O, il allait perdre ! Les choses avaient vraiment pris une tournure inattendue.

Il entendit la championne l'applaudir, alors qu'elle avait déjà rappelé son Pokémon et qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as beaucoup surprise, déclara Roxanne, une fois proche de lui. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que mon Tarinor soit brulé. Mes félicitations.

— Euh… merci. »

Si elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que c'était ses « Pokémon » qui avaient réfléchi à sa place… mais d'un côté, jamais il n'aurait pensé à se servir des attaques feu de Vanitas d'une telle manière. Il était convaincu qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance –à tort.

Le roux vit finalement Roxanne tendre la main, pour lui présenter le badge qu'il avait durement acquis.

« Voici la preuve de ta victoire contre moi. Mais il te faudra encore les badges des sept autres arènes, si tu comptes atteindre la Ligue. Mais je suis sûre que tu y parviendras. »

Elle sourit.

« Prends donc ceci, aussi. C'est la CT Tomberoche. Une attaque redoutable, comme tu auras pu le constater. »

Pour l'avoir remarqué, il l'avait bien remarqué, merci bien. Enfin.

Il prit le badge, qu'il mit dans l'étui réservé à cela, et rangea la fameuse Capsule Technique dans son sac.

Après une rapide prise de congé, Axel sortit de l'arène et, en se dirigeant vers le centre Pokémon, admira sa nouvelle et sublime acquisition.

Il se rappela alors des évènements qui lui avait valu la victoire; Vanitas, conscient de sa faiblesse contre la roche, avait compté sur Aqua pour terminer le travail. Du coup… peut-être qu'il y avait une minuscule petite chance de les voir s'entendre un jour ? Ce serait sans doute trop beau.

En tout cas, vu la matinée qu'il avait passé… Axel réalisait que la journée commençait quand même super bien. Non seulement il avait retrouvé Demyx le chaton, mais en plus il avait gagné son premier badge ! Son périple avait fait un grand pas en avant, et sa motivation pour continuer son voyage à travers Hoenn ne risquait plus de faiblir –du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 1

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 4/29

_Mérouville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà enfin ce chapitre 6 ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la lenteur dont j'ai fait preuve. xD Entre les cours, et maintenant le stage, j'ai eu peu de temps pour vraiment avancer le gaming et l'écriture.

Enfin bref. Que dire sur ce chapitre ?

Disons qu'il commence à mettre les véritables enjeux de tout ça en place. Bien entendu, tout s'éclaircira encore plus au fil de l'aventure.

En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Le Troisième Monde_

Après un repos bien mérité, Axel et tous les autres se mirent finalement en route vers la prochaine ville, dans le but d'obtenir le second badge –ce qui leur permettrait de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de la Ligue, et donc du retour chez eux.

Mais le roux déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit que Myokara, où l'arène de type combat se trouvait, était en fait une île. De ce fait, ils n'avaient juste aucun moyen de l'atteindre.

Il poussa un soupir agacé, et observa les Pokéball qui contenaient ses compagnons –ne pouvant pas les laisser en dehors de la capsule en ville. Leur dire une telle nouvelle allait tellement les ravir…

Il s'apprêta à se mettre en route tout en réfléchissant à ce problème majeur, lorsqu'il recroisa un membre de la Team Aqua, et le scientifique qu'il avait aidé la veille.

Alors que la personne vêtue de bleu sema rapidement l'autre homme, celui-ci sembla reconnaître Axel à son tour. Tout naturellement il demanda son aide, et comme de toute façon le roux n'avait pour l'instant rien de mieux à faire, il décida d'accéder à la requête du scientifique.

Ce fut, avec uniquement l'aide de Xion cette fois-ci, qu'il partit à la poursuite du membre de la Team Aqua, qui avait volé le Pack Devon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Au passage, il captura un certain Pence, sous forme de Chuchmur, dans la grotte Merazon.

Il libéra également « Piko », un Goélise pris en otage par le voleur, et qui appartenait à un certain M. Marco. Celui-ci le remercia, et repartit chez lui. Axel récupéra également le Pack Devon, et le ramena chez le scientifique qui, pour le remercier, lui offrit une Super Ball, mais aussi l'opportunité de rencontrer M. Rochard, le président du groupe Devon.  
Etrangement, face au luxe du bâtiment, Axel ne se sentait que très peu à sa place, mais laissa le directeur le remercier pour avoir protégé des informations visiblement extrêmement importantes et confidentielles de l'entreprise.

A la fin de leur discussion, M. Rochard lui confia la mission de remettre une lettre à un certain Pierre, et de prendre le Pack Devon avec lui, afin de le confier au capitaine Poupe.

« Pierre doit se trouver à Myokara actuellement. Le capitaine Poupe, quant à lui, réside à Poivressel. Tu pourras te rendre à ces deux endroits grâce à M. Marco, qui habite sur la route 104, aux abords de Clementi-ville. C'est un vieil ami à moi, et un très grand marin, il saura t'emmener à bon port. »

Donc en gros… Axel devait jouer les facteurs. Merveilleux. Il ne se retint pas de se plaindre de ça à ses « Poké-humains », lorsqu'il dut retraverser la forêt infestée d'insectes.

Si Vanitas semblait plus s'en foutre qu'autre chose, les deux femmes tentèrent de faire relativiser Axel.

« Grâce à ça, au moins, tu as accès à Myokara, commença Xion.

— Et nous pourrons ainsi continuer notre route sans trop de problème, rajouta Aqua.

— Ouais m'enfin, y'avait écrit nulle part que je devais jouer au facteur, hein.

— Et y'avait écrit nulle part qu'on devait supporter tes plaintes à longueur de journée, rétorqua Vanitas, qui paraissait encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. »

D'ailleurs, malgré le caractère insupportable habituel de Vanitas, sa remarque dite avec une telle froideur étonna un peu tout le monde. Axel l'observa quelques instants, et sentit qu'effectivement il y avait quelque chose qui différait par rapport à d'habitude chez lui. Du coup il préféra ne rien rajouter, et fit comprendre aux deux autres qu'il valait mieux laisser le noiraud tranquille pour l'instant.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils atteignirent la maison de M. Marco –celui dont il avait sauvé le Pokémon. Axel lui expliqua rapidement les missions qu'on lui avait confiées; le vieil homme se contenta de sourire, et de déclarer un « cap sur Myokara ! », visiblement ravi de pouvoir aider le dresseur qui avait sauvé son Goélise.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour enfin atteindre Myokara. Sur cette île, à part l'arène, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose; quelques habitations, un centre Pokémon, mais aucun magasin. Magnifique.

Enfin. Par sécurité, il préféra faire un tour au centre Pokémon, et décida de visiter l'île avant de faire l'arène –avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le fameux Pierre à qui il devait confier la lettre.

Il en profita également pour entraîner un peu sa mauvaise troupe. Bien entendu, et comme à son habitude, Vanitas n'obtempéra que très peu., mais Axel avait surtout remarquait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, cependant… il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Il laissa bien vite tomber l'affaire, et décida de se concentrer sur l'entraînement des deux autres, qui étaient de très bonnes combattantes ainsi, et ce malgré leur apparence, et leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

Pour Aqua, c'était très peu étonnant; après tout elle était un Maître de la Keyblade. Pour Xion… il ne savait rien sur elle, mais elle était surprenante. Nul doute que dans leur monde, elle devait être quelqu'un de puissant.

A force de s'entraîner et de s'avancer sur la plage, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Curiosité oblige, la majorité du groupe décida de s'y rendre. Vanitas fut obligé de les suivre, et tous s'avancèrent rapidement dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

Des cris surraigus et chiants parvenaient régulièrement à leurs oreilles, et Axel savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

« De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient me sortir de là, il fallait que je tombe sur toi ! Siffla une voix féminine agacée, mais que le roux pouvait reconnaître entre mille. »

En levant la tête, Axel et les trois autres virent une sorte de chauve-souris bleu, mais également le flash habituel qui leur montrait l'apparence originale du « Pokémon » en face d'eux. Le seul humain présent ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la forme qu'avait pris la seule femme de l'Organisation. C'était cette race de Pokémon qui leur provoquait des migraines atroces à cause de leur cri agaçant.

« Chiante et agaçante, cette apparence te convient si bien Larxy.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Après plusieurs échanges très cordiaux entre les deux membres de l'Organisation, Axel finit par capturer Larxène, histoire qu'elle arrête de l'engueuler pour quelque chose dont il était également la victime, et non pas le coupable.

D'ailleurs, le seul qui pouvait prétendra avoir ce rôle-là, c'était cet encapuchonné –qui avait volé leur tenue d'ailleurs- avec ce ton de suffisance qui irritait extrêmement Axel dès qu'il parlait. Mais passons.

Après la capture, puis le transfert de l'autre folle, le roux continua sa route en compagnie de sa mauvaise troupe habituelle. Il soupira, et se demanda s'il arriverait à capturer des « Poké-humains » moins chiants un jour, histoire d'avoir une équipe plus forte, et sans personnalité relou… mais il fallait croire que dans son monde, ce genre de personne se faisait rare. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui pour une telle mission sauvetage, sérieusement ? Enfin bref.

Tous arrivèrent finalement dans une immense salle rocheuse, où des personnes avaient dessiné sur les murs. Le groupe pouvait y voir une créature –sans doute un Pokémon- ravageait le monde en inondant le continent.

« Eh bah, vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ici ! »

Une voix féminine –qui lui parut étrangement familière d'ailleurs- résonna dans toute la salle rocheuse. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à localiser l'endroit –qui se trouvait derrière eux- deux personnes étaient apparues au niveau de l'immense paroi où était dessiné l'autre Pokémon.

« Comment va ? Pas trop dur la vie de dresseur ? demanda la personne qui les avait interpellés quelques secondes auparavant. »

Axel avait vraiment l'impression de connaître cette voix, mais il serait incapable de poser un nom ou même un visage dessus –car évidement, les deux inconnus en face de lui portaient la tenue de l'Organisation, ce qui dissimulait leur visage.

« Vous êtes qui ?

— J'm'appelle Alexia, et elle c'est Vanilla. On nous a envoyé ici pour être sûres que vous foutiez pas trop la merde. »

Ok. Donc là c'était ultra perturbant. Axel connaissait ces noms, c'était sûr. Mais il avait pas la moindre idée de où et quand il avait pu les entendre…

« Nous venons du troisième monde, déclara finalement ladite Vanilla.

— Du coup, on connaît des autres vous, et on doit s'assurer que vous les fassiez pas disparaître eux, ou carrément le troisième monde en échouant.

— Comment ça, d'autres nous ? interrogea Vanitas, qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur un instant –sans doute que lui aussi avait cette impression de les connaître.

— Bah un autre Van, un autre Axel, tout ça. On a nos propres exemplaires, expliqua Alexia. Mais on est pas les seules. Dans le troisième monde, y'a des millions de vous différents.

— Les souvenirs flous qui parfois vous prennent en sont la preuve, rajouta Vanilla. »

Axel, Aqua, Vanitas et Xion se regardèrent. Ils seraient les originaux de millions de copies ?

« Et on est censé vous croire ? demanda Vanitas, plus que sceptique.

— Ah, on le reconnaît notre cher Van ! ricana Alexia. En plus quand j'y pense, tu m'as fait une remarque du genre lorsque je t'ai révélé un truc dans notre monde. C'est dingue comme certaines choses restent les mêmes !

— Alexia, nous avons pour l'instant reçu l'ordre de ne pas trop en dire je te rappelle, soupira Vanilla.

— Si on peut plus se faire des private joke maintenant… »

Plus ces deux filles parlaient, plus le groupe était décontenancé. Seulement elles n'avaient pas l'air de mentir. En plus leur manière de parler, et plus simplement leur voix leur étaient bien trop familière pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence… mais des millions d'eux, sérieusement ? Et pourquoi elles en particulier ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Alexia avait révélé à « l'autre » Vanitas ?

Tout ceci était bien trop gros pour qu'ils puissent y croire.

« Enfin bref, déclara finalement Vanilla, rompant ainsi le silence. Vous êtes beaucoup trop formatés sur votre monde d'origine pour l'instant, donc ne pensez pas trop à ça. Vous comprendrez tout en temps et en heure.

— Mais vous en faites pas, on se reverra ! Notre lien spécial avec d'eux d'entre vous nous forcera à nous revoir de toute façon, rajouta Alexia, dont le sourire pouvait se deviner, malgré la capuche.

— Alexia…

— C'est bon c'est bon. Mais c'est pas drôle si on les met pas sur la piste.

— Enfin Alexia a raison d'un côté –Vanilla se tourna vers les autres- on sera forcément amenés à nous revoir. Et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi on vous a emmené ici.

— Pour l'instant, essayez juste de rester tous en vie, et de pas faire les débiles. Vous réalisez pas encore, mais la moindre erreur pourrait nous faire tous disparaître, sans aucune exception. »

Le ton enjoué qu'avait Alexia jusqu'à présent avait totalement disparu à la fin de sa phrase. Axel observa alors sa petite équipe actuelle. Tous paraissaient perplexes ou perturbés, mais ils se rendaient compte que les deux femmes en face d'eux ne rigolaient pas sur les enjeux de cette aventure.

Si tout ce qu'elles avaient pu raconter les dépassait –pour l'instant du moins-, le danger qu'ils encouraient tous étaient bel et bien réel, visiblement.

Quand les deux femmes ouvrirent un passage obscur, et qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à le franchir, Axel les interpella une dernière fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tenta alors d'improviser au moment où elles se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et pourquoi on f'rait confiance à des gens qui nous montrent même pas leur visage ?

— Demande celui qui était dans l'Organisation dont on emprunte la tenue, rétorqua Alexia.

— T'es chiante.

— Si seulement tu savais…, ricana l'autre.

— Mais pour en revenir à ta question, coupa Vanilla. Il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas être confronté à trop de choses de l'autre monde. Nos voix doivent déjà vous dire quelque chose, et nous voulons éviter un éveil trop brutal de vos souvenirs enfouis. On ne sait pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur vous, nous, et l'avenir. »

Puis, sans rien rajouter de plus, les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent dans le passage obscur qu'elles avaient ouvert, laissant ainsi tout le groupe dans cette grotte.

A ce moment-là, l'endroit sembla « buguer » quelques instants, et un homme apparut à l'emplacement même où Alexia et Vanilla se trouvaient auparavant. Il observait l'immense dessin également, et raconta quelque chose à propos de Pokémon ancestraux dotés d'un pouvoir dépassant l'imagination, et qui étaient devenus une menace pour l'humanité.

C'était d'ailleurs le fameux Pierre à qui Axel devait remettre la lettre. Ce qu'il fit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

A vrai dire, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à ce que les deux autres femmes avaient pu leur dire. Il n'y croyait pas, mais savait qu'elles ne mentaient pas. L'enjeu était bien trop sérieux pour qu'elles puissent inventer ce genre de choses.

« Elles ont dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir, déclara finalement Aqua, une fois toute la troupe sortie de la grotte.

— J'sais bien mais… c'est frustrant.

— Je comprends tout à fait, mais elles ont dit que tout deviendrait plus clair en temps voulu, et si on ne veut pas risquer de faire disparaître notre monde et le leur, il vaut mieux éviter de précipiter les choses.

— Ouais…

— Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur l'arène, conseilla Xion.

— Yep. »

Axel savaient que les deux autres avaient raison. De toute façon, s'ils voulaient des explications, il valait mieux quitter cette île le plus rapidement possible.

Il tenta de mettre cette rencontre perturbante de côté, et de se mettre directement en route pour l'arène –après, bien sûr, un bref passage au centre Pokémon.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 1

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 6/29

_Myokara_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	8. Chapitre 7

Vous l'attendiez, eh bien le voici ! Le chapitre 7, tout droit sorti du four !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Combat mouvementé_

Une fois dans l'arène, Axel prit la ferme décision de ne plus penser à sa rencontre avec Vanilla et Alexia. Ce fut difficile dans un premier temps, car il avait des images floues et sombres qui lui parvenaient à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait, mais… il dut définitivement se résoudre à se concentrer, en constatant les dégâts colossaux que pouvaient provoquer ses adversaires de la seconde arène.

D'ailleurs, il pouvait définitivement oublier la participation de Xion à ces combats, car étant de type ténèbres, les Pokémon utilisés ici ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Enfin remarque… Vanitas avait quand même réussi un coup de maître, malgré sa faiblesse à la roche, la dernière fois. Il valait donc mieux ne pas sous-estimer son équipe, car c'était uniquement grâce à elle qu'il avait obtenu son premier badge.

En arrivant dans la salle du Champion, la première chose que fit Axel ce fut d'examiner les éléments du décor, pour savoir si, comme avec les rochers dans l'arène de Roxanne, il aurait un quelconque désavantage. Fort heureusement il n'y avait, visiblement, aucun élément du décor qui pourrait lui coûter la victoire. Il y avait quelques machines de musculation ici et là, mais à part ça c'était un terrain plane.

« Bienvenue à toi Challenger Axel !

— Euh… salut ? »

Un homme aux cheveux bleus -et à la peau bronzée- venait de l'interpeler alors que le roux ne s'était pas encore présenté. L'inconnu se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, donc il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était le Champion des lieux.

Ce dernier lui vanta rapidement son périlleux voyage pour s'entraîner, et de sa fixette sur un certain fossile nautile, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, tout sourire.

« Oh, j'oubliais l'essentiel, je suis Bastien, et Roxanne m'a un peu parlé de toi. Il paraît qu'un Poussifeu t'a offert la victoire alors que la miss est spécialisée dans la roche ? Pour un dresseur débutant tu serais presque épatant ! »

Ledit Bastien prit une de ses deux Pokéballs à sa ceinture –Axel eut le réflexe de faire pareil. Cela sembla d'ailleurs bien plaire au Champion, qui ne fit que sourire encore plus.

« Toi aussi l'envie de combattre te démange, hein ? Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps et commençons ! »

Sans plus de bavardages, Bastien envoya un Machoc. Axel, quant à lui, avait décidé de forcer Vanitas à combattre, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Cette dernière était certes habituelle, mais depuis son combat contre Roxanne, autre chose semblait « contrarier » le noiraud… Mais bon, le roux en avait rien eu à faire, et l'avait prévenu qu'il avait intérêt à obtempérer; car certes Aqua avait un double avantage sur le type, mais avec sa défense assez médiocre… il ne pouvait pas du tout que compter sur elle.

Axel avait donc longuement réfléchi à la stratégie à prendre contre Bastien, et le plus intelligent à faire, c'était de s'occuper d'un Pokémon avec Van, et de terminer le combat avec Aqua –un peu comme ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur premier combat contre un Champion, en fait. Xion serait là en ultime recours, mais Axel préférait ne pas la mettre en danger.

Alors que l'arbitre se préparait, et que Bastien donnait certaines directives à son Pokémon, Axel en profita pour faire de même avec Vanitas le renfrogné.

« Bon, je sais pas ce que t'as, mais là c'est du sérieux et j'compte sur toi, ok ?

— Fais pas chier, j'sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire.

— Comment t'arrives à être aussi chiant, alors qu'habituellement tu l'es déjà bien assez ?

— J't'en pose des questions ? »

Bon ok. Discuter servait à rien sur ce coup, donc valait mieux qu'Axel se la ferme, car sinon il risquerait de perdre le peu de coopération qu'avait Vanitas à l'heure actuelle.

Quand toutes les parties fut prêtes, l'arbitre lança pour de bon le match, en rappelant les mêmes règles que celles qu'il y avait eu en vigueur contre Roxanne.

A peine le combat lancé, le Machoc se précipita vers Vanitas, qui esquiva avec une roulade, avant de contre-attaquer avec une flammèche –qui loupa sa cible, ce qui agaça fortement son lanceur.

Mais Axel voyait bien que quelque chose clochait dans les mouvements du noiraud, qui n'était pas aussi vif que d'habitude. Comme si Vanitas faisait tout au ralenti.

« Eh bien, pour un Poussifeu qui a cramé un Tarinor, tu me vois plutôt déçu ! déclara Bastien, alors que le Machoc venait de propulser Vanitas avec force contre le mur. »

Sérieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait l'autre ? Ok Axel l'avait un peu énervé, mais c'était pas une raison pour causer sa défaite au combat ! A ce train-là, le roux serait obligé de le ramener dans sa Pokéball, pour lui éviter de tomber K.O.

« Van, t'as intérêt à bouger ton cul ! Si l'autre ducon te fait un autre Poing Karaté, t'es foutu !

— Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? C'est à cause de ce corps pourri ! »

Bien sûr, Bastien n'entendit pas la réponse du « Poussifeu » qui parlait par télépathie.

Mais le roux n'en n'avait rien à faire de ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le noiraud n'avait jamais été gêné par son apparence. C'était donc pas normal, tout ça. C'était même inquiétant.

Vanitas, quant à lui, se relevait péniblement, et avec des palpitations qui lui donnait des vertiges. Il secoua sa tête rapidement, dans l'espoir de faire passer son malaise avant que Machoc n'arrive… mais visiblement, sa notion du temps et de l'espace était tout autant perturbée. Il n'avait pas vu venir un deuxième coup qui le renvoya contre le mur qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Sonné, et surtout très affaibli, il put tout de même voir son adversaire s'approcher de lui –sans doute pour porter le coup qui l'achèverait.

« Les jeux sont faits visiblement ! Machoc, utilise Poing Karaté, histoire d'en finir ! »

Axel refusait de voir ça. Ca avait été déjà très douloureux de voir Xion être mise K.O la dernière fois, alors Vanitas, qui venait de se faire enchaîner par son adversaire…

En fait Axel se rendait de plus en plus compte de la difficulté des combats, mais surtout du stress et de l'inquiétude continus qu'ils apportaient. Et là… il n'y avait que peu d'issus possibles pour éviter l'inévitable.

Vanitas ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus. Mais en même temps, il refusait de donner la satisfaction à son adversaire de s'avouer vaincu. Il tenta de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se relever, et était prêt à essayer de parer le coup avec ses pattes –à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec ses ailes atrophiées.

Mais quand il constata la vitesse à laquelle se dirigeait le Machoc, il se rendit bien vite compte que tout effort serait inutile. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tenter quoique ce soit.

Réflexe idiot, il porta ses bras/ailes atrophiées devant lui, histoire de bloquer le coup –ce qui serait bien futile, vu la force du Machoc.

A ce moment-là, alors que son adversaire brandissait maintenant son poing au dessus de sa tête… Vanitas ressentit à nouveau des palpitations, alors qu'une énorme chaleur s'empara de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait; c'était à la fois agréable, mais très douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux, se sachant de toute façon condamné à la prochaine attaque du Machoc…

… Qui n'arriva pas.

Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux, et les releva à l'endroit où se trouvait son adversaire, et ce qu'il vit le surprit complètement. Des bras, ou il ne savait pas trop quoi, venait de remplacer ses ailes atrophiées, et bloquaient le coup que s'apprêtait à lui donner l'autre Pokémon. Il se sentait également plus grand.

Tandis que son adversaire se libéra de son emprise et se recula, Vanitas se tourna vers Axel, qui tirait une tête de surprise hilarante. Ou du moins le noiraud aurait ri, s'il n'était pas tout aussi perturbé par le changement qui venait de se produire chez lui. Il observa ses nouveaux « bras » avec incompréhension. C'était quoi encore que ce bordel ?

« Eh bah, si je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Un Poussifeu qui évolue à un moment aussi critique, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Vous aurez réussi à m'épater, au final. »

Evoluer, hein ? D'après les enseignements qu'avait reçu Axel à l'école des dresseurs, c'était une chose assez courante, chez les Pokémon. Il fallait croire que les « Poké-Humains » ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle. Mais ça ne changerait rien à la dérouillée que s'était pris Vanitas avant ça. Il valait mieux être raisonnable.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais vu la raclée que tu t'es prise, vaut mieux rentrer tu crois pas ?

— Alors que les choses peuvent enfin devenir intéressantes ? Jamais. J'vais lui en foutre tellement plein la gueule à ce truc.

— Ok ok, viens pas pleurer si c'est toi qui finis bousillé. »

A quoi bon chercher à parlementer avec Vanitas, hein ? Il avait qu'à se faire mettre K.O, au moins il apprendrait peut-être à réfléchir.

Seulement le match avait véritablement pris une toute autre tournure depuis l'évolution de Vanitas. Celui-ci avait récupéré sa vivacité, et malgré les coups précédents, semblait être dans une phase d'adrénaline, provoquée par sa récente transformation.

Axel supposa d'ailleurs bien vite que c'était à cause de cette dernière que le noiraud devait être d'une bien plus terrible humeur que d'habitude. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le combat avait si mal commencé.

En tout cas, Axel n'aimerait pas être à la place du Machoc. Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Vanitas pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle morphologie, mais maintenant qu'il s'était réhabitué à re-avoir des bras, il en avait bien su tirer profit pour parer les coups, puis enchaîner sur des doubles pieds.

Certaines choses venaient sans doute de son nouvel instinct de Pokémon, mais d'autres… Axel connaissait la force que possédait Vanitas dans leur monde originel, donc tout ne provenait pas non plus de sa condition actuelle. Surtout que maintenant, il avait la possibilité de mettre ses compétences de combat à profit, puisqu'il avait récupéré une forme plus ou moins humanoïde.

On lui foutrait un truc qui ressemblait à une Keyblade en main, il y'aurait sans doute des morts, en fait; car le regard de Vanitas avait complètement changé entre le moment où il était tout petit mignon, et maintenant. Le vrai regard d'un meurtrier –rappelant à Axel les origines du noiraud.

Vanitas restait un partisan des ténèbres, qui se nourrissait de la souffrance des autres, et qui se battait sans peine pour défendre ses convictions. La lueur dans ses yeux le prouvait, et était terriblement angoissante.

Si l'autre commençait à perdre les pédales, et à laisser les ténèbres reprendre ses droits, Axel donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il était clairement foutu, surtout qu'il avait pas ses chakrams pour se défendre, alors que le noiraud avait ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Pokémon.

Il préféra donc reculer et mettre une main sur ses deux autres Poké-balls –au cas où- même s'il profitait du spectacle en regardant son adversaire se prendre sa dérouillée du siècle.

Même si cela ne dura que peu de temps, au final, avant de voir le Machoc s'effondrer. Axel observa alors avec crainte Vanitas, et espérait que sa folie meurtrière lui était passée. Etrangement… ce fut le cas. Enfin non, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça; sa montée d'adrénaline était simplement redescendue, et le noiraud paraissait même complètement épuisé. Il réussissait à peine à rester debout, en fait.

Au point même où il ne put même pas opposer une quelconque résistance, lorsqu'Axel décida de le rappeler et de laisser la place à Aqua.

Le roux lui fit un rapide topo de la situation, mais ne parla pas du regard de Vanitas lorsqu'il avait commencé à reprendre le dessus –Aqua étant son ennemie, cela ne ferait que rallumer les flammes de leur adversité, que Xion et le roux avaient peiné à calmer.

« Un Pokémon de type fée/psy ? Contre un Pokémon combat c'est pas très fair-play, tu pourrais être plus gentil ! Allez, go Makuhita ! Utilise cyclone ! »

Axel n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'Aqua fut remplacée par Xion à cause de l'attaque que venait d'utiliser le Pokémon adverse. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu être aussi rapide alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de sa Pokéball ?

Enfin l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de réflexion. Xion venait d'arriver dans le combat, et elle était faible à ce type.

« Oh bah pas de chance, un Pokémon de type ténèbres ! Bon eh bien la victoire sera vite vue, finalement ! déclara Bastien. »

Le roux observa la noiraude avec inquiétude. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Axel, je vais y arriver.

— Euh j'suis pas si sûr moi…

— Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Cette sensation de connaître Xion reprit à nouveau Axel à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des réminiscences aussi floues lorsqu'elle lui disait certaines choses…

En tout cas, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la laisser faire; elle paraissait déterminée.

Cette détermination se vit rapidement en combat, alors qu'elle aveuglait son ennemi avec des jets de sable, et qu'elle profitait de sa rapidité sur lui.

Elle ne pouvait utiliser aucune attaque de type ténèbres, et devait se contenter de charger sur le Makuhita, mais cela semblait fonctionner.

Seulement, et malgré les jets de sable, Xion ne réussit pas à éviter un point karaté, et fut envoyée quelques mètres plus loin. Axel quitta alors son rôle de spectateur, et reprit celui du dresseur, et s'apprêta à renvoyer la noiraude dans sa Pokéball, quand la voix de cette dernière lui parvint.

« Ne fais pas ça !

— Mais tu peux pas le battre dans cet état !

—Tu sais bien qu'envoyer Aqua maintenant, ce serait risquer un cyclone. Alors que ce soit Vanitas ou moi, cela ne change pas grand-chose, on est tous les deux affaiblis, et lui plus que moi. »

Et elle avait raison. Bastien pouvait contrer l'offensive d'Aqua en utilisant un cyclone… et malgré son évolution récente, Vanitas s'était pris bien trop de dégât, et ne serait pas en état de tenir un combat de plus.

Axel serra les poings. Il devait compter sur Xion. Il accrocha de nouveau sa Pokéball à sa ceinture, et ordonna simplement à la noiraude de ne prendre aucun risque. Celle-ci hocha la tête et se redressa sur ses pattes, prête à combattre encore un peu.

« Axel, tu seras mes yeux.

— J'te demande pardon ?

— Je me charge de l'attaquer, et toi de veiller à chacun de ses mouvements pour me prévenir, afin que je puisse esquiver, d'accord ?

— Euh… ok. »

C'était le plus raisonnable à faire, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible. Axel espérait simplement qu'il ne faillirait pas à la mission que lui avait confiée Xion. Il se sentirait vraiment mal sinon.

Redoublant donc de vigilance, il observa le combat comme jamais auparavant, et guida la noiraude pour qu'elle réussisse à lancer des offensives, sans pour autant se prendre des contre-attaques. Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs longues minutes, ce qui épuisa le Makuhita mais aussi –et surtout- Xion.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. S'il continuait à laisser la noiraude faire, elle tomberait K.O d'épuisement. Sans son consentement, il la fit revenir dans sa Pokéball, et réfléchit quelques instants. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Bastien, qui lui riait clairement au nez.

« Sur trois Pokémon, t'en as deux complètement à plat, et un que je me ferai plaisir de renvoyer à peine il touchera le sol de cette arène ! Ca sent le K.O à plein nez mon grand ! Allez Makuhita, prépare donc ton cyclone ! »

En effet, ce serait plus simple de laisser Vanitas et Xion tomber K.O. Ainsi, l'autre ne pourrait pas utiliser l'attaque qu'il était en train de… préparer ? Déjà ? Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas l'annuler, là, non ?

…

Idée. Idée très dangereuse, car il avait une chance sur deux de ne pas avoir Aqua qui entrerait sur le terrain, mais il fallait tenter. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

Il prit la Pokéball de Vanitas, et l'observa quelques secondes.

« Désolé d'faire ça alors que t'es épuisé, mais si ça marche, la victoire est pour nous. »

Il lança la Pokéball, ce qui fit apparaître le noiraud, toujours autant épuisé, et qui n'en mènerait pas large s'il devait véritablement combattre. Vanitas eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Axel pour lui faire part de ça, que les deux garçons entendirent un soupir agacé, alors que le Makuhita fut forcé de lancer son cyclone qu'il avait préparé.

Le noiraud disparut, et laissa la place à Aqua. Axel ne put s'empêcher de crier un « Yes ! » qui résonna dans toute la pièce, avant de laisser la « maîtresse de la Keyblade » achever le Makuhita, déjà bien affaibli par Xion, à l'aide d'un choc mental –ce qui fut super efficace.

Bastien rappela alors son Pokémon, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en se rapprochant d'Axel –l'arbitre déclarant officiellement la défaite du champion à ce moment-là.

« Eh bah, ça m'apprendra à préparer mon cyclone à l'avance, tu m'as bien surpris ! Bon t'as gagné grâce à un coup de chance, mais j'ai bien aimé ta prise de risque. T'en as dans le ventre. Tu mérites bien ton badge Poing. »

Et comme Roxanne, Bastien donna à Axel une CT –gonflette, pour booster le Pokémon qui l'utilise- ainsi que de l'argent.

Axel sortit donc victorieux et très fier de sa dernière prouesse. Bon d'accord, tout dépendait du hasard, mais quand même !

« Ca fait deux badges que j'obtiens sans aucune difficulté ! Je suis tellement fort en fait. »

Aqua, qu'Axel avait laissé hors de sa Poké-ball, ne fit que soupirer face à tant de modestie, mais esquissa un sourire malgré tout. Le roux avait tout de même fait preuve d'une certaine ingéniosité, même s'il avait surtout joué sur la chance. Et il fallait avouer que sans l'évolution de Vanitas… peut-être qu'ils ne seraient jamais arrivés à la victoire. Mais hors de question qu'elle l'avoue à voix haute –et encore moins au concerné.

« Bon par contre, c'pas tout ça, mais avant d'aller à Poivressel, go la plage pour bronzer et se reposer un bon coup !

— Ca me va. »

Ce fut donc après un passage au centre Pokémon que tout le groupe s'offrit un repos bien mérité, sur cette île qu'ils quitteraient bientôt.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 6/29

_Myokara_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà le chapitre 8. C'est dans ce chapitre que vous comprendrez quasiment tout.

Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un tournant décisif**

Après une après-midi ainsi qu'une nuit de repos bien méritées, Axel et ses « Poké-humains » s'étaient remis en route vers la prochaine ville, c'est-à-dire Poivressel. Selon les dires de Monsieur Marco, qui se chargeait de les emmener à bon port, l'endroit possédait un musée naval, mais aussi l'un des marchés les plus populaires de la région.

Sachant qu'ils avaient tout de même déjà deux badges, ils pouvaient sans doute se permettre de faire un peu de tourisme, avant d'accomplir la dure mission qu'était celle de jouer au facteur.

Du coup, une fois arrivé sur la très belle plage de Poivressel, Axel décida de laisser les trois autres respirer un peu, et les sortit de leur Pokéball. Ils firent ensuite le tour de la plage tranquillement, et prirent même le temps de faire quelques combats contre les dresseurs qui faisaient bronzette.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lors de ces matchs qu'Axel constata que, et ce depuis son évolution, Vanitas daignait un peu plus participer aux combats, et qu'il paraissait presque motivé à ça. En même temps… sous une forme de poussin, il n'était pas vraiment capable de faire grand-chose alors que maintenant…

Mais étrangement, Axel le préférait quand même en Poussifeu qu'en… qu'en quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il avait complètement zappé de regarder si le Hearts-Dex s'était mis à jour, suite à l'évolution de l'autre.

Du coup, il décida enfin de s'informer sur cette nouvelle forme, et découvrit que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la partie de leur monde originel qui avait subi des modifications, mais celle d'Hoenn. Il put donc lire qu'à présent, le noiraud était un Galifeu, et qu'il lui restait encore une évolution pour atteindre son apparence finale. Il fallait juste espérer que cette dernière soit un peu plus classe que celle-là…

D'ailleurs, puisqu'il y était, Axel ouvrit également les pages de Xion et Aqua. Pour la première, le Hearts-Dex indiquait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule évolution, et pour l'autre… c'était plus compliqué. D'après l'objet électronique, son premier stade évolutif menait à deux possibilités d'apparence finale, selon le sexe du Pokémon. Le roux fut un peu déçu, du coup, car il ne verrait sans doute jamais la forme masculine que pouvait prendre un Tarsal mâle, lorsqu'il prenait son apparence finale.

Enfin tant pis. Ils avaient plus important à faire que ça de toute façon. Axel n'avait en plus trouvé que six d'entre eux, et il lui restait encore six badges à obtenir, et la Ligue à combattre et vaincre. Il soupira, sachant très bien qu'il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec tout ça.

Une fois définitivement à Poivressel, la première chose que fit Axel fut d'emmener sa mauvaise troupe au centre Pokémon. Après cette obligation, le groupe se dirigea vers le fameux marché qui faisait la renommée de la ville portuaire.

Si Aqua observait avec curiosité tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, ce ne fut pas le cas de Vanitas –peu étonnant- et Xion –celle-ci paraissait étrangement pensive, d'ailleurs.

« Ca va pas ? demanda finalement le roux.

— Hein ? Si si, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, Axel.

— Mouais, t'as l'air bizarre.

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

La noiraude était vraiment étrange avec lui depuis le début, et il ressentait toujours cette sorte d'oppression et de sentiment indescriptible lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, mais… le roux percevait autre chose, cette fois-ci. Comme quand… oh. Mais oui. Vanitas aussi était vraiment bizarre avant son évolution. Xion était donc sur le point de vivre la même chose, du moins il en avait l'impression –mais comme il n'était pas encore un professionnel là-dessus, il préféra ne pas en parler à la concernée. Celle-ci reprit finalement la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons vraiment là ?

— Euh bah… on doit retrouver tout le monde de chez nous et sauver les trois mondes nan ?

— Mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi nous avoir réunis, transformés pour ensuite nous séparer ? Et pourquoi nous avoir donné des souvenirs d'autres nous ? A quoi ça peut bien leur servir ? »

Alors là… Xion posait une colle. A tel point qu'elle attira non seulement le regard d'Aqua, mais également celui de Vanitas vers elle. C'était vrai, il n'y avait aucun sens à les avoir emmenés ici, en leur donnant des souvenirs qui ne leur appartenait pas vraiment –ou alors qu'à moitié. Vanilla, Alexia, et sans doute d'autres… quel était leur véritable but ?

« Eh bah, vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous poser ces simples questions ! »

Quand on parlait des loups, enfin, des louves voilà maintenant les deux jeunes filles de la dernière fois, qui leur avaient vaguement expliqué les enjeux de leur mission –s'ils échouaient, leurs trois univers disparaîtraient. Mais avec les interrogations de Xion, et même la réponse d'Alexia –car c'était elle qui avait parlé- ils étaient sûre d'une chose ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sauver les mondes.

« Nous ne pouvions rien vous dire pour l'instant, car nous devions attendre votre arrivée à Poivressel, expliqua Vanilla. Mais pour sauver nos mondes, cela commence par sauver le vôtre.

— Ouais enfin je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on est un peu coincés ici à cause de vous, hein, rétorqua Vanitas. Donc pour sauver notre monde c'est un peu mort là. »

Un soupir de la part de Vanilla, tandis qu'Alexia ne put s'empêcher de rire –alors que du point de vue d'Axel et des autres, rien n'était drôle. La seconde ne se calma qu'après un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa camarade.

« Bref, reprit finalement Vanilla, qui restait calme tant bien que mal, visiblement. Si vous ne voulez pas nous écouter, c'est votre problème, mais on vous conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour au musée de la ville. –puis elle s'adressa à Alexia- Viens on se casse, ils me font chier.

— Ils au pluriel ? Avoue que c'est juste ton cheeeer Vanitas qui te met dans cet état, ricana l'autre, sournoise.

— Ca a rien à voir. Et puis si ton Axel était plus futé que ça on en serait pas là j'te signale.

— Mais bien sûr. »

Leur discussion sembla continuer un moment alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, tout en disparaissant progressivement dans une aura bleue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus du tout visibles que tous les autres s'observèrent. Ils n'avaient strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ils avaient retenu certaines choses malgré tout.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer une chose, commença finalement Aqua en observant Axel et Vanitas. Vous devez avoir un fort lien avec elles, dans l'autre monde.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle se permettent de se foutre de notre gueule ? demanda le roux, visiblement agacé.

— En même temps elles ont raison, t'es pas futé pour un munnie toi, répondit Vanitas, le plus naturellement du monde.

— Oh toi ta gueule.

— Même vos conversations se ressemblent, constata Xion, en se rappelant de la dernière conversation que les deux autres avaient eu entre elles.

— N'importe quoi, rétorquèrent les deux autres. »

Xion et Aqua ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder en souriant. Mais en reprenant tous leur sérieux, ils se rendaient quand même compte que tout cela était très étrange, et que cette Vanilla et Alexia devaient effectivement avoir un lien avec eux. Qui étaient-elles vraiment ? Et que voulaient-elles leur expliquer à la base ?

« On ferait mieux d'aller au musée, comme elles nous l'ont conseillé, déclara Xion. »

C'était pour l'instant la seule chose à faire, de toute façon. Du coup, et sans pour autant en avoir envie, Axel guida sa mauvaise troupe jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? » était la seule vraie question qu'arrivait à se poser Axel, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les deux autres leur avaient dit d'aller dans un tel endroit.

Seulement en entrant dans ledit musée, leur surprise fut de taille. Et en quelques secondes, tous devinèrent facilement que les objets et autres maquettes ou vêtements exposés ici… ne venaient pas du monde Pokémon, mais du leur.

Rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait plusieurs maquettes une du Jardin Radieux, une autre d'Illusiopolis… une autre qu'Axel ne reconnut pas, mais où il y avait une multitude de Keyblades plantées en son « sol », et qui parlaient visiblement à Aqua et Vanitas.

En avançant plus loin, ils découvrirent de fausses Keyblades, accrochées sur certains murs Chaîne Royale, Souvenirs Perdus, Tendre Promesse, et même les Keyblades d'Aqua et Vanitas, parmi d'autres qu'Axel ne reconnaissaient pas –après tout, il avait pu reconnaître celles des deux autres qu'uniquement grâce aux données du Hearts-Dex…

En observant l'intégralité du rez-de-chaussée, et même de l'étage, ils découvrirent que même certaines tenues, ou même armes étaient là. Axel reconnut ses chakrams immédiatement, lorsqu'il les vit accrochés sur le mur du premier étage.

« Comment cela se fait-il que tant d'objets de notre monde se trouvent ici ? demanda Xion, perturbée.

— Tout simplement parce que ce sont les seules choses que nous avons pu conserver de votre monde en péril. »

Une voix masculine. En se retournant, ils découvrirent tous qu'encore une fois, c'était l'un des usurpateurs de la tenue de l'organisation –qui était également exposée dans le musée, d'ailleurs.

« Si vous aviez laissé Vanilla et Alexia vous expliquez, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire aurait peut-être eu moins de conséquence, sur le plan émotionnel. Mais passons. »

L'homme s'approcha d'eux, et prit l'un des nombreux porte-clés accrochés au rebord d'une table, et qui servaient à donner une apparence unique à une Keyblade.

« Votre monde a été détruit par Xehanort. Lumière, Ténèbres, Néant, plus rien n'existe. Tout ce qui est dans ce musée sont les « restes » de votre combat. Les restes de votre âme et cœur également. Cette destruction a eu comme conséquence de détruire le troisième monde dont viennent Vanilla et Alexia, car il est issu et dépend du vôtre.

— Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient encore là alors ? Et nous aussi on devrait pas être ici, nan ? demanda Axel.

— Et en quoi ce monde-ci est-il concerné ? rajouta Aqua.

— Le monde Pokémon est un monde endormi, car lui aussi est condamné à disparaître, pour une tout autre raison cependant. Pour les deux autres… nous nous sommes placés à un endroit stratégique dans le temps. Avant que les choses ne tournent mal chez vous, mais après certaines épreuves qu'ont dû affronter Vanilla et Alexia dans leur propre monde, mais ça elles vous l'expliqueront un autre jour. Ce n'est pas notre histoire. »

Donc si Axel et tout son groupe comprenaient bien… ils avaient tous voyagé dans le temps ? C'était que dans les fictions qu'on pouvait faire ça… non ? Et cette histoire de monde endormi… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Xehanort, dans un futur proche et dans votre monde, vous prouvera que le voyage dans le temps est possible, sous certaines conditions. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas fait ça. Nous avons changé de ligne temporelle. D'Oméga, où tout se détruit, nous sommes en train de construire une ligne Alpha, où tout sera préservé, du moins nous l'espérons. Mais un tel voyage n'a été possible qu'uniquement grâce au Monde Pokémon, qui s'est trouvé lié aux mondes endormis à cause de sa propre histoire. C'est ce monde également qui saura vous expliquer les détails d'un tel voyage, et vous prouver que cela est bien possible. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour vous d'en savoir plus là-dessus. »

Plus ils écoutaient l'histoire de cet homme, plus ils avaient du mal à y croire. Une autre ligne temporelle ? Passer d'une ligne Oméga, à une ligne Alpha ? Des mondes endormis condamnés à disparaître ? Et comment ce monde -où ils étaient pour l'instant piégés- pouvait rendre le voyage entre différentes réalités possible ?

« Nous sommes en train de construire une autre réalité. Une réalité où vous remporterez la victoire contre Xehanort. Mais pour que cela soit véritablement possible… Axel ?

— Euh… ouais ?

— Continue de retrouver les autres personnes de ton monde. Allie-toi à eux, qu'importe leur passé, crée des alliances qui pourront perdurer jusqu'à votre retour chez vous. Découvre les secrets de ce monde, sauve-le de ses dangers… et souvenez-vous tous de ceux que vous avez pu être dans le troisième monde. Ce troisième monde formé d'un nombre incalculable de réalités alternatives, apprenez à le connaître, ou plutôt à le redécouvrir. Mais tout cela, il faut le faire tout en vous rappelant également de qui vous êtes à l'origine. Que vous soyez un être du Néant, des Ténèbres, ou que vous ayez l'impression d'être condamnées à être oubliée ou à errer… c'est ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Ne perdez jamais cela de vu, car si vous voulez sauver votre monde, il faut vous rappeler constamment de la place que vous aviez en son sein. »

Axel observa ses trois compagnons, qui, comme lui, s'étaient reconnus dans les appellations de l'Inconnu, qui s'approcha finalement de Xion. Celle-ci recula plus par réflexe –alors qu'Aqua se préparait déjà à lancer une attaque choc mental, et que Vanitas était lui aussi prêt à agir en cas de problème.

« Même si ta place est d'être l'Oubliée, ce monde te permettra d'exister à nouveau, déclara simplement l'homme. »

L'inconnu s'adressa ensuite à tout le monde une nouvelle fois, alors que Xion ne croyait pas un seul mot de l'encapuchonné.

« Si chacun de vous doit se rappeler de son rôle d'origine… il faut savoir que ce voyage à Hoenn provoquera des changements, où un retour en arrière sera strictement impossible. Votre monde, mais également vous-même… tout sera différent, une fois de retour chez vous. Certaines choses sont déjà imperceptiblement en train de changer, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est à vous de faire les bons choix, pour continuer sur le chemin de la préservation des mondes. »

L'encapuchonné sembla s'éloigner, tandis que le décor tout autour d'eux « bugua » comme dans la grotte à Myokara. Les Keyblades et autres maquettes qui provenaient de leur monde… tout disparut, laissant place aux véritables objets du musée.

Après avoir regardé autour d'eux les modifications se faire, le groupe se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme –mais il s'était évidemment volatilisé.

Il leur fallut du temps pour encaisser tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et pour comprendre définitivement leur présence ici. Xehanort avait détruit leur monde. Ils avaient perdu; quel que soit leur camp, l'ancien ami de Maître Eraqus avait même trahi ceux qu'il avait engagés –où créé, dans le cas de Vanitas. Mais il n'était sans doute pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

L'Inconnu, avec d'autres, s'était alors servi des données du monde Pokémon qui était « endormi » -encore un terme qu'ils comprendraient sans doute plus tard- à cause de sa propre histoire –qu'ils découvriraient en temps et en heure également- pour réussir à créer une nouvelle réalité.

Une ligne Alpha, qui pouvait non seulement permettre de sauver leur univers d'origine, mais également celui qui était né grâce à lui –sans oublier celui des Pokémon, qui leur permettrait de réaliser tout ça.

Leur aventure venait de prendre un tout autre tournant. Tout ce qu'ils feraient, tous les choix qu'ils rencontreraient, toutes les situations auxquelles ils seraient confrontés… chaque décision serait décisive, à présent. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 6/29

_Poivressel_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	10. Chapitre 9

Pfiou, il aura mis le temps, mais le voilà, ce chapitre 9 !

J'espère que vous apprécierez sa lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Remettre les compteurs à Zéro  
**

Depuis le début, Axel savait que la mission confiée serait difficile. C'était évident, surtout quand il avait vu la taille de la région. Seulement ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait le véritable enjeu de tout ça. Bon, il n'avait pas tout compris entre cette histoire de monde endormi, et celle de différentes réalités, mais s'il était véritablement possible d'empêcher Xehanort de réussir à plonger leur monde d'origine dans les abysses…

De toute manière, lui comme tous ses compagnons, en sauraient plus au fur et à mesure de leur voyage, l'homme avec la tenue de l'Organisation le leur avait dit. D'ailleurs, propos de lui…

« J'crois qu'en fait ils sont deux.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Aqua.

— Du type en noir. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, et ça alterne entre deux voix d'hommes.

— Tu en es sûr ? interrogea Xion.

— Et comment. J'ai pas été accueilli par ce mec, mais par un autre. »

Ils seraient donc quatre à tirer les ficelles de leur étrange aventure ? Bon, d'un côté, vu les enjeux, c'était peut-être logique, mais… pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tous à rester cachés sous des capuches ? Bon, Vanilla et Alexia leur avaient expliqué pour elles, mais les deux autres n'avaient aucune excuse… si ?

« J'pense pas que ce soit notre priorité ça en vrai, déclara finalement Vanitas. Vous avez pas compris ? Ce monde est aussi en danger d'un truc, et si on réussit pas à le sauver dans les temps, on peut se brosser pour pouvoir réussir à retourner dans notre monde.

— Ca me tue de dire ça…, commença Aqua. Mais Vanitas a raison. Pour l'instant nous avons d'autres choses sur lesquelles nous soucier.

— Depuis quand t'es d'accord avec moi, toi ?

— Ne t'y habitue pas, rétorqua froidement l'autre. »

A force d'être avec eux, Axel parvenait à les voir plus sous leur forme humaine que Pokémon, de ce fait il ne lui était pas du tout difficile de voir le sourire sournois qu'avait le noiraud, en guise de réponse. Le roux, à ce moment-là, se rappela des paroles de l'Inconnu. Il devait créer des alliances, et ce même si c'était avec des personnes complètement improbables. En plus de ça… l'homme leur avait également parlé de changements imperceptibles. Du coup, cette plus ou moins entente naissante entre Aqua et Vanitas…

Mais en observant Xion, qui paraissait pensive, Axel se souvint également de quelque chose que leur « guide » avait dit à la noiraude. Elle était l'Oubliée, mais cette aventure permettrait à tous de savoir qui elle était à nouveau. Cela aurait-il un lien avec les choses étranges qu'il ressentait à ses côtés, et cette impression, justement, d'avoir un trou de mémoire lorsqu'il tentait de se rappeler qui elle était ?

Rah ! Tout ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Ok ils avaient eu pas mal d'éclaircissements, mais il restait encore trop de choses qui leur échappait.

« Sinon…, tenta Xion pour interrompre le silence entre eux. On doit toujours voir le Capitaine Poupe, pour lui ramener le Pack Devon.

— Ouais… t'as raison, répondit Axel. V'nez, on retourne à l'étage. »

En effet, ils étaient toujours dans le musée, mais celui-ci était revenu normal, donc peut-être que, comme plusieurs autres fois, un bug avait provoqué la continuité de leur aventure.

En arrivant donc au premier niveau, le roux put constater qu'il avait eu raison. Un homme se trouvait là, près d'une maquette de bateau. Il correspondait à la description que monsieur Rochard leur avait fournie.

« Hé, m'sieur, vous êtes le capitaine Poupe ?

— Euh, oui… et vous êtes ?

— Axel, j'ai été envoyé par Rochard pour vous donner ce pack. »

Joignant les mots aux gestes, le roux lui tendit la petite valise. Son interlocuteur sauta presque de joie en l'examinant, sans pour autant l'ouvrir –son contenu devait être évident pour son nouveau possesseur.

« Enfin ! Ce sont les pièces que je lui avais commandées ! Merci, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir finir mon projet et on pourra lever l'encre !

— Ohoh, ça, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Une voix qui leur était à tous inconnue. En se tournant vers sa provenance, ils virent deux hommes habillés en marin, pirates, enfin quelque chose de ce style. Ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau au type qu'Axel et les autres avaient croisé dans le Bois Clementi, et à Mérouville.

« Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée, donne ça à la Team Aqua, et on te laisse tranquille, rajouta le second arrivant.

— Je… Axel ! Tu es dresseur, non ? Protège-moi, s'il te plaît, cette valise est précieuse ! »

Le fameux dresseur tourna la tête vers ses Pokémon. Ils ignoraient tous ce que pouvait contenir cette fameuse valise, mais comme la Team Aqua les inspirait que très moyen… Axel décida d'envoyer Xion, tandis que leur premier adversaire envoya une sorte de poisson, qui n'avait cependant pas l'air très sympathique –un Carvanha.

Le roux ne chercha pas à comprendre comment l'autre Pokémon pouvait survivre hors de l'eau et avoir l'air si vivace -de toute façon son dresseur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Xion évita l'attaque « Assurance », d'après ce qu'avait dit le sbire, de peu –mais elle contrattaqua rapidement à l'aide d'une morsure. Ce ne fut pas très efficace.

Moment de réflexion, et réponse presque spontanée. Cela devait être un type ténèbres, en plus du type eau… mais autre chose interpella Axel. La noiraude semblait avoir mal à la mâchoire. Le roux se rappela alors d'un talent, peau dure, qui faisait des dégâts au moindre touché. Ok. Donc envoyer Xion n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Mais si ce poisson était de type ténèbres, Axel pouvait envoyer Aqua qui, grâce à son second type –le fée- pourrait en venir à bout.

Aqua fut effectivement un bon choix, car grâce à deux voix enjôleuses –attaques inesquivables, en plus- l'adversaire ne fit pas très long feu. C'était d'ailleurs le seul Pokémon qu'avait l'homme, visiblement, car son collègue le remplaça très vite, en envoyant la chauve-souris bleue qu'incarnait Larxène –Un Nosferapti.

Axel renvoya alors Xion sur le terrain, qui commença tout de suite par aveugler, grâce à des jets de sable son adversaire, pour le ralentir et l'obliger à plus se concentrer avant d'attaquer.

Les attaques physiques de Xion, en revanche, avaient aussi très peu de précision. Axel rapprocha sa situation avec celle de Vanitas –lui aussi avait du mal à attaquer lorsqu'il était sur le point d'évoluer. C'était visiblement un processus douloureux, mais qui permettait l'acquisition d'une force dont ils auraient forcément besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Il espérait juste que la noiraude tiendrait le coup…

Xion souffrait de grave palpitation, alors qu'elle tentait de venir à bout de Nosferapti. Il lui semblait même que plus elle bougeait, plus son cœur la faisait souffrir.  
… Quand elle réalisa.

Son cœur. Pourtant, elle n'était pas censée en avoir un, vu qu'elle n'était qu'une marionnette.

Alors comment ? Etait-ce ce monde qui lui en avait offert un ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ?

« Xion, sur ta gauche ! cria soudainement Axel, faisant prendre conscience à la noiraude qu'elle était toujours en combat. »

Elle n'avait donc pas le temps pour ça, ni pour se poser des questions existentielles sur sa vie d'avant, et celle qu'on lui offrait provisoirement. Elle esquiva le coup qu'allait lui porter Nosferapti, puis tenta, malgré la douleur de ses membres, d'enchaîner le plus rapidement possible des charges et des morsures.

Essoufflée, elle observa par la suite son adversaire, qui battait de moins en moins vite ses ailes. Elle entendait son dresseur lui ordonner de continuer le combat –en l'insultant- seulement la chauve-souris bleu s'effondra au sol, mise K.O.

Xion soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'elle sentit une étrange chaleur émanait de son propre corps -elle avait également l'impression qu'on l'étirait de toute part.

Elle tenta de se tourner vers Axel, seulement elle se rendit qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que la douleur et cette chaleur cesse enfin… et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus grande qu'avant. Toujours sur ses quatre pattes, mais…

« Yes, toi aussi t'as évolué ! Et putain t'es trop cool comme ça en vrai ! »

C'était Axel qui venait de parler. Alors comme ça, et comme ce qu'avait vécu Vanitas… elle avait changé de forme. Seulement contrairement au noiraud elle, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à un retour de ses bras perdus. Enfin bon, tant pis. De toute façon, actuellement, elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire quoique ce soit –entre son combat puis son évolution…

Axel le comprit parfaitement et, au moment où l'autre envoya de nouveau un Carvanha, retira Xion de terrain, et la remplaça par Aqua. Comme tout à l'heure, le combat se termina bien vite.

« Comment ça, j'ai perdu malgré mon palmarès impressionnant ? s'écria le second sbire, qui devait être à peine plus expérimenté que le premier qu'ils avaient battu.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? Si on revient sans les pièces ça va être not' fête !

— Si on m'avait dit qu'un gamin se mettrait en travers de notre chemin, j'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde. »

Ils auraient sans doute voulu continuer leur dialogue, lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent à l'apparition d'un homme métisse, et vêtu de bleu. Pendant qu'il marchait vers tout le groupe, avec un regard inquisiteur, Axel pouvait voir également cette étrange pierre au milieu de l'ancre qu'il portait autour du cou. En même temps… elle brillait d'un certain éclat, donc il était plutôt difficile de passer à côté.

« Eh bah, c'est pas joli-joli, déclara le nouvel arrivant, une fois à leurs côtés. J'vous voyais pas revenir avec ces pièces de rien du tout, alors j'suis venu vérifier ce qu'il s'passait… et pour quoi ? Pour découvrir que vous vous êtes fait rosser par un gamin. Je vous dis pas bravo, les clampins. »

Le regard de l'Inconnu se posa sur Axel. Si le roux le regardait d'un mauvais œil, l'autre semblait très amusé.

« T'es pas bien vieux, mais ta tête me plaît. T'es pas une chiffe molle, comme la plupart d'ces morveux de dresseurs. Moi c'est Arthur, Le ramassis de gredins que tu vois là, ce sont mes hommes. J'suis le chef de la Team Aqua. »

Il sembla faire une pause, le temps que l'intégralité des personnes –et Poké-humains- présents puissent mesurer la gravité de la conversation qui allait suivre, suite à sa présentation. C'était d'ailleurs complètement inutile de tenter de l'attaquer, pensa Axel avec amertume, car cet Arthur était très certainement bien plus puissant que lui… il détestait se sentir en position de faiblesse !

« Dis, reprit finalement le chef de la Team Aqua. Tu sais qu'les Pokémon, nous les humains, et tout ce qui vit, on vient de la mer à l'origine ? Eh oui, la mer est un trésor unique et précieux pour tout l'monde. Mais les humains… ils s'prennent pour des boss, et il s'ingénient à salir la mer. C'précieux trésor est peu à peu détruit par des fous inconscients ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et reprit le petit sourire mesquin qu'il avait provisoirement perdu en racontant sa précédente histoire.

« Tant pis pour nous, tu m'diras. On va payer pour nos folies, c'est bien fait pour nous. Mais les Pokémon… -son sourire s'éteint à nouveau- Mais les Pokémon ! Ils ont rien fait de mal, eux ! Pour les Pokémon aquatiques, c'est tout leur habitat qui disparaît, à cause de nous. Ils peuvent plus élever leurs jeunes. Les Pokémon ont rien fait pour mériter ça, et j'peux pas rester là les bras croisés face à leur douleur… donc j'ai pris ma décision. »

Les mots que s'apprêtait à prononcer Arthur n'allait plaire à personne. Que ce soit Axel, ses compagnons, et même le Capitaine Poupe… ils s'avaient que la « décision » prise par le chef de la Team Aqua n'allait pas être quelque chose de rassurant.

« La folie des hommes, la souillure inexorable d'la mer et d'la nature… j'vais effacer tout ça et r'mettre les compteurs à zéro ! »

Les compteurs à zéro ? Mais comment veut-il faire ça ?

« Enfin bref. Crois-moi, j'suis pas si bavard d'habitude, donc on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, gamin. Mais sache que si j'te retrouve sur ma route, j'te ferai pas de cadeau. T'as intérêt à t'en souvenir. »

Puis il s'adressa à ses sbires.

« On s'arrache, les gars. »

Les deux « pirates » obéirent immédiatement, et suivirent leur chef, qui disparut bien vite de la vision de tous. Le Capitaine Poupe se tourna alors de nouveau vers Axel, et le remercia de tout cœur d'avoir protégé ces pièces qui, visiblement, permettraient d'explorer les fonds marins. Après avoir soigné les Pokémon du roux, le capitaine partit très rapidement, laissant Axel et ses compagnons entre eux.

Il y avait plus important à faire que de parler de l'évolution de Xion, et tout le monde le comprit rapidement –de toute façon, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus attardé sur celle de Vanitas.

« Comment compte faire… Arthur, pour remettre les compteurs à zéro pour une chose pareille ? demanda Aqua.

— J'en sais rien. Faut croire que y'a pas que chez nous qu'il y a des gros mégalomanes, répondit simplement Axel en haussant les épaules.

— Tu crois que c'est pour ça que nous sommes là ? Pour sauver ce monde de cet homme ? interrogea Xion.

— Ca m'en a tout l'air.

— Mais c'pas en restant là qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose, donc si on pouvait bouger d'ici, rétorqua Vanitas. Ce musée me met mal à l'aise. »

Et c'était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas, vu qu'Axel décida qu'ils réfléchiraient à tout cela une fois dehors. Enfin réfléchir…

« J'pense qu'on va surtout laisser les choses se faire, et stopper l'autre débile si on en a l'occasion, déclara Axel, une fois dehors du bâtiment. J'ai encore plein de gens à récup', hein.

— C'est vrai…, approuva Aqua. Continuons notre chemin, et si nous devons recroiser Arthur et ses hommes, on avisera à ce moment-là. »

Personne n'émit d'objection, pas même Vanitas –alors que c'était Aqua qui avait proposé d'agir ainsi. Encore quelque chose d'étrange, surtout quand on savait les antécédents de ces deux-la l'un envers l'autre… enfin, Axel ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps là-dessus, maintenant qu'il savait que certaines alliances et certains changements seraient cruciaux pour modifier l'avenir de tous ces mondes.

Axel avait le destin de cet univers entre ses mains, mais également celui de leur monde d'origine, en plus de celui d'où provenaient Vanilla et Alexia –pourquoi voulait-il absolument les sauver également ? Il l'ignorait, mais il le ferait.

Parce que la seule certitude était qu'Axel ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer -en perdant du temps sur des relations et réflexions ambigües- car beaucoup trop de vies étaient en jeu.

C'était donc vers la route 110 qu'ils devraient à présent tous se diriger, afin de continuer leur voyage. Le roux en profiterait également pour entraîner un peu sa mauvaise troupe –après tout, une arène les attendait à la prochaine ville.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 6/29

_Poivressel_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	11. Chapitre 10

Ce que j'adore, dans cette fic, c'est que je peux ne pas la continuer pendant quelques temps, lorsque je m'y remets elle s'écrit assez facilement. xD

(en plus je fais le camp Nano, j'ai bientôt atteint mon objectif !)

Alors alors… que dire sur ce chapitre ? Hm… rien. Je vais rien dire sur ce chapitre, aucun teasing. Enfin, si, un petit : j'avais hâte de faire apparaître ce Poké-Humain.

J'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs lointains**

Comme le lui avait conseillé Flora au début de son voyage, Axel avait rentré ses « Poké-Humains » dans leur Pokéball, le temps de traverser la ville –et pour ne pas créer de grabuge. Mais au moment de passer la frontière nord de Poivressel, Aqua sortit seule de sa sphère.

Cela surprit Axel dans on un premier temps, mais il décida de ne faire aucune remarque au moment où il vit l'air perturbé de la femme.

« Y'a un problème ?

— C'est juste à cause de cet homme. J'ai l'impression qu'il est comme Xehanort…

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais lui aussi était prêt à tout pour réussir à avoir ce qu'il voulait, et comme ceux qui nous ont amené ici nous ont dit que nous allions perdre contre lui…

— Ah non, porte pas la poisse, hein. Si on est ici c'est justement pour réussir à sauver nos mondes.

— Oui… tu as raison, pardon. »

Aqua se tut. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être pessimiste, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qui avait été dit… elle doutait. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup à cause de Xehanort, et savoir qu'un homme, ici, lui ressemblait…

Enfin. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, sinon elle finirait par ne plus se reconnaître. Elle se secoua mentalement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et décida de simplement continuer à marcher aux côtés d'Axel. Même si elle était petite en tant que Pokémon, elle avait l'impression d'avoir gardé de son endurance en tant qu'humaine, du coup elle arrivait à suivre le roux sans trop de problème.

Tous les deux dans leurs pensées, Axel ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'un petit Zigzaton, poursuivi par des sortes de chiens –mais qui dégageaient des éclairs peu rassurants- venait de lui rentrer dans les jambes. Avant même de regarder le pauvre persécuté, il envoya Xion pour en venir à bout –et parce qu'il voulait voir ce que donnait son évolution en Grahyena en pleine action, il fallait bien l'avouer. Bien vite, les poursuivants du petit Pokémon déguerpirent, laissant donc cette fois-ci l'occasion aux autres de s'intéresser à celui qu'ils venaient de sauver.

Seulement Aqua les avait visiblement devancé, car celle-ci avait ses mains devant la bouche, plus surprise que jamais, tandis que le petit Zigzaton n'en menait visiblement pas plus large qu'elle en la regardant. Sans doute avait-elle vu un flash en le regardant dans les yeux. C'était en tout cas la seule explication plausible. Quand Xion et Axel regardèrent le Pokémon, à leur tour ils ne purent cacher une énorme surprise. Cependant, à la fin du flash, ce n'était pas le prénom qu'ils auraient voulu entendre qui leur vint tout de suite à l'esprit.

Cette personne qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Roxas s'appelait Ventus. Axel se rappela alors de la description du Hearts-Dex d'Aqua et… Oh purée. Vanitas. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa Pokéball lui ! Vu ce que ça avait donné pour Aqua… d'ailleurs, celle-ci, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers son ami, pour le serrer dans ses bras –et sans doute que le blond en aurait fait de même, s'il avait eu des membres un peu plus humains.

« Aqua… mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? »

Evidemment. Ventus devait être assez perdu. Non seulement il sortait d'un long et profond sommeil, mais en plus il se retrouvait dans la peau d'une créature étrange. Aqua lui expliqua alors toute la situation, parla également de cette histoire de monde à sauver, et… elle perdit son sourire.

« Comme tu t'en doutes… on doit sauver tout le monde, pour retourner chez nous. A ce moment-là tout reviendra comme avant et tu…

— Je m'en doute, Aqua. –il sourit- Ca me rend déjà heureux d'avoir pu me réveiller, et de pouvoir te revoir dans ce monde. Même si ce n'est que provisoire.

— Ven…

— Ca va aller. Et puis si j'ai pu me réveiller ici, cela veut dire que c'est possible également chez nous.

— Ouais, enfin, en parlant d'ça…, interrompit finalement Axel. »

En s'approchant des deux amis, il montra la Pokéball qui contenait Vanitas. Evidemment. Aqua –et même Xion- comprenaient pourquoi Ventus avait pu se réveiller. C'était uniquement grâce au retour de sa partie ténébreuse. Le blond, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas encore faire le rapprochement, mais Axel ne tarda pas à tout lui expliquer –en prenant soin de ne pas faire sortir le noiraud de sa Pokéball.

« Comme tu l'sais, j'dois sauver tout le monde. Là-dedans y'a mon premier Pokémon avec une conscience de notre monde. Et j'pense que si t'as pu te réveiller c'est un peu grâce à son retour à lui.

— Vanitas, devina Ventus, suite aux explications du roux.

— J't'épargne les retrouvailles pour l'instant, mais euh… ce sera pas possible tout le temps. »

Ventus sembla réfléchir. Assailli par des souvenirs de son monde, mais également de cet Autre-Monde… il ne savait tout simplement plus comment considérer Vanitas, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire. Bien sûr Aqua lui avait dit de ne pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé chez eux, mais… dans l'autre univers…

En plus, sa meilleure amie avait mentionné encore quelque chose ils devaient tous s'allier aux gens les plus improbables.

C'était peut-être le moment de pouvoir parler avec Vanitas. Le seul où l'autre ne voudrait pas le détruire ni fusionner pour faire la X-Blade… après tout, comme lui, sa partie ténébreuse devait être perturbée par des souvenirs d'ailleurs… non ?

« Je… voudrais lui parler.

— La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, il vous a détruit ! rétorqua Aqua. C'est hors de question.

— Axel l'a dit, non ? Je ne pourrai pas l'esquiver éternellement. Il ne me fera rien.

— Il a quand même failli cramer Aqua, hein…

— Mais peut-être que dans notre monde, nous serons condamnés à disparaître tous les deux. Donc je veux saisir l'occasion de lui parler. »

Aqua connaissait Ventus. Elle savait que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui retirer. Elle soupira, mais restait inquiète, alors qu'Axel rangea la Pokéball de Vanitas à sa ceinture.

« J'vais peut-être lui en parler avant, déclara le dresseur. Pis toi je dois te capturer officiellement. »

Il soupira et observa les frontières de Poivressel.

« Je suppose qu'on restera encore un peu ici, du coup. »

Il captura Ventus, bien que celui-ci sortit presqu'immédiatement de sa Pokéball, afin de discuter avec Aqua. Xion finit par se joindre à la conversation, et les trois semblèrent s'entendre parfaitement bien. Axel, lui, fermait la marche, et ne faisait qu'observer la Pokéball de Vanitas. Heureusement qu'il se tenait tranquille –avait-il conscience de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur ?- car bon, euh…

Sinon, il s'était tout de même surpris de savoir différencier aussi rapidement les Pokéballs de ses compagnons. Il aurait pu s'en sentir fier, sauf qu'en fait, il n'avait juste pas pris conscience des symboles qui s'était comme « gravés » dessus. Sur celle de Vanitas il y avait donc le symbole des Nescients, sur celles d'Aqua et Ventus celui du symbole de Maîtrise, et Xion… le symbole des Simili. Ce qui coïncidait avec les flashs où il avait vu la jeune femme en tenue de l'Organisation, seulement à part Larxène… il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu d'autres filles, à l'Illusiocitadelle.

Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué, hein ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de chose compliquée… faudrait qu'il parle avec Vanitas du retour de Ventus, en lui disant que le blond voulait discuter avec lui, et… ouais, une belle galère en perspective. Pourquoi c'était lui le dresseur dans cette histoire, hein ? Enfin…

Arrivés au centre Pokémon, il pria à toute son équipe de rester tranquille, pendant qu'il parlerait avec l'autre teigne. Ventus lui demanda juste de dire à Vanitas, si celui-ci était ouvert à la discussion, de le rejoindre près de l'eau, qu'il y avait près de l'entrée de la Piste cyclable sur la Route 110 ce soir, histoire qu'ils soient tous les deux au calme. Le roux ne promit cependant rien, et finit par s'éclipser.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Le soir venu, Ventus s'était assis à l'endroit où Vanitas le rejoindrait peut-être. Il avait formellement interdit à Aqua de l'accompagner, mais grâce à son flair que lui octroyait sa nouvelle forme… il pouvait deviner sans peine qu'elle était venue quand même, et qu'elle se cachait. Il n'en tint cependant pas compte.

En fait, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Vanitas. Certes il lui avait demandé de venir, mais bon… déjà il n'était pas sûr que sa partie ténébreuse viendrait, mais même si c'était le cas, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas songé à quoi lui dire.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait le voir. Peut-être pour tenter de se prouver que grâce à aux souvenirs de cet Autre Monde, il était possible que même Vanitas avait changé. Et il fallait avouer que dans leur véritable univers, le blond n'avait pas été tendre dans les quelques mots qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger, avant leur combat, donc…

« T'as pas d'chance, t'es devenu un Pokémon de merde. »

Ventus sourit à l'entente de cette voix. Vanitas était venu. Il s'était même installé à ses côtés, et chacun observait le reflet de l'autre dans l'eau. Contrairement à leur dernière entrevue, celle-ci serait plus… détendue.

« J'm'attendais à vouloir te détruire dès que j'te verrai. Pis j'ai eu ces flashs chelou de l'Autre Monde.

— C'est un peu mesquin de ma part, mais j'ai joué sur ça, pour que tu acceptes de venir ici.

— Et la présence d'Aqua dans un coin, ça fait partie de ta mesquinerie ?

— Ahah… non, elle avait sans doute peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Comprend-la, la dernière fois tu nous as brisé. »

Un silence. Ils ne pourraient jamais ignorer ce qu'il s'était produit dans leur monde, mais ces souvenirs flous de l'autre univers les perturbait suffisamment, pour que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne puisse faire de mal à son autre partie.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

— Je… voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

— Et la vraie explication ?

— C'est la vraie explication.

— A d'autres.

— Bon d'accord…, soupira Ventus. J'étais curieux de voir comment tu étais, sans ton envie de construire la X-Blade. Mais pas par des souvenirs lointains, je voulais le voir moi-même. Maintenant.

— Ah… »

C'était vrai que depuis le début, les souvenirs de cet Autre-Monde avaient assez perturbé Vanitas pour qu'il ne pense plus trop au reste –bien que leurs guides leur disaient bien de ne pas oublier qui ils étaient dans leur univers. Et franchement ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler comme ça avec Ventus un jour. Surtout que, concrètement, ils avaient tous les deux disparus… et que même avant, quand Vanitas était proche de lui, il avait juste envie de l'étriper. Là, rien. Même pas de la jalousie, aucune colère… juste un picotement au niveau de son cœur –et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

« Et ça te fait quoi ? demanda Vanitas, un peu pour la forme, un peu pour autre chose.

— Je ne sais pas… quelque chose entre la surprise et la satisfaction, peut-être ? »

Ventus vit Vanitas sourire d'une manière indéchiffrable. Alors à son tour il sourit. Le blond voulait voir le bien dans chaque cœur. Certes Vanitas était censé être la partie ténébreuse du sien, mais grâce aux souvenirs lointains qui leur avaient été « transmis » par les autres eux… le blond se rendait compte qu'il restait toujours de la lumière, même au plus profond des ténèbres.

« Tu me dégoûtes, déclara le noiraud.

— Pourquoi ?

— Souvenirs lointains ou pas, j'ai une vague idée de ta façon de penser, vu que j'suis une grosse partie de toi. Et arrête, c'est répugnant.

— Monsieur n'assume pas ? taquina l'autre, comme s'il parlait à un ami.

— La ferme tu veux ? »

Ventus n'avait pas fait partie du début du voyage. Mais une chose était certaine… Vanitas avait en grande partie changé grâce à ça, il en était sûr. Aqua lui avait parlé des tensions avec lui, mais le blond avait la conviction que cela s'arrangerait. Il baissa la tête vers son nouveau reflet. Au fond, Ventus ne voulait pas trop s'habituer à pouvoir vivre à nouveau, mais en même temps…

« Tu comptes rester dans l'équipe, ou pourrir avec les deux trois autres qu'y'a déjà dans le pc ?

— Je ne sais pas encore… tu préfèrerais quoi, toi ?

— Genre tu m'demandes mon avis maintenant ?

— Pourquoi, c'est mal ?

— Oh puis oublie ma question, tu saoules. »

Ventus ne savait vraiment pas s'il continuerait l'aventure, ou si effectivement il préfèrerait rester dans l'ombre. Mais la réaction de Vanitas le fit tout de même bien sourire, sur l'instant. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de lui parler presque comme un ami, mais… c'était agréable, d'un côté.

Il rougit, alors que des souvenirs de l'autre monde lui revinrent. Il se voyait clairement l'embrasser, voire même aller plus loin que ça. Vanitas, lui, s'en « souvenait »-il également ?

« Non, on ne parle pas de ça, rétorqua l'autre.

— Mais j'ai encore rien dit.

— Justement, et c'est très bien comme ça.

— Donc tu t'en souviens aussi.

— J'ai dit qu'on en parlerait pas. »

Ventus ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de rire. Oui, cette situation était improbable, mais elle était surtout très drôle. Le blond comprenait également mieux pourquoi Vanitas avait accepté de le voir ce soir. Curiosité -qu'il devait sans doute regretter maintenant.

Ces souvenirs avaient véritablement joué sur leur relation actuelle –et sur celle qu'ils auraient à l'avenir.

Plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux. Ici ou ailleurs… ils ne se voyaient plus jamais s'affronter un jour.

Et sans doute que c'était ça aussi ça que sous entendait leurs guides, en parlant d'alliance qui pourrait perdurer, même dans leur monde originel.

Axel, qui lui aussi avait décidé d'observer les deux autres en cachette, réalisait doucement que des modifications, il y en avait déjà eu des tas –et que c'était loin d'être fini. Mais il était certain que la plupart des changements seraient pour leur bien, et le bien des mondes.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 7/29

_Poivressel_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non

* * *

**Je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de faire une note de fin, mais cette fois, cela me paraissait nécessaire.**

**Comme vous le voyez, Ventus le petit Zigzaton hésite à rester dans l'équipe, donc… c'est à vous de prendre la décision pour lui ! Souhaitez-vous qu'il reste ? Qu'il soit dans le PC ? A vous de décider de son avenir pour cette fic.**

**A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Oui, les chapitres de cette fic, quand je m'y mets sérieusement, ils s'écrivent vite, ahah. xD Dire que je voulais garder des chapitres en réserve pour les poster régulièrement. Lol.

Bref, rien à dire de particulier cette fois-ci, du coup je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Message**

Le lendemain, à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'Axel soupira. Ventus n'avait pas encore pris sa décision sur le fait de rester dans l'équipe ou non, et en plus il n'avait absolument pas avancé -alors qu'il pensait pouvoir arriver à Lavandia hier soir encore.

Il n'était vraiment pas prêt d'atteindre la troisième arène, à ce train-là.

Le roux se redressa, et observa les quatre Pokéball qu'il avait déposées sur sa table à chevet. Cela devenait un peu encombrant de les garder hors de leur Pokéball, surtout avec Xion et Vanitas qui avaient récemment évolués. Axel se demandait d'ailleurs quand le tour d'Aqua viendrait, et à quoi elle ressemblerait.

Il fallait dire que pour l'instant, le Pokémon qu'elle était n'avait aucune classe, et qu'en tant que Maîtresse de la Keyblade, elle paraissait bien faiblarde. Bon, Vanitas ressemblait actuellement à un poulet géant, mais il espérait qu'une autre forme l'attendait. Xion, en revanche, était devenue vachement classe depuis qu'elle avait évoluée. Il espérait que Ventus aurait également une évolution, car le raton qu'il était n'avait absolument aucun charisme.

En repensant au blond, il songea à son apparence humaine, cette fois. Sans les flashs, Axel aurait juré voir Roxas et c'en était terriblement perturbant. Bon, Vanitas avait également des traits communs avec Sora, mais avec quelques différences, alors que là les deux blonds étaient les parfaits sosies l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, peut-être qu'en retrouvant Roxas et Sora, le roux aurait les explications là-dessus dans le Hearts-Dex, donc il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir maintenant.

Axel s'étira, avant de se préparer pour sa nouvelle journée. Il entraînerait sans doute sa mauvaise troupe sur la route 110 et devrait aussi penser à demander à Ventus s'il souhaitait rester, pour les accompagner jusqu'à la fin –ce qui serait bien quand même. En plus ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'il se baladait qu'avec Aqua, Xion et Vanitas, donc avoir un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal –enfin, ça dépendait sans doute des points de vue. Même si, et contre toute attente, la conversation qu'avait eu le noiraud avec le blond s'était très bien passée.

Une fois qu'il eut pris son petit déjeuner, Axel se dirigea vers le nord de Poivressel, afin d'aller sur la route qui les mènerait vers Lavandia. Une fois en dehors de la ville, le roux décida de libérer chacun de ses Poké-humains. Tous avaient l'air encore endormis, mais Axel n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire –ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps ici.

« Bon, aujourd'hui on atteint Lavandia, et si possible on s'fait l'arène, ok ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent, alors qu'ils semblaient tous sortir doucement de leur flegme. Bon, au moins ça. Maintenant il fallait qu'ils s'entraînent –car ça, Axel pouvait difficilement le faire à leur place. Du coup -évidemment- ils croisèrent plusieurs dresseurs, ce qui permit à Ventus de s'habituer à combattre sous la forme d'un Zigzaton –ses coups de boule étaient plutôt efficaces- tandis que les autres continuaient à développer leurs différents pouvoirs.

Durant le trajet, Axel remarquait bien que Vanitas gardait une certaine distance avec Aqua et Ventus. Si la première conservait l'espace entre eux, le second tentait parfois de s'approcher pour lui parler. Au bout du énième essai, le blond soupira –Axel décida de le rejoindre à ce moment-là. Il ne parlerait pas de Vanitas, car ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il avait autre chose à lui demander.

« Au fait, tu comptes rester avec nous, ou bien j'te dépose dans le prochain pc qu'on croise ?

— Hm… je ne sais pas encore.

— T'as jusqu'à Lavandia pour te- »

Axel ne put finir sa phrase. Il fut à la limite de tomber à cause de deux bicyclettes qui étaient passées à côtés de lui. Il insulta fortement les deux conductrices –une fille aux cheveux roux, et l'autre aux cheveux noirs- mais n'eut pas le temps ni de voir leur visage, ni de leur rappeler la présence de la piste cyclable juste au dessus de leur tête –les deux femmes étaient déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

« Axel il sait pas tenir debout, ricana Vanitas.

— Elles ont failli me tuer je te signale !

— Mais oui mais oui. Avoue que tu sais juste pas marcher correctement.

— Pourquoi j'te parle encore hein ? »

Alors que Vanitas continuait à se moquer ouvertement d'Axel, celui-ci resta à l'écart, histoire de pouvoir bouder seul dans son coin. Mais visiblement le monde entier était contre lui, car après les bicyclettes, voilà que Flora se mettait en travers de son chemin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Deux badges déjà ? C'est que tu te débrouilles bien, pour un débutant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Eh bien, je t'avais dit vouloir te combattre un de ces quatre, et… le moment est venu !

— Vous vous êtes vraiment donné le mot pour faire de cette route un Enfer, hein ?

— Qu'importe ce que tu diras, je t'ai provoqué en duel, donc tu ne peux qu'accepter ! Balignon, go ! »

Axel n'eut d'autres choix que lui aussi envoyer un Pokémon sur le terrain, en jurant et maudissant le monde entier. Enfin, vu que son adversaire était un Pokémon de type plante, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Il eut de la chance, car Vanitas, depuis qu'il avait évolué, semblait être plus motivé à combattre –bon, en même temps, vu le poussin qu'il était avant, Axel le comprenait.

Le Balignon fut vite mis hors d'état de nuire, et Flora envoya alors Flobio, un Pokémon de type eau. Cette fois, il valait mieux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Il décida alors de voir ce que valait Ventus, malgré son type normal. Le roux laissait d'ailleurs une chance à ce dernier, car d'après ce qu'il avait appris à l'école des dresseurs, un Zigzaton pouvait apprendre des attaques de chaque type ou presque –même si pour l'instant il devrait se contenter d'attaques comme charge ou coup de boule.

Si Ventus avait un avantage sur l'adversaire, c'était grâce sa rapidité. En plus, et comme il possédait aussi jet de sable, il réussit à aveugler complètement l'ennemi, avant de le rouer de coups. Flobio faisait certes preuve de résistance, mais il finit tout de même par tomber K.O à cause du nombre considérable d'attaques qu'il venait de se prendre.

Epuisé, mais plutôt fier de ses progrès, le blond décida tout de même de laisser sa place à Aqua.

Celle-ci affronta une sorte de limace de lave –un Limagma. Elle tenta alors son attaque fée, mais constata que celle-ci n'eut que peu d'effet sur son adversaire. Celui-ci riposta alors avec une attaque feu, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver –mais elle ne fut pas mise K.O.

Axel remarqua alors la même chose qu'avec les deux autres, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si les mouvements d'Aqua paraissaient perturbés, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à ça… elle était sur le point d'évoluer. Bien sûr, il savait que pour un premier changement, celui-ci ne serait pas de tout repos, mais c'était une excellente nouvelle malgré tout.

Aqua sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle peinait à préparer ses attaques choc mental, et en plus elle avait cette horrible douleur à son cœur –son corps, quant à lui, la brûlait. Elle arrivait à peine à esquiver et à lancer une offensive… malgré tout, elle réussi à en venir à bout, avec tout de même une légère difficulté.

Mais au moment où elle allait demander à Axel de la laisser se reposer dans sa Pokéball, la douleur à son cœur se transforma en chaleur, et elle eut l'impression que son corps grandissait. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Le processus d'évolution terminé, elle s'observa rapidement, et put voir qu'elle avait récupéré de véritables jambes –ce qui serait bien plus pratique pour attaquer et esquiver.

Axel la regarda à son tour, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa nouvelle forme bien plus mignonne que la précédente. Bien sûr il décida, comme pour les autres Poké-Humains qui avaient évolué, de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Flora, quant elle, félicita Axel pour sa performance, et soigna les Pokémon de tout le monde, avant de s'éclipser en bicyclette vers Lavandia.

« Faut vraiment que j'm'en trouve une de ces bicyclettes, sérieux, soupira Axel, avant de s'adresser à sa mauvaise troupe. Vous v'nez ? »

Les autres obtempérèrent, et tous continuèrent d'avancer, en affrontant les dresseurs sur leur passage, ou les Pokémon sauvages qui les ralentissaient.

Ventus restait aux côtés d'Aqua, et discutait avec elle, tandis que Xion préférait être près d'Axel. Il n'y avait que Vanitas qui faisait un peu bande à part –comme d'habitude.

En constatant ça, Ventus se sentait un peu triste. Bien sûr le noiraud restait sa partie ténébreuse, mais vu la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu la veille et les souvenirs qui pouvaient l'assaillir… il commençait à éprouver une certaine empathie pour lui.

D'ailleurs, en songeant à ça, le blond se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle l'avait affronté plusieurs fois, en plus de celle à la Nécropole -où leur fusion était quasiment complète- mais… comme lui, Aqua devait avoir des souvenirs de Vanitas où, peut-être, ils s'entendaient, non ?

C'était sans doute encore trop tôt pour lui demander pareille chose, Ventus en avait conscience, mais si la situation ne s'améliorerait pas entre Aqua et Vanitas, il agirait en conséquence, il se le promettait.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous aux portes d'un énorme bâtiment, qui devait être la ville de Lavandia.

Axel fut dans l'obligation de rappeler toute sa troupe dans leur Pokéball respective, avant de pénétrer dans… ce qui lui parut être un énorme centre commercial, sur l'instant.

« Eh bah, t'auras mis le temps ! s'exclama une voix féminine, qu'il crut reconnaître. »

En se tournant vers sa provenance, il vit deux silhouettes en tenue de l'Organisation. Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner leur identité à toutes les deux. C'était Alexia et Vanilla. Par contre…

« Côté discrétion vous repasserez avec une tenue pareille.

— Oh t'inquiète, les gens nous voient normalement. Pour eux nous sommes des dresseuses tout à fait ordinaires.

— Et vous me voulez quoi ? Me dire que j'ai deux jours maxi pour sauver tout le monde ?

— Ah nan nan, on est juste venues voir comment tu allais.

— On a appris que nos mondes allaient être détruits par l'autre con, je me suis fait quasi renversé par des filles à vélos, et j'ai en plus affronté ma soit-disante rivale qui sait pas combattre, l'éclate totale. Je vais super bien. »

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer d'Axel, ce qu'il n'apprécia absolument pas.

« Bref, j'ai à faire.

— Roh l'autre il boude, soupira Alexia.

— On avait juste un petit message à faire passer à Xion, expliqua Vanilla, avant d'hausser les épaules. Mais bon, t'as l'air pressé de te débarrasser de nous, alors… Viens Alexia, on s'en va. »

Alexia obtempéra, et tous les deux se dirigeaient déjà à l'opposé. Seulement Axel refusait de les laisser partir comme ça. Si elles avaient effectivement un message pour la noiraude, hors de question qu'elles disparaissent à nouveau, sans rien dire.

« Attendez une minute, quel genre de message ?

— Ah, on t'intéresse maintenant ? demanda innocemment Vanilla.

— Faites pas les malignes et dites moi.

— Normalement on aurait dû vous le dire dans le musée, mais ils ont zappé, commença Alexia, dans sa grande bonté.

— Mais dis-lui qu'une fois que vous serez tous les trois réunis, y'a de fortes chances que ceux qui la connaissaient à l'époque se rappellent d'elle. »

Axel ne comprit absolument pas ce message, mais les deux autres n'en tinrent pas rigueur. Elles s'apprêtaient à y aller pour de vrai, cette fois-ci.

« T'en fais pas pour elle, elle comprendra, rajouta tout de même Alexia.

— Ah et entraîne bien Vanitas. Pour l'arène qui vous attend il sera utile. »

Puis, cette fois, les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent pour de bon, laissant Axel seul avec une nouvelle panoplie d'interrogations. A chaque fois qu'il croisait ces deux-là, c'était comme ça. A croire qu'elles étaient juste là pour le fatiguer. Enfin, faudrait qu'il pense à faire passer le message à Xion, et surtout à se renseigner sur le champion de la ville, histoire de savoir pourquoi Vanitas serait plus utile qu'un autre de ses Poké-Humains.

Alors qu'il faisait ses premiers repérages en ville, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Alexia et Vanilla. Leur façon de parler, et même leur comportement avec lui… tout lui paraissait trop familier, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas du tout à savoir pourquoi. Mais cette fois, il avait eu une sorte de flash. Pas grand-chose, juste quelques mots. Alma, Mirari, Almari. Il ignorait encore pourquoi ces trois mots lui étaient venus, mais il sentait que ça avait un lien avec les deux femmes qu'il croisait régulièrement…

« Rah puis vous faites tous chier ! s'écria-t-il soudainement, et ce en plein milieu du centre commercial qu'était la ville. »

Evidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il préféra alors quitter la place au plus vite, histoire de ne pas s'attirer encore plus la honte.

Il en voulait aux mondes entiers. Et oui au pluriel, car ils étaient plusieurs à l'avoir poussé à vivre une telle aventure pourrie.

La prochaine fois qu'on l'embarquerait dans un truc pareil, les organisateurs avaient intérêt à lui demander son avis avant.

* * *

**Axel **

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 7/29

_Lavandia_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	13. Chapitre 12

Et encore un chapitre, c'est Noël en été, héhé.

Rien à dire de particulier, si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Deux pour le prix d'un**

Axel, une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas croiser des personnes qui avaient pu l'entendre hurler, décida de faire son tour de repérage, et de discuter avec les habitants pour en apprendre plus sur le Champion. A priori ce dernier s'appelait Voltère, et possédait des Pokémon de type électriques. Ca aurait pu plaire à Larxène, seulement elle refusait catégoriquement de vouloir lui servir d'esclave –et de toute façon elle incarnait un Pokémon vol, donc elle n'avait aucune chance.

Par rapport au champion, Axel apprit également que deux des trois Pokémon du spécialiste électrique étaient également acier. En se rappelant des forces et faiblesses de chaque type, Axel comprit pourquoi Vanilla avait conseillé d'entraîner un peu plus Vanitas, vu que ses flammes auraient un avantage certain. Pour le dernier qui était simplement électrique, il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autres, histoire de ne pas épuiser le noiraud.

Bien, il était donc temps de s'y mettre. Le roux se dirigea vers la route ouest, la 117, et sortit ensuite sa mauvaise troupe de leurs différentes Pokéballs. Il fallait qu'il les mette au courant pour le Champion d'arène, et qu'ils s'entraînent en conséquence.

Heureusement pour eux, cet endroit était rempli de dresseurs, et à l'autre bout se trouvait une ville, ce qui permettrait de soigner tout ce beau monde.

Sur la route, et pendant ces rares moments de tranquillité et de calme, Axel s'adressa à Ventus, qui marchait pensivement à ses côtés et ceux d'Aqua –celle-ci n'écouta cependant pas l'échange entre les deux garçons.

« Bon, t'as choisi ?

— Je… pense que je vais rester avec vous.

— T'as pas l'air très sûr de toi.

— Si si, ne t'en fais pas.

— Ca va pas être trop chiant de traîner avec Van ?

— Hm… son aventure ici, ainsi que ces souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde… ça l'a beaucoup changé. Aqua ne veut pas encore l'admettre, mais il est vraiment différent d'avant.

— Mais du coup tu vas essayer de le rabibocher avec Aqua ? »

Si Ventus avait eu sa forme humaine, Axel l'aurait clairement vu hausser les épaules, alors qu'il murmurer un « peut-être ».

« Tiens donc, Axel. »

L'interpelé pouvait reconnaître cette voix à la fois moqueuse et hautaine entre mille. Marluxia.

Le roux, ainsi que tous les Poké-Humains, se tournèrent vers lui. Le nouveau Poké-Humain avait pris la forme d'une sorte de rose –du moins, ses mains étaient remplacées par ces plantes. Un Rosélia, d'après le Hearts-Dex. Ca lui correspondait si bien.

« Je suis certain que tu vas m'expliquer ce que nous faisons là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Franchement ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

— Voyons Axel, après tout ce que nous avons partagé au Manoir Oblivion…

— C'est sûr que séquestrer une pauvre gamine pour qu'elle fasse de la merde dans la mémoire d'un autre, c'était l'éclate. »

Parce qu'Axel était sûr d'une chose : si Sora n'avait pas eu la mémoire bousillée, Roxas n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse se réveiller.

Les autres Poké-Humains, eux, trouvaient l'ambiance particulièrement tendue. Xion se souvenait vaguement de Marluxia -même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler- et elle savait qu'il n'était que très peu fréquentable.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, à l'époque, quelque chose t'aurait-il fait changer d'avis, hm ? Un lien avec Roxas, peut-être ?

— Ta gueule. Tu mérites juste de moisir dans une boîte, le temps que je vous ramène tous dans notre monde. »

Sans laisser le temps à Marluxia de rétorquer quelque chose, Axel lança une Pokéball sur le Poké-Humain. Il se promit que dès qu'il le pourrait, il mettrait ce type dans le PC, au fond d'une boîte bien pourrie.

« Roh dommage, ça aurait été drôle de vous voir vous battre, soupira Vanitas, visiblement déçu. »

Axel ne prit pas la peine de répondre au noiraud et leur ordonna simplement de continuer à le suivre et à affronter les dresseurs autour d'eux. Ventus, quant à lui, pouvait voir qu'au fond, sa partie ténébreuse restait un peu la même. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était rassurant ou non. Aqua ne dit rien, mais restait extrêmement méfiante de Vanitas. Surtout que ce dernier pouvait très bien retourner sa veste quand la situation serait à son avantage.

Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa dans le groupe, et Xion soupira intérieurement. Parcourir cet endroit serait tendu, cette fois.

Un peu plus tard, cependant, tous virent une sorte de souris bleue qui paraissait perdue, leur permettant ainsi d'oublier provisoirement la partie avec Marluxia. Quand le Pokémon se tourna vers eux, les flashs habituels lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une conscience de leur monde firent leur apparition et…

« Hé mais t'es la petite amie de Sora toi !

— Je… pardon ?

— Mais ouais, Kairi, celle en plus que j'avais attiré à Illusiopolis ! »

Puis Axel regretta quelque peu d'avoir rappelé cet épisode à la rouquine, vu que Saïx l'avait enfermée par la suite dans les cachots de la citadelle… Kairi sembla s'en souvenir également, et se recula d'un pas.

« Bon d'accord, c'était pas très cool de ma part, mais t'as pu retrouver Sora et Riku grâce à moi, c'était cool, non ? »

Effectivement, si elle n'avait pas été à Illusiopolis, elle n'aurait ni retrouvé Riku, ni Sora. Donc d'un côté… mais si Naminé n'avait pas été là, peut-être qu'elle serait morte dans ces cachots, et n'aurait retrouvé personne.

« Allez, sans rancune, hein ? T'façon j'dois vous ramener chez nous, donc t'es obligée de venir.

— Hors de question que je me batte à tes côtés. »

Mais quelle teigne celle-là. Entre Marluxia et Kairi, il était gâté sur cette route. Alors oui c'était super génial de retrouver des gens de son monde, mais s'il pouvait éviter ce genre de combo à l'avenir…

Il décida alors de lui expliquer la situation dans les détails, afin qu'elle collabore un minimum. Il termina sur le fait que Riku et Sora faisaient également partis des personnes à retrouver encore.

« Malgré ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne veux pas être à tes côtés. Mais si tu es vraiment sincère, lorsque tu retrouveras Sora et Riku, tu as intérêt à me le dire, pour que je puisse les revoir.

— Ok, pas de soucis. »

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bon, d'un côté c'était un peu normal, surtout qu'il faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII. Mais d'un autre c'était vexant, car il pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour changer l'avis qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il la captura à son tour, et décida de la déposer au PC avec Marluxia, lorsqu'ils arriveraient tous à Vergazon.

Le calme revenu au sein du groupe, ils continuèrent à marcher vers le prochain village –tandis que Ventus s'entraînait durement, pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle forme. Xion remarqua cependant qu'Aqua paraissait bien pensive. Elle s'inquiéta un peu, et décida alors de lui parler.

« Ca ne va pas ?

— Hm ? Si si… c'est juste que je viens de réaliser qu'il s'était vraiment passé énormément de temps, entre le moment où Ven s'est endormi, et maintenant.

— Comment ça ?

— Kairi, je l'ai sauvée d'une attaque de Nescients, mais… elle devait avoir à peine cinq ans, à l'époque. Ce qui signifie que cela fait depuis une dizaine d'années que je recherche désespérément un moyen de sauver Ventus et Terra. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte dans le domaine des Ténèbres, il n'y a aucune notion de temps là-bas. »

Xion ne savait pas trop quoi dire, sur l'instant. Mais elle comprenait le choc qu'avait dû avoir Aqua en revoyant Kairi. Ca avait fait bizarre à la noiraude également, vu qu'elle avait été créée à partir des souvenirs de Sora qu'il avait de la rouquine. D'ailleurs… vu qu'ils avaient retrouvé Marluxia, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle revoit Vexen, son « créateur ». Lui aussi l'avait oubliée ? D'un côté elle préfèrerait, mais d'un autre…

« Et voilà Vergazon ! Il était temps putain, spouria Axel. »

Tous les Poké-Humains sortirent de leur torpeur ou de leurs réflexions à ce moment-là. Ils arrivaient enfin en ville, du coup ils pourraient se reposer un peu, avant de retourner à Lavandia. Axel rentra alors tout ses Poké-Humains dans leur Pokéball respective, puis pénétra dans le centre Pokémon.

Dans ce dernier, une personne l'attendait.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien Axel ?

— Euh, ouais… mais vous êtes qui ?

— J'ai reçu un colis pour vous, de la part d'une certaine Alexia. »

Alexia… celle qui la faisait chier avec son autre pote ? C'était quoi le colis alors, du cyanure ? Il hésitait franchement à ouvrir le gros carton, qui pouvait très bien être un leurre pour cacher le pire poison ou une mauvaise blague.

« Elle m'a également demandé de vous donner ce mot. »

La livreuse lui tendit une petite enveloppe, sans doute remplie d'entraxe en fait. Axel prit cependant le risque de l'ouvrir tout de même. A sa grande surprise, aucune poudre blanche ou autre. Il lut alors la petite lettre.

_Petit cadeau, parce que tu semblais jaloux de ceux qui en avaient. T'inquiète, y'a pas de cyanure, d'entraxe ou de mauvaises blagues derrière, c'est un vrai cadeau pour cette fois. /o/ _

_A la prochaine. ~_

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il venait à peine de penser, alors que ce mot devait être écrit depuis des heures ? Alexia et Vanilla étaient vraiment louches. Elles connaissaient tout d'eux, c'en était plus que frustrant. La prochaine fois qu'il les croiserait, il demanderait à Vanitas de brûler la tenue volée de l'Organisation, histoire de voir qui elles étaient réellement… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Xemnas avait améliorées la matière des manteaux, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas cramer –à cause de lui, d'ailleurs. Ca faisait chier.

« Bien, je dois m'en aller à présent, au revoir ! »

Puis la livreuse le laissa là, seul avec son carton. Il décida alors de prendre une chambre au Centre Pokémon, histoire d'avoir la paix pour l'ouvrir. Il était maintenant assis sur son lit, le carton toujours fermé en face de lui. Il finit cependant par se lever, et s'en approcha.

« Un vrai cadeau, hein ? J'espère que ça sera utile. »

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir le carton, pour y découvrir un de ces fameux vélos pliables. Bon, d'accord, il fallait avouer que ce cadeau était plutôt sympa. Pour une fois qu'Alexia avait eu une bonne idée…

…

Puis il réalisa. Voilà qu'il pensait comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était extrêmement perturbant, surtout qu'il n'arrivait même pas à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Enfin, il avait déjà assez de souci comme ça, donc il ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps du cas d'Alexia, il préférait plutôt essayer sa nouvelle acquisition après, bien sûr, avoir déposé Kairi et Marluxia au PC.

Axel retourna donc à Lavandia rapidement grâce à sa nouvelle bicyclette. Et force était d'avouer que maintenant qu'il l'avait essayé… il aurait du mal à ne pas l'utiliser tout le temps. Mais bon, il ne pouvait déjà pas laisser sa mauvaise troupe vagabonder dans les villes, alors si en plus il ne leur laissait pas un peu de liberté sur une route… non, vraiment il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

Cela restait cependant pratique pour les allers/retours chiants sur une route qu'il avait déjà visitée –comme le montrait la traversée de la route 117.

Une fois de retour dans l'immense centre commercial –avec, il paraissait, des résidences privées à l'étage- il se rendit immédiatement à l'arène, considérant que toute son équipe était prête, grâce à leur entraînement. Seulement sur la place qui menait au champion se trouvait… Timmy. Le type à qui il avait volé Aqua, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il discutait avec quelqu'un, qui lui déconseillait d'aller à une arène si tôt. Puis le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'Axel, et se dirigea vers lui –le roux le sentait mal.

« Tu tombes bien ! S'il te plaît Axel, je veux montrer à mon oncle que je suis prêt à combattre les champions, s'il te plaît, accepte de me combattre ! »

Le roux soupira, sachant de toute manière que Timmy ne le lâcherait pas, tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Il décida d'envoyer Ventus, car contre un petit Tarsal, et même si le blond était le nouveau, ça pouvait le faire.

Surtout que Ventus avait su s'adapter à son nouveau corps, et surtout à ses nouvelles capacités. Il en avait d'ailleurs apprises qui seraient très utile, comme Ball'Ombre, par exemple. Contre un Pokémon de type Psy, ce serait fatal. Axel avait bien fait de faire confiance au blond, malgré son type.

Seulement, et comme pour les trois autres, le roux remarqua la vitesse de Ventus, légèrement plus basse que d'habitude. Il allait déjà évoluer ? C'était étonnant. Il ne l'avait pas capturé depuis si longtemps, après tout… enfin, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le combat fut fini très rapidement, étant donné l'avantage de l'attaque Ball'Ombre, et de la vitesse de Ventus, qui restait supérieur malgré sa transformation, qui eut lieu juste à la fin du combat. C'était devenu un Linéon, d'après le Hearts-Dex.

Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, reçut les félicitations de Timmy, plus un baragouinage de ce dernier, avant qu'il ne disparaisse en prenant le chemin de Vergazon. L'Oncle sembla rester quelques temps, avant de remercier Axel en lui offrant la CS Eclate-Roc. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir, mais bon.

L'essentiel était que l'arène soit à présent accessible. Certes il avait bien avancé pour retrouver les siens –deux pour le prix d'un sur la même route- mais il devait également continuer sa traversée d'Hoenn, afin de remporter tous les badges et avec ça, d'autres surprises l'attendraient –des bonnes… comme des plus mauvaises.

Son aventure était donc loin d'être terminée.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 2

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 9/29

_Lavandia_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	14. Chapitre 13

Ce chapitre est, je crois, l'un de mes préférés. Il s'est vraiment écrit quasi tout seul, ahah. Enfin, je vous laisserai découvrir pourquoi, mais les choses se compliquent, pour nos chers aventuriers, héhé.

Oh et juste, j'oublie souvent de répondre aux reviews, mais sachez que je lis chacune d'entre elles avec grande attention, et que toutes me font très plaisir. Je vous remercie vraiment. J'espère que cette fic restera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire !

Sur ce... je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 13.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle Menace**

Axel, ou plutôt sa mauvaise troupe, ne fut pas très longtemps stoppée par les quelques dresseurs qu'il y avait dans l'arène… ni les combinaisons de boutons sur lesquels appuyer, afin d'ouvrir l'accès à l'endroit où se trouvait le Champion.

Bien sûr, avant de se lancer dans le combat, le roux préféra passer par le Centre Pokémon, pour être sûr que chaque membre de son équipe serait d'attaque, si jamais il y avait une quelconque complication.

Voltère, quant à lui, les accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Axel ? Bastien et Roxane m'ont parlé de toi ! Tu deviens célèbre dis-donc, ahah ! Enfin bref, je me présente, je suis Voltère. Je suis certain que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, alors très de bavardage, prépare toi à un combat électrisant, ahah ! »

Le Champion envoya donc directement son Magnéti, tandis qu'Axel laissa la place à Vanitas. Un type acier ne devrait pas poser trop de problème à un type feu. En plus de ça, le noiraud était bien plus rapide que son adversaire. Il évita plusieurs cage-éclair, et réussit à lancer plusieurs flammèches. Il eut même la chance de réussir à brûler son ennemi. Seulement ce dernier utilisa une attaque électrique qui le toucha de plein fouet, alors que son lanceur revint vers son dresseur.

Une fois remis du coup, Vanitas ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi maintenant il se retrouvait contre un Magnéti en triplet. Axel n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Ah ah ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, à celle-là, pas vrai ? Ca s'appelle change-éclair. Non seulement ça envoie un choc électrique assez puissant contre mon adversaire, mais en plus cela me permet de pouvoir changer de Pokémon, sans perdre trop de temps. Oh et… ça peut paralyser aussi. »

Le roux ne comprit les mots de Voltère qu'au moment où il vit Vanitas, à genoux, et dont les mouvements paraissaient presque inexistants. Il ne pourrait plus combattre dans cet état. Rah ! Axel n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça ! Il comptait sur Vanitas pour se débarrasser des types aciers, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le noiraud combattre ainsi. Bon, il allait improviser.

« Van, retire-toi, j'fais appelle à Xion ! »

Pour une fois, Vanitas obéit sans trop faire de remue-ménage, et réussit à faire un saut pour au moins sortir du terrain. Il était conscient qu'avec sa paralysie, pour l'instant, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

Xion, en constatant ce qui était arrivé au noiraud, comprit rapidement la situation –surtout en regardant Axel, qui paraissait stressé.

Elle esquiva juste à temps un cage-éclair, et envoyant une onde de choc ténébreuse –Vibrobscur- qui désorienta quelque seconde son ennemi lui permettant de l'aveugler, pour ensuite relancer la même attaque par après.

Malheureusement, elle aussi se prit un change-éclair. A son tour, elle fut paralysée, et dut se retirer aux côtés de Vanitas, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui dire un « bienvenue au club ».

« Putain…, souffla Axel. »

Il ne savait pas qui envoyer. Aqua était faible aux attaques acier donc si le Magnéti, de retour sur le terrain, lui lançait une attaque de ce type… elle n'en mènerait pas large. Ventus, lui, n'avait qu'une seule attaque qui pouvait faire un peu de dégât –Ball'Ombre- car les autres étaient soit normale, soit électrique.

Le roux observa les deux Poké-humains paralysés. Cela ne semblait pas allait mieux chez eux… il faudrait obligatoirement passer au Centre Pokémon.

Il va peut-être risquer un K.O avec Aqua, mais… si elle arrivait à achever au moins celui-là, que Vanitas avait brûlé… il fallait qu'il tente. Il enverrait alors Ventus en dernier recours.

Dès que la femme fut hors de sa Pokéball, Axel lui expliqua rapidement la situation. En jetant un œil aux deux paralysés, Aqua comprit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle achève ce Magnéti avant de finir à son tour ainsi.

Elle envoya plusieurs chocs mentaux contre son adversaire, alors que celui-ci continuait à souffrir de sa brûlure. Soudain, au moment où il voulut préparer un change-éclair, il tomba K.O. Son talent fermeté n'avait pas su le faire résister au dernier choc mental qu'avait préparé Aqua. Celle-ci sourit, plutôt satisfaite. Elle commençait déjà à fatiguer, mais il fallait qu'elle combatte jusqu'au bout, si elle voulait qu'Axel reprenne un petit avantage. Heureusement qu'elle avait évolué, car avant, elle serait déjà tombée K.O.

« Pas mal pas mal ! Faut croire que ça devient une habitude de brûler tes ennemis, mais cette tactique ne pourra pas marcher tout le temps, ahah ! »

C'était vrai, songea Axel. Pour l'instant Vanitas parvenait à brûler ses adversaires, mais cela se compliquerait au fur et à mesure. Enfin, tant que ça marcherait, il faudrait en profiter. Voltère, lui, envoya cette fois-ci un Voltorbe –qui ressemblait surtout à une Pokéball géante, mais bon.

Aqua pouvait visiblement encore un peu combattre, donc il la laisserait continuer. Cependant, si elle montrait trop de signes de faiblesses, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non il refuserait qu'elle se fatigue au point de tomber K.O.

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade, elle, se concentra pour rassembler ses forces, afin de pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle avait repéré une colonne, qu'elle pourrait tenter de faire tomber sur son adversaire, sans risquer la vie de son dresseur, ni faire s'effondrer l'arène, vu qu'elle n'était pas reliée au plafond.

C'était à tenter, si elle voulait réussir à affronter l'évolution de Magnéti. Elle refusait que Ventus la remplace –c'était elle qui devait veiller sur lui, et non pas le contraire.

Alors que le Voltorbe semblait charger son énergie, Aqua en profita pour se concentrer, afin de faire tomber la colonne. Etant donné la matière de son adversaire, ça ne le blesserait pas grièvement non plus, juste suffisamment pour le mettre K.O.

Dans un fracas énorme, son hypothèse fut confirmée. Voltère ne fit qu'en rire, alors qu'il rappela son Pokémon.

« Roxane m'avait bien dit de faire attention à ma décoration, ahah ! Enfin, ne crie pas victoire trop vite ! »

Retour de Magnéton sur le terrain, son dernier Pokémon. A ce moment là, Aqua tomba à genoux, complètement essoufflée. Elle ne pensait pas que faire tomber cet élément du décor l'épuiserait à ce point… Elle voyait le Magnéton approcher, des éclairs traversant ses aimants.

Elle crut son moment de tomber K.O venu, alors elle ferma les yeux. Seulement la seule chose qu'elle sentit, se fut qu'on la bousculait avec une assez grande violence et sans doute hors du terrain.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sa surprise fut énorme lorsqu'elle vit que Vanitas s'était non seulement interposé pour elle –et ce malgré sa paralysie- et qu'il s'était pris l'attaque à sa place. Pourquoi diable aurait-il fait ça pour elle ?

L'autre sembla comprendre sa question silencieuse, mais ne fit que détourner le regard, en se concentrant sur son ennemi. Son handicap actuel le gênerait, mais il était hors de question que Ventus ait le beau rôle en l'achevant. Ca restait sa partie lumineuse, et il y avait toujours en lui cette rivalité et cette jalousie. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça envers Aqua. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser tomber K.O… non ?

Enfin, la meilleure des choses à faire était d'oublier ce passage.

Axel, quant à lui, resta béat sur le sauvetage de la femme. Il se tourna vers Xion, pour savoir si elle avait dit quelque chose au noiraud, mais… non, il avait véritablement agi de son plein gré, alors qu'Aqua et lui se détestaient. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Seulement en faisant ça, Vanitas avait également pris un gros risque, alors qu'il était paralysé. Il aurait dû laisser Axel invoquer Ventus et…

Oh d'accord. Le roux comprenait déjà un peu mieux la démarche. Vanitas voulait juste montrer sa supériorité par rapport au blond. Lui et sa fierté, vraiment… enfin, Axel le laissa faire, histoire de lui apprendre un peu la vie si jamais il tomberait K.O à cause de ça.

« Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant… »

Une voix qu'Axel ne reconnut pas. Ce n'était donc ni Voltère, ni personne des alentours qui avait parlé. Le Champion demanda d'ailleurs rapidement à l'arbitre d'interrompre le combat, tandis qu'il s'adressa à la personne qui venait d'arriver.

« Les visiteurs sont interdits en plein combat officiel, vous savez ? »

Axel, Aqua, Xion et Vanitas se tournèrent à leur tour vers l'arrivant. Et si aux premiers abords ce n'était qu'une simple personne habillée de rouge et avec des lunettes, les quatre étrangers de ce monde virent des flashs. Sur un humain. Pire que ça, même… l'identité de cette personne…

« Vanitas et Aqua, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, j'avoue être surpris, déclara l'inconnu.

— Maître Xehanort…, soufflèrent les deux qui, grâce à une montée d'adrénaline, oublièrent la fatigue ou la paralysie.

— Ici on m'appelle Max. Je dirige la Team Magma. »

Malgré le visage qui était différent, le sourire malsain qu'affichait « Max » restait le même. Axel, et tous les Poké-Humains présents ne comprenaient rien. On leur avait bien dit que tout le monde était devenu un Pokémon, non ? Il n'y avait que le roux qui avait échappé à cette règle, pour des raisons évidentes… alors comment ?

« Intéressant, tout de même. Mon cher Disciple qui s'allie à ses anciens ennemis, pour m'empêcher de gagner dans cette ligne « Alpha ». »

Vanitas serra les poings, prêt à en découdre contre son ancien Maître, qui avait osé l'abandonner à son triste sort. Ce fut le tour d'Aqua de l'empêcher de faire une connerie, en le bloquant avec son bras. Ils étaient déjà affaiblis, ils ne pourraient pas gagner contre lui.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine… Xehanort avait entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au Musée. Il savait donc qu'il gagnerait, s'il empêchait Axel de tous les réunir. Il savait tout.

« Mais passons. Cher Axel, sache que je ne te laisserai pas réunir toutes les consciences de notre monde. Je suis destiné à gagner contre vous, et c'est ce qui arrivera. Je récupèrerai en temps est en heure ce cher traître de Vanitas, et je m'emparerai de la puissance que cherche Arthur. Je sais comment sortir d'un monde endormi, il me suffit d'avoir cette puissance, et ce sans avoir besoin de sauver ce monde dont je n'ai que faire, de toute façon. »

Tout ce qui était autour d'eux sembla « buguer » quelques instants, ce qui fit largement sourire Xehanort.

« Les Organisateurs de tout cela n'avaient visiblement pas prévu que je parvienne à avoir une forme humaine dans ce monde. C'est triste à dire, mais vous avez perdu. Je trouverai toutes les personnes que vous cherchez encore. Je réunirai les sept lumières, et les treize ténèbres ici, ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous ne sommes que dans un monde Endormi, donc nous n'avons pas véritablement quitté notre monde. Je parviendrai à mes fins. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, « Max » se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène, un large sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Les autres, quant à eux, n'en revenaient toujours pas. Malgré les efforts des quatre personnes qui les avaient amenés ici… tout serait vain, au final ? Ils étaient vraiment condamnés à perdre contre Xehanort ? A tous disparaître ?

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais au moins tu nous as débarrassé de cette personne, ahah ! s'écria Voltère. »

Alors c'était ça, le « bug » de tout à l'heure ? Le Champion avait dû voir autre chose que ce qui s'était réellement passé, pour préserver ce monde ?

« Bon, du coup, et même si notre match ne s'est pas terminé, tu mérites quand même ce badge ! Tu as su faire tes preuves, et je sais reconnaître le potentiel d'un dresseur, ahah ! »

Puis, comme les précédents Champions, Voltère lui donna une CT ainsi que de l'argent, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce retour inattendu… Cela laissa Axel et tous les autres de marbre.

Ils sortirent de l'arène rapidement –à ce moment, un nouveau bug eut lieu. Tout le monde se figea autour d'eux, mais surtout… les quatre Organisateurs apparurent en même temps. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. L'heure était grave. Ventus sembla le comprendre, et sortit seul de sa Pokéball.

« Nous avons vu ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara l'un des deux hommes. Xehanort n'aurait pas dû faire parti du voyage ainsi. Nous sommes navrés.

— Des excuses servent à rien, rétorqua Vanitas. Vous avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte du danger qu'c'est, ce type.

— En plus… comment pouvons-nous le stopper, dans l'état actuel des choses ? demanda Xion. Il va faire disparaître tout le monde, avant que nous les trouvions !

— Cela n'arrivera pas, répondit calmement le second homme. Nous allons le trouver nous-mêmes, et prendre les mesures nécessaires.

— Tu parles, il va tout foutre en l'air, et va laisser ce monde dans la merde ! s'énerva Axel, en serrant les poings.

— Sans parler qu'il veut me récupérer, et que euh… non. Hors de question que j'le laisse me manipuler comme il l'a fait avant, rajouta Vanitas.

— On vous a dit qu'il vous arrivera rien, et qu'on le renverra dans votre monde, zen, soupira Alexia. Okay on se cache sous des capuches mais…

— Essayez de nous faire confiance, finit Vanilla.

— Nous sommes tous là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, rajouta l'homme qui avait parlé en premier. Jusque là votre aventure s'est très bien passée, donc nous allons continuer à garder cela comme ça. Xehanort n'a aucun pouvoir ici. Et le pouvoir dont veut s'emparer Arthur ne lui permettra pas de réussir à sortir de ce monde.

— En plus il a des sbires aussi idiots que ceux de la Team Aqua, donc bon, expliqua Vanilla.

— Et les deux qui ont un peu plus de jugeote verront bien un changement de comportement chez leur chef, donc ils se douteront d'une imposture, et on pourra jouer sur ça, renchérit Alexia.

— Nous vous promettons qu'il ne peut absolument rien faire, dans l'état actuel des choses, déclara finalement le second homme qui avait parlé. Il a voulu vous impressionner, et surtout vous faire perdre vos moyens, mais il ne pourra tirer profit d'aucune puissance de ce monde. »

Alors Xehanort aurait bluffé ? Certes il avait une apparence humaine, et pouvait donc mieux se déplacer et autres, mais à en croire les quatre organisateurs… il n'avait rien d'autres. Aucun pouvoir, aucune Keyblade. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire, c'était kidnapper les consciences de leur monde, mais ça ne lui servirait qu'à gagner du temps.

« En effet, gagner du temps est sa seule option, reprit finalement l'un des deux hommes. Je pense que sa logique en ce moment est de « si je tombe, tout le monde tombera avec moi ». Vous avez certes du temps, mais pas infini non plus, à cause d'une catastrophe qui détruira ce monde.

— Alors s'il capture des consciences de notre monde… c'est uniquement pour que nous sombrions tous ? devina Aqua.

— C'est exactement ça. Nous ne pouvons certes pas le localiser avec précision contrairement à vous, mais nous allons faire nos recherches pour le retrouver.

— Cela ne change rien pour toi, Axel, continue ton voyage normalement, déclara l'autre homme. Xehanort ne peut que capturer des consciences, pas les tuer, dans l'état actuel des choses. Nous ne pouvons pas agir à ta place, mais nous pourrons t'aiguiller.

— P't'être pas les tuer, mais les torturer, ça…, murmura Vanitas, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. »

Tout le monde l'avait donc entendu. Mais c'était vrai. Xehanort pourrait faire ça. Et vu le ton qu'avait eu le noiraud en disant ça… sans doute que lui-même l'avait été, en fait. Il avait vécu plusieurs années à ses côtés donc une simple désobéissance et la punition était sans doute radicale.

Axel commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi le noiraud pouvait être parfois si… si comme ça. Même Ventus et Aqua pouvaient comprendre. Tout le monde le pouvait.

Mais ils préférèrent faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

« Enfin, nous ferions mieux de lancer nos recherches. Axel, tout le monde, ne pensez pas trop à cela, finit l'un des hommes.

— Et gardez la pêche, aussi, déprimez pas pour des trucs qui se sont produits y'a longtemps, rajouta Alexia. On va gérer tout ça de notre côté, vous allez voir.

— Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur votre mission, finit l'un des autres. »

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours, et les quatre organisateurs disparurent. Axel préféra sortir de Lavandia, vu que toute la troupe était hors de leur Pokéball –et qu'il se voyait mal les remettre dedans pour l'instant. L'arrivée de Xehanort, malgré ce que leur avaient dit les quatre autres, restait inquiétante. Et cette histoire de capture de conscience, pour les torturer… Ventus et Aqua espéraient que leur ennemi ne tomberait pas sur Terra, tandis qu'Axel et Xion espéraient qu'il ne tomberait pas sur Roxas.

Aqua, d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher d'observer Vanitas, qui paraissait pensif. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une expression aussi sombre. Il savait donc clairement de quoi il parlait, avant. Cela ne pardonnait en rien ses actes immondes, mais… ça les expliquait, en partie. En plus, il avait clairement parlé de manipulation, aussi –et Xehanort voulait le récupérer.

Alors non, Aqua ne pourrait pas encore pardonner les actes de Vanitas, mais… même lui ne méritait pas d'être le jouet de cet homme. Personne en ces mondes ne le méritait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle continuait à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait dit… elle se sentit mal, tandis qu'elle put voir les mouvements de Xion et Vanitas devenir plus lent et difficile. Evidemment. Leur montée d'adrénaline venait de se terminer, et leur précédent combat venait leur rappeler leur état de faiblesse. Axel sembla le comprendre aussi.

« Bon, j'propose que tout l'monde se repose, ok ? Car c'est pas complètement morts qu'on arrivera à réfléchir à tout ça correctement. »

Personne ne s'opposa à cela, et chacun se laissa faire, lorsqu'Axel les rappela dans leur Pokéball, afin de les emmener au Centre Pokémon de Lavandia.

La menace de Xehanort était réelle, mais les quatre autres leur avaient clairement dit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, mise à part capturer –et torturer- les consciences qu'il pourrait trouver. C'était sans doute inévitable pour quelques-uns d'entre eux, mais les Organisateurs n'allaient pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il fallait juste qu'Axel et les autres leur fassent confiance… et d'un côté, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

En espérant qu'ils soient tous les quatre véritablement de leurs côtés.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 3

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 9/28

_Lavandia_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14… pour la peine, y'aura beaucoup de Xion ici. Eh ouais.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Accusation**

Axel ignorait comment c'était, lorsqu'un Pokémon allait dans sa Pokéball. Pouvaient-ils encore penser, ou étaient-ils dans une sorte de « sommeil » ? La seconde option serait la meilleure pour eux –enfin, surtout pour Aqua, Vanitas et Ventus. C'était eux qui avaient un fort lien avec Xehanort. Le roux, lui, n'avait eu qu'un lien avec son Simili.

Alors si même lui ne parvenait pas à se reposer en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire et au danger qu'ils pouvaient tous encourir… il n'imaginait pas l'état nerveux des trois autres.

Xion, quant à elle… devait être la moins touchée par les évènements. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il la sentait aussi peu concernée que lui. Il prit la Pokéball de la noiraude en main, et observa le symbole de Simili qui s'était gravé dessus, au moment de sa capture -il remarqua d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas forcément vue la première fois. Il y avait un nombre en chiffre romain, juste en dessous du symbole des êtres du Néant. « XIV ». L'Organisation avait donc compté un quatorzième membre ? Impossible, il l'aurait alors rencontrée, non ? Encore un foutu mystère, en plus de tout ce qui leur tombait dessus…

Pourquoi dans ce monde tout devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi Xehanort avait eu la chance d'hériter d'une apparence humaine, alors que tous les autres –normalement- auraient dû être des Pokémon ?

Toutes ces questions le faisaient chier. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il abandonnerait tout, et laisserait tout le monde se débrouiller… malheureusement il ne pouvait pas, car s'il le faisait, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Il s'apprêta à ranger la Pokéball de Xion, lorsqu'il se rappela du message qu'il devait lui transmettre. Il pourrait peut-être d'ailleurs en profiter pour lui demander qui elle était vraiment –car il suffisait qu'elle soit une traîtresse, au service de Xehanort. Cela expliquerait peut-être pourquoi on ne savait rien d'elle.

Pour l'instant, Axel avait difficilement confiance en la noiraude. Il connaissait tout sur les trois autres, mais depuis le début, Xion restait un grand mystère –et avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, Axel ne pouvait pas se permettre d'assister à une trahison dans sa propre équipe.

Il invoqua alors la jeune femme.

« J'ai un message à te faire passer, mais d'abord j'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

— Je t'écoute. »

Xion paraissait innocente, et il y avait toujours cette étrange sensation dans la poitrine d'Axel, lorsqu'il la voyait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y fier, car cela provenait sans doute des souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde.

Il montra sa Pokéball à la noiraude. Celle-ci sembla se braquer légèrement, en voyant le symbole des Simili, ainsi que le numéro qui lui avait été attribué, lors de sa courte présence dans l'Organisation.

« T'es qui ? Et pourquoi ce truc m'indique que tu faisais partie de l'Organisation où j'étais ? Je t'ai jamais vue.

— Avec ce qu'il s'est passé…, souffla l'autre. Tu penses que je suis un traître, n'est-ce pas ?

— Le Hearts-Dex me permet de connaître l'histoire de chaque gens que je capture. Vanitas j'sais qui il est, je connaissais son lien avec Ventus et Aqua, tout ça. Mais toi, ta page est restée vierge. Donc ouais, j'ai quelques soupçons sur toi. »

Xion ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi, après une chose pareille, chercherait à éviter les taupes au sein de son équipe. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rappeler qui elle était pour lui, et ça lui faisait mal de le voir l'accuser d'être une traîtresse… mais c'était compréhensible. Elle comprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait toujours été comme ça. Protecteur. Il voulait protéger les autres, et les sauver.

Alors elle allait lui raconter son histoire. Cette histoire dans laquelle il était concerné à la base, mais qu'il avait oubliée –comme l'avait prédit Naminé. Elle ne ferait simplement pas mention des relations qu'ils avaient eues lui, Roxas, et elle. Xion s'en tiendrait qu'au strict nécessaire.

« Je suis… un souvenir. Enfin, un amas de souvenirs. J'ai été créée par Vexen, pour voler la force de Roxas, et devenir la marionnette de l'Organisation, qui voulait une force similaire à Sora. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, et j'ai finalement disparu. Seulement en disparaissant de notre monde Originel, tout le monde m'a oublié. Alors oui j'ai été le membre numéro XIV, mais tu ne peux juste plus t'en souvenir. Mais je te le jure, je ne suis pas un traître et je n'avais jamais vu Xehanort avant aujourd'hui. »

Axel tenta de dire quelque chose… mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Cette histoire sonnait comme familière en lui -et ce que venait de raconter Xion était bien trop gros pour n'être qu'un simple mensonge. Surtout qu'elle citait les noms de Vexen, Sora, Roxas… elle savait de qui elle parlait, elle était sûre d'elle. En plus de ça, le scientifique fou avait bien créé une copie de Riku, pour piéger Sora… une marionnette de plus ou de moins, il en était sans doute capable.

« Bon, admettons que tu m'dises la vérité. Pourquoi ce serait pas mentionné dans l'autre machine, hein ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être à cause des liens que j'ai eus avec certains membres de l'Organisation ? Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, alors… c'est une façon de les protéger, peut-être. »

Et si Axel, par hasard, parviendrait à se souvenir d'elle… sans doute qu'il culpabiliserait d'avoir porté de telles accusations, Xion s'en doutait. Enfin, encore fallait-il que ce miracle se produise –et la noiraude ne se faisait pas d'illusion là-dessus.

L'ambiance était devenue soudainement tendue.

« Sinon, tu avais aussi un message à me faire passer… non ? tenta Xion, pour changer le sujet.

— Hein ? Ah ouais. C'est Alexia et Vanilla qui étaient venues squatter Lavandia avant tout ça. Elles m'ont dit que… oh merde. »

En fait, il ne faisait le rapprochement que maintenant, mais en vrai… les deux Organisatrices lui avaient dit depuis le début que Xion n'était pas une traîtresse. Après tout, pourquoi la rassurer, si elle était une menace ? Rah, quel idiot, il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de porter de telle accusation !

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête, alors que Xion pencha la sienne sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement de comportement chez le roux.

« Ca ne va pas ?

— Désolé, j't'ai accusé d'un truc vraiment nul, soupira Axel. Si je m'étais rappelé du contenu du message à t'faire passer à temps, j'aurais pas fait le con. »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas repensé à ça avant ?! Ok, il était fatigué, et l'arrivée de Xehanort allait foutre un gros bordel, mais de là à accuser une membre de son équipe, qui qu'elle soit, alors qu'il savait depuis un moment en fait que c'était pas une taupe…

« Les deux autres m'ont dit de te dire que lorsque vous serez tous les trois réunis, y'a de fortes chances que justement, on s'rappelle de toi, 'fin, ceux qui t'ont connue quoi. Rah j'suis trop un idiot merde… »

Xion, quant à elle… ne put cacher sa surprise. Bien sûr, Alexia et Vanilla n'avaient pas dévoilé à Axel les fameuses personnes avec qui la noiraude devrait être réunie, pour avoir une chance de réapparaître dans les souvenirs de chacun. Les deux organisatrices étaient donc également au courant de toute son histoire à elle.

Et vu la culpabilité d'Axel de l'avoir accusé de trahison, sans se souvenir d'elle, il était certain que lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Roxas, le roux ne saurait définitivement plus où se mettre.

Mais savoir que malgré tout il se souviendrait, elle était heureuse. Parce que même sans sa mémoire, Axel restait celui qu'il était avec elle, un peu. Moins proche, c'était certain, mais il se rendait compte de ses erreurs. Il était toujours le même. Roxas le serait alors aussi. Elle était rassurée.

« Merci, Axel.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— Alors toi… »

Xion sourit malicieusement. Tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, mais qu'elle savait que cela arriverait, rien ne l'empêchait de le mener un peu en bateau. Mais elle était vraiment heureuse. Ce message qu'il lui avait fait passer… elle n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer un jour.

Seulement son expression s'assombrit, en repensant au principal problème qu'ils avaient actuellement. Xehanort. Tant qu'il serait là, c'était certain qu'il serait difficile de profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles improbables. Surtout que, peut-être, l'autre homme retrouverait le blond avant eux…

« Pour l'instant, même si on le retrouvait, on s'rait pas en mesure de le battre, déclara Axel, qui avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait la perturber. A tous les coups il a récupéré son Simili et son Sans-cœur sous forme de Pokémon et tout, sinon il aurait pas osé venir nous voir, il est pas fou. Et il a sans doute récupéré d'autres gens.

— Et il compte récupérer Vanitas, aussi…

— Ahah, genre. Lui il le récupèrera jamais. »

Axel observa d'ailleurs la Pokéball de son premier Poké-Humain, qui arborait le symbole des Nescients. Si Xehanort voulait récupérer « son » Disciple, il faudrait qu'il lui passe littéralement sur le corps, vu que le roux avait toujours ces sphères à sa ceinture.

De toute façon, Vanitas lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre. Bien sûr Axel ne le considérait pas non plus complètement de leur côté, car les Ténèbres étaient instables malgré tout, mais… le noiraud ne les trahirait pas pour rejoindre Xehanort, c'était plus que certain.

« De toute façon, les quatre zozos vont tenter de localiser l'endroit où l'autre débile est. Une fois qu'ils l'auront trouvé, on ira lui poutrer la gueule dans ce monde, et on fera la même quand on sera de retour chez nous. Pour l'instant, du coup, on va tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était, et continuer à retrouver tout le monde. »

Puis Axel se rappela d'une question qu'il se posait. Xion et les autres… étaient-ils conscients dans une Pokéball ? Après tout, si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que depuis les derniers évènements, les trois qui avaient connu Xehanort étaient sans doute en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

« Au fait, c'est comment d'être dans une Pokéball ? Vous êtes réveillés ou bien ?

— Hm… plus ou moins. Nous dormons, enfin, on a les yeux fermés, mais on peut penser, et parfois avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. D'où le fait que, parfois, on sort sans ton avis.

— Je vois le truc… donc du coup tu m'aideras à leur mettre du plomb dans la tête, histoire qu'ils nous pourrissent pas l'ambiance avec leurs scénarios pourris d'apocalypse ?

— Je ne promets rien, mais je veux bien essayer. »

Bien que leur crainte soient fondées, évidemment, il fallait qu'ils continuent tous d'avancer, en essayant d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire –justement pour éviter une catastrophe.

Axel laissa finalement échapper un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Xion.

« Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu es censé être notre dresseur, du coup si tu n'es pas en forme toi-même…

— Ouais, ouais… »

Cependant, Axel ne parvenait pas à mettre de côté l'accusation qu'il avait portée contre Xion. Il se laissa tomber de fatigue sur son lit, mais avant de renvoyer la noiraude dans sa Pokéball, il la fixa dans les yeux.

« Désolé encore pour avant, hein…

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Au contraire, cela prouve que tu souhaites notre sécurité, et celle des mondes.

— Donc tu m'en veux pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. »

Son sourire, familier, était sincère. Axel mettrait du temps à se pardonner à lui-même d'une telle erreur de jugement, mais au moins Xion ne lui en voulait pas, et d'un côté ça le rassurait. Même si…

« J'fais partie de l'un des membres avec qui tu parlais souvent, pas vrai ?

— Effectivement. »

Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher cette information. Elle ne dirait juste pas l'identité de l'autre personne. Surtout que cela amènerait à d'autres explications plus complexes, étant donné qu'elle avait été créée pour tuer Roxas et qu'au final, elle s'était énormément attachée à lui.

Après un dernier bâillement Axel souhaita une bonne nuit à Xion, puis la renvoya dans sa Pokéball, qu'il rangea à sa ceinture. Il dépose ensuite celle-ci sur sa table à chevet. Mais avant de dormir, il prit sa pochette où il rangeait ses badges. Il avait eu le troisième, mais… au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite. Le combat n'avait pas pu se terminer, et il aurait très certainement perdu. Il soupira. Est-ce que les organisateurs avaient manipulé Voltère, ou pensait-il réellement qu'Axel avait du potentiel ?

Sans doute qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Avant de s'endormir, Axel songea une dernière fois à Xehanort, mais surtout à ceux qui l'avaient connu et avec qui le roux se baladait à travers Hoenn, depuis plus ou moins de temps.

Demain serait une longue journée. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir gérer –avec l'aide Xion- les états d'âme de chacun…

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 3

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 9/28

_Lavandia_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	16. Chapitre 15

Et voilà le chapitre 15, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Rapprochement**

Bon, le moment était venu. Après une nuit de sommeil plus ou moins réparatrice, Axel avait décidé d'enfin se mettre en route vers la prochaine ville qui possédait un badge, Vermilava. Du coup il s'était dirigé vers le chemin au nord de Lavandia, et se trouvait donc à présent sur la route 111. Comme d'habitude, le roux voulait profiter du chemin pour laisser sa mauvaise troupe en dehors de leur Pokéball. Seulement voilà, avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier…

Enfin. Il ne repoussa pas plus longtemps le moment fatidique, et libéra ses quatre Poké-Humains. Evidemment Vanitas tirait la gueule –coopération = zéro- mais Aqua et Ventus ne paraissaient « que » tendus. Xion, quant à elle, était la seule sur qui il pourrait compter s'il avait besoin d'assistance pour remonter le moral des troupes.

« Bon, j'sais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, vous avez dû pas mal y réfléchir, mais bon, tant qu'on aura pas d'info de l'endroit où l'autre con se cache, vaut mieux pas trop y penser, ok ?

— Ah, parce que tu crois qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à ces quatre clowns en costume ? demanda le noiraud.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit le roux. Mais si t'as mieux à proposer j'écoute, hein.

— Bah ouais j'ai mieux. On oublie ces histoires de badges débiles et de capture, et on le cherche.

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Vanitas, rétorqua Aqua –avec cependant moins de froideur que d'habitude. »

Pourtant, dès qu'elle s'adressait au noiraud… son ton dégageait toute sa haine envers lui. Là, il n'y avait rien qui lui été personnellement adressé. Elle était inquiète, comme tout le monde. Ventus trouvait ça triste qu'ils se rapprochent, plus ou moins, à cause de Xehanort. Mais Axel se rappela rapidement du combat contre Voltère, et de ce qu'avait fait le noiraud pour protéger Aqua d'un K.O. Le roux savait que l'autre n'avait eu aucun intérêt à faire ça, et qu'il cachait ses véritables intentions derrière l'adversité qu'il gardait avec le blond.

Donc non, ce n'était pas uniquement le retour du vieux mégalomane qui avait rapproché Aqua et Vanitas, car ça datait clairement d'un peu avant.

« Aqua a raison, déclara finalement Xion. Il vaut mieux continuer ce pour quoi on a été emmenés ici pour l'instant. On avisera lorsqu'on aura de nouvelles informations.

— Ouais, et pendant ce temps l'autre con va faire la merde avec les consciences qu'il trouvera avant nous, rétorqua Vanitas.

— Ton positivisme nous aide beaucoup Van, merci, répondit Axel, plus lassé qu'autre chose. Bref, mettons-nous en route. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, mais furent rapidement stoppés dans leur élan. Voilà que devant eux le chemin était bloqué par d'immenses rochers. Génial. Il se tourna vers sa mauvaise troupe, histoire de savoir si elle avait une brillante idée pour réussir à continuer. Seulement ce fut à ce moment-là que deux jeunes femmes -une rousse et une aux cheveux noirs- vinrent les rejoindre. Elles passèrent sans un mot à leurs côtés, et l'une d'elle invoqua un Pokémon, à qui elle sembla murmurer un ordre que personne n'entendit.

Docile, la créature obéit immédiatement, et créa une brèche dans les rochers, leur permettant ainsi de passer. Néanmoins, avant de les abandonner, les deux inconnues se tournèrent vers eux, et relevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ainsi un peu plus leur visage.

La couleur des cheveux, et maintenant de leurs yeux… Vanitas et Axel s'observèrent. Ces deux filles leur ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau –enfin, lorsqu'ils avaient leur apparence originelle. C'était ultra perturbant. Visiblement cela amusa beaucoup les deux autres qui, satisfaites de leur petit effet, remirent leurs lunettes –un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours sans dire le moindre mot, la rousse leur montra une capsule technique… enfin non, une capsule secrète -Eclate-Roc- puis indiqua les rochers avec son index.

Après ça, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent dans la brèche que le Pokémon de la noiraude –qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà rappelé- avait créée, puis disparurent définitivement de leur champ de vision au moment où elles montèrent sur leur bicyclette.

Axel mit du temps à se remettre de ce nouveau flot d'informations. Bordel. Pourquoi elles avaient quasiment la même gueule que lui et Vanitas, hein ?

« J'ignore pourquoi elles vous ressemblent tant, mais…, commença Aqua. Elles nous ont quand même aidés à savoir comment venir à bout des obstacles rocheux. Visiblement Eclate-Roc nous sera utile.

— On ferait du coup mieux de continuer, rajouta Xion. »

C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de choses. Il y avait bien plus grave et plus important à régler, que des visages similaires aux leurs. Bon, au moins, ces deux femmes auraient réussi à changer les idées de Vanitas et Axel les remerciait tout de même pour cet exploit.

Le roux décida alors d'enseigner Eclate-Roc à Xion, qui s'entraîna quelques fois sur les restes de la paroi rocheuse. Grâce à ça, ils trouvèrent un Pokémon avec la forme d'un caillou, qui se trouvait être Hayner. Axel savait que c'était l'un des amis de Roxas dans cette fausse cité du Crépuscule, mais décida de repasser vite fait à Lavandia pour le déposer au PC –comme ce qu'il avait fait avec Pence. De toute façon, avoir un Pokémon aussi moche, bof.

Ils commencèrent définitivement leur traversée après ça, et n'hésitèrent pas à s'entraîner sur les dresseurs et autres Pokémon sauvages qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Axel, quant à lui, ne faisait pas trop attention à cela. Il était occupé à regarder les données du Hearts-Dex. Il en était à dix Poké-Humains récupérés –sur vingt-huit, maintenant que Xeahnort avait été dévoilé en tant qu'humain ici. Il aurait pu être fier de lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu le retour de l'autre mégalomane qui risquait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, pour les dix-huit consciences qui restaient.

Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête un moment de penser que Xehanort arriverait à ses fins. Après tout le vieux ne connaissait pas aussi bien que lui le fonctionnement de ce monde –le roux ne remercierait d'ailleurs jamais assez l'école des dresseurs à Mérouville, pour ça- donc cela pourrait être un avantage.

Du coup, et en se remémorant la carte d'Hoenn, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur route sur la 111 à cause d'un désert. Axel décida alors de passer par la 112, pas très loin d'eux. En plus il pourrait prendre le téléphérique, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait le Mont-Chimnée –un énorme volcan au milieu de la région. Autant faire un peu de tourisme, hein, vu qu'ils y étaient.

Seulement ses projets tombèrent rapidement à l'eau lorsque sa mauvaise troupe et lui-même remarquèrent la présence de la Team Aqua, au niveau de l'entrée du téléphérique. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Axel en avait presque oublié leur existence, tiens… il n'avait aucunement envie de se frotter à eux pour l'instant, du coup il décida de faire un détour –encore. Ca le faisait chier, car d'après la carte, le téléphérique était le seul moyen de rejoindre Vermilava… enfin, avec un peu de chance, les pirates resteraient pas éternellement.

Toute la petite équipe emprunta alors le sentier Sénuroc, qui les ramena alors sur la route 111 qu'ils avaient quitté précédemment. Ils continuèrent vers le Nord, et croisèrent finalement la « rivale » à l'entrée de la route 113. Celle-ci, fort heureusement, ne demanda aucun combat –Axel n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur. Elle leur donna simplement la capsule secrète Force, et offrit un petit soin à toute la troupe. Quelle générosité dis-donc.

Après ça, Flora disparut, laissant Axel et les autres seuls. Ils s'avancèrent sur cette route 113 et, progressivement, ils se rendirent compte de la fraîcheur de cette dernière, ainsi que de la cendre qui leur tombait continuellement dessus, à cause du volcan. Génial, vraiment.

Comble de tout, des dresseurs traînaient là aussi, malgré les conditions climatiques pires que catastrophiques.

Bon, ce qui rassurait un peu Axel, c'était qu'Autéquia se trouvait à la fin de cette route, et qu'ils pourraient récupérer une météo normale.

Enfin, il n'y était pas encore, et le fait que toute sa troupe était plus silencieuse qu'un cimetière n'était pas forcément très motivant.

« Quelle ambiance, j'suis ravi de voyager avec vous, déclara-t-il.

— Bah si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à parler, rétorqua Vanitas.

— C'est sûr que c'est super intéressant de parler dans le vide.

— Alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Bon ok. Visiblement il valait mieux ne pas iscuter ce coup-ci, parce que se prendre la mauvaise humeur de Vanitas, très peu pour le roux. Xion sembla admirer l'effort –entendre par là qu'elle se moquait silencieusement de lui- tandis que Ventus et Aqua furent tout de même un peu amusés par les vents monumentaux que venait de se prendre Axel.

Comme quoi, il pouvait vraiment compter sur chacun d'eux, c'était génial. Bref.

Ne pouvant être distrait par son équipe, Axel repensa alors à tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu –en essayant de zapper le passage avec Xehanort- ainsi qu'aux impressions étranges qu'il avait également, et à tous ces souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde.

Le fait d'avoir vu les deux autres femmes –celles qui leur avaient montré comment passer- avait réveillé en lui certaines images, plus ou moins floues. Dans ses réminiscences, il voyait également un Sora et un Riku versions filles, ainsi qu'un homme qui ressemblait à Xion.

Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien, et ne parvenait pas non plus à mettre des noms ou des voix sur tous ces visages…

Pourquoi ces personnes ressemblaient à certains d'entre eux ? D'ailleurs, les deux femmes qu'ils avaient croisées… connaissaient-elles leur véritable apparence, pour s'être permises de sourire à leur réaction ? Certainement –ce qui augmentait la frustration d'Axel, qui ne savait rien d'elles.

« Tu penses encore à ce qu'il s'est passé, près de ces rochers ? demanda soudainement Xion.

— Euh… »

Comment elle savait ?

« Comment tu sais ?

— Je te connais. Et puis… moi aussi, leur visage m'ont dit quelque chose.

— Bah j'te vois en mec dans des images, perso. C'est très perturbant.

— Pareil… mais j'ai surtout remarqué quelque chose, aussi, par rapport à ces filles. »

Alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer, Axel s'était mis un peu en retrait avec Xion, pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans être dérangé, ni gênés par les ondes négatives de Vanitas.

Et puis, étrangement, Axel -malgré le fâcheux épisode où il l'accusait d'être une traîtresse- aimait bien la présence de Xion. Ca ne valait pas tout fait celle de Roxas, mais ça y ressemblait. Du coup c'était perturbant, mais en même temps agréable de discuter avec elle.

« Tu as remarqué quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Elles n'ont pas dit un seul mot. Et la fille aux cheveux noirs, lorsqu'elle a donné son ordre à son Pokémon… j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre.

— Mouais, ça nous apporte pas grand-chose, ça. C'était des inconnues, normal qu'elles nous adressent pas vraiment la parole.

— Pourtant, tu dis t'être souvenu de certaines choses floues après ça, et peut-être que Vanitas aussi, d'où sa mauvaise humeur encore plus grande qu'avant.

— Mais tu veux en venir où ? »

Axel ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Xion lui parlait de ça. Ce n'était que des images sans son et surtout en désordre, cela ne pouvait rien leur apporter. La noiraude, elle, n'était sûre de rien, mais avait fait un certain rapprochement que ne faisait pas le roux, pour l'instant.

« Je peux me tromper, mais… je crois connaître l'identité de ces deux filles.

— Et comment ?

— C'est simple… il suffit de penser dans l'autre sens. Quelles voix féminine connaissons-nous, sans pour autant avoir de visages sur elles ? »

Non. Pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être les personnes qui lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Tu veux dire que ce serait les deux organisatrices chiantes là ? Alexia et Vanilla ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais dans ma tête, nommer les visages des deux filles ainsi… me paraît normal, pas toi ?

— Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis… Alexia serait la rousse, et Vanilla l'autre. »

Alors que Xion était d'accord avec lui, Axel repensa à un autre épisode qui l'avait traumatisé, sur la route vers Lavandia. Comme par hasard il n'avait pas non plus pu voir le visage des deux filles –rousse et noiraude également, dingue comme coïncidence- qui avaient failli le tuer et… les saletés. Elles allaient mourir, il se le jurait.

« Bon, la prochaine fois qu'on croise ces deux vipères, je les tue.

— Elles avaient peut-être simplement des ordres à respecter, ce ne serait pas un peu extrême ?

— Rien à foutre, elles avaient pas à profiter de ça pour me faire chier. »

Xion voyait plus ou moins à quoi faisait référence Axel, pour être si en colère contre elles d'un seul coup. Le truc, c'est qu'elles tenteraient sans doute de nier que c'était bien elles qu'ils avaient vu par deux fois.

« Il faudrait surtout savoir qui elles sont pour nous, raisonna Xion.

— Pff, ce sont que des doubles ratées de Van et moi qui veulent juste faire les malignes car elles ont gardé leur vrai visage, elles. »

Puis Axel réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. D'où sortait-il ce terme de « doubles ratées » ?

Seulement, juste après s'être posé cette question, plein d'autres souvenirs affluèrent en lui. Des paroles aussi, aux voix déformées, mais il en comprit des bribes. Et parmi les quelques mots qu'il avait pu entendre…

Il observa Vanitas, dont la mauvaise humeur était maintenant complètement explicable si, comme Xion, il avait fait tous ces rapprochements. La noiraude, d'ailleurs, sembla elle aussi se souvenir de ça. Ils eurent du mal à le croire.

« Attends… Vanitas dans l'Autre-Monde… serait mort ? souffla Axel, en priant pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

— Non, enfin si… mais seulement dans la réalité d'où proviennent Alexia et Vanilla. On nous a bien dit qu'il existait des milliers autres nous dans ce monde.

— Mais pourquoi elles sont là, elles, alors ? J'veux dire…

— Elles ont dû faire leur deuil… et doivent aussi sans doute prendre sur elles, si elles veulent préserver leur monde. N'oublie pas les enjeux de cette mission, Axel. »

C'était vrai. Si leur monde Originel disparaissait… tout ce qu'il y avait autour n'existerait plus. Vanilla et Alexia, dans l'Autre-Monde, étaient fortement liées à Vanitas et Axel, et seraient donc également anéanties. Sans compter ces autres personnes aux visages ressemblants, mais de sexes opposés.

« Mais du coup… si elles n'ont pas été choisies par hasard pour nous guider, continua Xion. Je pense que pour les deux autres Organisateurs non plus. L'un doit représenter notre monde d'origine, et l'autre celui d'Hoenn.

— Ca se tient… »

Perturbé par tous ces souvenirs, Axel eut du mal à faire vraiment un tri, au début. Mais d'un regard, il fit comprendre à Xion qu'à part eux deux, et évidemment Vanitas, pour l'instant personne ne devraient connaître les détails. De toute façon, Aqua et Ventus n'étaient pas concernés. Sans doute qu'ils n'avaient qu'un rôle mineur dans la réalité de Vanilla et Alexia, ou qu'ils ne se connaissaient tout simplement pas.

Par contre, ils pourraient leur parler de l'essentiel sur l'identité de la rousse et de la noiraude. Encore faudrait-il que Vanitas ne se braque pas, si par hasard ils étaient amenés à en parler davantage à ceux qui avaient été, à l'époque, ses ennemis.

Mais si Axel excellait bien dans quelque chose, c'était réussir à se faire passer pour un ignorant.

Alors oui, il ferait tomber les masques de Vanilla et Alexia, mais il ne ferait aucune référence à ce qui avait pu se produire dans leur monde à elles. Il se contenterait simplement de revenir à son plan initial, qui était de les tuer pour avoir tenté de l'écraser à bicyclette.

« Tu crois qu'on doit parler à Vanitas, de tout ça ? hésita Xion.

— Nan… Il fera comme nous, il fera l'ignorant, faut juste que la pilule passe. »

Surtout qu'en fait… même dans leur monde d'origine, Vanitas avait disparu. Sans doute avait-il l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part. Xion le comprenait. Elle aussi, alors qu'elle avait fui l'Organisation, avait du mal à trouver sa place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que retourner en Sora serait là où elle devrait être.

La noiraude savait pourtant qui était Vanitas –un être de pures ténèbres- mais… ils avaient beaucoup de points commun.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû exister tous les deux. Ils n'étaient que des erreurs, créées pour servir les sombres desseins de Xehanort ou de son simili. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait proche de lui et pouvait comprendre la difficulté qu'était d'apprendre qu'ailleurs, encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu trouver sa place.

Alors que le groupe arrivait enfin à Autéquia, Axel reprit son rôle de dresseur pour motiver ses troupes. Ventus et Aqua tentèrent de se reprendre également.

Xion, quant à elle, garda le silence et ne fit qu'observer Vanitas de loin. Il avait les poings serrés mais son regard ne communiquait que de la peine, qu'il cacha une fois qu'ils eurent tous franchis la frontière du petit village d'Autéquia.

Comme le prédisait Axel, le noiraud ferait l'ignorant pour se protéger. Le roux ferait pareil, et la noiraude mettrait également tout cela de côté. Après tout, cette réalité et toutes les autres -dont ils pourraient se souvenir à l'avenir- ne les concernaient pas vraiment… n'est-ce pas… ?

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 3

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 10/28

_Autéquia_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	17. Chapitre 16

Je n'ai pas pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Prendre sur soi**

Quand Axel se réveilla, après s'être reposé de sa longue marche, il avait le pressentiment que sa journée serait encore pire que les deux précédentes –enfin, si c'était encore possible, en fait. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque, en sortant du centre Pokémon, Flora l'intercepta en lui criant dessus un « c'est terrible ! » avant de l'emmener dans une maison voisine.

Une fois à l'intérieur de cette dernière, il fut accueilli par une charmante demoiselle, puis sa rivale lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

« En fait, il est arrivé quelque chose au Professeur Kosmo. Apparemment il aurait été enlevé par des drôles de gens, la Team… quelque chose.

— Ce groupe se fait appeler la Team Aqua, rajouta la personne qui devait être la femme du fameux professeur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils en ont après la météorite qu'il était en train d'étudier… et bien sûr, lorsqu'ils ont montré de l'intérêt à ses travaux, il a accepté avec joie de le suivre… quel incorrigible naïf…

— Axel, s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! s'écria Flora. Ils vont sans doute utiliser les recherches du Professeur pour quelque chose d'horrible ! Je pars devant, ok ? Rejoins-moi au site Météore ! »

Puis sans même laisser le temps à Axel de dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider, car très moyennement motivé à affronter la Team Aqua, Flora s'éclipsa. Le roux soupira au moment où il entendit les encouragements de la femme du Professeur. Encore une fois, il allait être obligé de faire un truc qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire. Génial.

Cette journée promettait d'être chiante.

Axel se dirigea alors vers le Mont-Météore, et en profita également pour entraîner un peu sa troupe. Il captura au passage Olette –sous forme d'un Tylton- la dernière amie que s'était faite Roxas dans cette fausse cité du Crépuscule, mais qu'il déposerait au PC après avoir secouru ce fameux Professeur débile.

Avant d'entrer dans la grotte, Axel remarqua qu'Aqua paraissait un peu ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être, mais c'était… différent, par rapport à l'expression qu'elle prenait, lorsqu'elle était véritablement soucieuse.

Il se rappela alors que, et avec Vanitas, il lui restait encore un stade évolutif. Elle avait beau avoir évolué après le noiraud… visiblement, cela ne jouait pas vraiment sur ça. Il avait du mal à cacher son empressement de découvrir sa nouvelle forme, à tel point qu'Aqua se retourna vers lui. Il se rappela à ce moment-là de la souffrance ressenti la première fois, et s'en voulut d'être aussi excité… l'autre ne fit que lui sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que ça fera moins mal que la première fois. Je ne ressens qu'une légère gêne. »

Axel ne répondit pas, mais il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas juste dit ça pour le rassurer, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il avait hâte qu'elle prenne sa dernière forme. Il observa alors ailleurs, et regarda maintenant Vanitas. Ce dernier ne parlait pas, mais semblait être de meilleure humeur –dans la mesure du possible avec lui- que la veille. Il avait dû relativiser de la même manière que le roux et Xion…

Du coup ce fut au tour de Ventus de passer rapidement à l'analyse. Celui-ci était près d'Aqua, et semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser Xehanort arriver à ses fins.

Visiblement, chacun avait repris du poil de la bête et avait décidé d'agir au lieu de ne rien faire ou d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophiques. C'était une très bonne chose.

Ils arrivèrent sans trop d'encombres jusqu'à l'entrée du Mont-Météore et la première chose qu'ils entendirent en pénétrant à l'intérieur ce fut les cris de Flora, qui exigeait que la Team Aqua relâche le professeur Kosmo.

Axel préféra rentrer ses Poké-Humains dans leur Pokéball, puis il rejoignit rapidement sa rivale. La Team Brigand n'était visiblement que peu ravie de cette visite.

Il n'était que deux membres, mais la femme –qui devait être une supérieure- s'approcha des deux rivaux. Axel ne fut pas un seul instant impressionné.

« Alors comme ça vous voulez vous frottez à moi, Sarah, bras droit de la Team Aqua ? C'est vous qui voyez ! En tout cas... c'est la première fois que je vois des gamins qui cherchent à se faire corriger par des grandes personnes. Je vais vous apprendre le respect moi ! Hihihi. »

Elle claqua des doigts, pour que l'autre sbire avance, et prépare sa Pokéball.

Ah, alors elle voulait se battre ? Ok, mais qu'elle n'aille pas pleurer, hein. Axel se tourna vers Flora, c'était le premier combat duo qu'il livrerait avec elle. Premier combat, donc, où un de ses Poké-Humains ferait un combat avec un vrai Pokémon, sans aucune conscience humaine, ça promettait…

Enfin, cette Sarah l'avait cherché, du coup il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Flora envoya un Balignon, tandis qu'Axel, lui, envoya Aqua –après tout elle était sur le point d'évoluer, donc ce combat serait l'occasion ou jamais.

Il regretta encore moins son choix lorsqu'il vit ses adversaires envoyer… tiens, Xion. Enfin, une Grahyena. L'autre Pokémon fut une chose sans véritablement de forme –si, mais c'était écoeurant. Il devina du coup que c'était un Tadmorv. C'était un type poison, donc Aqua en était faible, en même temps d'avoir un avantage. Cela devrait se jouer sur la rapidité.

Axel regarda Flora, afin de lui dire que Balignon devrait retenir voire même battre Grahyena, le temps qu'Aqua se débarrasse du Tadmorv. Chose qu'Axel crut vite vu, sauf qu'au moment où Aqua lança son choc mental, elle se reçut une attaque Toxik, qui la mit à genoux. Alors certes le Pokémon était K.O, et même Balignon avait réussi à en finir avec Grahyena, mais… Aqua était gravement empoisonnée, et ne tiendrait pas forcément le coup, face au Carvanha qu'envoya Sarah. Il s'apprêta alors à rappeler la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, lorsque celle-ci se redressa, et lui fit signe de ne rien faire.

Elle sembla se concentrer, jusqu'au moment où le poisson adverse sembla souffrir lui aussi du poison. Axel avait complètement oublié son talent Synchro. Ce dernier lui permettait de transmettre ses problèmes de statut ! C'était vraiment bien joué de sa part. Risqué, mais bien joué. Le poison, du coup, semblait légèrement moins puissant qu'auparavant, mais Aqua était tout de même très affaiblie. Seulement celle-ci était très butée lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, du coup si Axel faisait la connerie de la renvoyer dans sa Pokéball… il prendrait cher.

Aqua, quant à elle, ne fit qu'utiliser deux ou trois attaques voix enjôleuse pour mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire le Carvanha, tandis que Balignon utilisa quelques attaques plante. Et à la fin du combat, malgré son empoisonnement, le processus d'évolution s'activa chez Aqua, qui ferma les yeux, comme la première fois. Ce fut bien plus agréable, et la chaleur bien moins néfaste. A en croire l'expression d'Axel, et surtout la taille de ce dernier –elle était aussi grande que lui, maintenant !- cette évolution devait être bien mieux que l'autre.

Seulement ils n'avaient clairement pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Sarah paraissait extrêmement contrariée.

« Quoi ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Enfin, peu importe. Si nous parvenons à allier l'énergie de la météorite avec celle du Mont Chimnée, le monde dont la Team Aqua rêve sera à portée de main ! Vous feriez mieux de vous mêler de vos salades ! –elle s'adressa à son sbire- Toi là, va chercher la météorite ! »

Le larbin obéit immédiatement, et vola sans douceur la météorite au Professeur Kosmo, qui en fut étourdi. Le membre de la Team Aqua donna ensuite la météorite à Sarah, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Enfin ! Je vous dis à la revoyure, les marmots ! Allez, en route vers le Mont-Chimnée. »

Les deux membres de la Team Aqua disparurent vers le lieu convoité par Sarah. Alors que Flora se rendait compte que le Professeur Kosmo était dans les vappes, Axel comprit finalement pourquoi les autres brigands bloquaient l'accès au téléphérique… bien qu'il ignorait encore la raison qui les poussait à avoir besoin de cette météorite.

Cependant, et avant toute chose, le roux –qui rappela Aqua- et sa rivale ramenèrent le chercheur chez lui.

« Quel soulagement ! s'écria la femme, à peine furent-ils de retour à Autéquia, dans la maison qui servait également de laboratoire au Professeur.

— C'est grâce à ces jeunes personnes que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Mais ce que souhaite faire la Team Aqua avec cette météorite m'inquiète énormement…

— Z'en faites pas, répondit simplement Axel. Ils sont au Mont-Chimnée, mais ils vont bien vite dégager avec moi. »

Après tout, lui et tous les autres avaient été envoyés là pour sauver ce monde, de ce fait… ça lui paraissait logique d'aller faire un tour sur cet immense volcan. Flora, quant à elle, décida de retourner à Lavandia pour faire l'arène.

D'un côté ça l'arrangeait bien, au moins elle ne le gênerait pas –et puis comme ça, ça lui laissait du temps pour soigner ses Poké-Humains et il déposerait Olette au passage. Pour la stratégie, vu qu'il ignorait un peu ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre… il décida de tout simplement improviser quand il serait sur place.

Sans détour, il se dirigea vers le téléphérique. La voie était maintenant libre, donc il put le prendre sans encombre. Seulement en arrivant en haut… il ne s'attendait pas à voir des personnes habillées tout de rouge combattre les sbires de la Team Aqua. Puis il fit le rapprochement. Rouge. Team Magma. Xehanort. Ca s'annonçait mal.

Enfin, qu'il y ait l'autre vieux mégalomane ou non… Axel n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller voir ce que trafiquait la Team Aqua avec cette météorite. Il monta donc jusqu'au sommet du Volcan et put voir plusieurs membres de la Team Brigand s'attaquer à une jeune femme qui devait appartenir à la Team Mégalomane.

« Fuhuhu, notre chef n'a pas voulu se déplacer, mais ne vous en faites pas, je peux très bien m'occuper de vous ! Je ne suis pas l'un des bras droits de Max pour rien. »

Ok, donc visiblement Xehanort n'était pas là, du coup Axel pouvait aller directement voir Arthur pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait avec la Météorite. Il affronta quelques sbires de la Team Aqua au passage, puis attint la passerelle qui donnait l'impression d'être sur un plongeoir –et il faisait vraiment super chaud.

Bon, évidemment, Sarah lui bloqua la route et elle ne semblait pas encore très remise de sa défaite contre lui et Flora.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

— Une certaine idiote m'a clairement dit où trouver Arthur, du coup me voilà, répondit simplement Axel, en haussant les épaules.

— Ah et tu fais ton malin ? Eh bien sache que les éléments indésirables comme toi, je les écrase. Tu n'auras pas la chance que tu as eue au Site Météore. Arthur souhaite un monde idéal pour les Pokémon, je ne te laisserai pas briser ses rêves.

— Tu m'en diras tant.

— Espèce de…

— Tiens, le marmot du musée, déclara une voix –celle d'Arthur.

— Chef ! »

Sarah se recula immédiatement, pour laisser la place à son Supérieur. Celui-ci s'était approché, et fixait d'un regard inquisiteur Axel –qui ne fut absolument pas impressionné. Quand on connaissait Xemnas ou Saïx, en même temps…

« T'en as dans le bide, pour v'nir ici. Mais sais-tu pourquoi on est là ? Au fond de ce magma sommeil une grande puissance, et avec elle, on pourra contrôler le Pokémon ancestral. »

Arthur l'invita à le rejoindre au niveau de l'appareil qui détenait le morceau de météorite volé. Evidemment, Axel ne tenterait pas de le prendre, car il n'avait que moyennement envie de faire le grand saut dans la lave…

« Tu t'souviens de cette météorite du Professeur Machin-Chose, hein ? C'est marrant, selon les conditions, elle peut s'transformer en plein d'trucs différents. En méga-gemme, en gemme sésame… et ici, au Mont-Chimnée… j'crois que j'en ai assez dit pour l'instant, donc passons les détails tu veux ? Faut conserver un peu de suspens, héhé. »

Si seulement Axel n'était pas au dessus d'un volcan, et s'il ne risquait pas de voler à la moindre tentative pour tirer les vers du nez à cet homme… c'était extrêmement frustrant, cette position d'infériorité.

« On a une mission, et toi, t'es qu'un sale caillou dans ma botte. Du coup tu te doutes bien qu'en tant que chef, j'dois m'assurer que tu disparaisses pour de bon. Oh, j'pourrai te jeter dans la lave, mais ce serait pas très fair-play, hein ? J'vais donc me contenter de te donner une bonne raclée en combat. »

Alors qu'Arthur envoya un Grahyena, Axel réfléchit une microseconde. Depuis le début il y avait forcément un Pokémon de type eau dans leur équipe, à ces gens. Là, il avait donc de la chance de n'affronter, pour l'instant, qu'un type ténèbres… du coup il envoya Vanitas, qui ne pourrait pas forcément être utile par la suite. Mais avec ses attaques de type combat, il en viendrait rapidement à bout, de celui-là.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Arthur ordonna à son Grahyena de faire une attaque reflets, et pendant que le noiraud tentait de discerner le vrai des faux… il se prit plusieurs jets de sable, ce qui l'aveugla. La tactique qu'employait Xion qui se retournait contre eux.

Vanitas tenta de retirer les grains de sable qui lui pourrissait sa vision, du coup son adversaire en profita pour l'attaquer plusieurs fois. Si Axel laissait les choses se faire… le noiraud finirait par tomber K.O.

« Tu touches à ma Pokéball j't'arrache un bras, t'es prévenu, entendit-il finalement. »

Vu la menace, Axel hésita quelques secondes. Vanitas restait un être pur de ténèbres, du coup il ne savait absolument pas si c'était des paroles dites en l'air ou non, du coup… il préféra se raviser, et rangea la sphère du noiraud –il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Par contre Vanitas avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Le noiraud, quant à lui, avait abandonné sn combat contre les grains de sable des ses yeux, qu'il laissait simplement fermés. Axel ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi l'autre restait là, sans faire le moindre mouvement en plein milieu du terrain. Mais lorsqu'il esquiva sans trop de peine une attaque de son adversaire… le roux comprit finalement. Vanitas avait profité de son aveuglement provisoire, afin d'identifier chaque son autour de lui.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas lancer d'offensive directe, vu qu'il ne discernait pas l'endroit exact où était Grahyena. Néanmoins, quand ce dernier se précipitait vers lui pour le blesser, il n'avait aucun mal à esquiver puis à contre-attaquer. Il avait donc su tirer complètement profit de son handicap.

Axel n'aurait pas dû en être étonné, vu que dans leur monde Originel c'était un combattant hors paire, mais… cela restait tout de même surprenant la vitesse à laquelle l'autre s'était adapté.

« Pas mal pour un bleu dans ton genre, déclara Arthur, alors que son premier Pokémon venait de tomber K.O, et qu'il envoyait une énorme chauve-souris bleue –sans doute l'évolution de Nosferapti. »

Axel observa alors Vanitas -il était loin d'être K.O. Le seul principal souci, en fait, c'était son aveuglement, seulement celui-ci ne serait visiblement pas trop gênant cette fois-ci. Le Nosferalto ennemi faisait tellement de bruit en battant des ailes, que le noiraud n'eut aucun mal pour le localiser, et lui lancer une attaque de feu -plus puissante que ses flammèches habituelles.

Mais Arthur n'était pas idiot. Il comprit facilement comment le Galifeu qu'il affrontait parvenait toujours à lui infliger des dégâts. Il esquissa alors un sourire, alors qu'il demanda à son Pokémon d'utiliser un Ultrason, en lui ordonnant d'enchaîner sur des tranch'air.

Vanitas, à ce moment-là complètement aveugle -en plus d'entendre un bruit continu et désagréable- ne réussit pas à esquiver. Il tomba K.O au bout de quelques attaques, que Nosferalto avait enchaînées bien trop vite pour qu'Axel ait le temps d'éviter ça.

Le roux serra alors le poing, tandis qu'avec l'autre il rappela le noiraud. Arthur n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté. Il était vraiment intelligent et rusé –ce n'était pas le chef de la Team Aqua pour rien.

Il devait réfléchir et vite. Son adversaire était tout de même affaibli grâce aux attaques enflammées de Vanitas –mais il lui restait encore un dernier Pokémon en pleine forme.

Bon, il envoya Ventus. Après tout il avait une attaque électrique –tonnerre- et contre un Pokémon vol ce serait très utile.

Le blond montra d'ailleurs immédiatement un avantage certain grâce à sa vitesse.

Il esquiva sans trop de difficulté plusieurs tranch'air, puis envoya un tonnerre plutôt bien placé –en plus de ça, il eut la chance de faire un coup critique. Le Nosferalto tomba K.O peu de temps après, malgré une vaine tentative pour se relever.

Ventus fut plutôt assez fier de lui, même s'il savait que Vanitas lui avait déjà fait quelques dégâts auparavant.

Pour le dernier Pokémon d'Arthur, qui était un Sharpedo, Axel décida d'envoyer Aqua pour terminer. Elle n'avait pas encore combattu, et ne souffrirait donc pas de désavantage. En plus, vu qu'elle avait évolué récemment en Gardevoir, le roux était plutôt pressé de voir sa nouvelle puissance. Et puis… son apparence physique était tellement cool que poutrer la gueule à Arthur grâce à elle, ce serait la classe.

L'adversaire était de type ténèbres/eau, donc certes les attaques psy n'auraient aucun effet sur lui, mais Aqua avait conservé son type fée. Celui-ci avait l'avantage contre les ténèbres. La Maîtresse de la Keyblade se concentra donc fortement, et utilisa une offensive qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu se permettre auparavant. Même encore maintenant, l'attaque « Eclat Magique » l'essouffla après l'avoir lancé, et elle tomba à genoux. Le Sharpedo, quant à lui, tomba K.O juste après avoir tenté une attaque eau qu'Aqua ne put esquiver, mais qui ne lui fit presque rien.

« Eh bah, tu te défends pas mal pour un mioche ! déclara Arthur, alors qu'il rappelait son dernier Pokémon, et qu'Axel fit pareil pour qu'Aqua puisse se reposer. »

De toute façon, Xion lui avait dit qu'ils avaient parfois conscience de ce qu'il pouvait se produire à l'extérieur de leur Pokéball. Enfin, peut-être pas Vanitas, qui lui avait vraiment de trop grosses blessures, mais bon… Axel irait rapidement au centre Pokémon de Vermilava, afin de soigner tout ce petit monde.

« Tu m'auras bien fait marrer ! continua le Chef de la Team Aqua. En fait j'étais tellement convaincu de pouvoir t'battre sans avoir besoin d'un Pokémon méga-évolué, ahah ! Ca fait longtemps que j'me suis pas donné à fond ! Allez, prépare toi à affronter la puissance de la mé- »

Il fut interrompu par un appel d'un de ses sbires. Il se tourna alors, et se concentra sur ce qu'on lui disait à l'oreillette. Axel entendit seulement des bribes, où il était question d'un orbe et d'un Mont-Mémoria, ou quelque chose de ce genre. En fait, le roux n'écoutait pas vraiment, car il était surtout intrigué par les paroles d'Arthur. La Méga-Evolution… c'était quoi encore ça ? Fallait croire qui lui restait vraiment beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans ce monde, en fait.

« Désolé, d'mi-portion, prononça finalement le Chef de la Team Aqua, en le regardant de nouveau. J'dois te laisser, affaire d'adultes tu vois. Tiens, j'te donne cette fameuse météorite, j'en ai plus besoin. »

Arthur sortit la météorite de la machine, et la lança vers Axel, qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal. Le Chef des brigands passa ensuite à ses côtés, mais lui murmura quelques derniers mots.

« J't'ai à l'oeil, morpion. »

Puis il s'éclipsa, laissant un Axel qui ne comprenait vraiment rien. Pourquoi après avoir fait l'effort de récupérer ce morceau de météorite, il la lui donnait ? Aurait-il trouvé un truc équivalent ? Peut-être l'orbe dont il était question, lors de son appel…

Une chose était sûre, cette Team Aqua n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle. La Team Magma, elle, ne paraissait pas dangereuse en soit, car elle semblait vouloir empêcher les brigands d'arriver à leur fin, mais une chose avait changé chez eux. Leur chef.

Ils étaient sous les ordres de Xehanort maintenant, du coup même ces clowns en rouge pourraient devenir une plaie par la suite.

Ces histoires de Team commençaient réellement à le courir, en vrai. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait faire la bande de brigands. En plus de ça, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir ce genre d'histoire dans un monde aussi bizarre.

Enfin. Pour l'instant Axel devait se rappeler de ses priorités. Aller à Vermilava, soigner ses Pokémon, et affronter l'arène. Puis continuer comme ça jusqu'à réussir à atteindre la Ligue. Bien sûr c'était simple dans la théorie et tout se compliquerait en pratique, surtout avec Xehanort et Arthur dans le coin. Néanmoins, Axel n'était pas du genre à abandonner à la moindre difficulté –surtout qu'il en avait vu d'autres.

Toute son équipe semblait prête à affronter Xehanort, si jamais ils seraient confrontés à lui, ce qui était une excellente chose. La pilule était passée, tous avaient plus ou moins affrontés la réalité, et se tenaient aux aguets. Bon, pas au point de dire qu'ils ne craignaient pas de le rencontrer, et qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas peur, mais au moins ils ne fuiraient pas.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de pilule à avaler… Axel repensa aux souvenirs qu'il avait acquis en comprenant qui étaient Vanilla et Alexia. Vanitas, Xion et lui savaient que le noiraud avait disparu dans leur réalité. Pourtant l'être des ténèbres s'était battu normalement contre Arthur, comme si de rien n'était.

Sans doute avait-il déjà mis ça de côté, en tentant de relativiser –ce que le roux et la noiraude avaient fait également. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, mais au moins ça leur permettait à tous d'avancer, afin d'en finir au plus vite avec tout ça.

Vanitas prenait sur lui la mort qui l'avait touché dans l'Autre-Monde, alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle-part. Xion prenait sur elle le fait que, pour l'instant, personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Ventus et Aqua prenaient sur eux l'inquiétude pour leur ami Terra, surtout depuis la réapparition de Xehanort parmi eux. Axel ne pouvait donc pas gâcher les efforts de chacun.

Déterminé, il se mit définitivement en route vers Vermilava.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 3

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Mont-Chimnée_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	18. Chapitre 17

Ce chapitre… J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant de plaisir à le lire.  
Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, même si je ne prends pas le temps d'y répondre à chaque fois, ça reste très encourageant.

Sans plus de bavardage, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Forfait**

La première chose que fit Axel en arrivant à Vermilava, ce fut de soigner son équipe. D'ailleurs, comme le combat contre Arthur avait été plutôt éprouvant, il décida également de ne pas faire l'arène aujourd'hui -en plus, en deux jours, ils avaient beaucoup marché. Du coup un bon jour de repos était largement mérité –surtout avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, émotionnellement parlant.

Heureusement, Vermilava était une ville calme, où la principale activité était les sources chaudes, vu sa proximité avec le Volcan de la région. Aucun signe de Xehanort, d'Arthur, ou d'hommes en bleu ou rouge. Près de la ville également, c'était relativement tranquille. Bon, il y avait quelques dresseurs, mais au moins cela entraînait sa mauvaise troupe, donc Axel ne s'en plaignait pas.

Après deux-trois affrontements inintéressants, Axel décida de se poser sur le flanc du Volcan, là où il avait quelques arbres qui lui faisaient de l'ombre. Si lui profita de cet endroit pour faire la sieste, Aqua et Ventus, eux, discutèrent ensemble. Comme d'habitude, Vanitas s'isola à un arbre un peu plus loin –Xion, en constatant ça, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, et d'aller lui parler. C'était risqué, elle le savait, surtout pour les sujets qu'elle aimerait aborder avec lui, mais… elle ne put s'en empêcher, lorsqu'elle était sûre qu'Axel dormait.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, qui avait juste les yeux fermés.

— Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'emmerder. »

En fait, il avait encore sa défaite face à Arthur en travers de la gorge, en plus de tout le reste. Xion le savait, car elle et Axel avaient un peu parlé, avant de dormir, hier soir. Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait parler. Vanitas sembla le comprendre aussi, et avant même que la noiraude ait le temps de dire quelque chose, il reprit la parole.

« Si t'as eu des souvenirs chelous en comprenant que Vanilla et Alexia étaient nos doubles ou chais pas quoi, sache que j'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie avec le vieux non plus.

— Tu as bien parlé avec Ventus, donc pourquoi ne voudrais-tu parler de ça ou d'autres choses avec moi ? tenta malgré tout l'autre.

— Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à me faire chier ? »

Fuir par une question, hein ? Enfin… Xion n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler à Vanitas depuis le début, donc ce n'était pas cette fausse violence qui l'empêcherait de le faire maintenant. Elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui. Savoir son histoire, sa vision des choses. Après tout il était comme elle. Du coup elle décida de conter sa propre histoire, dans l'espoir que ça aide l'autre à s'ouvrir un peu.

« Tu sais… Je ne suis pas si différente de toi, il y a juste la source de la naissance qui est différente, mais nous sommes un peu pareil, tous les deux.

— J'sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais ça marchera pas avec moi. Cette soit-disante entraide entre les êtres de Lumières, ça m'donne la gerbe.

— Tu es né des ténèbres de Ventus, moi des souvenirs de Sora, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant. J'ai été manipulée par Xemnas, toi par Xehanort. Alors je peux mieux te comprendre, par rapport aux autres. »

Quand soudain Xion fut violement plaquée contre l'arbre, Vanitas effectuant une forte étreinte au niveau de son cou. La noiraude fut piégée, car sa forme de Pokémon actuelle ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se débattre correctement. Malgré tout, dans le regard de Vanitas, Xion n'y lisait que peu de colère –c'était surtout de la peine.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris que je suis pas le genre de personne avec qui tu peux faire ami. Tu pourras continuer à me cracher ta merde comme tu veux, j'en aurais rien à foutre, ok ? »

Il détourna le regard, tandis qu'il libéra la noiraude de son emprisonnement. Xion mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, avant de regarder Vanitas, qui s'obstinait à détourner le regard.

« Tu peux pas me comprendre, personne le peut. Alors maintenant retourne faire copine avec les autres et fous-moi la paix. »

Xion préféra ne pas jouer plus longtemps avec le feu. Elle s'éloigna de Vanitas, qui s'était rassis contre l'arbre, les yeux fermés. Ca n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de vouloir faire ça, car ça aurait pu très mal se finir –la légère douleur à son cou ne lui prouvait que trop bien. Mais elle refusait de laisser Vanitas seul, car la peine qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux était réelle, et elle faisait mal –car elle aussi avait eu ce regard.

Néanmoins, elle était certaine qu'un jour elle arriverait à lui parler. Cette fois-ci, elle avait juste mal choisi son moment pour le faire, c'était tout.

« T'es idiote ou quoi ? soupira Axel, qui avait entrouvert un œil, lorsque la noiraude était passé près de lui.

— Tu étais réveillé ?

— Ouais, mais t'imagines j'l'aurais pas été et qu'il aurait continué ? Ca reste un être des ténèbres, hein. C'était certain que ça finirait comme ça tu sais. »

Et après, Axel s'étonnait de devoir supporter le sale caractère de Vanitas, s'il ne voyait en lui que ça. Même Ventus tentait de lui donner une chance –bien qu'avec Aqua, ça restait compliqué. Xion aimait beaucoup le roux, mais sa façon de penser actuelle elle, elle ne la supportait pas.

« Alors pour toi je ne suis qu'un amas de souvenirs, c'est ça ?

— J'ai pas dit ça…

— C'est comme si, mais… Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Seulement Vanitas n'est pas qu'un être des ténèbres. Comme moi il a développé une conscience, et sa propre personnalité.

— Mais il a failli te-

— Justement, il s'est ravisé. Est-ce que Xemnas, Saïx, ou qui sais-je l'auraient fait ? Non. Pourtant ils sont des être du Néant, eux, pas des êtres des ténèbres. »

Axel ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai… les Supérieurs de l'Organisation, tout ce qui leur importait, c'était le Kingdom Hearts.

Il l'avait vu, lorsque Xemnas avait envoyé en pâture plusieurs d'entre eux au Manoir Oblivion.  
Il l'avait vu, lorsque Demyx, Luxord et tous les autres avaient également disparu.  
Il l'avait vu, lorsqu'à sa propre disparition personne ne s'en était soucié –pas même Saïx.

« Tu comptes donc pas le lâcher, hein ?

— Je veux que comme moi, il arrive à trouver une place quelque part, même si c'est difficile. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû choisir un autre moment, pas juste après la réapparition de Xehanort…, soupira Xion, déçue d'elle-même. »

Ventus et Aqua, quant à eux… n'étaient pas assez loin pour ne pas avoir suivi dans son intégralité tout ce qu'il venait de se produire et ce qu'il s'était dit entre Xion et Axel. Le blond avait voulu agir comme Xion, mais de manière moins brutale, grâce aux souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde –à raison.

Mais la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, elle… s'obstinait depuis le début à ne garder qu'une image négative de Vanitas, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait –sans chercher à le comprendre. A comprendre qui il était vraiment, derrière ce casque qu'il portait à l'époque.

En fait… elle n'était pas mieux que Maître Eraqus, qui rejetait toute forme de Ténèbres –refusant ainsi de donner à Terra le symbole de Maîtrise qu'il aurait mérité, et qui l'aurait sans doute sauvé.

Pourtant la Lumière ne pouvait vivre sans les Ténèbres, et inversement. Rejeter une part amènerait forcément l'autre à sa Perte.

Comment Aqua avait-elle pu perdre tout cela de vue, alors que c'était son rôle de veiller à cet équilibre si fragile ? Enfin, question rhétorique, car elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Elle avait trop laissé parler ses propres sentiments, au lieu d'être objective et d'accomplir son devoir.

De loin, Aqua observait Vanitas. Il ne dormait pas, elle le savait. Du coup, si elle avait pu entendre la conversation entre la noiraude et Axel, il était évident que lui aussi. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en voyant que Xion tenait vraiment à l'aider ? Que pouvait-il bien ressentir en apprenant qu'il pouvait compter pour et sur les autres, et que ces derniers voulaient lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul ?

Aqua se leva. Elle avait failli à son rôle de Maîtresse de Keyblade, mais en tant que telle, elle devait savoir qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que des Maîtres pures Lumières. Xehanort en était la preuve. Vanitas ne voudrait pas de ce rôle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir. Les Ténèbres et la Lumière étaient égaux. Et le but de cette réunion dans ce monde, c'était justement de s'allier, pour vaincre une menace commune à ces deux Parties. Les Organisateurs le leur avaient assez répété.

Ventus l'observa sans comprendre lorsqu'elle chercha des bouts de bois d'une assez grande longueur. Mais il commença doucement à faire le rapprochement, lorsqu'il remarqua que la taille des bâtons pouvait presque faire penser à celle d'une Keyblade, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers Vanitas, en se postant entre lui et le soleil -ce qui ne pouvait que le faire réagir.

« Putain, vous avez pas fini d'me faire chier ?

— Prends ça et arrête de râler un peu. »

Vanitas n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes, constata Aqua, lorsque l'autre rattrapa le bout de bâton qu'elle lui avait lancé dessus. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'elle se prenait un regard à ce point rempli d'incompréhension de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

— C'est un défi.

— Pff. Avec un bout de bois ?

— On fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Vanitas soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il avait affronté Aqua de nombreuses fois. C'était la seule qui arrivait un peu le distraire, à l'époque. Il se redressa, et les deux se mirent dans leur position de combat habituel.

Le signal fut donné par Aqua, et leur affrontement « amical » commença. Ils n'avaient plus leur magie, ni la même force que leur offrait leur Keyblade, mais leurs mouvements et leur rapidité restaient identiques.

Aqua et Vanitas repensèrent au premier combat qu'ils avaient livré aux Jardins Radieux. Si Aqua ne s'était pas méfiée de lui immédiatement et qu'elle avait tenté de le comprendre, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Peut-être que si Vanitas ne s'était pas laissé enchaîné par Xehanort et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé torturer durant les premières années de son existence, tout aurait été différent.

Aqua fut à ce moment-là touchée à la hanche. Elle riposta, et tenta un tacle dans les jambes de l'autre. Mais comme aux Jardins Radieux, Vanitas se releva rapidement, et les coups se renchaînèrent.

Ils songèrent alors à leur affrontement au Pays Imaginaire. Aqua avait failli perdre, ce jour-là. Vanitas avait pris beaucoup de force –sans doute un lien avec Ventus, qui en prenait de son côté aussi. Si elle lui avait parlé, qu'elle avait cherché à savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Si Vanitas n'avait pas été corrompu par Xehanort, qu'il avait choisi de suivre sa propre route, tout aurait été différent.

Aqua para un coup, avant de riposter. Mais le noiraud était rapide, et put esquiver. Il lança alors une boule de feu –grâce à sa nouvelle apparence. Aqua profita alors également de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et dévia l'attaque, avant de reprendre avec force les coups au corps à corps.

Ils se rappelèrent finalement de ce combat à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Vanitas avait la X-Blade, à ce moment-là. Il était puissant, violent. Ventus était sur le point de disparaître. Si Aqua avait tenté de le raisonner, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes.

Si Vanitas avait désobéi rien qu'une fois à Xehanort, pour trouver la véritable place qui lui revenait, il n'aurait pas disparu ainsi et tout aurait été différent.

Aqua bloqua un coup que Vanitas voulait lui donner à la verticale, et dû s'agenouiller à cause de la force du noiraud à ce moment-là, avant de se relever et de continuer de parer, d'attaquer, se défendre, parer, attaquer…

Aqua repensa alors à la disparition de Ventus et de Terra. Peut-être que si elle avait agi autrement, qu'elle avait raisonné Terra que Xehanort manipulait, peut-être que les choses auraient pris une autre tournure.

Peut-être que si Eraqus n'avait pas empêché Ventus de sortir de la Contrée de départ, et qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le récupérer à tout prix, peut-être que quelque chose aurait changé, que ce combat qui l'avait plongé dans le sommeil n'aurait pas eu lieu. Peut-être… peut-être…

_Peut-être…_

Ses coups devinrent plus violents. Mais ce n'était pas contre Vanitas. C'était contre elle-même, contre toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites à l'époque. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler. Des larmes de colère contre elle-même, car elle avait absolument eu tout faux. Tout faux à propos de ses propres amis, à propos de Vanitas. Elle qui voulait bien faire… n'avait fait qu'échouer jusqu'au bout.

Vanitas sentait cette agressivité dans les gestes d'Aqua, mais il les bloquait plus par automatisme que par autre chose. Après tout c'était des coups impulsifs qui ne lui étaient pas directement adressés, il le ressentait. Lui non plus n'attaquait pas Aqua à proprement parler –et plus ce combat avançait, plus il comprenait pourquoi l'autre tenait à le faire. C'était symbolique, comme s'ils continuaient et finissaient le combat livré à la Nécropole.

Mais cette fois, au lieu de les éloigner encore un peu plus, cet affrontement les rapprocherait, grâce à un point commun. Aqua regrettait certaines choses, Vanitas en regrettait d'autres.

Comme le fait d'avoir été idiot de s'accrocher à ce point à la X-Blade -sa seule et unique raison de vivre, à l'époque. La seule raison qui le poussait à survivre dans cette vie d'esclave torturé, et bon à jeter dès qu'il ne servirait plus. Il le savait, après tout. Même s'il avait réussi sa mission, Xehanort l'aurait supprimé, pour prendre cette foutue X-blade.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui lorsqu'il avait pu ? Pourquoi avoir sacrifié sa vie pour une chimère ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

A son tour il sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette colère qu'il avait occultée, et transformée en une fidélité morbide pour Xehanort. Il se détestait pour avoir été aussi idiot et faible, après tout ce que lui avait fait subir son « Créateur ». Il aurait dû fuir quand il avait l'occasion. Il avait le pouvoir d'aller dans chaque monde, après tout. Mais non, il avait été un idiot fini, et avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Aqua, elle, se sentit faiblir –plus psychologiquement que physiquement parlant- et tomba à genoux –ses yeux fixaient le sol. Vanitas, bien qu'étonné, la désarma et envoya le bout de bois plus loin. Contrairement à une Keyblade, son arme ne reviendrait pas dans ses mains.

Aqua avait perdu.

« J'déclare forfait. »

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade releva un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers le noiraud. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi lâchait-il son arme d'une manière presque désintéressée ? Il avait gagné !

« J'aurais aucun mérite de te battre ici, et surtout pas avec un bâton en bois. »

Alors qu'il se détourna d'Aqua, il esquissa malgré tout un léger sourire. A la fois triste et soulagé. Ce combat lui avait fait du bien. Il avait enfin pu réaliser ses erreurs, et il était déterminé à ne plus en refaire des similaires. Et puis surtout… il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas trop tard, pour avoir sa place quelque part.

« En tout cas, les combats avec toi sont toujours aussi distrayants, chère Maîtresse de la Keyblade. »

Puis Vanitas s'éloigna. Sans doute pour s'isoler un peu, après ce combat. Aqua resta un moment à genoux sur l'herbe, à fixer le bâton que Vanitas avait posé à ses pieds. A ce moment-là, elle remarqua une petite inscription. Le noiraud y avait gravé un « Merci ». Sans doute lorsqu'elle avait été convaincue de perdre, et qu'elle avait baissé la tête.

Aqua sourit en essuyant ses quelques larmes. Ce combat l'avait délivrée. Certes elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour les rattraper. Par exemple… elle avait pu retrouver Ventus et Vanitas. Si c'était possible dans ce monde, cela signifiait que dans le leur ça le serait également. Elle pourrait revoir Terra, aussi, et enfin se libérer de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait, une fois qu'elle se serait excuser auprès de lui.

« Ca va aller, Aqua ? demanda doucement Ventus, qui s'était rapproché.

— Oui… oui ça ira, Ven. Ce combat m'a remis les idées en place, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Et elle ne mentait pas. Ce combat l'avait énormément fait réfléchir, et il était certain que Vanitas aussi avait songé à plein de choses –bien qu'elle pouvait difficilement savoir à quoi. Il n'y avait sans doute pas qu'elle qui se sentait soulagée, Vanitas devait l'être aussi –le mot qu'il avait inscrit sur le bois ne le lui prouvait que trop bien.

Bien qu'à la base c'était un but purement égoïste, et qu'elle voulait que cet affrontement soit sa punition… étrangement, elle était heureuse de penser que le noiraud aussi avait pu tirer profit de ce combat. Ils resteraient toujours deux forces contraires mais maintenant, ils se battraient pour la même cause.

Axel et Xion, eux, avaient observé tout cela de loin. Ca avait été impressionnant, malgré la classe en moins, vu qu'ils ne se battaient qu'avec des bouts de bois, mais… le roux n'aurait pas aimé se prendre un coup perdu.

« J'crois qu'Aqua a mieux fait que toi, déclara finalement Axel, en se moquant gentiment de la tentative de Xion. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. D'un côté, qu'elle ait échoué n'était pas si important que ça. Au contraire, c'était peut-être son échec qui avait provoqué la mise à plat des différends entre Aqua et Vanitas.

Mais au fond… qu'importe qui était à l'origine de ça. L'essentiel c'était que les deux anciens ennemis aient pu s'expliquer –à leur manière.

Encore un changement irréversible et qui traverserait les barrières, pour l'instant brisées, des mondes.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 3

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Sentier Sinuroc_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	19. Chapitre 18

Je pense que le titre du chapitre parle de lui-même, de ce fait je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Un combat enflammé**

Après les évènements de la veille, Aqua et Vanitas ne s'étaient pas adressés le moindre mot. C'était sans doute normal, d'un côté. Il leur faudrait sans doute un peu de temps avant de pouvoir non plus se comporter comme ennemis, mais comme connaissances –le terme « amis » étant sans doute exagéré. Axel n'en tint donc pas rigueur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tous les invoquer dans sa chambre du centre Pokémon, après avoir eu certaines informations sur le Champion qui les attendait.

« Bon, on reprend du service les gens, déclara-t-il. Aujourd'hui c'est une Championne feu qui nous attend, du coup j'dois pouvoir compter sur vous tous. Elle a deux Pokémon purs feu, et un avec le type sol, mais ça devrait le faire. Juste, Aqua, pas d'attaque fée, car c'est pas super efficace, et Ventus, si jamais tu tombes sur le Pokémon sol/feu, utilise pas tonnerre. »

Aucune objection d'émise. En fait, au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, Xion et tous les autres devaient bien avouer une chose… Axel était tout de même devenu un bon dresseur, qui tentait de faire prendre le moins de risque possible à ses Poké-Humains. C'était juste un peu dangereux lorsque ces derniers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, en fait. Mais dans ces moments-là, il savait improviser. Et même ses compagnons se débrouillaient pour assurer -il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir comment Vanitas avait profité de son aveuglement, la dernière fois.

Franchement, le roux était plutôt fier de sa troupe.

Axel était juste un peu déçu, car même s'il connaissait les types qu'ils affronteraient lors du combat contre la Championne, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir des informations sur les Pokémon en eux-mêmes –espèce, attaque… tout ça quoi.

Enfin, il espérait que ce qu'il avait comme informations suffiraient pour tenter d'empocher le quatrième badge.

Sans plus attendre, il rappela toute sa troupe dans leur Pokéball, puis il se mit en route vers l'arène. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, ils avaient tout de même perdu beaucoup de temps –et plus ils traînaient, plus Xehanort et Arthur parviendraient à leur fin.

Déterminé donc à rattraper ces derniers jours, il pénétra dans l'arène… et de se prit immédiatement la chaleur étouffante de l'endroit. On l'avait prévenu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à que ce soit aussi extrême, enfin. Quand fallait y aller...

Malgré le labyrinthe qu'était l'arène –entre le sous-sol et le rez-de-chaussée- Axel parvint à vaincre chaque dresseur qui s'était dressé sur son chemin. Enfin, lui il n'avait pas fait grand-chose au final mais ses Poké-Humains, eux, avaient bien géré l'affaire.

Il arriva donc devant la Championne, qui paraissait assez tendue. Axel se rappela alors que cette jeune femme débutait sa carrière en tant que champion d'arène. Après de brèves présentations Adriane, la Championne donc, enchaîna.

« Mon grand-père m'a enseignée depuis toute petite les ficèles de champion, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as remporté déjà trois badges que je te ferai cadeau du mien ! Limagma, go ! »

Donc c'était l'un des deux Pokémon complètement feu. Bien. Axel envoya alors Ventus, car non seulement le blond n'avait aucun désavantage, mais en plus il avait des attaques qui pouvaient attaquer à distance. Cela ne paraissait qu'être un détail en apparence, mais contre un Pokémon qui avait le talent corps ardent, c'était vital. Hors de question qu'une autre de ses stratégies se retourne contre lui. Il avait déjà vu ce que ça pouvait donner avec jet de sable, alors si en plus Adriane brûlait ses Pokémon –chose que s'amusait à faire Vanitas quasiment à chaque fois- ça n'irait pas. D'ailleurs, le noiraud ne pourrait même pas effectuer cette stratégie contre cette Championne, vu qu'il ne ferait qu'augmenter la force de ses adversaires.

Une fois le signal de l'arbitre donné, Ventus esquiva un premier assaut de la part du Limagma, puis envoya une Ball'Ombre. Cela ne fit que peu de dégât à l'autre, visiblement, car son adversaire ne sembla pas déstabilisé plus d'une seconde. Ca s'annonçait long…

Le blond tenta alors un tonnerre. Cela ne lui fit pas beaucoup plus d'effet, mais Limagma montra tout de même une certaine gêne à se déplacer, ou même à préparer des attaques. Axel et Ventus comprirent alors qu'il devait être paralysé. Le Poké-Humain en profita pour lancer une nouvelle fois tonnerre –ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'état de l'autre.

« Si tu penses mon Limagma déjà mort, tu te trompes ! Utilise Surchauffe ! »

Docile, la limace de lave obéit immédiatement. Elle sembla rassembler des forces –sa lave s'illuminait de manière inquiétante- et lança peu de temps après une énorme slave de feu en direction de Ventus, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Axel vit à nouveau un de ses compagnons fortement affaibli, en plus d'être brûlé -alors qu'il pensait pouvoir éviter ça en n'attaquant qu'à distance.

« Fais chier…, murmura-t-il, avant de parler un peu plus haut. Ven, tu crois pouvoir encore te battre ou j'fais appel à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Ca ira. Regarde le Limagma, cette attaque ne lui a pas fait du bien, alors… je pense réussir à l'achever. »

C'était vrai. Leur adversaire était épuisé, mais le blond semblait avoir du mal à lutter contre la douleur de sa brûlure. En plus, avec l'environnement avoisinant les trente-cinq degrés, ça ne devait pas forcément aider… mais Ventus, comme tous les autres, prendrait très mal le fait qu'Axel le rappelle sans son autorisation, alors…

…

Non en fait, il en avait rien à faire de son avis. Vanitas était tombé K.O à cause de ces conneries, alors qu'Axel aurait dû lui éviter ça. Il aurait bien sûr laissé le noiraud contre celui qui l'avait aveuglé, ça ok. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû le maintenir sur le terrain quand Arthur avait invoqué Nosferalto. Il ne commettrait plus une erreur pareille.

« Désolé Ven, mais j'refuse que tu en fasses trop, t'as bien affaibli ce truc, donc laisse la place à un autre. »

Alors que le blond voulut dire quelque chose, Axel l'en empêcha en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball. Il prit ensuite celle de Xion, qui elle aussi possédait une attaque à distance. De ce fait elle pourrait achever Limagma, puis enchaîner sur le prochain Pokémon.

La noiraude comprit le plan d'Axel sans même qu'il ne lui en parle, et lança alors un Vibrobscur qui acheva le Limagma, fortement affaibli par sa propre attaque, mais également par Ventus.

Adriane en fut frustrée, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle invoqua un Chartor –son second Pokémon de type uniquement feu- et tout de suite après, sans même laisser le temps à Axel de réfléchir à quelque chose, elle ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser Surchauffe -ce qui brûla Xion.

Axel serra à ce moment-là les poings.

C'était exactement comme la troisième arène, où Voltère s'amusait à les paralyser, mais en bien pire.

La paralysie ne faisait que perturber les mouvements, alors qu'une brûlure les affaiblissait considérablement et progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient sur le terrain. Mais s'il rappelait Xion… il n'y aurait plus que Vanitas et Aqua, pour deux Pokémon.

« C'est bon Axel, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me suis prise aucun dégât pour l'instant, donc je pourrai tenir encore un peu.

— T'es sûre de toi ?

— Certaine. Fais-moi confiance. »

Après ce bref échange, Xion prit sur elle la douleur, et attaqua au corps à corps à l'aide de ses crocs, plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait plus à craindre de Corps Ardent, du coup la noiraude préférait jouer sur ses deux avantages : la vitesse, et la force de sa mâchoire. Cela ne servait à rien de perdre du temps à l'aveugler –elle tenterait de faire ça pour le dernier Pokémon.

Chartor avait cependant une excellente défense, de ce fait il résista à plusieurs assauts de sa part.

« Tu as voulu me sous-estimer, eh bien voilà la véritable force des Pokémon feu ! Chartor, calcination ! »

Le Pokémon adverse sembla préparer une boule de lave de taille moyenne, qu'il envoya ensuite avec force contre Xion, qui se la prit de plein fouet. La douleur de ses nombreuses brûlures ne fit qu'augmenter, et il ne lui restait que peu de force après une telle offensive. Elle était complètement essoufflée, alors que Chartor semblait presque en pleine forme –ou du moins en apparence.

« Bon Xion tu-

— Non attend ! Regarde… il tient à peine debout. Il suffit d'une dernière attaque et…, tituba légèrement la noiraude.

— Mais toi aussi il te suffira d'un truc et tu tomberas K.O !

— Mais au moins, Aqua ou Vanitas pourront s'occuper du dernier Pokémon. Laisse-moi faire ! »

Encore une fois, l'un de ses compagnons allait tomber K.O, s'il l'écoutait. Mais d'un côté… elle avait raison. Si elle parvenait à mettre ce Pokémon hors d'état de nuire, il aurait encore deux Poké-Humain aptes au combat, ce qui lui donnerait un avantage vu qu'Adriane n'en n'aurait plus qu'un.

Xion, en voyant qu'Axel ne faisait que serrer sa Pokéball, décida d'agir au plus vite. Elle ne devait pas tomber K.O -car au fond… il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la plus grande crainte du roux. Mais comme il lui accordait un délai supplémentaire, elle saurait correctement en profiter.

Sans plus tarder, et après avoir résisté à une vague de douleur que ses brûlures lui faisaient subir, Xion envoya une attaque Vibrobscur qui s'occupa de faire tomber pour de bon le Chartor ennemi, qu'Adriane rappela immédiatement. Axel en fit de-même avec Xion.

Le dernier Pokémon de la Championne fut un Chamallot –le fameux Pokémon sol/feu. Le roux décida alors d'envoyer Aqua. Elle avait atteint son stade d'évolution finale, donc peut-être que venir à bout de son adversaire serait plus simple. Et si effectivement la Maîtresse de la Keyblade parviendrait à battre l'autre Pokémon… ce serait la première fois qu'Axel n'aurait pas utilisé Vanitas dans un combat contre un champion d'arène. Ahah, il allait bien râler, le roux le sentait –mais tant pis. Après tout, c'était pas toujours à lui d'avoir le beau rôle.

Quant à Aqua, elle se rappela bien vite des directives d'Axel. Pas d'attaque fée. En gardant cela à l'esprit, elle tenta de trouver un élément du décor qui pourrait l'aider –seulement cette fois, il n'y avait rien. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, elle improviserait.

Elle esquiva de justesse une attaque Calcination, qu'elle dévia contre un mur juste avant que ce soit Axel qui se prenne l'attaque. Cela ne semblait pas être dans les plans d'Adriane, qui s'excusa plusieurs fois, mais le roux mit ce fâcheux épisode bien vite de côté, vu qu'Aqua avait pu lui éviter d'être cramé.

En tout cas, Axel pouvait constater un truc : le combat qu'avaient livré Aqua et Vanitas avait permis à la première de récupérer certains réflexes. Bon, avoir atteint son stade d'évolution finale devait aider aussi, mais… il la sentait tout de même bien plus sûre d'elle, maintenant.

Aqua utilisa plusieurs chocs mentaux, ce qui eut la chance de rendre confus son adversaire. Elle en profita alors pour lancer plusieurs assauts, bien qu'il ne soit pas mis K.O avant de retrouver ses esprits.

Le chamallot se vengea alors immédiatement et utilisa la puissante attaque Surchauffe. La brûlure ne loupa pas, mais Aqua ne dit pas son dernier mot, et riposta avec son attaque feuille Magik, une attaque plante.

Etant donné le double type du Chamallot, les dégâts de cette attaque seraient normaux comme il perdait sa résistance, car il était également sol.

Elle profita ensuite du comportement stupide de son adversaire –qui voulait se débarrasser des feuilles qu'il avait sur lui- pour tenter de le mettre définitivement K.O grâce à des chocs mentaux. Chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à faire, car sa brûlure la rappela à la réalité. Elle tiendrait encore un peu, c'était plus que certain, mais elle devrait attendre que la vague de douleur passe avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit d'autres.

« Chamallot, tu as une ouverture ! Utilise Calcination ! »

Malgré l'erreur d'inattention qu'elle avait faite, Aqua réussit à dévier juste à temps la boule de lave qui partit s'écraser contre le mur, détruisant des morceaux au passage –en même temps, c'était la deuxième fois que la paroi se prenait une attaque. Elle profita alors des débris qu'elle envoya sur le Chamallot. Une sorte d'attaque Tomberoche, constata Axel, ce qui se révéla être très efficace, vu que les attaques roche avaient l'avantage contre le feu.

Le Pokémon adverse tomba K.O, et l'arbitre déclara à ce moment-là le roux vainqueur. Celui-ci félicita Aqua, et la rappela ensuite dans sa Pokéball, tandis qu'Adriane fit pareil pour son propre compagnon, avant de s'approcher de celui qui venait de la battre.

« Je suis désolée, pour le calcination perdu… je me suis un peu trop enflammée pour ce combat, je dois apprendre à me maîtriser, si je veux être une bonne Championne d'arène. En tout cas je te remercie, ce combat a été très instructif, tu mérites ton badge Chaleur. »

Adriane lui tendit à ce moment-là le précieux petit objet qu'il était venu chercher, puis reçut également une CT –Surchauffe- et un peu d'argent –ça tombait bien, vu qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse le plein de Pokéball, s'il souhaitait pouvoir capturer d'autres Poké-Humains.

Après avoir pris rapidement congé, Axel sortit enfin de cette arène étouffante, pour prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Ce combat avait vraiment été tendu. En plus, comme avec Voltère, il était parti avec un très gros désavantage -mais au moins il avait évité que ses Poké-Humains ne tombent K.O.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mieux connaître les limites de ses compagnons –et ne pas hésiter à devoir les forcer à retourner dans leur Pokéball, en cas de danger.

Son apprentissage était loin d'être fini, mais il avait l'impression que chaque combat qu'il livrait lui permettait de s'améliorer et de prendre conscience de certaines de ses erreurs. Alors oui, il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les ficelles du « métier », néanmoins… ce ne serait qu'une question de temps, avant de maîtriser tout ce qui lui échappait encore.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 4

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Vermilava_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	20. Chapitre 19

Et voilà le chapitre du jour ! Rien à dire de spécial sur celui-ci, du coup je vous laisse tranquillement lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Déclic**

Après avoir soigné son équipe, Axel décida de sortir de Vermilava. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans cette ville, de toute façon. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, du coup il devait se diriger vers la prochaine arène. Enfin, pour l'instant, il allait surtout sortir toute sa troupe de leur prison et mettre Vanitas au courant des derniers évènements –bien que le roux se doutait qu'il devait déjà savoir le plus gros.

Ce fut donc sans aucune surprise qu'Axel et les trois autres Poké-Humains constatèrent que le noiraud tirait la gueule, à peine fut-il en dehors de sa Pokéball. Ventus tenta une vague approche pour le réconforter mais ce n'était pas très convaincant, vu que sa partie ténébreuse décida de complètement l'ignorer. Axel soupira.

« Bon ok, j't'ai pas fait participer cette fois, mais c'est une raison pour bouder ? »

Aucune réponse. Evidemment. Enfin, c'était pas comme si c'était surprenant… Axel décida alors ne plus parler de ça, pour que la fierté du noiraud puisse s'en remettre, et sortit la carte. Il se souvenait que la cinquième arène était à Clementi-Ville, mais il avait un mal fou à visualiser l'endroit où pouvait être cette ville…

Quand il réalisa, sans même avoir besoin d'observer son Navi-Dex.

« Oh putain, les gens, commença-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Axel ? demanda Xion.

— La cinquième arène… c'est celle de celui de mon soit-disant père ici…

— Attends, tu veux dire…, souffla Aqua.

— La ville à côté de la route où on t'a trouvé, ouais, finit le roux.

— Alors on va devoir faire tout le chemin en sens INVERSE ? demanda Vanitas, qui semblait avoir oublié la raison de sa dernière frustration. C'est bon, j'en ai marre, j'me casse.

— Arrête de râler, c'pas moi qui décide, hein, rétorqua Axel. »

Mais d'un côté, ça faisait bien chier le roux aussi. Après avoir parcouru tout le côté ouest de la région, retourner quasiment au point de départ était frustrant. Même à vélo ça prendrait au moins plusieurs jours, surtout qu'il devrait voir si Monsieur Marco était toujours à Poivressel… ce qui, forcément, ne serait pas le cas, vu que sa maison se trouvait près de Clementi-ville –comme par hasard.

« Yo vous tous ! »

En entendant cette voix, Axel décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se pendre. Sérieux, Alexia et Vanilla ne pouvaient pas plus mal tomber. Tous levèrent la tête vers l'arbre où les deux organisatrices s'étaient assises sur l'une des épaisses branches, toujours en tenue de l'Organisation et encapuchonnées.

« Eh bah, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, continua Alexia, alors qu'elle et son amie descendirent de leur perchoir.

— T'as pas réussi à obtenir le quatrième badge, c'est ça ? demanda Vanilla.

— Nan. On doit rejoindre l'arène de l'autre Norman, et elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

— Oh, c'est que ça votre problème ? »

Axel détestait quand elles commençaient à se foutre comme ça de sa gueule, en mode « on sait tout ». Bon, c'était sans doute vrai, mais quand même, profiter ainsi de leur position… mais le roux ne perdrait pas la face contre elles. Il devait leur parler de plein de choses. De Xehanort, mais aussi de leur identité, des souvenirs qu'il avait eus de leur réalité à elles et de la part de son lui de là-bas.

« Sinon, Xion, Van et moi on a à vous parler.

— Hm ? De ? interrogea Vanilla. »

Allez-y, continuez à faire les ignorantes, songea Axel. Elles avaient cassé elles-mêmes leur couverture, elles ne pourraient donc plus la maintenir très longtemps.

« Allez, enlevez ces capuches, on connaît vos gueules.

— Bah voyons, répondit simplement Alexia.

— On vous a vu nous aider au niveau de ces rochers ! Faites pas genre, c'était complètement vous.

— Avant de lancer de telles accusations, avez-vous des preuves ? demanda Vanilla, d'un ton à peine intéressé. »

Axel savait que leur faire avouer une telle chose ne serait pas facile, mais là elles l'énervaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait aucune preuve, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il disait !

« On sait qui vous êtes, reprit finalement Xion. On a vu de nombreuses choses qui appartiennent au troisième monde, et plus précisément des souvenirs de votre réalité.

— Ah là ça devient intéressant, répondit Alexia, dont le sourire pouvait se deviner.

— Et qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Vanilla.

— Plein de trucs, une histoire de monde fusionné, de guerres, ce genre de trucs, expliqua Vanitas. »

Le noiraud se retint de faire mention de sa mort qu'il avait « vécu » à travers les souvenirs de son « autre lui », mais sans doute qu'elles se doutaient que lui, Axel et Xion se souvenaient également de ça.

Ce qui restait perturbant, c'était pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrées pour la première fois, Vanilla et Alexia leur avaient bien dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas encore se montrer… alors pourquoi l'avoir fait juste après le retour de Xehanort ? Les deux organisatrices, toujours encapuchonnées, comprirent visiblement les questions silencieuses que tous se posaient.

« Si vous ne vous étiez pas rappelé de ce qui avait pu arriver chez nous, Xion n'aurait pas cherché à parler à Vanitas, expliqua Vanilla. Aqua, dans le même temps, n'aurait pas non plus eu sa prise de conscience, autant nécessaire dans ce monde que dans votre monde originel, quand vous pourrez y retourner.

— On voulait d'abord vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls, mais avec l'arrivée de Xehanort il fallait accélérer les choses, continua Alexia. Et parmi les quatre organisateurs, on était les seules à pouvoir créer un déclic dans votre façon de voir les choses.

— Nous aurions voulu éviter tout ce que vous avez pu voir, rajouta l'autre. Certaines choses vous n'aviez pas besoin de les savoir, car cela ne concerne que notre réalité. Mais… nous n'avions pas le choix.

— C'était mesquin de notre part, mais fallait qu'on vous fasse réaliser certaines choses de votre monde, grâce au nôtre. »

Aqua et Ventus étaient certes moins concernés par les souvenirs qu'avaient eus les autres, à propos du monde de Vanilla et Alexia, mais… ils comprenaient la démarche. Surtout la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, qui refusait de s'ouvrir aux autres mondes, et se contentait uniquement de se concentrer sur ce qui était arrivé dans leur univers d'origine. Jusqu'au moment où Xion, Axel, et Vanitas s'étaient souvenus de certaines choses. Elle ignorait quoi bien sûr mais sans ça, elle n'aurait pas réalisé toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites, avant d'être coincée dans le domaine des ténèbres. Alexia et Vanilla n'avaient fait que pousser un domino, en espérant réussir à faire tomber tous les autres.

« Enfin bon, on comptait pas rester sous couverture éternellement, finit simplement Alexia, alors qu'elle retirait sa capuche dévoilant, sans surprise, des cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert profond. Pis il fait chaud là-dessous, c'est horrible.

— Quand je pense que quatorze d'entre vous ont supporté ça…, rajouta Vanilla, qui laissa à découvert des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés.

— Vous connaissez vraiment toute notre histoire ? demanda Xion.

— Evidemment, répondirent les deux autres.

— Nescients, Simili, Sans-cœur, vos histoires… rien ne nous échappe. On était obligées, en fait, si on voulait vous aider, expliqua Vanilla.

— Le truc c'est qu'à côté, on devait aussi tout savoir sur Hoenn et compagnie, j'vous raconte pas les maux de tête. »

Elles avaient donc vraiment pris leur rôle très à cœur, pour apprendre autant de choses sur deux mondes qu'elles finiraient par quitter, et ne plus pouvoir rejoindre. Elles savaient également à quel point Xehanort pouvait être une menace. D'ailleurs, maintenant que leur masque était tombé…

« Avez-vous réussi à découvrir où est Xehanort ? interrogea Aqua.

— Pas encore. Visiblement il se tient pour l'instant tranquille, répondit Vanilla en haussant les épaules.

— De toute façon on pourra que le localiser. J'vous rappelle que nous on peut pas trop influencer l'Histoire. On peut juste vous mettre sur la voie, et vous faire gagner du temps. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devraient l'affronter eux-mêmes. C'était leur ennemi depuis toujours, alors c'était logique que la noiraude et la rousse ne puissent pas s'en mêler. Cet homme était à l'origine de tellement de choses… il fallait qu'ils mettent fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute, lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux.

« En parlant de gagner du temps, on peut vous emmener à Clementi-Ville, si vous voulez, proposa Alexia. »

Axel se concerta en silence avec ses Poké-Humains. S'il acceptait, ça leur éviterait de perdre au moins cinq jours à faire demi-tour, mais le roux gardait quand même en lui le goût amère des cachoteries des deux autres, en plus de sa presque mort sur la route de Lavandia.

Néanmoins… c'était grâce à elles que Vanitas et Aqua avaient pu régler leurs différends. En comprenant certaines choses de l'Autre-Monde, ça leur avait fait réaliser des choses dans le leur. Alors oui, toutes les réalités dont ils se rappelleraient leur seraient inutiles de retour chez eux, mais c'était ça qui permettrait également de créer des alliances improbables…

Le roux décida alors d'accepter la proposition d'Alexia, même si ça l'énervait de dépendre des deux organisatrices -ça lui éviterait plusieurs jours de galère, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment cracher dessus.

Il reçut l'ordre de rentrer toute sa troupe dans leur Pokéball, puis la rousse invoqua un imposant Drattak, sur lequel elle monta avant que Vanilla fasse de même. La noiraude tendit ensuite la main vers Axel pour l'aider à grimper.

Très rapidement après, le Pokémon prit son envol, et le roux dut s'accrocher à la taille de Vanilla pour ne pas tomber. Il leur fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver sur la route où habitait Monsieur Marco.

Les deux organisatrices aidèrent Axel à descendre, mais ne le firent pas, elles.

« Sur ce, commença Alexia. Bonne chance pour l'arène, nous on doit y aller mais on se reverra.

— D'ici là, tâche de ne pas mourir, ni d'emmener Hoenn vers la destruction. Oh et… tiens, prends ça. »

Heureusement qu'Axel avait de bons réflexes : il rattrapa la petite sphère brillante que venait de lui lancer Vanilla sans trop de difficulté. Il examina l'objet, mais ne comprenait pas à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir. Il releva alors la tête vers les deux organisatrices, qui avaient enfilé les lunettes de soleil qu'elles possédaient, lorsqu'il les avait vues la première fois sans capuche ni tenue de l'organisation.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-il finalement à la noiraude.

— C'est une Braségalite. Avec ça, je te mets personnellement au défi de réussir à maîtriser la Méga-Evolution, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

Trop tard. Le Drattak d'Alexia avait déjà pris son envol, et disparaissait rapidement au loin. Bien sûr il reverrait ces deux filles, c'était plus que certain. Seulement qu'elles le laissent –encore- en plant comme ça…

Il observa avec un peu plus d'attention la mystérieuse sphère que Vanilla lui avait confiée : elle luisait d'une manière presque surnaturelle. C'était à la fois fascinant, mais un peu flippant. Il préféra alors la ranger au plus profond de sa sacoche, pour éviter de la casser.

En observant à nouveau le ciel, Axel remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Alexia et Vanilla dans les parages. Il repensa alors au Pokémon de la noiraude près des rochers, et au Drattak de la rousse. Elles étaient donc toutes les deux belles et bien dresseuses, hein ? Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Axel. Il se jurait de les affronter un jour. Bon, évidemment pas maintenant, car il se doutait qu'elles avaient bien plus d'expériences que lui, mais… un jour, il les mettrait au défi toutes les deux. Même s'il devrait prendre son mal en patience et surtout collecter tous les badges, voire même vaincre la Ligue, avant de se risquer à les combattre –car hors de question de perdre à ce moment-là.

Du coup, pour l'instant… il devrait se contenter d'obtenir son cinquième badge. Il observa l'entrée de Clementi-ville, à quelques centaines de mètres. Sans Alexia et Vanilla, il serait encore sur la route 112 à se lamenter sur son triste sort, donc il leur était tout de même redevable. Néanmoins, cela ne changerait rien au combat qu'ils pourraient un jour être amenés à faire, tous les trois.

Bien qu'Axel était loin d'y être, l'idée de pouvoir les affronter un jour le réjouissait énormément. Rien que pour ça, il allait tout faire pour sauver ce monde de ses dangers. Elles paieraient ensuite pour l'avoir fait chier, car il se doutait qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de jouer avec lui, qu'elles soient démasquées ou non –et qu'elles les aident ou pas, aussi.

Déterminé à pouvoir les combattre le plus tôt possible, il décida de louer une chambre dans le Centre Pokémon de Clementi-Ville, afin d'en apprendre un maximum sur la spécialité de l'arène de son « père ».

Avec un peu de chance, en plus, Vanitas pourrait participer. Du coup il n'aurait plus aucune raison de tirer la tronche.

Enfin non… le noiraud trouvait toujours quelque chose pour faire la gueule –mais l'espoir faisait vivre, non ?

**Axel**

**Badges **: 4

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Clementi-Ville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	21. Chapitre 20

Et voilà le 20ème chapitre de cette fic. Pour marquer le coup, Axel va réaliser assez durement certaines choses... mais je vous laisse découvrir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Tensions**

Dénicher des informations sur un champion qui était censé être votre père… c'était décidemment trop facile. Il suffisait juste qu' Axel mentionne qu'il était le fils de Norman, et tous les habitants l'encourageaient et lui révélaient les secrets de l'arène. Ce fut donc sans trop de difficulté qu'il sut que son « paternel » -décidemment, il avait du mal…- était spécialisé dans les Pokémon de type Normal. Il avait deux Monaflémit -avec le talent Paresse, ce qui pourrait lui servir d'avantage- ainsi qu'un Vigoroth. Ce dernier serait le seul à pouvoir l'attaquer efficacement.

Pour l'arène, elle était organisée de manière à ce qu'Axel « choisisse » les spécialités des dresseurs qu'il préfèrerait affronter. Certains avaient donc des Pokémon plus rapides mais qui n'étaient pas très forts, d'autres qui avaient une bonne défense mais une mauvaise vitesse… ça avait été une grande question d'adaptation, mais le roux avait réussi à parvenir sans trop d'encombres jusqu'à son « père ».

Celui-ci, en s'apercevant de la présence de son fils, ferma simplement les yeux.

« Alors comme ça tu as réussi à collecter quatre badges… mais sache que même si je suis ton père, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. »

Sans plus de bavardage, Norman envoya son premier Monaflémit sur le terrain. Logiquement, Axel n'aura que peu de soucis pour le vaincre, étant donné son soit disant talent qui l'empêchait d'effectuer plusieurs attaques à la suite. Il ne souhaitait pas envoyer Vanitas tout de suite, songeant qu'il serait plus utile de le faire intervenir face à la vraie menace adverse : le Vigoroth. Après tout il avait des attaques de type combat, donc il pourrait en finir plus rapidement que les trois autres.

Du coup, contre le Monaflémit, Axel décida d'envoyer Aqua. Elle était puissante, et devrait suffire pour battre le premier Pokémon.

Lorsque l'arbitre donna le signal de départ, ce fut sans surprise que la Maîtresse de la Keyblade attaqua en première à l'aide d'un rafale psy. Le poids lourd qu'êtait l'autre ne bougea presque pas, mais fut quelques peu étourdi. Malgré tout, il réussit à utiliser une attaque bâillement. Aqua, qui ne pensait pas que cet « assaut » lui ferait véritablement quelque chose, se retrouva terriblement somnolente.

Axel serra alors les poings, en se rappelant de la finalité de l'attaque : Aqua ne pourrait pas lutter contre le sommeil qui était en train de la gagner.

« Aqua, tente quand même de lancer un dernier rafale psy ou éclat magique, Ventus prendra la relève t'inquiète ! encouragea-t-il. »

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade obtempéra, sachant très bien que si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, la fatigue l'emporterait avant qu'elle n'ait fait quoique ce soit. A genoux, elle leva son regard vers le Monaflémit ennemi qui, comme son talent le laissait dire, paressait. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, donc elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa cible : elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et utilisa sa plus forte attaque, Eclat Magique. Fort heureusement, Monaflémit avait peu de défense spéciale, du coup elle put le voir tomber K.O, avant d'elle-même sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ventus. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait à se défendre contre le deuxième qui l'attendait.

Axel rappela juste après Aqua, puis envoya Ventus. Norman fit de même et fit entrer sur le terrain son second Monaflémit. Le roux expliqua rapidement la situation au blond. Comme ce dernier était plus fort en attaque qu'en attaque spécial, le roux ne pourrait pas jouer sur la faiblesse de la défense spéciale de son adversaire, du coup cela promettait d'être plutôt long. Ventus pourrait toute fois tirer un avantage certain sur sa vitesse, afin d'enchaîner les assauts.

Ce qu'il fit rapidement en chargeant vers le Monaflémit, afin de lui asséner un violent coup de boule. Mais l'adversaire ne ressentit visiblement qu'une légère gêne, rien de plus. Comme si Ventus n'avait fait que le chatouiller.

« C'est tout ce que tu as, Axel ? Enfin… à mon tour, maintenant, déclara son père, alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Monaflémit, utilise Vengeance. »

Axel ne connaissait pas cette attaque… mais sa vitesse fut telle que Ventus n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. L'offensive l'envoya violement contre le mur du dojo. Le blond tenta malgré tout de se relever, puis de courir en direction du Monaflémit. Seulement au bout de quelques pas… il s'effondra, K.O. Axel n'en revint pas.

« L'attaque Vengeance est deux fois plus puissante, lorsqu'un Pokémon de l'équipe du lanceur vient d'être mis hors-combat, expliqua Norman. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. »

Axel serra le poing, alors qu'avec l'autre il rappela Ventus. Il ne lui restait déjà plus que deux Pokémon en état de se battre, le blond avait à peine effleuré le Monaflémit, et avec cette attaque « Vengeance », même s'il arrivait par miracle à le mettre K.O… le Vigoroth s'occuperait de terminer le travail. Le roux avait de la peine à le croire, lui qui était tellement sûr d'avoir eu toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'arène, voilà qu'il s'était quand même fait surprendre par une attaque dévastatrice.

« Alors ? Quel va être ton prochain Pokémon ? »

C'était vrai, le roux n'avait pas le temps de se blâmer. Il était un incapable fini, mais le combat n'était pas terminé. Il envoya Xion. A cause de Vengeance ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux d'envoyer Vanitas, le seul qui pouvait faire des dégâts conséquents contre les Pokémon de type Normal. S'il perdait le noiraud avant d'en arriver au Vigoroth, c'était fini.

Il mit au courant la numéro XIV, qui décida de jouer sur la vitesse, mais également sur la force de sa mâchoire, afin de faire de véritables dégâts. Elle utilisa également sa stratégie préférée, celle d'aveugler le Pokémon adverse à l'aide de jet de sable –et comme le Monaflémit avait le talent paresse…

Malheureusement, la seule attaque qu'aurait dû louper l'adversaire n'échoua pas : Xion avait beau avoir considérablement affaibli Monaflémit, celui-ci réussit à placer un bâillement au moment où la noiraude lui asséna une énième morsure. Elle ressentit immédiatement la somnolence dont avait également souffert Aqua. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait se produire et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Axel allait perdre. Il allait perdre son premier combat contre une arène. Furieux contre lui-même, il fut sur le point de rappeler Xion –car contrairement à Aqua, elle n'avait aucune attaque pour achever le Monaflémit avant.

« Ne le fais pas…, souffla Xion. Si tu me rappelles avant que je le batte, Vanitas se prendra l'attaque Vengeance par la suite lorsqu'il l'achèvera. Mais si j'arrive à battre ce Pokémon et que Norman envoie alors son Vigoroth…

— Attends… tu veux te prendre l'attaque ? Mais tu vas finir K.O !

— On n'a pas le choix ! De toute façon je ne pourrai pas lutter contre le sommeil éternellement, donc je suis de toute manière hors-jeu.

— Xion… j'peux pas. Ventus est déjà…

— Tes efforts pour que nous ne tombions pas K.O sont admirables, mais tu ne peux pas les esquiver à chaque fois. Si on ne fait pas comme ça, l'avantage qu'a Vanitas ne servira à rien. »

Et Xion avait terriblement raison. Si elle ne faisait pas ce sacrifice, l'attaque vengeance mettrait K.O le noiraud –ou l'affaiblirait suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. Axel ne pouvait pas éviter un deuxième K.O, mais ainsi… il avait encore une petite chance de gagner.

Il abaissa le bras qui tenait la Pokéball de Xion. Celle-ci comprit le message : elle décida d'agir immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour des jets de sable, ou pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Elle devait foncer dans le tas et attaquer encore et encore, tant que le sommeil ne l'emportait pas. Elle devait mettre K.O Monaflémit.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle voulait profiter de la paresse de l'autre –juste après avoir esquiver un assaut- ses pattes ne la portèrent plus, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent dangereusement.

Non… Non ! Elle ne l'avait pas encore mis K.O, elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir ! Pas maintenant…

Seulement tout devint définitivement noir. Elle avait échoué.

« Ton Grahyena a résisté plutôt longtemps, c'est honorable, félicita Norman, alors qu'Axel rappelait Xion en jurant. Mais bon, tu n'as plus qu'un seul Pokémon en état de se battre. Que souhaites-tu faire ? Déclarer forfait ? »

Abandonner, après tous les efforts de Xion ? Hors de question. Seulement… ses chances de victoire étaient proches de zéro, à présent. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait maintenant… Vanitas se prendrait l'attaque Vengeance par après.

Il appela le noiraud et le mit au courant de la situation critique dans laquelle ils étaient. Comme à son habitude, Vanitas ne l'écouta qu'à moitié.

« Bon, t'as fini de pleurer ? C'est pas toi qui va te battre, donc tu t'en fiches.

— Non je m'en fiche pas ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tomber K.O ?

— Peut-être que les autres non, mais moi tu t'en fiches.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que-

— Te fous pas de ma gueule. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Xion. Là, c'est juste parce que j'ai un avantage sur ce truc que tu as peur que j'perde, mais au fond je sais que t'en as rien à foutre. »

Axel chercha à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint. Ce qu'il avait dit à la noiraude… il s'en souvenait aussi. Il avait même failli se disputer avec elle à cause de ça. Il serra les poings.

« C'est pas le moment pour ça…

— Ah ? Alors ce sera quand, le « bon » moment, pour toi ? Quand tu verras un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? Quand je ne serai pas qu'un être des ténèbres pour toi ? »

Axel observa le regard dur et froid de Vanitas –qui exprimait également de la douleur. Il pensait que le noiraud n'était frustré qu'à cause de sa non-participation à l'arène de Vermilava, mais en fait… il avait surtout les paroles du roux en travers de la gorge.

« J'ai pas choisi d'être ici. Et par ici j'entends être séparé de Ventus. Xion a raison, de ce côté-là, j'étais pas censé exister. Mais j'voulais pas l'écouter quand elle disait qu'elle me comprenait. Mais ouais, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, elle me comprend sans doute bien mieux que toi. »

Axel ne répondit rien à ça. Il rappela Vanitas et déclara officiellement forfait à l'arbitre –qui, de toute façon, s'impatientait. Ca avait beau être télépathique les conversations qu'avait le roux avec ses Poké-Humains, le temps s'écoulait normalement autour d'eux. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'aurait jamais pu continuer le combat.

Son « père » l'encouragea alors à revenir lorsqu'il serait prêt mais qu'il ne devait pas perdre confiance en lui.

Dans une chambre du centre Pokémon, Axel observa la Pokéball de Vanitas. Le noiraud avait raison, le roux ne faisait que se servir de lui. Contrairement à tous les autres… Axel n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre Vanitas. Il assistait aux efforts de tout le monde, mais jugeait que cela n'était pas nécessaire qu'il s'implique… alors que si. Et il aurait dû le comprendre lorsqu'il avait failli se disputer avec Xion.

Il fit tomber la Pokéball de Vanitas au sol et, accoudé sur ses propres genoux, mit la tête entre ses mains, ne sachant plus quoi penser. A ce moment-là, il entendit le bruit d'une sphère s'ouvrir. Aqua.

« Tu es parti de l'arène sans avoir remporté le badge.

— Et ? Tu vas me faire la morale alors que y'a pas deux jours t'étais toujours en froid avec Vanitas ?

— C'est vrai, je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour ce qui va suivre, répondit calmement l'autre. Mais Xion a déjà failli se disputer avec toi, et Ventus est bien trop concerné, d'une certaine manière, pour être véritablement objectif.

— Parce que toi tu vas l'être ?

— Quand est-ce que nous avons tous eu une conversation tous ensembles ? demanda Aqua, ignorant l'interrogation d'Axel.

— Bah on en a tout le temps, des conversations ensembles. »

Hochement négatif de la tête d'Aqua.

« Pas ce genre de discussions-là.

— De quel genre alors ?

— De nos histoires. De ce que nous sommes dans notre monde, nos ressentis. Xion m'a un peu parlé d'elle. Je connais l'histoire de Ventus et Vanitas pour avoir été actrice de la leur, mais toi je ne te connais pas. Vanitas non plus et pourtant tu te permets de le juger. Ventus ignore tout de Xion et de toi… nous sommes des étrangers les uns pour les autres, alors que nous devrions être unis. »

C'était vrai, Axel avait jugé Vanitas dès le moment où il avait su qu'il était un être des ténèbres. Mais au fond… ils ne se connaissaient pas. Aqua et Ventus avaient eu une « excuse » pour être distants avec lui, car le noiraud faisait parti de leur passé, mais Axel… n'appartenait pas à cette histoire. Tout ce qu'il savait sur eux, c'était grâce au Hearts-Dex. De la bête théorie.

Il n'avait en plus jamais conté sa propre histoire, à aucun d'entre eux. Les quatre autres ne le suivaient pas par choix, seulement par pure obligation. Mais il n'était qu'un inconnu pour eux. Il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir un climat de confiance dans le groupe –et ça, il l'avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois.

Chacun restait avec ceux qu'ils avaient connus par le passé, lorsqu'ils parcouraient les routes d'Hoenn, il n'y avait aucune complicité commune. Aqua avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ils auraient dû discuter, au lieu de laisser les tensions se créer progressivement –au point d'en arriver à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'arène.

Comment réparer les pots cassés, maintenant ?

« J'devrais faire quoi, du coup ? demanda-t-il finalement. J'ai tout foutu en l'air là…

— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer nos erreurs. Tu es un bon dresseur, mais un mauvais meneur, seulement tu peux changer cela. »

Aqua s'agenouilla près de la Pokéball de Vanitas, la prit en main, puis se releva. Elle empoigna ensuite l'une des mains d'Axel pour lui poser la sphère au milieu de sa paume.

« Apprenons-nous à nous connaître. En discutant, simplement. »

Axel baissa son regard sur la Pokéball de Vanitas, qu'Aqua avait ramassé pour lui. Discuter, hein ? Déjà que le noiraud n'écoutait que ce qui pouvait l'arranger…

« Sois certain qu'il nous écoute actuellement, rassura l'autre. Ils nous écoutent tous.

— Ouais fin quand je les sortirai… ce sera différent.

— Rien ne t'oblige à le faire aujourd'hui. Réfléchis-y à tête reposée.

— Ouais, t'as raison… »

Il rangea la Pokéball de Vanitas, et prit celle d'Aqua en main.

« Si j'parlais pas d'moi, c'est juste que j'aime pas le faire. J'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ça pouvait avoir sur vous et tout.

— Je me doute que tout cela s'est produit contre ta volonté. »

Aqua lui souriait sincèrement et il lui sourit à son tour. Avoir discuté avec elle lui avait fait du bien –un peu. Il comprenait un peu mieux comment elle avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Vanitas, d'ailleurs.

Il la remercia pour cette prise de conscience, et elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la fit retourner dans sa Pokéball.

Axel s'était lamentablement foiré depuis le début. Il avait jugé sans connaître, et n'avait pas cherché à installer un climat de confiance dans le groupe, alors qu'il en avait la charge. C'était lui le seul qui avait eu la chance de conserver une apparence humaine. C'était lui alors qui devait guider tout le monde, d'une certaine manière. Mais qui pourrait croire en quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Déjà qu'il estimait ne pas être à la hauteur d'une telle mission, ni d'être quelqu'un de vraiment de confiance à la base… il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

« J'suis vraiment trop con… »

En prononçant cela, il pouvait presque imaginer Vanitas -s'il avait dit ça avant leur dispute- lui répondre un « c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? ». Mais cette complicité n'existait pas ici, le roux le savait très bien. C'était uniquement à cause des souvenirs de l'Autre-Monde qu'il pouvait vaguement imaginer ce genre de choses. Seulement demain… personne ne pourrait se baser sur des images du troisième univers. Ils devraient tous se focaliser sur leur monde originel afin d'arriver à, enfin, créer un climat de confiance entre eux.

Ce ne serait qu'à partir de là, du coup, qu'Axel pourrait essayer de créer une complicité similaire à celle du troisième monde avec Vanitas –mais également avec tous les autres.

Il était temps pour lui d'agir comme un véritable meneur… et de prendre ses responsabilités en tant que tel.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 4

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Clementi-Ville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	22. Chapitre 21

Bon eh bien le voilà, ce petit chapitre 21. J'espère que vous apprécierez.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Apprendre à se connaître**

Après une petite nuit de sommeil –ayant réfléchi un bon bout de la nuit- Axel avait invoqué tout le monde dans la chambre du centre Pokémon. Il était assis en tailleurs sur le lit, Aqua se trouvait sur la chaise du bureau, tandis que Xion et Ventus étaient simplement assis sur le sol. Vanitas, lui… s'était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et observait l'extérieur –le roux nota tout de même qu'il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, juste l'air ailleurs. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Axel savait que c'était à lui de commencer à parler. Si l'ambiance avait viré telle quelle, c'était en grande partie sa faute, il en avait terriblement conscience, maintenant. Il inspira un bon coup. Il était temps pour eux de se présenter, comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le début.

« J'm'appelle Axel, et j'ai une histoire plutôt compliquée. »

Il observa tour à tour chacun de ses Poké-humains, guettant leur réaction. Xion et Ventus regardaient avec intérêt, Vanitas continuait de fixer l'extérieur, tandis qu'Aqua ne fit que lui sourire en hochant la tête. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Axel commença alors par leur expliquer ce qu'était des simili, comment ils étaient créés, puis il enchaîna sur le fait qu'il était le simili d'un humain qui s'appelait Lea, vivant au Jardins Radieux à l'époque où c'était les Nescients -et non pas les Sans-cœurs- qui envahissaient les lieux. En mentionnant ce point-là, il observa du coin de l'œil Vanitas, mais ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas réagir. Il continua.

« J'crois même que Lea avait rencontré Ventus, à l'époque.

— J'avais fait tomber la Keyblade en bois que m'avait fait Terra, et Lea l'avait ramassée. On s'était même affronté, et il s'était battu avec des armes faites en cartons, confirma le blond avec un léger sourire.

— Ouaip. C'était un peu avant que Xehanort, DiZ, enfin Ansem le Sage et d'autres fassent des expériences sur les cœurs. Puis après Lea est mort, laissant un sans-cœur et moi derrière lui. J'ai été ensuite engagé dans une Organisation qui voulait créer leur propre Kingdom Hearts, pour récupérer un cœur. »

Il continua d'expliquer, par rapport à Naminé, au Manoir Oblivion, à Sora… il réussit même à placer que le brun avait une tête ressemblante à Vanitas, ce qui lui rappela également que Ventus ressemblait à Roxas, ce qu'il n'omit pas de mentionner. Le roux espérait vraiment faire réagir le noiraud en parlant de ce genre de choses, mais encore une fois… il n'eut aucune réaction de sa part.

Il finit alors de conter son histoire, en parlant de sa « seconde » mort dans l'Entrechemin, en voulant protéger Sora. Tous les autres le laissèrent terminer sans l'interrompre, mais une fois qu'il eut fini, un nouveau silence. Après tout, personne ne pouvait juger l'histoire d'un autre -et ils n'avaient rien à rajouter, Axel avait été assez clair dans son explication.

Ce fut alors au tour de Xion de prendre la parole.

« Je m'appelle Xion, mais mon vrai nom est No.I. J'ai été créée à partir des souvenirs de Sora, que Naminé se chargeait de modifier. J'ai ensuite été admise dans l'Organisation où Axel était, en tant que quatorzième membre. Je ne le savais pas au début, mais l'unique but de ma création était de vider Roxas, le Simili de Sora, de ses forces, afin de devenir une marionnette plus « performante » dans le cas où Sora deviendrait inutile. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, et j'ai fini par disparaître. Naminé m'avait prévenu qu'à ce moment-là, plus personne ne se souviendrait de moi. Axel, actuellement, ne se rappelle pas de moi. Il en de même pour toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

Axel sentit de la culpabilité monter en lui pour avoir oublié la jeune femme, mais tenta de ne pas la montrer –surtout qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il se rappelle d'elle un jour. Aqua et Ventus, quant à eux, se regardèrent. Même si la Maîtresse de la Keyblade le savait depuis un petit moment, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle faisait véritablement le rapprochement entre la naissance et la disparition de Xion, et celles de Vanitas. Il en était de même pour le blond.

Voilà pourquoi la noiraude comprenait si bien l'autre –tous les deux étaient de simples créations, à la base, pour palier à une défaillance. L'ancien Disciple de Xehanort observa même quelques secondes Xion, avant de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre à nouveau. Preuve qu'il écoutait vraiment.

Face au nouveau silence qui s'était installé, Aqua jugea que c'était à son tour et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je suis Aqua. Maîtresse de la Keyblade, mais surtout amie de Ventus et Terra. Je connais Terra depuis que je suis enfant, Ventus, lui… est arrivé quelques années plus tard. Mais tous les trois avons assisté au commencement des plans de Xehanort, mais n'avons pas réussi à le stopper. »

Aqua se rassit, puis expliqua ses erreurs sur le comportement qu'elle aurait dû avoir pour protéger Ventus, Terra, et tous les siens. Rajoutant que, peut-être, elle aurait pu éviter le sort qu'avait subi Lea, par la suite Axel, et Xion. Cette dernière la rassura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, et que de toute façon, une chose pareille ne pouvait pas être portée par seulement trois personnes.

Après ça, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vanitas. Celui-ci fit mine de les ignorer et continua de fixer l'extérieur.

« Puisqu'il ne veut pas parler, je vais le faire pour nous, déclara Ventus. Si tu y vois un inconvénient, Vanitas, n'hésite pas à te prononcer.

— Comme s'il allait te répondre…, rétorqua Axel.

— J'aurais essayé, répondit alors simplement Ventus, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Sourire qui se dissipa bien vite, tandis que le blond chercha dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains.

« J'étais sous la tutelle de Xehanort, au début. Il voulait que je réveille les ténèbres de mon cœur. Sans doute qu'il avait un autre plan pour créer la X-Blade à ce moment-là. Mais comme je ne réussissais pas à réaliser ce qu'il voulait, il a utilisé la manière forte, et –il sourit légèrement- m'a donc séparé de la chose qui boude actuellement à la fenêtre. J'ai failli mourir lors de cette expérience, mais une chose étrange s'est produite à ce moment-là. Je me suis connecté au cœur d'un enfant, qui a rééquilibré mon cœur dépourvu de ténèbres. Même encore maintenant, tout est encore assez flou pour moi. Enfin… après ça, Xehanort m'a emmené chez Maître Eraqus, et là-bas j'ai rencontré Terra et Aqua. D'ailleurs elle vous a peut-être raconté sa partie, mais… »

Pour le reste, cela concernait Vanitas. C'était lui qui avait provoqué ce qui était arrivé à Ventus. Celui-ci avait raconté son point de vue, maintenant le noiraud devait continuer. Tous observèrent le principal concerné. Celui soupira de manière inaudible. Malgré tout…

« Xehanort voulait que Ventus devienne plus fort pour que lui et moi puissions créer la X-Blade. Je l'ai alors poussé à quitter la contrée du départ pour qu'il suive Terra, tout ça. Xehanort m'avait manipulé pour que j'ai qu'un seul but, celui de briser Ventus et tout ceux autour de lui, et créer la X-Blade. Pis il s'est pas laissé faire, donc pas de X-Blade et j'ai disparu. Xehanort en avait, sans aucune surprise, rien à foutre. Rien de très passionnant. »

Vanitas s'empêcha de rajouter un « si j'pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferai » mais chacun d'entre eux put le lire facilement dans son regard, qui se reflétait sur la vitre qu'il fixait. Il n'avait bien sûr pas non plus mentionné tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis, mais Aqua et Ventus n'en diraient pas plus. C'était du passé, après tout. Vanitas n'était plus du tout celui qu'il était à l'époque.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tous. Enfin non, pas si pesant que ça. Mais ils ne savaient juste pas quoi dire ou rajouter de plus. Après tout, chaque passé raconté était loin d'être joyeux, et tous vivaient avec des regrets, c'était plus que certain… néanmoins, en avoir parlé au autres, ça leur avait fait à tous du bien.

Axel, cependant, avait quand même une question sur tout ce qui avait pu être dit. Seulement c'était une demande adressée directement à Vanitas, avec qui il s'était bien embrouillé… il se lança, bien que peu sûr de lui.

« Hé Van', t'es bien la source des Nescients, nan ?

— Hm.

— Traduction : oui, souffla Ventus, sur le ton de la confidence et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Vanitas lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais cela ne fit que rire le blond, ainsi qu'Aqua et Xion. Le noiraud détourna alors à nouveau les yeux vers sa vitre préférée. Axel ne put qu'être plus ou moins satisfait de voir ça : après tout, c'était le premier signe d'une légère complicité entre tous, non ?

Enfin, avec tout ça il n'avait toujours pas posé la vraie question qu'il voulait.

« Comment tu les crées du coup ?

— Parce que l'être des Ténèbres que je suis t'intéresse maintenant ? »

Evidemment. Le noiraud avait toujours en tête ce qui était arrivé, hein… Axel soupira. Il s'était encore foiré dans l'ordre des priorités.

« Ecoute, j'suis désolé, pour hier, et pour ce que j'ai pu dire à Xion. C'était débile. J'sais pas ce que t'as vécu avec l'autre vieux, et en vrai je veux pas vraiment savoir, mais du coup… j'étais pas en droit de te juger comme je l'ai fait.

— Hm.

— Tu peux arrêter avec ça ? J'suis sérieux, hein.

— Hm. »

Celui-là, Vanitas l'avait fait exprès, Axel en était sûr –surtout au moment où il vit le léger sourire du noiraud, dans le reflet de la vitre. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses ? Le roux regarda Ventus, histoire d'avoir un décryptage rapide. Vu le sourire du blond, sans doute que oui. Axel n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question, mais au moins il avait réparé les pots cassés –à peu près.

C'était la première fois que chacun se confiait aux autres. La première fois qu'ils racontaient leur histoire. La première fois où ils avaient pu faire part de beaucoup de choses qu'ils refoulaient. La première fois également que chacun pouvait comprendre le comportement des autres. Même Vanitas s'était plus ou moins prêté au jeu, alors qu'il faisait parti du camp adverse, à l'époque –mais maintenant, chacun savait que c'était contre son gré.

En fait… Ils se comprenaient tous beaucoup mieux. Les erreurs que chacun avait commis, les regrets éprouvés… ils savaient presque tout les uns sur les autres. Bon, Axel était quand même frustré, un peu, car du coup Vanitas n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais bon… c'était pas si grave que ça, au fond.

Ils étaient tous prêts à affronter les épreuves que leur réservait ce monde et Axel ferait en sorte d'être un bon meneur et dresseur, à présent.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, et comme visiblement aucun d'entre eux n'avait quelque chose à ajouter…

« Ca vous dit de vous entraîner un coup au Bois Clementi, histoire d'être au top pour l'arène ? »

Personne ne vit d'inconvénient à ça, et tous se mirent en route vers la fameuse forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville où ils étaient. Sur le chemin, Aqua se mit un peu plus à l'écart –aux côtés d'Axel- tandis que Ventus poussait Vanitas à marcher à ses côtés et ceux de Xion. Axel trouvait cette scène étrange, mais d'un côté…

« Tu as finalement réussi à la créer, cette alliance, déclara Aqua.

— Ouais m'enfin j'ai quand même bien foutu la merde avant.

— Tu ne penses pas que ça en valait la peine ?

— Si, fin… p't'être que si j'avais réagi avant…

— Mine de rien, une légère entraide s'était déjà créée avant, donc ça a sans doute était plus facile, même si le contexte n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Tout le monde s'est confié sans se créer de barrières, alors qu'au tout début, on aurait cherché à dissimuler des choses, car on ne se connaissait vraiment pas et on se méfiait. »

Axel ne put tirer qu'une conclusion après avoir écouté Aqua : elle était vraiment géniale et elle l'avait pas volé son titre de Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Sans elle, le roux en serait certainement pas là. Il serait pas non plus en train d'assister au forcing de Ventus, pour que Vanitas se sociabilise un peu. C'était comme si parler de tout ça avait mis pour de bon leur passé commun à la trappe… c'était étrange, mais ça restait une excellente chose.

Aqua se sépara finalement d'Axel, afin de rejoindre les autres pour s'entraîner avec eux. Axel les observa et supervisa leurs combats, en essayant de les convaincre de travailler sur les points faibles des Pokémon qui les attendaient à l'arène. Les Monaflémit étaient puissants en attaque et défense, mais en défense spéciale, là, y'avait plus personne, donc il fallait en profiter. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils travaillent leur esquive, à cause de l'attaque Vengeance qui était redoutable.

Ils avaient perdu une fois par abandon, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus, Axel se le promettait.

« Au fait. »

Axel sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu ni entendu Vanitas le rejoindre –en même temps, c'était difficile de garder à l'œil quatre personnes complètement indépendantes dans une forêt sombre, le tout en autant dans ses pensées. Il l'observa du coup avec curiosité, tandis que son camarade ne faisait que fixer un point invisible devant lui.

« Ils proviennent de mes émotions. »

Sur ces quelques mots, le noiraud rejoignit Aqua, afin de s'entraîner avec elle -plutôt qu'avec les faibles Pokémon du Bois-Clementi. Axel ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi faisait allusion Vanitas en lui disant une chose aussi étrange… mais au moment où le noiraud le dévisagea quelques secondes, Axel se rappela de sa question sur les Nescients. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Au moins maintenant il en était sûr : Vanitas avait bel et bien accepté ses excuses.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 4

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Bois-Clementi_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Le titre du chapitre doit être très parleur, je pense, donc je n'en dirai pas plus sur son contenu.

J'espère que, comme tous les autres, il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Revanche**

Axel se retrouva pour la seconde fois en face de son « père ». Celui-ci sembla satisfait du regard de son fils, car il prépara directement la Pokéball avec l'un de ses Monaflémit.

« Ton regard a changé. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Champion envoya son premier Pokémon. Axel fit de même, et invoqua Aqua. Jusque là, il n'y avait aucune différence par rapport à la dernière fois, seulement maintenant… lui et toute son équipe savaient à quoi s'attendre, donc Norman ne les aurait pas par surprise.

Quand l'arbitre déclara le début du combat, Aqua envoya une violente attaque psy sur le Monaflémit. Ce dernier voulait sans doute préparer un bâillement en retour, mais le choc du coup qu'il s'était pris l'avait rendu confus, au point qu'il ne puisse même pas attaquer –et ça cumulé à son talent paresse… ce fut avec une facilité presque déconcertante que l'adversaire fut mis K.O.

Seulement maintenant, il y avait cette attaque Vengeance qui guettait –et si Aqua n'arrivait pas à esquiver, sachant que sa défense était plutôt inférieure à celle des autres…

« On va prendre aucun risque, j't'échange avec Xion ! »

Aqua obtempéra, et se laissa rappeler. Axel prit ensuite la Pokéball de la noiraude, et l'envoya sur le terrain. Le roux s'attendait à voir le second Monaflémit rentrer à son tour sur le terrain, et Xion était prête à esquiver, ou dans le pire des cas à tenir le coup si elle n'arrivait pas à éviter l'attaque.

« Vigoroth, go ! »

Que… quoi ? Mais il avait pas fait ça, y'a deux jours ! Axel observa Norman, qui souriait simplement.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir appris à connaître ton adversaire. J'ai moi aussi eu le temps de revoir ma stratégie. Vigoroth, Vengeance ! »

Et en plus l'adversaire était plus rapide que Xion… merde. Il vit la noiraude se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet, et atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Malgré tout elle se releva, en tentant de se ressaisir. Devait-il la retirer ou pas ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver face au Vigoroth…

« Bien Vigoroth, maintenant utilise balayage ! »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et Pare- ah non c'était vrai. Vigoroth était le seul à être efficace, c'était pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il aurait voulu que Vanitas le combatte –car ça, ça n'avait pas changé, dans sa stratégie.

Fort heureusement, Xion eut le bon réflexe d'esquiver. Mais c'était mauvais. Balayage était du type combat, et la noiraude –de types ténèbres- était déjà très affaiblie… il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser tomber K.O –surtout qu'elle pouvait toujours être utile contre le second Monaflémit.

La question à présent était… qui envoyer à sa place ? Vanitas ? Ventus ? Le premier avait une attaque combat, ce qui pouvait se révéler efficace contre le Vigoroth –et c'était sur ça qu'ils voulaient jouer, de base.

« Bon, Xion reviens, Van', à toi ! »

Certes il restait un Monaflémit après, mais pour l'instant… aucun de ses Poké-Humains n'avaient été mis hors combat. Il avait l'avantage. Seulement au moment où le noiraud entra sur le terrain, Norman échangea son Vigoroth, contre l'autre Pokémon qui lui restait.

Mais… pourquoi ? Dans la théorie, il n'aurait pas dû changer.

« J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu as abandonné, la dernière fois. Tu comptais sur ton Galifeu pour mettre hors d'état de nuire mon Vigoroth, malheureusement tu as dû le faire venir bien trop tôt, et tu en as été désespéré. Mais ce serait prendre un très gros risque de l'échanger maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Norman était futé. Beaucoup trop même. Axel aurait dû y penser aussi : il était loin d'être le seul à avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à leur précédent combat ! Et le Champion avait raison. Si Axel renvoyait Vanitas, le Monaflémit pourrait avoir le temps de préparer une attaque pour le prochain… bon, tant pis. L'adversaire restait de type Normal, le noiraud pourrait en venir rapidement à bout –il fallait juste espérer que l'attaque Vengeance puisse être évitée.

Vanitas effectua alors un premier Poing Boost. Cette attaque lui permettait non seulement d'affaiblir l'adversaire, mais en plus d'augmenter sa force de frappe –et toute l'attaque gagnée maintenant serait un avantage considérable contre Vigoroth. Le Monaflémit tenta alors un bâillement, que le noiraud parvint à esquiver plutôt facilement, avant d'enchainer plusieurs coups sur Monaflémit –dont la paresse l'empêchait d'attaquer.

Bien sûr, Vanitas avait dû être rapide, du coup il reprit son souffle quelques instants par après. Malheureusement, sa mini-pause dura une seconde de trop. Le Monaflémit utilisa alors Vantardise, une attaque à double tranchant.

Axel voyait bien que Vanitas paraissait extrêmement étourdi, malgré une attaque à son maximum. Du coup, si dans sa confusion il se blessait, vu la force qu'il avait… d'où le fait que Vantardise désavantageait autant qu'elle avantageait.

« Van', toujours avec nous ? demanda Axel, assez inquiet.

— Ouais… non, j'sais pas, peut-être… j'vois tout bizarre… »

Le noiraud était carrément pas dans son état normal, là. Axel ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sur le terrain. Il décida alors d'agir vite, et de le renvoyer dans sa Pokéball avant tout. Il savait que la sphère, si elle ne pouvait pas changer les problèmes de statut –sommeil, brûlure, poison et paralysie- retirait au moins la confusion… mais les boost de stats avec. Enfin tant pis, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Axel envoya alors Aqua sur le terrain. Ventus et Xion étaient bien plus physiques qu'elle, du coup ils seraient inutiles, vu la défense normale de l'autre. La Maîtresse de la Keyblade, quant à elle, pourrait faire subir un sort similaire à l'autre Monaflémit.

C'était dingue comme un combat avec exactement les mêmes Pokémon pouvait se dérouler complètement différemment. Rien de tout ça ne s'était produit la dernière fois…

Une fois qu'Aqua fut sur le terrain, et qu'elle fut mise au courant de la situation, elle décida d'agir avant que la paresse de l'autre ne se dissipe. Vanitas l'avait tout de même bien affaibli, du coup elle put en finir assez rapidement.

« Excellent, félicita Norman alors qu'il rappela son Monaflémit. Vraiment, ton équipe et toi, on a vraiment l'impression que vous ne faites qu'un. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça lors de notre premier affrontement. »

En même temps, plus en froid que la dernière fois, Axel aurait pas pu faire. Mais que son adversaire ressente le lien qui l'unissait à toute sa mauvaise troupe restait assez étonnant.

Néanmoins, le roux fut bien vite ramené à la réalité du combat, lorsqu'il vit Vigoroth revenir. Il utiliserait forcément Vengeance. Du coup, même si Vanitas devait aller mieux, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer, et Aqua… si elle se prenait le coup, ne pourrait pas forcément l'encaisser, au vu de sa faible défense.

« Ca ira, déclara la concernée. Dès qu'il aura utilisé Vengeance, que je sois touchée ou non, échange moi avec Vanitas, d'accord ?

— T'es sûre de vouloir prendre un tel risque ?

— Ne t'en fais pas. »

Axel décida alors de faire confiance à Aqua. Elle restait une combattante hors paire, de ce fait les affrontements au corps-à-corps elle connaissait plutôt bien. Sa condition de Pokémon l'affaiblissait sur certains points, mais ça ne la rendait pas non plus complètement inutile par rapport à celle qu'elle était humaine, avec une Keyblade –il n'y avait qu'à voir le combat qu'elle avait livré avec Vanitas, la dernière fois.

Elle choisit consciemment de ne pas attaquer et de laisser Vigoroth le faire en premier –afin d'analyser ses mouvements.

Sans surprise il prépara l'attaque Vengeance, mais Aqua avait réussi à suffisamment se concentrer pour réussir à savoir quand agir pour esquiver de manière optimale.

Vigoroth percuta alors le mur, et fut sonné quelques instants –ce fut à ce moment là qu'Axel en profita pour effectuer le changement entre Aqua et Vanitas.

Celui-ci semblait être remis de sa dernière mésaventure, mais Axel préféra tout de même s'en assurer.

« Toujours en mode alien ?

— La ferme, ce truc a jamais eu lieu ok ?

— Oh, le pauvre chou a honte. »

Vanitas ne fit que l'ignorer royalement, et se concentra sur le combat qui l'attendait. Bon, au moins Axel était sûr qu'il était de nouveau parmi eux, et non plus sous l'influence de la Vantardise. C'était donc une excellente chose.

« Si tu penses que je vais m'avouer vaincu aussi facilement, tu te trompes, Axel ! s'époumona Norman. Vigoroth, combo-griffes, et enchaîne avec un Balayage ! »

Contrairement aux deux autres, cet adversaire là était beaucoup plus rapide –avec une puissance de frappe conséquente. Vanitas n'eut sur l'instant pas les réflexes d'esquiver les coups de griffes données, et ne s'attendait pas au tacle qui le fit tomber par terre.

Néanmoins, il se releva rapidement et, bien que légèrement affaibli, utilisa un premier poing boost avant d'esquiver une nouvelle Vantardise –ce qui soulagea énormément Axel.

« T'as cru que j'allais me faire avoir une nouvelle fois ? demanda Vanitas, alors qu'il esquiva un marto-poing de justesse. Tu me sous-estimes, cher Simili de Lea.

— Hé, m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Vanitas avait ce léger sourire provocateur, lorsqu'il prit le temps de regarder Axel, vexé. Enfin, il se voulait être vexé, mais au fond c'était ce qu'il était, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier ou rétorquer quelque chose… puis en traitant le noiraud d'être des ténèbres uniquement, il l'avait bien cherché. En tout cas, ça prouvait que Vanitas avait retenu l'intégralité des histoires racontées la veille. Peut-être même que depuis le début, il écoutait, mais qu'il choisissait consciemment de ne pas en parler ? Plus observateur qu'acteur…

Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de philosopher là-dessus. Vanitas avait sans doute lui aussi déjà laissé tomber tout ça, surtout que le Vigoroth l'avait aculé contre un mur. Norman avait visiblement prévu que le noiraud esquive chaque offensive, du coup il avait tourné la rapidité de Vanitas à son avantage. Celui-ci se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle quelques instants, alors qu'il tomba à genoux.

« Je félicite les efforts que tu fais, pour tenter de profiter de ma faiblesse, déclara Norman, mais ton Galifeu ne te permettra pas de gagner. Vigoroth, marto-poing ! »

Axel ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que voir, impuissant, le bras de l'autre s'abattre avec force et violence vers Vanitas, qui était encore trop occupé à reprendre son souffle. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire à tout le monde.

Au moment même où le noiraud intercepta le bras qui menaçait de le mettre K.O, une vive lumière blanche éblouit non seulement son adversaire, mais également Norman et Axel -qui furent obligés de se protéger les yeux. Mais le roux, après avoir vu plusieurs fois ce phénomène, savait ce que cela signifiait.

Quand la lumière s'estompa, et que les deux humains pouvaient se permettre d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux… le combat avait pris une toute autre tournure. Vanitas, à présent évolué, maintenait le Vigoroth au sol.

« Là on va pouvoir discuter, déclara-t-il, un sourire très peu rassurant aux lèvres. »

Très rapidement après, des flammes entourèrent la jambe qui permettait au noiraud de bloquer les mouvements du Vigoroth. Puis, dans un geste rapide et efficace, Vanitas envoya valser son adversaire contre un mur à l'aide d'un Pied Brûleur. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de se ressaisir, et effectua un poing boost pour définitivement mettre le Vigoroth hors combat.

Le rayon rouge aspira le Pokémon K.O assez rapidement, et Axel pouvait entendre Norman l'applaudir. Pourtant, le roux n'en tint pas vraiment compte. Le Pokémon qu'était devenu Vanitas… il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais pas moyen de-

Oh si, finalement. Il savait. Les rochers près de Lavandia. C'était le Pokémon qu'avait invoqué Vanilla pour dégager le passage. Evidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter, vu le lien qu'entretenaient les deux noirauds, dans l'Autre-Monde.

En tout cas, vu la classe actuelle de Vanitas en forme de Brasegali –d'après la fiche Pokédex qu'il avait consulté au début de son aventure… ça valait la peine de s'être tapé un poussin, puis un poulet.

Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus, rappela le noiraud et se tourna ensuite vers son « père », qui paraissait ému.

« En tant que champion, la défaite est amère… mais en tant que père je suis fier de toi. Tu mérites ton badge Balancier. »

Axel sortit ensuite de l'arène, sa nouvelle acquisition qu'il fit fièrement briller à la lumière du jour entre ses doigts. Il avait été difficile à obtenir, ce badge, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Grâce à son échec il avait réalisé beaucoup de choses –et en avait appris d'autres- donc ce n'était pas bien grave d'avoir eu besoin d'un second essaie. Comble de tout, Vanitas avait finalement atteint son évolution finale, ce qui promettait d'être…

« Hé mais attend une seconde. »

Axel rangea son badge dans l'étui qu'il avait constamment en poche, puis posa son sac au sol, pour le fouiller. Il retrouva ainsi l'étrange pierre que lui avait donnée Vanilla. La noiraude avait dit que ça s'appelait une Braségalite -comme par hasard, il y avait le nom du Pokémon qu'incarnait actuellement Vanitas, mais qu'elle possédait aussi. L'organisatrice avait également fait mention d'une histoire de Méga-Evolution –dont avait aussi parlé Arthur, lors des évènements au Mt-Chimnée…

Certes Axel n'était pas là pour ça, surtout qu'il devait absolument revoir son ordre des priorités, mais tout de même… ce monde était rempli de secrets, et il fallait avouer que l'idée de tous les découvrir lui plaisait bien. Il saurait donc résoudre le mystère de cette fameuse « Méga-Evolution ».

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 5

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 11/28

_Clementi-Ville_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	24. Chapitre 23

Vous ne l'attendiez plus, hein ? Eh bien le voilà !

Encore désolée pour l'irrégularité de cette fiction. Je vais tenter de faire plus d'efforts, maintenant que j'ai réussi à terminer l'une de mes plus grosses fics.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Espoir**

Grâce à Monsieur Marco, Axel put rejoindre rapidement Lavandia, en passant par Poivressel ainsi que la piste Cyclable. Il fallait maintenant qu'il traverse le plan d'eau pour rejoindre l'Est d'Hoenn et donc Cimetronelle. Heureusement que l'un des membres de la famille de Timmy lui avait donné Surf, une CS qu'il avait du coup appris à Ventus, ce qui leur permettrait de traverser le petit étendu d'eau.

Après avoir franchi ce qui avait été autrefois un obstacle, Axel se permit de libérer les trois autres Poké-Humains de leur Pokéball, histoire de faire le point sur la situation. Il sortit du coup également sa carte d'Hoenn, qu'il posa sur le seul herbu qui se trouvait après le plant de sable.

« Bon, là on est route 118, commença le roux en l'indiquant sur la carte. Pour arriver à Cimetronelle, on va devoir traverser cette looongue ligne droite qu'est la route 119. J'sais pas du tout ce qui peut nous attendre là-bas, mais peut-être qu'au centre météo on pourra faire une p'tite pause.

— As-tu pensé à faire le plein d'objets, dans le doute ? demanda Aqua.

— Ouais, t'inquiète. »

Axel rangea ensuite la carte, puis observa dans la direction qu'ils devraient suivre. De toutes les routes, ce serait la prochaine la plus longue, donc il avait effectivement pris énormément de précautions. Que ce osit pour la perte de point de vie, les changements de statut, ou même les K.O… normalement ils pourraient tous faire face à chaque situation.

« Tiens donc, Axel, comme on se retrouve. »

Une voix masculine qui sonna familière pour chaque personne présente. En se tournant vers sa provenance, ils virent tous un homme dont le physique leur rappelait également quelque hcose. Mais l'inconnu remarqua bien vite que l'autre ne parvenait pas vraiment à remettre un nom sur son visage. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Nous nous sommes croisés à la Grotte Granite, sur l'île Myokara. Je suis Pierre, l'homme à qui tu as dû remettre une lettre. »

Ah, maintenant qu'il le disait… Axel et son équipe se souvint que c'était également là-bas qu'ils avaient rencontré Alexia et Vanilla, la toute première fois. Il y avait aussi eu cet immense dessin qui recouvrait une énorme partie de la grotte.

Un lieu mémorable et intrigant, donc. Mais que faisait ce Pierre ici, en fait ?

« Tu dois sans doute te demander ce que je fais là, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne viens pas perturber ton voyage. Je suis d'ailleurs ravi de constater qu'il a l'air de plutôt bien se dérouler. »

Pierre passa ensuite rapidement un regard vers les quatre Poké-Humains qui entouraient Axel. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce n'était pas des Pokémon ordinaires, mais il sembla sourire en s'attardant un peu sur « Brasegali » et « Gardevoir ».

« Vous avez tous énormément grandi et mûri lors de ce voyage. C'est vraiment fascinant. »

Il arrêta sa contemplation de l'équipe, pour se réadresser à Axel, qui l'observait avec méfiance. Ce Pierre paraissait étrange, mais il ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi il avait un tel sentiment.

« T'as-t-on déjà parlé de la Méga-Evolution ?

— Euh, vaguement ouais. Il paraît qu'avec l'aide de ce truc du style on peut en faire une. »

Pour imager ses dires, Axel sortir la Braségalite que lui avait confié Vanilla. Pierre sembla surpris quelques instants.

« Où as-tu obtenu ceci ?

— Une fille me l'a donnée. Elle veut que j'arrive à en activer une, mais bon j'sais pas du tout comment elle veut que je m'y prenne. »

Un mystérieux sourire se dessina sur le visage de Pierre, qui reprit bien vite la parole, alors qu'il semblait avoir compris quelque chose qui échappait totalement à Axel.

« Laisse-moi alors t'expliquer ce qu'est une méga-évolution. Après tout tu as déjà cinq badges, donc tu mérites d'en savoir plus là-dessus, surtout en possédant une méga-gemme. »

Il sembla ensuite chercher ses mots quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

« Une méga-évolution se compose de trois éléments principaux la méga-gemme que tu tiens actuellement en main, d'une gemme sésame, ainsi qu'un lien indéfectible entre le dresseur et son Pokémon qui peut méga-évoluer.

— Wow. Alors j'peux activer une méga avec chacun de mes Pokémon, c'est ça ?

— Malheureusement… non. Beaucoup de Pokémon n'ont pas la possibilité de méga-évoluer. Du moins pour l'instant. On recense actuellement quarante-neuf Pokémon qui ont ce pouvoir. Ta Gardevoir et ton Brasegali en font parties. »

Aqua et Vanitas s'observèrent. Si pour le noiraud ils étaient au courant depuis quelques temps, c'était étonnant de savoir que même la Maîtresse de la Keyblade pouvait également en être capable.

« Chaque Pokémon à sa propre méga-gemme, donc même si tu arrives à tisser des liens assez puissants pour pouvoir utiliser cette nouvelle forme d'évolution provisoire… il faut savoir que tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta Braségalite sur Gardevoir. Il faudra te trouver une Gardevoirite, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il n'est pas simple de trouver ces gemmes. On t'en a peut-être offerte une, mais pour les autres… ce sera à toi de découvrir comment les trouver. »

Pierre s'approcha ensuite d'Axel, et lui tendit un bracelet, dans lequel était implanté une gemme à l'éclat similaire de la Braségalite -qu'il avait toujours en main. Leur couleur était différente, mais ces deux pierres dégageaient un pouvoir similaire.

« Ceci est une gemme sésame. Tu as maintenant deux des trois composants qui permettent la méga-évolution, du moins dans le cas de Brasegali. Votre lien n'est pas encore assez fort pour l'activer mais je ne me fais aucun souci là-dessus, vous y arriverez tôt ou tard. »

Vanitas et Axel s'observa furtivement. Evidemment que leur lien n'était pas encore assez puissant pour activer un tel pouvoir, surtout après la crise qui s'était produite, lors du cinquième badge. Mais le serait-il vraiment un jour ? Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Du moins en tant qu'Originels. Mais peut-être qu'en se basant sur les relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans l'Autre-Monde… ?

Alexia et Vanilla, ainsi que les deux autres organisateurs, insistaient bien sur le fait de ne pas ignorer les choses qui pouvaient provenir des univers parallèles au leur. Il fallait juste ne pas oublier ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine –ce qu'ils savaient parfaitement faire, maintenant.

« Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous revoir, et d'avoir pu constater votre évolution de moi-même. Nos chemins se recroiseront forcément, alors je vous dis à la prochaine. »

Pierre invoqua ensuite une sorte d'oiseau fait d'acier sur lequel il monta, avant de rapidement disparaître dans les cieux. Axel resta quelques instants à fixer la Braségalite ainsi que le bracelet qui possédait la gemme sésame. Il sentait la puissance que dégageaient ces pierres, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas en tester la force avant un très long moment. Il enfila malgré tout la gemme sésame à son poignet gauche, et rangea la Braségalite dans son sac. Il devrait trouver un moyen de l'accrocher à Vanitas un jour, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus urgente à régler.

« Ce type est louche, déclara finalement le noiraud.

— Tout le long, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, continua Xion.

— J'ai aussi eu cette impression, approuva Axel. Mais bon il nous a pas mal aidé à comprendre le truc de la méga, alors… »

Ils ignoraient vraiment comment considérer ce Pierre, car cette aide soudaine restait également très étrange malgré tout. Surtout qu'il était intervenu juste après qu'Axel ait trouvé la détermination pour savoir ce qu'était la Méga-Evolution. Le roux devrait le garder à l'œil, c'était certain.

« Bon, et si on se remettait en route ? J'vous rappelle qu'on a un long chemin à faire ce coup-ci. »

Chaque Poké-Humain approuva, et tous se mirent enfin en route vers la route 119. Ils affrontèrent quelques dresseurs sans talent, ce qui leur permit de s'entraîner et de limiter leur ennui, mais ça ne valait vraiment pas le niveau des Champions d'arènes.

Arrivés à la moitié, ils eurent la chance de trouver la maison d'une vieille dame qui accepta de les laisser se reposer un peu chez elle, avant de reprendre leur chemin.

A nouveau dans les hautes-herbes plus grandes qu'eux, l'agacement de tous en était tel que lorsque Vanitas avait proposé de brûler toute la végétation, Ventus dût réussir à le convaincre que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, sachant que d'autres dresseurs pouvaient s'y trouver.

Ce fut donc avec les plaintes incessantes de Vanitas qu'ils continuèrent un long moment leur marche, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent de l'agitation devant eux.

« Bon, vous allez l'attraper, ce foutu Elecsprint ? »

Axel décida de rappeler tous ses Pokémon, afin de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible des voix. En observant de loin, il vit des membres de la Team Aqua, qui avaient fortement affaibli un Pokémon qui avait les yeux fermés –sans doute l'Elecsprint en question.

« On fait ce qu'on peut, Admin Matthieu ! Mais même K.O, il arrive à détourner les balls avec un champ magnétique !

— C'est une possibilité de méga, donc démerdez-vous ! »

Ledit Mathieu –une montagne de muscles, soit disant passant- soupira d'exaspération, et détourna quelques instants son regard vers l'endroit où était caché Axel. Celui-ci, croyant avoir été repéré, tenta de se dissimuler mieux, seulement en faisant ça il trébucha. Le bruit des feuillages finit par alerter l'Admin de la Team Aqua pour de bon.

« Alors comme ça on a des p'tits curieux dans le coin ? »

Comprenant rapidement que de toute façon c'était inutile d'essayer de fuir avec tous les sbires dans le coin, Axel se redressa pour faire face à Matthieu.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un gamin ?

— Admin Matthieu, c'est celui qui nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues plusieurs fois ! expliqua un sbire.

— Oh ? Le fameux qui a battu Sarah ? »

Axel esquissa un léger sourire. Il s'était faite une petite réputation chez la Team Aqua, visiblement. Le truc c'était que là, il était vraiment dans la merde. C'était pas avec quatre Pokémon qu'il parviendrait à battre la dizaine de sbires présents, en plus de l'Admin. Il envoya tout de même Xion dans une manœuvre d'intimidation, afin de dissimuler sa faiblesse. La noiraude comprit rapidement la situation, mais tira profit de son apparence en tant que Grahyena pour montrer les crocs et grogner.

« Impressionnant. Tu es en désavantage quantitatif, pourtant y'a quasiment pas d'hésitation dans ton regard. »

Axel restait donc un très bon acteur. Au moins ça. Seulement, et vu la situation, ça le sauverait absolument pas.

« Tu comptes sauver ce Elecsprint, c'est ça ? demanda son adversaire.

— Un peu ouais. »

L'Admin observa alors le pokémon en question, immobile, mais qui venait de dévier une autre ball malgré le peu de force qui devait lui rester. A ce moment-là Matthieu vit la peur et la crainte de ses sbires qui croisaient son regard. Il comprit rapidement la situation et soupira.

« Bon, visiblement t'as gagné. »

Euh. Pardon ?

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande de bras cassés, déclara l'admin à ses sbires. Si je me fais pourrir par Arthur, vous en payerez le prix, croyez-moi. Allez, on dégage, en espérant que Sarah s'en sorte mieux au Centre Météo. »

En une fraction de seconde, tous les sbires ainsi que Matthieu avaient disparu. Axel n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il s'était passé quoi là, exactement, en vrai ?

Xion, quant à elle, observa l'endroit ou l'Elecsprint, inconscient, avait été laissé à l'abandon. A en voir le nombre de Pokéball ouverte et noircies à ses côtés, la noiraude réussit plus ou moins à avoir une idée de la situation.

« Ils sont tombés à court de Pokéball, je crois, expliqua-t-elle.

— Genre. T'es sérieuse ?

— C'est stupide, mais c'est vraiment la seule explication… »

Alors là… Axel n'en croyait absolument pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient gagné sans combattre grâce à ça ? Le roux était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Aqua, Ventus et Vanitas étaient à leur tour sortis de leur Pokéball. La première s'était d'ailleurs approcher du Pokémon blessé.

« Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener dans un centre Pokémon, déclara-t-elle.

— Ouais, m'enfin j'vous rappelle que je peux que capturer des gens de notre monde, hein… »

Point pour lui. Aqua sembla alors réfléchir, mais ce fut Ventus qui proposa une solution.

« Donne-lui une potion et Vanitas le portera jusqu'au centre Pokémon, si ça ne suffit pas.

— Bah voyons, rétorqua le noiraud. Et pourquoi ce s'rait à moi de faire ça ?

— Car t'es le seul qui peut le faire, répondit Axel. Mais ouais, du coup c'est plutôt une bonne idée, surtout si ça peut te faire chier, continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

— De retour chez nous, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, crois-moi.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Vanitas ne répondit rien. Le roux, plutôt satisfait de lui, fit alors avaler une potion à au Pokémon blessé, qui sembla réagir un instant. Il fallut cependant attendre quelques minutes de plus pour enfin le voir ouvrir les yeux. A cet instant, alors que Vanitas, Ventus et Aqua ne furent que très surpris de la ressemblance de l'autre avec le blond…

Axel et Xion se figèrent de stupeur. Cet Elecsprint… c'était Roxas. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus –contrairement au moment où ils avaient retrouvé Ventus.

« Axel… et Xion ? demanda le Poké-Humain, encore affaibli. »

La noiraude, si elle avait pu poser ses mains contre sa bouche, l'aurait sans doute fait face à la surprise. Mais dans sa forme actuelle elle ne put que reculer d'un pas, hébétée. Comment pouvait-il… ?

A ce moment-là, alors qu'Axel adressa un regard au blond, puis à la noiraude que Roxas semblait connaître… d'innombrables flash lui revinrent. Mais pas de l'Autre-Monde, bien au contraire. Il s'agissait de souvenirs de chez eux.

Ces moments sur la Tour de l'horloge avec Roxas et elle, les fuites de Xion, sa véritable nature, et tout ce qui avait détruit leur trio… tout lui revint. Absolument tout.

« Je…, souffla-t-il, alors qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire en fixant Xion. »

Il l'avait accusé de traîtrise une fois, car il ne se souvenait pas d'elle en tant que membre de l'Organisation, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de tous mieux se connaître, lors de leur arrivée ici. Mais en réalité, et ce depuis le début… il la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« _Mais dis-lui qu'une fois que vous serez tous les trois réunis, y'a de fortes chances que ceux qui la connaissaient à l'époque se rappellent d'elle. »_

Vanilla et Alexia l'avaient sous-entendu. Le « vous » lui était adressé à lui autant qu'à Xion.

La seule chose que réussit finalement à faire Axel, ce fut de prendre Xion et Roxas dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux fermés, réalisant à peine que, finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

Roxas ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait pris une telle forme, et ce qu'il faisait là. Mais revoir Axel et Xion, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion… ça le rendait heureux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

Xion devait se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer de joie. Naminé lui avait pourtant dit que tout le monde l'oublierait… mais ce monde lui avait permis d'exister à nouveau. Mieux encore, elle avait retrouvé Axel et Roxas. Alors oui le roux, depuis le début, ne se souvenait pas d'elle… mais le message de Vanilla et Alexia avait été clair –et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin tous retrouvés.

Après tant de souffrances, ils pourraient peut-être enfin être réunis. Pas que dans ce monde, mais dans le leur aussi…

Aqua, Ventus et Vanitas, eux, ne faisaient qu'observer de loin ces retrouvailles. Avec ce que leur avait dit Xion sur le fait que tout le monde l'avait oublié, il était clair qu'Axel, maintenant, se souvenait d'elle. La ressemblance entre Roxas et Ventus était certes perturbante, mais ce n'était pas très important pour l'instant.

« Pitié, quand on retrouvera Terra, me faites pas vomir des arcs-en-ciel comme ça, déclara finalement Vanitas à l'attention des deux autres. »

Les deux autres ne firent que sourire à cette remarque, mais ils reprenaient également espoir. Certes Xehanort était dans les parages, mais la scène à laquelle ils assistaient leur prouvait bel et bien que tout était possible, et que Terra les attendait forcément quelque part –même Vanitas parlait au futur, et non plus en « si ».

Et ils le retrouveraient. Lui et tous les autres.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 5

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 12/28

_Route 119_

**Voulez-vous sauvegarder la partie ?**

_Oui_

Non


	25. Chapitre 24

_Hello !  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, désolée encore pour le temps d'attente. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Comprendre**

Que ce soit Aqua, Vanitas ou Ventus, tous avaient laissé le trio se retrouver, sans interférer. De toute façon, ils se doutaient qu'Axel et les deux autres avaient dû complètement oublier leur existence, le temps de leur retrouvaille.

Ce ne fut donc que plusieurs minutes plus tard -et après avoir expliqué la situation à Roxas- que le roux décida d'adresser la parole à ceux laissés à l'écart. Il se tourna vers eux, très vite imité par le blond et la noiraude.

« Du coup j'vous présente Roxas, Simili de Sora… mais surtout notre meilleur ami, à Xion et moi. »

Après s'être présentés brièvement à leur tour, Aqua observa Ventus et Vanitas. Selon les dires d'Axel, le noiraud ressemblerait à ce fameux Sora –et à en voir le nombre conséquent de similitudes entre les deux blonds… ils étaient forcément tous les quatre liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seulement ce n'était pas logique.

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade avait revu Kairi. La rouquine avait énormément grandi –au moins une dizaine d'années était passée. Sora devait alors être aussi jeune qu'elle, au moment de la première tentative de Xehanort pour former la X-Blade… non ?

En observant Axel, qui possédait le Hearts-Dex, elle constata par un haussement d'épaules de ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas non plus de réponse à ce sujet –et que malgré ses retrouvailles, ce point le perturbait tout autant que les autres.

Toutefois, en passant cette fois-ci un regard plus approfondi vers Ventus, Aqua put s'apercevoir qu'il semblait être plongé dans une grande réflexion. Réflexion qui l'amena à brusquement relever la tête, pour observer Vanitas et Roxas, puis tout le groupe.

« Je crois comprendre, déclara-t-il en premier lieu afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

— De ? demanda Roxas, qui avait tout de même du mal à intégrer tout ce qu'Axel et Xion lui avaient dit, en plus de voir son parfait sosie lui parler.

— Notre ressemblance, répondit l'autre en s'adressant à Roxas, avant de continuer de manière plus générale. Et celle de Vanitas avec Sora.

— Explique ? invita Axel.

— Quand j'ai été séparé de Vanitas, à l'époque, mon cœur s'est retrouvé déséquilibré. J'étais sur le point de mourir, seulement… mon cœur s'est lié à celui d'un enfant.

— Ouais, tu nous l'avais dit, lors de notre réunion de crise et c'est même dans le Hearts-Dex, confirma Axel. Mais je vois pas le- oh. »

Le roux et tous les autres arrivèrent finalement à joindre les bouts. Surtout Axel qui se souvenait avoir lu, toujours dans le Hearts-Dex, qu'à sa naissance Vanitas n'avait pas de visage. Mais si Ventus s'était effectivement lié à Sora, cela signifiait que le noiraud aussi avait « subi » les conséquences de ce nouveau lien, malgré la distance entre eux et l'ignorance de l'existence du noiraud aux yeux de Ventus.

« Elles sont vachement compliquées vos histoires, soupira Axel après un long silence.

— Qui a oublié d sa meilleure amie, rappelle-moi ? demanda Vanitas, d'une manière complètement détachée. »

C'était clairement une attaque, à laquelle le Partisan des Ténèbres s'attendait à ce que le roux réponde. Seulement ce dernier n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Il culpabilisait déjà assez là-dessus, ce n'était donc pas le moment pour se laisser avoir par ses sentiments. Il avait retrouvé Roxas, et ses souvenirs de Xion –et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais Axel, suite à la fausse question de Vanitas, se rendait compte que, finalement, chacune de leurs histoires était compliquée. Ils avaient tous vécu des choses improbables. Mais c'était peut-être ça qui les rapprochait, ou plutôt… les rapprocherait ?

« Axel, appela soudainement Aqua. Nous devons tout de même penser à continuer. »

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées un instant se rappelant, comme tous les autres, des mots de ce Matthieu. L'autre Admin, Sarah –celle qu'ils avaient déjà battu- se trouvait au centre météo, avec sans doute de nombreux sbires.

Il valait donc mieux se mettre en route, afin d'arrêter ses plans, quel qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient réussi à empêcher Matthieu de s'emparer de Roxas. D'ailleurs, à en croire les dires de cette Team, l'espèce de Pokémon qu'incarnait le blond, un Elecsprint, était également capable de Méga-Evoluer. Cela pourrait devenir intéressant, si Axel trouvait la méga-gemme qui correspondait à ce Pokémon. Axel était en plus presque certain de pouvoir activer ce pouvoir directement avec lui.

Enfin, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas avec ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà qu'ils devraient réussir à faire ce genre de choses –ce serait trop facile, sinon. Et puis Vanilla l'avait mis au défi de provoquer sa première méga-évolution avec Vanitas en particulier. Pour sa fierté, donc, il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner dans la facilité.

Mettant tout de même ce genre de réflexion de côté, il indiqua la direction à prendre à sa mauvaise troupe.

Durant la traversée de la plus vaste route d'Hoenn, Axel Xion et Roxas étaient ensemble, et discutaient de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient eu si souvent l'habitude. La noiraude et le roux mirent très vite de côté ce long moment où le second ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Ils avaient tous retrouvé l'insouciance d'avant la destruction de leur trio, lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient sur la tour de l'horloge après leurs missions, pour y déguster une glace à l'eau de mer.

Si au départ Ventus préférait les laissait entre eux, la curiosité et l'envie de mieux connaître cette personne qui lui ressemblait tant prirent rapidement le dessus. Quand il se rapprocha du petit groupe, celui-ci l'accepta avec grand plaisir et chacun se parlait en souriant.

Il n'y avait que Vanitas, comme à son habitude, qui préféra garder les distances. Malgré tout, voir ces quatre là parler de tout et de rien, en toute insouciance, réveilla le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Autrefois, c'était de la jalousie meurtrière pour Ventus, lorsqu'il sentait ce dernier heureux comme actuellement.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de le détruire, comme ça avait pu être le cas auparavant. Il l'enviait, oui, mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de l'anéantir, de lui retirer tout ce qui pouvait le combler de bonheur. Au contraire, il se sentait… étrange, pris d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait que peu voir jamais connu.

« Tu devrais les rejoindre, déclara soudainement Aqua. Ca te ferait peut-être plus de bien que tu ne le penses.

— Genre c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

— Si ce n'est pas moi, qui le fera ?

— J'ai pas besoin de ta leçon en tant que Partisante de la Lumière.

— Ce n'est pas une leçon. C'est un simple conseil. Après, libre à toi de continuer à t'isoler, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'un des objectifs de ceux qui nous ont envoyé ici. La preuve, tu n'es pas aux côtés de Xehanort, dans ce monde. Tu peux donc prendre ça comme une sorte de seconde chance. »

Aqua, après ces mots, ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de répondre. Elle décida à son tour de rejoindre Axel et les autres, laissant Vanitas seul. Sa relation avec ce dernier avait beaucoup changé. Elle ne savait pas si elle lui faisait confiance ou non, à vrai dire, mais ce combat qu'ils avaient livré tous les deux l'avait aidé à réaliser certaines choses.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi ce moment où ils avaient su que Xehanort était une menace, même ici. Vanitas avait sous entendu certaines choses de son passé avec lui… et Aqua arrivait à mieux comprendre comment le noiraud avait pu à ce point être ce qu'il était devenu. Cela n'expliquait pas tout, bien entendu, mais cela devait jouer bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait malgré tout.

Axel n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ça, ni à la petite conversation qu'avaient eu Aqua et Vanitas. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir le noiraud à l'écart, et savait que le forcer à quelque chose n'était pas une bonne idée. Il décida donc de consciemment ignorer l'autre, jusqu'à l'instant où ils arrivèrent au Centre Météo.

Au vu des sbires qui bloquaient la route -qui leur permettrait d'atteindre la ville de Cimetronelle- Axel savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que de les virer en battant Sarah, qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur du Centre.

Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas entrer à l'intérieur avec tous ses Poké-Humains hors de leur Pokéball, donc il décida de laisser uniquement Roxas dehors pour cette fois, avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Déjà pour un peu entraîner le blond à maîtriser sa nouvelle forme provisoire, mais aussi parce que le roux se souvenait que la Team Aqua avait comme type de prédilection les Pokémon Eau.

Les sbires du rez-de-chaussée furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Axel et Roxas purent donc aller à l'étage sans difficulté, et rejoignirent l'endroit où Sarah et d'autres sbires avaient pris en otage les scientifiques du Centre. Vu le traitement que ces personnes lui avaient fait subir, Roxas n'allait pas faire de cadeau à l'une des investigatrices de ce genre d'actes.

Quand Sarah prit conscience de leur présence –après un appel sur son PokéNav- une grimace de dégoût naquit sur son visage.

« Encore toi ? Enfin je m'en fiche, je dois me rendre au Mt-Mémoria, et ces scientifiques ne nous serviront donc à rien. Smogogo ! »

Alors qu'un Pokémon affreusement laid apparut devant eux, Roxas se prépara directement au combat. Il était très certainement moins habitué que Larxène pour ce qui était des attaques avec de l'électricité, malgré tout il commençait tout de même à être plus à l'aise, en plus de maîtriser ça un peu plus consciemment. Car même si ça lui avait sauvé la vie, le champ magnétique qu'il avait créé pour se protéger des Pokéball… il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement -et pour ses premières attaques de pure électricité, au rez-de-chaussée, il avait eu du mal à en contrôler la trajectoire. Mais cette fois, il se sentait prêt –même si Axel, à raison, craignait quand même une décharge perdue.

Seulement, contre toute attente, le Smogogo ne fit pas une attaque offensive. Axel remarqua même un détail qui le perturba –Sarah venait de mettre une sorte de masque à gaz, et chacun des sbires présents avaient fait de même.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour en connaître la raison.

« Smogogo, utilise purédpois ! »

Très rapidement, une fumée violette s'échappa des pores du Pokémon, tandis que la Team Aqua disparut dans son épaisseur. Certains scientifiques eurent le réflexe de se baisser et de se protéger la bouche et le nez, pour commencer à ramper vers la sortie de secours. Axel, lui, pensa surtout à faire rentrer Roxas dans sa Pokéball, afin de lui éviter l'empoisonnement.

N'ayant donc pas eu le même ordre de priorité que les scientifiques, il commença à tousser et à se sentir mal. Il avait pourtant bien entendu un des hommes du centre lui dire de faire comme eux, et de fuir au plus vite… mais ce fut bien tout.

De toute manière trop tard pour commencer à ramper pour se protéger –il était plus à ça près- il décida de revenir sur ses pas au plus vite, dans l'espoir de trouver l'issu de secours empruntée par les scientifiques. Seulement ces derniers connaissaient bien mieux les lieux que lui, et ils ne s'étaient pas souciés plus que ça du roux, pensant surtout à leur propre vie –et à la protection de leurs recherches et connaissances.

Entre deux quintes de toux, et alors qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, Axel jura.

« Quelle bande de connards ces scientifiques… »

Sérieux, Axel pensait pas que de tels débiles existaient ici aussi –il fallait croire que tous les scientifiques étaient des ingrats imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Le roux espérait juste que dans leur Pokéball, ses Poké-Humains ne risquaient rien.

Alors qu'il entreprit de descendre les escaliers, malgré l'épaisse fumée violette empoisonnée, il trébucha et les dégringola avec grande violence. Il eut la « chance » d'être encore conscient, mais son état ne lui permettait plus de bouger, maintenant. Putain. Il allait vraiment mourir comme ça ?

C'était vraiment pathétique…

Il avait déjà bien perdu pied à la réalité, quand il entendit le bruit d'une de ses Pokéballs s'ouvrir. Il n'était pas en mesure de savoir lequel de ses Poké-Humains avait été assez idiot pour sortir dans un moment pareil, sa vue était bien trop troublée -et l'épaisse fumée empoisonnée n'arrangeait rien.

Il sentit en tout cas que celui ou celle qui faisait actuellement de la merde le prit dans ses bras, ce qui élimina directement Roxas, Ventus et Xion qui étaient loin d'en être capables, sous leur forme actuelle.

C'était soit Aqua soit Vanitas –mais pour le second, c'était peu probable, le connaissant. Donc cela ne pouvait être que la Maîtresse de la Keyblade.

S'il s'en sortait, il ferait en sorte de l'engueuler bien comme il faudrait pour les risques qu'elle avait pris pour lui.

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il réussit à avoir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 5

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 12/28

_Centre Météo_


	26. Chapitre 25

_Pour rattraper un peu l'absence de chapitres pendant plusieurs semaines consécutives, et comme j'ai réussi à en avoir quelques uns d'avance, je vous offre encore un petit chapitre en ce fin de W-E. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Points communs**

Quand Axel réussit à entrouvrir les yeux et surtout à sentir l'air ambiant, il comprit qu'il n'était plus du tout dans le Centre Météo, mais sans doute dans un bout de forêt à proximité. Sur la route 119, de toute façon, les coins de verdures ne manquaient pas.

Il crut entrapercevoir quelqu'un –un humain- mais la luminosité -trop éblouissante- ainsi que sa vision, ne lui permettaient pas de voir correctement son visage. Ce fut uniquement quand la personne lui parla qu'il la reconnut.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

C'était une voix féminine. Plus précisément celle de Vanilla. Evidemment… avec ce qui venait de lui arriver, les organisateurs ne pouvaient qu'être au courant. Ce n'était donc peut-être pas Aqua qui l'avait sauvée, mais un Pokémon de la noiraude ou d'Alexia.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses gestes étaient encore confus, et il se sentait engourdi. Vanilla l'aida donc s'asseoir contre l'arbre où il avait été installé.

« Déjà connu mieux, répondit-il finalement.

— Un peu plus et tu t'en sortais pas, effectivement. T'as eu de la chance. »

Axel ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, sur ce coup. Enfin, sans son aide et celle d'Alexia, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti, donc il ne savait pas trop si ça avait été de la chance, comme elle le disait.

Au moment où il arriva à reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses mouvements, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus ses Pokéball. Il voulut se redresser un peu brusquement, mais Vanilla l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à rester installé comme il était.

« Alexia a emmené ta mauvaise troupe au centre Pokémon de Lavandia, elle reviendra bientôt. Donc reste tranquille, le temps que le poison soit complètement évacué de ton organisme. Tu as d'ailleurs de la chance que c'était que de la fumée, sinon on t'aurait ramassé dans un pire état que ça. »

Après avoir su la raison de la disparition de ses Pokéball, le roux se détendit un peu. De toute façon il ne se sentait pas encore capable de se lever, en réalité. En tout cas il devait vraiment une fière chandelle aux deux organisatrices. Si elles n'étaient pas intervenues, sans doute qu'il en serait pas là.

« Merci, en tout cas, déclara-t-il finalement.

— Pour ? demanda l'autre. »

Tiens. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille. Vanilla paraissait vraiment sincère, en plus. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il les remerciait. Etrange.

« C'est vous qui m'avez récupéré au centre, nan ?

— Nope. T'étais déjà dehors lorsqu'on est arrivées.

— Hein ? »

C'était donc quand même Aqua qui était sortie de sa Pokéball pour le sauver ?

« Alors c'était quand même elle…, souffla-t-il. Elle va m'entendre tiens.

— « Elle » ?

— Bah j'ai pas bien vu car j'étais à moitié comateux, mais y'a qu'Aqua qui peut être aussi débile. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Vanilla, qui l'observa ensuite avec un sourire qui indiquait facilement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Axel se rappela qu'elle était liée à Vanitas et que du coup elle pouvait elle aussi se montrer exaspérante.

« En quoi c'est drôle ? demanda Axel, vexé.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Vanilla lui cachait quelque chose, c'était plus que certain, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ils restèrent donc silencieux plusieurs longues minutes, mais Axel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce lien qui l'unissait avec Alexia dans l'Autre-Monde, ou celui qui liait Vanitas avec Vanilla. Il se souvint également que dans la réalité des deux jeunes femmes… le noiraud était mort. Alors pourquoi avaient-elles accepté une telle responsabilité, qui impliquait de voir Vanitas à chaque fois ?

Il fallait qu'il sache, maintenant qu'il était face à Vanilla –et l'occasion de lui parler seul à seule ne se représenterait sans doute plus.

« Quand je me suis vaguement souvenu de vous, je me suis rappelé d'un truc. Le problème c'est que c'est pas logique, du coup, de vous voir ici toutes les deux. »

Il n'osait pas vraiment dire la raison exacte qui l'avait poussé à relever cet illogisme. Mais visiblement Vanilla comprit facilement le sous-entendu, et esquissa un léger sourire étrange. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en parler ?

La noiraude ne semblait pas pour autant blessée ou vexée, au contraire. Elle semblait réfléchir, avant de commencer à parler.

« Ton monde et le nôtre ont plein de points communs, c'est pour ça que nous avons été choisies pour vous guider ici. On nous a bien entendu laisser le choix, justement à cause de ce « truc » dont tu parles.

— Mais pourquoi avoir accepté alors ?

— Quand un sans-cœur te retire ton cœur, tu ne meurs pas totalement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel ne s'attendait pas à une question pareille. Mais il ne put que confirmer ce que disait Vanilla car, effectivement, lorsqu'un sans-cœur volait un cœur, l'humain devenait un simili. Axel était celui de Lea et la noiraude le savait très bien, en plus.

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Dans notre monde, il y a quelque chose de similaire, continua-t-elle. Le corps organique peut mourir, mais la conscience et le cœur spirituel de la personne peuvent subsister, selon certains critères et pendant un certain temps. »

Axel comprenait mieux maintenant de quels genres de points communs Vanilla parlait. Leurs deux mondes étaient régis par des lois qui concernaient de très près les cœurs. Cela pouvait donc expliquer le choix des autres organisateurs pour faire participer la noiraude et la rousse.

« Et chez nous, il y a aussi cette histoire de plusieurs mondes en un. Même si ça ne vaut pas votre nombre à vous de mondes différents.

— Ah bon ?

— Yep. Almari, là où les humains vivent, les Ténèbres, et l'Entre-Monde. C'est dans ce dernier que certaines consciences de personnes décédées sont accueillies, d'ailleurs.

— Et du coup les Ténèbres prennent les cœurs spirituels ?

— Raté. Les cœurs spirituels restent, toujours sous certaines conditions, sur Almari.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Vanilla prit la main d'Axel, et l'invita à la poser sur sa poitrine. Axel, sur le coup, fut un peu réticent, mais la noiraude le força alors à le faire.

« Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur les battements de mon cœur. »

Malgré la situation plus que gênante, Axel obéit. Il lui fallut un temps pour réussir à faire abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui –le bruissement des arbres, sa respiration- mais lorsqu'il réussit enfin à le faire, les pulsations du cœur de Vanilla résonnèrent étrangement en lui. Comme s'il y avait constamment un écho, derrière les battements « principaux ».

Il retira sa main de la poitrine de la noiraude, et l'observa. Il avait bien une idée sur la situation, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais…

« Dans mon monde, on surnomme les personnes comme moi double-cœurs, expliqua-t-elle. Quand une personne meurt, son double recueille son cœur spirituel, tandis que sa conscience va dans l'Entre-Monde. Au final, la mort est très relative chez nous, un peu comme chez vous, en fait. »

Elle marquait un point, sur ce coup. Les Simili étaient tous des sortes de réincarnation de leur humain et, mise à part le cas de Roxas, chacun avait conservé leurs souvenirs.

Mais avec cet écho qu'il avait entendu, et tout ce que lui avait dit Vanilla… une autre question, peut-être déplacée, lui vint, juste pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris la situation. Il tenta d'être le moins brusque possible.

« Mais du coup… tu as le cœur spirituel du Vanitas de votre monde en toi, c'est ça ?

— Yep. Mais ça ne joue en rien sur ma manière d'être ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'est un peu comme Sora qui est lié à genre un peu tout le monde, ici. »

Encore un point commun entre leur deux mondes. Ca commençait à en faire beaucoup. Mais au moins maintenant Axel comprenait mieux pourquoi Vanilla et Alexia avaient accepté une telle chose –et surtout pourquoi elles étaient les candidates idéales pour être des organisatrices.

« Tu as d'autres questions, peut-être ? demanda Vanilla.

— Euh… bah… »

Il serait bien tenté de savoir comment était l'Axel de leur monde, mais en vérité il avait quand même un peu peur de la réponse de la noiraude –du coup il préféra garder le silence là-dessus, et hocha négativement la tête.

En tout cas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Vanilla prenne le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire –et surtout sans tabou, malgré tout ce qu'Alexia et elle avaient dû vivre dans leur propre monde.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ?

— Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu mieux connaître les gens qui composent actuellement ton équipe ? demanda Vanilla, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Axel détestait quand on lui répondait par une autre question. Mais cette fois, étrangement, ça ne l'énervait pas plus que ça, car il comprit facilement où voulait en venir Vanilla. Si le roux avait décidé de faire ça, c'était pour que chacun puisse se faire mutuellement confiance.

Mais jusqu'à présent, la noiraude et Alexia leur avait caché beaucoup de choses. Ils se méfiaient beaucoup d'elles, ne sachant pas vraiment comment les considérer, car ils ne les connaissaient pas. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que le roux ne leur fasse pas confiance.

Et avec un peu de chance, Alexia était en train d'expliquer les choses aux autres aussi –vu le temps qu'elle mettait, c'était fort possible, en tout cas.

« Tu arriveras à te lever et à marcher ? demanda soudainement Vanilla.

— Euh… je crois. Pourquoi ?

— Il va bientôt faire nuit, du coup je vais t'accompagner à Cimetronelle, vu que tu n'as aucun Pokémon sur toi. »

C'était vrai qu'avec les derniers évènements, il avait du mal à savoir combien de temps était passé entre le moment où il avait été évacué du Centre Météo, et maintenant. Visiblement il était resté inconscient pendant toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Il accepta l'aide que lui offrit Vanilla pour qu'il arrive à se relever, puis observa les alentours.

« On est où là en fait ?

— A une centaine de mètres du Centre Météo. On va rejoindre le pont qui s'y trouve pour atteindre Cimetronelle. Alexia et les autres nous y attendront certainement. »

Axel fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à tenir la marche rapide de Vanilla. Visiblement cette dernière ne possédait pas de Pokémon avec vol ou téléport, sinon sans doute l'aurait-elle utilisé, mais comme le roux n'avait pas de difficulté à marcher, malgré sa fatigue, ça irait.

Sous la nuit qui était tombée, le trajet se passait en silence. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup parlé, et Vanilla semblait tout de même faire attention aux alentours, histoire d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger en approche. Ils atteignirent rapidement le centre Météo, condamné par les forces de l'ordre, le temps d'évacuer toute la toxicité de l'endroit.

Ils empruntèrent donc le fameux pont qu'Axel avait vu bloqué par les sbires de la Team Aqua, il y avait de ça quelques heures. Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure de marche pour finalement atteindre la ville de Cimetronelle, la ville où il y avait la sixième arène.

Juste à l'entrée de cette partie de forêt aménagée les attendait Alexia, avec à ses côtés les cinq compagnons d'Axel. Ils étaient à la frontière de la ville, du coup la rousse avait encore le droit de laisser les Poké-Humains en dehors de leur Pokéball.

« Eh bah, vous avez pris votre temps, soupira Alexia, une fois que les deux groupes furent assez proches. Enfin, contente de voir que tu n'es pas devenu un cadavre. Ah et tiens c'est pour toi. »

La rousse rendit la ceinture où il y avait les Pokéball de son équipe. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'ailleurs de lui avec, pour la plupart, une expression inquiète au visage. Compréhensible, vu ce qui était arrivé. Il les rassura du mieux qu'il put, avant de s'adresser aux deux organisatrices. Il remercia Vanilla pour l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à Cimetronelle, et Alexia pour avoir pris la peine de soigner sa mauvaise troupe.

Elles ne firent qu'hausser les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas été grand-chose.

« C'est plutôt Vanitas que tu devrais remercier, nous on serait arrivées trop tard donc bon, répondit finalement Alexia. »

Par automatisme, le regard d'Axel se tourna vers le noiraud, qui avait croisé les bras en prenant son air de celui qui n'en n'avait rien à faire de la situation. Le roux se rappela alors de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Vanilla, lorsqu'il disait être convaincu que c'était Aqua qui l'avait sauvé. La noiraude lui avait ri au nez -et il pensait savoir pourquoi, maintenant.

« Attends… C'était toi ?

— P't'être bien que oui, p't'être bien que non, répondit simplement le noiraud sans lui adresser un seul regard. »

Aucun autre membre de l'équipe ne répondit, ou ne voulut objecter l'hypothèse d'Axel, ce qui signifiait que c'était définitivement lui -et non pas Aqua- qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Axel n'en revenait pas.

Vanitas avait protégé quelqu'un, au péril de sa propre vie –car lui aussi avait dû rapidement souffrir des effets du poison, c'était plus que certain.

Jamais Axel n'aurait cru ça possible –et au fond de lui, ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le se l'admettait.

« Sur ce, nous on va vous laisser, déclara finalement Alexia, qui était déjà montée sur son Drattak, avec Vanilla derrière elle. Repose-toi bien cette nuit, et ça devrait aller. Toute façon le poison d'un Smogogo c'est rien du tout, y'a bien pire qui peut t'attendre !

— C'est vraiment très rassurant…, répondit Roxas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne leur répondirent qu'avec un sourire. Elles s'apprêtèrent à prendre leur Envol, quand Axel se rappela de quelque chose à laquelle il avait pensé, récemment. En plus, avec tout ce qu'il savait sur ces deux femmes maintenant, et tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, il était plus que déterminé à concrétiser cette pensée -cette envie.

« Un jour on vous provoquera en combat, et vous avez intérêt à pas vous défiler !

— Alors vous, vous avez intérêt à être au meilleur de votre forme, car on vous fera pas de cadeaux, rétorqua Alexia, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Le Drattak prit définitivement son Envol, pour disparaître dans le ciel étoilé d'Hoenn.

Alors que toute son équipe observait cette nuit magnifique, le roux ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Vanitas, qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui.

Axel avait cru que ça avait été Aqua qui l'avait sauvé. Mais il avait eu tort. Tort de croire que Vanitas ne pouvait pas protéger quelqu'un. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser au fait que le noiraud était à la base un être de pures ténèbres –car c'était définitivement faux.

Le roux s'approcha de lui et observa à son tour l'étendue d'étoiles au dessus d'eux.

« Hé, Van.

— Hm ?

— Merci pour ce que t'as fait. »

Vanitas ne quitta pas le ciel du regard et ne prit pas non plus la peine de répondre. Mais Axel, en passant un rapide regard vers lui, vit clairement le noiraud esquisser un léger sourire.  
Au même moment, dans la poche du roux, la Braségalite dégagea une étrange chaleur -mais cela ne dura pas assez longtemps pour qu'Axel puisse s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 5

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 12/28

_Cimetronelle_


	27. Chapitre 26

_Hello !_

_J'avais mentionné le fait d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance mais bon... ça m'en fait plus que 2, maintenant. xD Le 29 est cependant en cours de rédaction._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, en tout cas. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Changer**

Comme prévu, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Axel ne ressentait plus aucun effet de sa dernière mésaventure. Il n'en n'avait d'ailleurs plus reparlé, ni à Vanitas, ni à personne d'autre depuis l'instant où il avait remercié le noiraud.

De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, ni à rajouter. Axel s'en voulait quand même de ne pas avoir cru en Vanitas, mais savait que dans l'esprit de ce dernier, c'était déjà du passé et qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas dessus.

Enfin. Il y avait plus important à faire, maintenant. Le sixième badge l'attendait, et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Du coup il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour dans cette ville étrange –à part le centre Pokémon et le magasin, toutes les habitations étaient dans les arbres- afin d'avoir un maximum d'informations. Après ça, son équipe devrait sans doute s'entraîner.

Il soupira en constatant ce qui l'attendait, mais décida de s'atteler à la tâche tout de suite, pour peut-être avoir une chance de faire l'arène encore aujourd'hui.

Fort heureusement, il put obtenir des informations sur la championne assez facilement, étrangement. Bon, pas tout, bien entendu, mais il savait que son type de prédilection était les Pokémon vol. Ca tombait très très bien, du coup, vu que Roxas était un Elecsprint. Par contre il vaudrait mieux éviter d'envoyer Vanitas sur le front, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence –et éventuellement contre le double type vol/acier, où il pourrait peut-être prendre de vitesse l'autre. Encore à voir, mais il était certain que Roxas devrait de toute façon être remplacé à un moment ou à un autre.

Axel décida d'aller sur la route 120, à l'est de Cimetronelle, afin de laisser son équipe en dehors de leur Pokeball. Ce serait également l'occasion de s'entrainer, après les avoir rapidement briefé sur ce qui les attendrait durant la prochaine arène. Il exposa également son plan qu'il avait pour l'instant, mais précisa bien vite qu'il était ouvert à toutes les propositions.

« Envoyer Roxas dès le début risquerait d'être dangereux. On ne sait pas si ce sera le Pokémon vol/acier qui viendra en premier, déclara Aqua.

— Ouais, vaut mieux envoyer un bouc-émissaire, rajouta Vanitas. Je propose Ventus.

— Hé ! rétorqua le concerné, vexé. »

Evidemment. Même si Vanitas avait sauvé Axel, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Le roux soupira, et ignora l'intervention du noiraud. Mais il fallait avouer qu'Aqua avait raison. Il valait mieux ne pas envoyer au casse-pipe Roxas, alors qu'il était leur seule carte maîtresse sur ce coup.

« Bon, pis vous savez quoi ? On improvisera, toute façon ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça, et vous serez cinq contre quatre, donc on a un léger avantage.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça joue beaucoup, ça…, soupira Xion. »

Enfin, la noiraude et les autres comprenaient quand même un peu Axel. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas forcément se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses. Ils décidèrent de plutôt s'entraîner, afin d'être assez forts pour réussir à combattre l'arène.

Axel en profita alors pour visiter un peu les alentours, en vérifiant également qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la Team Aqua –ou pire, de Xehanort.

Heureusement, aucune trace d'eux. De toute façon l'Admin Sarah devait se vanter de l'avoir tué lors des évènements au Centre Météo, alors bon…

D'ailleurs, en repensant à cette fille, il se rappela également de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle disait se rendre au Mt-Memoria, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Axel sortit alors sa carte, afin de voir où ce fameux Mont se situait. C'était pas très loin d'ici, visiblement. Enfin il y avait de la route, mais pas grand-chose, quoi.

Cette fille était quand même stupide de dire à chaque fois le lieu où elle se rendait, mais ça l'arrangeait.

En rangeant finalement sa carte, il entendit des voix, un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il décida de s'en approcher. Au bout de quelques hautes herbes, il put apercevoir deux Pokémon identiques, bien que l'un semblait légèrement plus petit. Quand à leur tour les deux créatures redressèrent leur regard vers lui, Axel ne put s'empêcher de reculer de surprise. Néo-Riku et son original. Ensemble ? Et ils s'étaient pas encore entretués après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? C'était ultra étonnant.

« Euh… salut ? »

Un regard noir de la part de Néo, un autre simplement froid de la part du véritable Riku. Ca promettait l'ambiance. Il valait mieux qu'aucun d'eux ne rejoignent l'équipe… mais il préféra garder bien au chaud cette réflexion, et ne fit qu'expliquer la situation aux deux autres, qui gardèrent le silence. Enfin c'était vrai que l'un comme l'autre ne devait pas forcément l'apprécier énormément. Surtout dans le cas de Néo.

Axel décida alors de les capturer au plus vite, avant que l'un des cinq autres ne le rejoigne… mais juste après avoir capturé Riku, il observa Néo quelques secondes. Il était lui aussi une création de Vexen, au même titre que Xion. Mais lui aussi avait pu vivre à nouveau dans ce monde, ce qui prouvait que dans le leur…

Il songea à quelques mots que lui avait dit Vanilla, sur la mort qui était très relative. Il se permit d'esquisser un léger sourire en y repensant.

Une fois les deux argentés capturés, il observa les deux Pokéball, gravée chacune par une petite Keyblade, qui était légèrement différente l'une par rapport à l'autre. L'une des deux sphères fut automatiquement envoyée au pc, vu que le roux avait atteint le nombre maximal de Pokéball sur lui.

« Axel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Xion, qui l'avait sans doute retrouvé grâce à son odorat, plus développé grâce à sa forme actuelle.

— Hm… j'viens juste de retrouver Riku. »

Il ne mentionna pas le clone, ne sachant pas quelle réaction pourrait avoir la noiraude –vu qu'elle aussi n'était qu'une création, à la base.

« Riku…, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu le connais ?

— C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller voir Naminé, entre autre…

— Je vois… »

En constatant le regard fuyant de Xion, Axel préféra ne pas insister. C'était inutile de ressasser des souvenirs douloureux. Il irait déposer Riku, et éviterait de le faire sortir de sa Pokéball en attendant.

« Tu t'entraînes pas ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Si si, mais comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

Logique que, après les évènements du centre Météo, la noiraude -et sans doute d'autres- s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais il la rassura rapidement, et lui promit que ce genre de choses ne risquerait plus de se reproduire.

Il invita ensuite Xion à le suivre, afin de rejoindre les autres.

Axel préféra d'ailleurs ne pas parler des captures du jour, afin d'éviter le moment où on pourrait lui demander de sortir les argentés de leur Pokéball. Il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Xion. Il déposerait Riku une fois en ville, mais conserverait en attendant la Pokéball dans son sac, à l'abri des regards.

Comme tous avait visiblement fini leur entraînement, Axel indiqua à sa mauvaise troupe qu'ils allaient retourner à Cimetronelle. Durant leur marche, le roux mit les mains dans ses poches. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de l'existence de la Braségalite. En la prenant en main, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours aussi froide, mais qu'elle brillait toujours de la même façon.

Il soupira, sachant que la méga-évolution serait certainement pas pour tout de suite, puis remit la gemme dans sa poche. Il ne fit qu'observer distraitement ses compagnons, le temps du retour en ville.

Comme d'habitude, Ventus et les autres discutaient, alors que Vanitas restait toujours un peu l'écart. Par contre, par rapport aux autres fois, Axel pouvait voir le noiraud lancer quelques regards vers les autres. Il n'avait pas non plus cet air qui montrait qu'il n'avait rien à faire des autres –bien qu'à force, Axel savait que ça n'avait été qu'une façade. La preuve encore hier, alors que le noiraud faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il ne se souciait de personnes alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le sauver.

Axel entendit clairement que ses compagnons parlaient justement de ça. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que Vanitas lançait un regard furtif aux autres.

Bien sûr, contrairement au noiraud, Axel ne chercha pas trop à se mêler de ça, surtout qu'il n'était pas très fier de sa défaite contre la Team Aqua. Mais il écouta tout de même attentivement ce qui pouvait se dire.

« Mais au fait Aqua, demanda finalement Xion. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi avant Vanitas ? Je veux dire, tu es toujours celle qui a su gérer les pires situations, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il fallait avouer que c'était une bonne question, et que ce que disait la noiraude était vrai, dans le sens où c'était Aqua qui avait donné l'idée à Axel de réunir tout le monde, lors de leur crise. La Maîtresse de la Keyblade s'apprêta à répondre, mais à la surprise générale…

« C'est parce qu'elle a flippé, répondit Vanitas.

— C'est faux, répondit directement Aqua, sur la défensive.

— Tu savais très bien que le poison c'était l'une de tes faiblesses. Donc t'as flippé. »

Aqua détourna la tête, honteuse, tandis que le noiraud souriait sournoisement, bien content de pouvoir montrer sa supériorité sur la situation. Les autres ne firent que sourire, mais pas uniquement par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé hier. C'était la première fois que Vanitas intégrait une de leur conversation. Bien sûr c'était parce qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais… même au centre de l'attention il avait déjà montré qu'il savait garder le silence. Aqua, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle l'avait mise Vanitas, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il suivait un peu son conseil.

Evidemment de la manière où il pourrait en tirer le plus d'avantages, mais bon, c'était mieux que rien… et puis il avait été celui qui avait réussi à agir, malgré les risques, même pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas faible au poison –il avait fini gravement empoisonné, et sans Alexia pour l'emmener au centre Pokémon…

Enfin, chacun mit ces sombres pensées dans un coin de leur tête. Tout le monde s'en était sorti, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Mais comment as-tu su que c'était ta faiblesse ? demanda finalement Roxas, à l'attention d'Aqua.

— A Mérouville, lorsqu'Axel apprenait la table des types, expliqua la jeune femme.

— La table des types ? interrogea le blond. »

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Roxas venait d'arriver, du coup beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore… il valait donc mieux le mettre au courant de certaines spécificités de ce monde.

« En gros, selon ton type, t'es faible à d'autres, déclara Vanitas. T'es électrique, du coup tu te fais violement détruire par les Pokémon sol, 'fin je crois.

— C'est ça, confirma Aqua. D'ailleurs Vanitas sera inutile lors de la prochaine arène, car il est faible au type vol.

— La ferme, tu veux ?

— Vengeance. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aqua qui put adresser un sourire malicieux au noiraud, alors que celui-ci détourna la tête, blessé dans sa fierté. Cela amusa beaucoup les autres, mais pour Ventus… une telle complicité entre eux signifiait bien plus. Le noiraud était vraiment méconnaissable, depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde.  
Jusqu'à maintenant le blond avait ignoré jusqu'où les changements pourraient aller, ou si ce n'était qu'un jeu de la part de Vanitas pour les manipuler… mais après ce qui était arrivé au Centre Météo, Ventus était certain que tous les faits et gestes de sa partie ténébreuse étaient sincères.

Il fallait croire qu'en lui volant une trop grosse partie de son cœur, ce qui le tua presque, le noiraud lui avait également pris un peu de Lumière. Elle avait simplement mis du temps à se révéler au grand jour.

Axel, quant à lui, ne faisait qu'observer de loin –même si l'envie de se moquer du noiraud avec Aqua était là.

En y repensant, il se souvint que Vanitas avait été le premier à l'accompagner dans cet étrange voyage. Il l'avait vraiment vu changer au fur et à mesure, que ce soit dans son comportement, ou bien dans ses relations –avec Aqua, notamment.

Le roux aussi avait beaucoup changé, sans doute. Surtout que pour souder une équipe pareille, il en fallait, du sang-froid… ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment, à l'époque.

Il ignorait où tout cela les mènerait encore… mais il sentait que rien ne s'arrêterait là. Il fallait juste espérer que tout ce qui était en train de se créer traverserait vraiment les barrières des mondes pour atteindre le leur, lorsqu'ils parviendraient à y retourner.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 5

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 14/28

_Route 120_


	28. Chapitre 27

J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 29 ! Du coup pour fêter ça, un petit chapitre.  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes des gens cools.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Confiance**

Après quelques dernières préparations, Axel décida d'un commun accord avec ses compagnons de tenter l'arène. Aucun d'eux n'aimerait perdre, c'était certain, mais ils étaient tout de même prêts à toutes les alternatives –et ils se tenaient prêts à affronter n'importe qui.

Le roux avait décidé que pour tous les simples dresseurs de l'arène, Roxas s'en occuperait. Pour la championne, il enverrait sans doute Xion avant, histoire de pouvoir affaiblir la Championne un maximum, avant d'envoyer le blond. Il pourrait bien entendu compter sur tous les autres, si jamais la situation l'exigeait.

Quand il pénétra dans l'arène, une légère brise se fit sentir. En observant autour de lui, il remarqua la présence de moulins à vent sur l'ensemble de l'espace, ce qui expliquait facilement pourquoi il y avait ce courant d'air. C'était pas vraiment la chose la plus agréable, mais il devrait faire avec.

Atteindre physiquement la championne ne fut pas vraiment compliqué en soi. Par contre la faire descendre de son petit monde pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, là… après plusieurs appels, la spécialiste des Pokémon Vol daigna tout de même enfin le regarder et lui parler.

« Enchantée d'enfin te rencontrer, Axel. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir… je suis Alizée, la sixième Championne d'Hoenn. Je vis en symbiose avec les Pokémon Vol. Ce combat sera bien différent de tous ceux que tu as pu livrer jusqu'à présent, je te préviens. Est-ce que ton équipe et toi êtes prêts ?

— On serait pas devant toi, si c'était pas le cas. »

Alizée esquissa un léger sourire face à cette repartie, tandis qu'elle invoqua un Heledelle. Axel, quant à lui, fit venir Xion sur le terrain. Elle avait appris une capacité intéressante lors de son entraînement. Crocs éclair, ce qui tombait admirablement bien.

En plus la noiraude était rapide, donc le Pokémon adverse ne ferait pas long feu.

« Heledelle, utilise Aéropique. »

Xion se débrouilla pour sortir de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Seulement l'adversaire la toucha tout de même. Ce qui, après s'être remise du coup, étonna à la fois la noiraude mais également Axel. Face à l'expression de surprise que devait afficher son adversaire, Alizée prit tout de même la peine de s'expliquer.

« Aéropique est l'une des rares attaques qui est impossible à esquiver. Tes Pokémon pourront toujours tenter l'impossible, mais ils ne feront que gagner une ou deux secondes. Heledelle, recommence. »

Alors que Xion se fit toucher une seconde fois sans pouvoir rien faire, Axel jura à voix basse. Si chacun de ses Pokémon possédait une telle attaque, il était vraiment dans la merde. Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tour pour changer et éviter à Xion de tomber K.O. La noiraude en avait également conscience, et tenta de se reprendre rapidement avant d'utiliser l'attaque Crocs Eclair. Elle réussit à mordre suffisamment fort son adversaire pour également le paralyser. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, surtout avec l'autre attaque, mais c'était toujours ça de pris, étant donné que ça ralentissait tout de même l'oiseau.

« Heledelle, ressaisis-toi et utilise une nouvelle fois Aéropique ! »

Malgré l'ordre d'Alizée, son Pokémon ne parvint pas à obéir, souffrant de la paralysie que venait de lui provoquer Xion. Celle-ci saisit alors immédiatement l'opportunité pour lui faire subir un nouveau Croc Eclair qui, par chance, mit K.O son adversaire.

Alizée se contenta de sourire tandis qu'elle rappela son Pokémon mis hors combat. Seulement l'expression qu'elle prit au moment où elle invoqua son second Pokémon ne fut absolument pas rassurante.

Ce fut un Altaria qui remplaça Heledelle, mais quelque chose était différent sur ce Pokémon. Il avait une sorte de collier avec… oh non. Impossible. Axel recula d'un pas. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que les choses tournent ainsi !

Alizée sembla remarquer la brusque perte de confiance du roux, mais ferma simplement les yeux, alors qu'elle dévoila son bracelet en argent -incrustée d'une gemme sésame.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ce combat serait bien différent de tous ceux que tu as pu livrer jusqu'à présent. »

Dans une immense lumière blanche, Altaria changea de forme et devint soudainement plus impressionnant. Même Xion fut fortement décontenancée –et comme en plus de ça elle était déjà affaiblie…

« Bien, Altaria, utilise Eclat Magique. »

Xion ne put rien faire. Non seulement elle avait perdu de sa vitesse à cause des assauts d'Heledelle, mais en plus les attaques de ce type-là étaient super efficace contre elle –et avec une Méga-Evolution- elle n'avait aucune chance de résister. Axel n'eut pas non plus le temps de l'échanger. Elle tomba K.O presque instantanément.

En la rappelant, le roux serra le poing. Que pouvait-il faire contre une Méga-Evolution, alors que lui ne pouvait pas encore en faire, pour tenter de contrer la puissance du Pokémon en face de lui ?

« Tu souhaites déclarer forfait ? demanda Alizée. »

Abandonner ? Encore ? Il en était hors de question. Axel avait déjà donné là-dedans, et jamais il ne referait une chose pareille. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. De quel type était Altaria ? Certes il avait Méga-évolué, et ses types avaient pu changer… mais peut-être qu'au contraire, il les avait conservé –ou au moins un. Il était forcément vol, mais Axel était quasiment certain qu'il possédait un double type.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une Pokéball qui s'activait. Devant lui se dressait Aqua.

« Altaria est de type Dragon. J'ignore si j'arriverai à résister, étant donné sa forme Méga-Evoluée, mais je vais tenter de l'affaiblir au maximum.

— Mais t'as vu le truc que c'est ?

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Envoyer quelqu'un d'autres serait bien plus risqué. »

Et elle avait raison, Axel le savait. Seulement il venait déjà de voir Xion tomber K.O à cause de cette Méga-Evolution, et si Aqua ne parvenait pas à la battre… cela signifiait que personne d'autres ne le pourrait.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Axel serra les poings, mais décida de laisser la Maîtresse de la Keyblade faire. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait le feu vert pour agir, Aqua se plaça sur le terrain et dut immédiatement esquiver un bélier grâce à téléport. Elle fut tout de même surprise d'une telle vitesse, mais ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

Elle se souvenait de ses nombreux combats avec Vanitas. Il était tout aussi rapide, et elle avait su à chaque fois le gérer. Ce n'était donc pas maintenant qu'elle se laisserait avoir par un peu de rapidité.

Elle tenta un Eclat Magique à son tour, mais le Pokémon adverse l'esquiva, pour riposter avec un Bélier à nouveau. Cette fois-ci l'attaque toucha Aqua qui, sonnée, remarqua tout de même qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir eu des dégâts dans l'histoire. Il y avait donc des dommages de recul avec cette capacité. Elle pourrait peut-être en tirer profit.

Axel, lui, observait le combat, mais ne savait pas comment guider la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Seulement il savait très bien qu'il devait se ressaisir, et réfléchir à un moyen d'éviter un deuxième K.O. Surtout que si elle perdait contre Méga-Altaria, les chances de gagner atteindraient le zéro absolu.

Il se secoua mentalement la tête, puis tenta d'être plus attentif au combat, au lieu d'imaginer le pire des scénarios. Il put donc remarquer que l'attaque bélier, en plus de provoquer des dégâts de recul au lanceur, empêchait ce dernier de s'arrêter effacement, en cas d'esquive. Il se rappela alors la présence des moulins, tout autour du terrain. Heureusement qu'il communiquait par télépathie à ses Poké-Humains, car sinon il n'aurait aucune chance de réussir le plan auquel il venait de penser.

« Essaie d'attirer Altaria vers l'un des moulins, et fais qu'il se cogne dedans, t'auras peut-être le temps de l'attaquer !

— Compris ! »

Aqua s'exécuta immédiatement. Depuis le début le roux était leurs yeux. Après tout, dans leur monde, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se servir des éléments du décor ainsi, dépendant uniquement de leur magie et Keyblade. Alors oui, Axel avait parfois des moments de faiblesses, comme maintenant –mais il parvenait toujours à se ressaisir malgré tout. Cela faisait de lui un excellent meneur.

Altaria, et par extension Alizée, semblèrent tomber dans le piège. Le Pokémon utilisa un énième bélier au moment même où Aqua s'était placée devant un moulin –après une précédente attaque. La Maîtresse de la Keyblade réussit à se téléporter juste à temps, et lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle put voir son adversaire contre le moulin, qui s'était cassé à cause du choc.

C'était donc maintenant ou jamais. Aqua lança l'attaque Eclat Magique, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur au Pokémon qui se tourna vers elle. L'expression enragée qu'il affichait maintenant ne présageait rien de bon, mais il était tout de même légèrement essoufflé. Le problème c'était qu'Aqua l'était aussi, à force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Mais si elle commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses maintenant, elle ferait perdre le peu d'assurance qu'Axel avait récupéré. Elle prit sur elle, et se prépara à esquiver un nouveau bélier.

« Altaria, utilise séisme ! »

Axel et Aqua n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à une telle attaque. La Maîtresse de la Keyblade ne réussit donc pas à esquiver et tomba à genoux à cause des violents tremblements. Elle entendit Alizée en profiter pour ordonner à son Altaria d'utiliser un Bélier. De justesse elle réussit à se téléporter contre l'un des moulins encore intacts, mais elle commençait vraiment à faiblir –elle peinait à rester debout. La puissance d'une Méga-Evolution était sans précédent.

« Altaria, atterrissage. »

Axel crut mal entendre. Alizée était sérieuse, là… ? En voyant Altaria se poser quelques instants, et être entouré de plumes… il dut se rendre à l'évidence que là, la défaite approchait à grand pas. Non seulement Aqua avait peiné à lui faire quelques dégâts, mais si en plus il se soignait…

« Faut l'interrompre Aqua ! »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et lança un Eclat magique avant qu'Altaria ne puisse entièrement récupérer. Seulement c'était une attaque en plus qui lui retirait encore de ses forces.

En lançant un regard à la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, essoufflée et qui arrivait à se maintenir debout uniquement en s'appuyant contre l'un des moulins… le dénouement du combat était clair, pour Axel. Il remarqua tout de même qu'elle l'observait également, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, malgré la situation.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.

— Tu vas tomber K.O !

— Oui, c'est indéniable. Mais il faut au moins que je mette Altaria hors d'état de nuire avant.

— Mais-

— Axel, coupa Aqua. Les K.O sont inévitables, Xion te l'a déjà dit par le passé. Tu ne pourras pas gagner si tu cherches à les éviter à chaque fois. Au contraire, tu n'en provoqueras que plus. »

Encore une fois, Aqua avait raison sur toute la ligne. Au moment où elle commença à charger ce qui serait très certainement sa dernière attaque Eclat Magique, Axel serra les poings et ferma les yeux. D'abord Xion, et maintenant Aqua. Même si cette dernière lui avait rappelé une vérité qui régissait ce monde… qui allait être le prochain à tomber sous ses yeux ? Qui envoyer ? Comment gagner ?

« Altaria, empêche Gardevoir de cumuler de la puissance avec Séisme. »

Docile, le Pokémon obéit à Alizée sans sourciller. Aqua, malgré la préparation de son attaque, se téléporta afin d'esquiver les plus grosses secousses du séisme.

Quand elle réapparut sur le terrain elle constata que sa vue se troublait dangereusement. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout maintenant, avant qu'Altaria n'ait le temps de lancer un nouvel assaut –qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver, cette fois.

Axel ferma les yeux à ce moment-là. Il entendit clairement l'impact d'Altaria qui percuta violement un des plus grands moulins, placés derrière Alizée, ce qui provoqua un énorme fracas. Mais qu'est-ce qui prouvait au roux que ça avait été suffisant ?

« Je dois avouer que ton Gardevoir a été plutôt impressionnant. »

A ce moment-là, Axel entendit clairement le bruit caractéristique d'une Pokéball, lorsqu'elle rappelait à elle un Pokémon. Il osa alors ouvrir les yeux, sur un terrain jonché de débris en bois. Altaria n'était plus là. En se rendant compte de ça, il chercha immédiatement Aqua du regard. Il la découvrit assise, les yeux fermés, contre un des rares moulins qui avaient été épargné. Elle ne se réveillerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas passé au Centre Pokémon.

Il la rappela dans la sphère rouge et blanche, et observa le symbole de Maîtrise gravé dessus. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas volé, son titre de Maîtresse. Sans elle…

Sans elle il aurait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Et par « bien longtemps » il ne faisait pas qu'allusion à la sixième arène, loin de là.

« Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de vaincre une Méga-Evolution, sans en avoir une eux-mêmes, rajouta Alizée. Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Airmure, c'est à toi. »

En examinant le physique du Pokémon que venait d'envoyer son adversaire, Axel put sans peine deviner que c'était le fameux double type vol/acier dont il avait entendu parler. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait comme quatrième Pokémon. Pouvait-il risquer d'envoyer Roxas ? Si même Aqua et Xion avaient fini K.O, il se pourrait bien que lui aussi… il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois. Il envoya Vanitas. Il devrait compter sur lui pour battre cet oiseau de fer.

Le roux lui fit un rapide topo et, à la fin de celui-ci, Vanitas observa le terrain ainsi que son futur adversaire.

« Ouais, je sais, j'ai suivi le truc, répondit-il. Mais Aqua s'est débarrassée du plus dur, donc le reste ce sera vite réglé. »

Axel voudrait vraiment croire les mots de Vanitas, mais avec tout ce qui était déjà arrivé en l'espace de deux Pokémon…

Le noiraud, quant à lui, se mit en place et esquiva sans difficulté l'attaque Lames d'Air, avant de riposter avec un pied brûleur –qui, sans surprise, fut super efficace.

Il était légèrement plus rapide que l'oiseau et c'était un avantage considérable, qui pourrait palier à sa faiblesse contre les attaques de type vol.

« Je vois… tu profites de la lenteur de mon Airmure face à ton Brasegali. C'est très intéressant. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose.

— Comment ça ?

— Airmure. Aéropique. »

Oh non, cette attaque… Avec le combat qu'il venait de livrer avec Méga-Altaria, il en avait complètement oublié celui avec Heledelle ! Axel ne pouvait même pas tenter de dire à Vanitas d'esquiver, car c'était impossible.

Le noiraud se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, avec les dégâts en conséquence. Il posa un genou à terre, et tenta de reprendre son souffle le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Axel ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il suffirait à Airmure de deux ou trois autres Aéropique, et…

« J'crois j'ai une idée, souffla finalement Vanitas.

— Aqua m'a dit la même et a fini K.O, hein.

— C'est parce qu'elle est faible, elle. »

Malgré les dégâts qu'il venait de se prendre, Vanitas gardait cette assurance et cette rivalité envers la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Mais à en voir son expression, il devait quand même être plus affaibli qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Néanmoins, Axel décida d'ignorer ça, et se concentra sur les dernières paroles du noiraud.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?

— Les débris que y'a partout, là, c'est du bois ?

— Ouais, et ? »

Avant de continuer leur dialogue, Vanitas esquiva une nouvelle attaque Lames d'Air –sans doute qu'Alizée voulait économiser les forces de son Airmure, et qu'Aéropique consommait bien trop d'énergie. Le noiraud, sans quitter l'oiseau d'acier des yeux, se réadressa à Axel.

« Ce truc est fait de métal, du coup si je fous le feu au sol grâce au bois, non seulement il sera obligé de voler tout le temps sans pouvoir se poser, mais en plus avec la chaleur il va moyen aimer. »

Ca pouvait fonctionner. Mais Vanitas risquerait tout de même de se prendre des Aéropiques dans la procédure. Pourtant ça affaiblirait fortement Airmure, si ça marchait. Axel serra les poings mais fixa le noiraud, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le laisserait agir à sa guise, sans interférer.

« Ok, vas-y. J'te fais confiance. »

Axel aurait voulu rajouter un « mais fais gaffe à toi », seulement Vanitas ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. A peine avait-il eu le feu vert pour agir, qu'il commença à enflammer chaque débris de bois sur lesquels il pouvait marcher et y mettait toute sa vitesse, pour gagner rapidement du terrain.

_« J'te fais confiance ». _Sans que Vanitas ne s'en rende compte lui-même, ces quelques mots lui avaient donné une puissante montée d'adrénaline, malgré les dégâts reçus.

Malheureusement, Alizée comprit bien vite ce qu'était en train de faire son adversaire, et l'arrêta une première fois à l'aide d'un Aéropique. Malgré l'immobilité dont souffrit Vanitas pendant quelques instants, il reprit sa course. Elle était considérablement plus lente. Mais Axel ne l'arrêterait pas. Vanitas réussirait, le roux le savait –il croyait en lui.

Bien vite la moitié du terrain où se trouvait Airmure empêcha ce dernier de se poser à cause des nombreuses flammes sur le sol. La chaleur, quant à elle, perturba ses mouvements, même s'il volait.

Vanitas revint près d'Axel, exténué, mais satisfait du résultat. Son plan fonctionnait. Le roux pourrait même l'échanger sans danger –car là, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à un autre Aéropique.

« La voie est libre pour ton cher Roxas. »

La dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé remplacé en plein combat, c'était lors de la première arène, contre le type roche de Roxanne. Il avait également bien joué avec les éléments du décor pour réussir à brûler son adversaire, ce jour-là –alors qu'il n'était qu'un poussin de trente centimètres, faibles aux types roches. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Mais Axel savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer, la victoire était encore loin. Il rappela le noiraud, et observa sa Pokéball. Il pensait que les efforts d'Aqua pour vaincre Méga-Altaria auraient été vains, mais il avait décidé d'accorder une confiance totale envers Vanitas. A raison, car ça lui permettrait de remporter la victoire –du moins il voulait y croire.

Déterminé, Axel envoya Roxas et lui expliqua rapidement la situation –toujours par cette télépathie entre eux.

Au même moment, Alizée afficha un léger sourire.

« Je vois. Tu as privé Airmure de sa liberté de mouvement, pour pouvoir mieux le vaincre avec des attaques électriques. Bien vu. »

En plus de ça, songea Axel, le feu n'était que du côté de l'adversaire, du coup Roxas n'aurait aucun mal à l'achever. Vanitas avait vraiment bien calculé son coup pour ne pas gêner le blond, et lui offrir un avantage certain. Il fallait rajouter à ça qu'Airmure ne pourrait pas faire atterrissage, et avec les dégâts que le noiraud lui avait déjà fait…

D'un regard, Axel fit comprendre à Roxas qu'il avait le droit de tenter tout et n'importe quoi –de toute façon la victoire contre cet oiseau d'acier était certaine.

Le blond, après avoir évité sans aucune difficulté l'attaque Lames D'air, utilisa l'attaque Tonnerre qui, sans surprise, mit K.O Airmure. Alizée le rappela juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol enflammé. Le dernier Pokémon qu'envoya la Championne fut un Békipan, de double type vol/eau. Le seul ordre qu'elle donna fut Surf pour éteindre les flammes, avant de voir son dernier Pokémon être attaqué par l'Elecsprint en face, qui réussit à le vaincre en une attaque.

Roxas sembla d'ailleurs un peu perplexe face à cette facilité et Axel s'en rendit compte.

« T'inquiète, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui affronteras une Méga-Evolution, le rassura-t-il avec un large sourire.

— Merci pour cette grande générosité.

— Mais de rien, mon cher Roxas. »

La Championne, quant à elle, n'avait en rien misé sur son dernier Pokémon –elle s'en était juste servi pour éteindre efficacement le feu qu'avait provoqué le Brasegali de son adversaire. Elle savait que sa défaite était inévitable au moment où son Airmure avait été piégé ainsi, de toute façon.

Elle s'approcha d'Axel, qui releva son regard vers elle, tout en rappelant Roxas dans sa Pokéball.

« Ce combat était époustouflant, cela faisait longtemps qu'un Challenger ne m'avait pas offert un combat tel que celui que nous venons de livrer. Toutes mes félicitations.

— Ouais, fin, désolé quand même pour le sol et les moulins, répondit-il, conscient quand même que ses compagnons avaient provoqué pas mal de dégâts.

— Oh, ça ? Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Cela prouve que ton équipe et toi vous avez donné votre maximum. D'ailleurs, en récompense de ce combat magistral… Je te confie le badge Plume. »

Alizée tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait le sixième badge, qu'Axel avait difficilement obtenu. Il n'en fallait plus que deux pour pouvoir tenter la Ligue. C'était quand même incroyable d'être parvenu jusque là.

« Et en petit supplément, je t'offre également la CT Atterissage. »

Cette fameuse attaque qui l'aurait amené à sa perte, si Aqua n'avait pas réussi à l'interrompre.

« J'ai été ta première adversaire avec une Méga-Evolution, seulement je ne serai pas la dernière, tu t'en doutes bien. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Je suis certaine que ton équipe et toi parviendrez à atteindre le firmament des dresseurs. »

Après avoir eu les encouragements d'Alizée, Axel sortit de l'arène pour se rendre directement au centre Pokémon, le sixième badge fraîchement acquis toujours entre ses doigts. Il l'observait assez distraitement, ressassant sans cesse ce combat incroyable. Son équipe avait été stupéfiante et n'avait même pas perdu son sang-froid, même contre Méga-Altaria.

Il se rendait également compte que la confiance était quelque chose de terriblement important, même dans ce monde. Malgré certaines hésitations, il avait laissé Aqua et par après Vanitas réaliser des choses qui leur avaient permis de gagner. Le roux avait également compris que les K.O étaient parfois inévitables, mais que certains pouvaient être cruciaux pour atteindre la victoire –le sacrifice d'Aqua en était la preuve. Grâce à elle, il avait remporté la victoire contre son premier Pokémon Méga-Evolué.

Il n'avait pas non plus à avoir peur d'envoyer un de ses compagnons contre un type où un désavantage existait, car il y avait toujours une faille malgré tout -et Vanitas était d'ailleurs particulièrement doué pour les repérer.

A l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon, Axel confia ses cinq compagnons à l'infirmière qui l'accueillit, puis s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils mis à sa disposition, le temps que la jeune femme lui ramène son équipe en pleine forme.

Au moment où il se permit enfin de souffler un peu, Axel sentit une étrange et légère chaleur au niveau de sa poche. Intrigué, il plongea sa main là où se trouvait la Braségalite. A son grand étonnement… c'était bien la gemme qui dégageait cette tiédeur.

Il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui… il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ce genre de choses. Il décida donc volontairement d'oublier ça, et remit la pierre dans sa poche, en ne faisant plus du tout attention à la légère chaleur qu'elle dégageait –mais qui ne cessait pas… ne cesserait plus.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 14/28

_Cimetronelle_


	29. Chapitre 28

_Plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, ahah. _

_J'espère cependant que celui-là vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Insouciance**

Après avoir récupéré ses Pokémon chez l'infirmière du Centre Pokémon, Axel se dirigea immédiatement vers la route 120, déjà parce que c'était par là qu'il devait aller, mais surtout parce que ce n'était qu'en dehors de la ville qu'il pourrait sortir toute sa troupe.

Une fois arrivé à l'est de Cimetronelle, et à peine après avoir franchi la frontière, il libéra chaque membre de son équipe actuelle.

Ce fut Xion qui prit la parole en première.

« Tu as réussi à gagner ?

— Evidemment, c'était même trop facile !

— Tu parles, tu disais pas ça lors du combat, rétorqua Vanitas. Tu pleurnichais à moitié.

— Toi la ferme. »

Des légers sourires moqueurs à l'attention d'Axel naquirent, mais celui-ci les ignora pour raconter le déroulement complet du combat à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de participer –dans le cas de Ventus- ou qui étaient tombés K.O avant la fin –dans le cas de Xion et Aqua.

Ventus était d'ailleurs un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu participer, mais au fond il savait qu'il n'aurait été que très peu utile. Il se souvenait surtout qu'à travers sa Pokéball, il avait clairement entendu Axel dire à Vanitas qu'il lui faisait confiance, et ça l'avait beaucoup touché. Sa partie ténébreuse était bel et bien en train de se faire une place au sein du groupe, mais également dans leur monde.

« Bon, du coup, reprit Axel. Faut aller au Mt-Memoria. Il paraît que l'autre fille et sa clique vont s'y trouver, et on a déjà perdu pas mal de temps.

— Mais il commence à faire nuit, ça ne serait pas plus raisonnable de rester à Cimetronelle ? conseilla Xion.

— Bof. »

Personne ne chercha à insister, et tous se mirent en route derrière Axel qui avait pris les devants. Visiblement ce dernier combat l'avait vraiment motivé à continuer cette étrange aventure qu'ils vivaient, depuis maintenant… combien de temps, en fait ? Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient plus trop la notion du temps, à cause de ce qui leur était arrivé à chacun dans leur monde.

Bien sûr les menaces d'Arthur et de Xehanort planaient encore et toujours, mais chacun sentait qu'ils seraient capables d'y faire face –ou du moins ils ne fuiraient pas. Seulement ils faudraient qu'ils y soient préparés, donc que l'autre ne les prenne pas par surprise. Enfin.

La traversée de la route 120 pour rejoindre la 121 -qui les mènerait au Mt-Mémoria- se passa en silence, ou presque. Axel, Xion, Roxas et Ventus partirent dans une discussion assez animée, dont le principal sujet de conversation était le dernier combat d'arène livré. Aqua et Vanitas restèrent donc un peu à l'écart, car c'était relativement troublant d'être au centre de l'attention ainsi.

Malgré tout…

« C'est vrai que t'as plutôt bien géré le Méga-Altaria, déclara finalement le noiraud, qui continuait de regarder droit devant lui. »

Aqua, sur le coup, resta hébétée. Elle venait vraiment de recevoir un compliment de Vanitas, là ?

Airmure avait dû le frapper vraiment fort pour que, même après un passage au centre Pokémon, il soit capable de dire ce genre de choses…

« Tu ne serais pas fiévreux, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle. »

Vanitas lui lança un regard agacé avant de détourner la tête, visiblement vexé –bien qu'il continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Cela ne fit que rire un peu Aqua, qui se calma tout de même rapidement, afin de lui sourire sincèrement à son tour.

« De ce que j'ai entendu d'Axel, tu as bien réussi à affaiblir Airmure pour permettre à Roxas de l'achever. »

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle parlerait ainsi avec Vanitas, Aqua ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était bien réel. Ils avaient tous les deux appris à se connaître, à en savoir plus sur l'autre de différentes manières. Il y avait toujours une certaine rivalité entre eux, mais c'était l'exact contraire de celle qu'ils avaient à l'époque.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce que ça pouvait faire à Vanitas d'être intégré à un groupe, alors qu'il voulait détruire celui qu'elle formait avec Ventus et Terra. Enfin… au final, leur trio avait été séparé, mais le noiraud n'en n'était pas le seul responsable –et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'avait surtout pas eu le choix. De toute façon, ce monde leur avait prouvé qu'un jour, ils pourraient de nouveau tous être réunis.

« C'est plutôt agréable de ne pas être seul, non ? »

Vanitas ne répondit rien, sur le coup. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de simplement suivre le groupe, car il y était contraint –ce qui le ramenait toujours au traitement que lui avait fait subir Xehanort. Il évitait donc soigneusement d'y songer.

Mais depuis peu… il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne se sentait plus forcer de les suivre. Il le faisait par envie.

« Un peu, répondit-il évasivement, sans regarder Aqua. »

Celle-ci ne perdit pas son sourire, bien qu'elle voudrait lui poser une autre question. Mais sachant que Vanitas n'avait pas l'habitude –encore moins avec elle- Aqua ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait se le permettre, surtout après lui avoir demandé une chose déjà très personnelle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Oups. Aqua n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle le fixait. Elle détourna alors le regard, et décida de tout de même se lancer et posa la question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

« Je me demandais juste… qu'as-tu ressenti, lorsque tu as sauvé Axel au Centre Météo ?

— Je sais pas trop. C'était surtout impulsif, je crois. »

Visiblement il s'était déjà posé la question lui-même, vu la rapidité à laquelle Aqua eut une réponse. A l'époque, la Maîtresse de la Keyblade aurait alors interprété ça comme fuite pour ne pas dire que c'était par intérêt personnel –après tout, sans Axel, ils ne pourraient pas continuer leur voyage- mais étrangement, là… elle ne songea pas un seul instant à penser ainsi.

A ce moment-là, elle réalisa quelque chose qui concernait le noiraud, mais surtout elle-même. Elle était presque capable de considérer Vanitas non plus comme un ennemi ou une simple connaissance mais… comme un ami. Leur conversation allait vraiment dans ce sens, en tout cas, il n'y avait rien de faux –et c'était même Vanitas qui avait lancé la discussion. L'avait même complimentée.

« D'habitude, c'est uniquement avec Ventus et Terra que je discute ainsi. Mais… ce n'est pas désagréable de parler avec toi comme ça. »

Bien entendu, Aqua n'eut aucune réponse suite à ce sous-entendu qu'elle avait consciemment évoqué. Cela marqua le début du silence entre eux –mais il n'était pas particulièrement gênant.

« Hé, vous deux, vous foutez quoi ? demanda Axel. »

Les deux anciens ennemis ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'en discutant, ils avaient fortement ralenti leur rythme de marche. Mais au moins, grâce à l'intervention du roux, cela permettrait à Vanitas de penser à autre chose –car mine de rien, les derniers mots d'Aqua le perturbait. Il ne voulait pas croire que celle qu'il avait combattue à maintes reprises venait de lui dire une chose pareille, surtout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait eu un rôle majeur dans la destruction du trio qu'elle avait mentionné.

« On arrive, répondit finalement Aqua. »

Alors que les deux reprirent une marche plus rapide pour rejoindre les autres, Aqua se permit d'adresser un regard à Vanitas, qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle –ou du moins, qui voulait certainement le faire croire. Seulement la Maîtresse de la Keyblade n'était pas dupe. Mais surtout… elle avait choisi chacun de ses mots pour le faire réfléchir un peu, ou plutôt, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur eux -comme eux pouvaient compter sur lui.

Et que c'était ça, des amis.

« On va bientôt arriver au Mt-Mémoria, déclara soudainement Axel. Mais en vrai je suis fatigué. Du coup on va camper. T'façon ils vont pas intervenir de nuit.

— Prévisible…, soupirèrent Xion et Roxas.

— J'ai pas un centre Pokémon pour me soigner de ma fatigue moi, rétorqua l'autre.

— C'est pour ça qu'on t'a dit qu'il valait mieux rester à Cimetronelle, répondit simplement le blond.

— Ouais bah, organisez-vous entre vous pour les tours de garde.

— Parce que c'est à nous de sacrifier des heures de sommeil ? demanda Ventus.

— Aux yeux de tout le monde z'êtes des Pokémon, donc vous vous devez de protéger votre cher dresseur que vous chérissez tant.

— Et il y croit en plus ? questionna Roxas.

— Ca vous dit on l'abandonne sous son arbre pendant qu'il dort ? interrogea Vanitas.

— Bonne idée tiens, approuva le blond.

— Hé ! Vous avez pas le droit ! »

L'idée du noiraud était pourtant très tentante pour l'ensemble de l'équipe –mais malheureusement Axel avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre une telle chose.

Du coup il valait quand même mieux trouver un coin isolé où ils pourraient se reposer un peu jusqu'à demain, tout en étant en sécurité, même s'ils dormiraient à la belle étoile.

Après avoir trouvé un coin tranquille, rapidement allumé un feu puis mangé, Axel s'effondra de fatigue dix minutes plus tard. L'adrénaline du combat étant définitivement retombée.

Les cinq autres ne purent que soupirer, mais firent en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit, près du feu de camp.

« Il n'a vraiment pas changé…, remarqua tout de même Roxas.

— C'est vrai, approuva Xion. »

Par la suite, pour s'occuper -le temps de trouver le sommeil à leur tour- les cinq Poké-Humains discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, avec plus ou moins de participation selon les personnes.

D'un côté ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de dialoguer sans Axel, du coup c'était un moment où ils pourraient chacun parler de la façon dont ils voyaient certaines choses.

Ils parlèrent notamment de leur forme de Pokémon. Si Vanitas et Aqua n'avaient tous les deux rien à redire, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour les autres, qui avaient énormément perdu au change. Le noiraud était d'ailleurs très ravi de faire des envieux, ce qui n'étonna en rien Ventus et la Maîtresse de la Keyblade.

Parmi les canidés ou sorte de rongeurs, certains déclarèrent s'être presque habitués –dans le cas de Xion et Ventus- alors que Roxas avait encore énormément de mal, et qu'il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son apparence humaine –même si cela devait signifier retourner en Sora.

« Vous avez fini de vous plaindre dix secondes ? soupira finalement Vanitas, fatigué de les entendre pleurnicher. Vous avez vu la tête du machin qui a intoxiqué le Centre Météo ? Vous auriez préféré être ce truc ?

— Hm… vu comme ça, effectivement…, reconnut Roxas. »

C'était vrai qu'ils pouvaient relativiser un peu, en voyant sur quoi ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas tomber. De toute façon ce ne serait pas définitif, ils le savaient tous très bien.

Xion changea donc de sujet, en se rappelant d'une chose qui avait été dite, lors de la réunion de crise… et fit un rapprochement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder pour elle.

« En y repensant, Van', tes Nescients… c'est un peu tes Pokémon à toi.

— J'te demande pardon ?

— Bah… comment dire… »

Alors que la noiraude préféra ne pas continuer à voix haute son hypothèse en constatant le regard assassin de Vanitas, Aqua et Ventus éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la chose ainsi, surtout qu'ici le noiraud ne pouvait pas invoquer ses Nescients, mais maintenant que Xion le disait…

Evidemment, Vanitas n'apprécia guère cette comparaison et les réactions qu'elle avait créées.

« Mais allez vous faire foutre, ça à rien à voir. Et vous deux là arrêtez de rire, c'est pas drôle !

— Si, et ta réaction l'est encore plus, répondit Ventus, qui avait vraiment eu du mal à articuler cette phrase à force de rire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec une bande d'attardés pareil putain… »

Alors qu'Aqua et Ventus tentèrent de se calmer un peu –sans grand résultat- le noiraud décida de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit pour ce soir. Sauf peut-être Roxas. Quoique les autres pourraient bien finir par le corrompre de leur connerie aussi. Et comme de toute façon il était le meilleur ami d'Axel, ça devait forcément pas tourner rond quelque part chez lui, en fait.

« Sans rancune, pas vrai Van' ? tenta Ventus, en se retenant difficilement de rire.

— Va crever. Non, allez tous crever. Je vous hais, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Xion et Roxas ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, tandis qu'Aqua et Ventus détournèrent la tête pour que Vanitas ne se rende pas compte que sa réaction n'avait rien arrangé à leur fou rire.

Mais au fond, chacun se rendait compte que, et ce depuis le début de cet étrange voyage… c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se détendre vraiment, au point d'en oublier tout le reste –et il fallait avouer que cela faisait vraiment du bien.

Et même s'ils ne le réalisaient pas encore eux-mêmes… cet instant d'insouciance ne prouvait qu'une seule chose. Ils étaient finalement devenus une véritable équipe, malgré les épreuves endurées par le passé -ou celles vécues dans ce monde.

Axel, réveillé par les éclats de rire -mais qui continuait à faire semblant de dormir aux yeux des autres- ne ressentait pas vraiment de fierté. Après tout il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, tout s'était enchaîné naturellement, au fil de leur voyage.

Mais il avait vraiment hâte de voir jusqu'où leur nouveau lien arriverait à les emmener, et s'ils réussiraient à le préserver jusqu'à leur retour chez eux.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 14/28

_Route 121_


	30. Chapitre 29

_J'annonce que j'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, ahah._  
_Mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées (que je dois trier pour prendre les meilleures). J'avais juste pas le temps -ou la motivation- durant le stage (que je viens de finir) pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et d'écrire. _

_Toute la première semaine de vacances je dois bosser mes cours, car je suis pas chez moi la seconde... mais ce W-E j'essaie de le consacrer à l'écriture de cette fic. J'espère parvenir à écrire un ou deux chapitres...__Je souhaite vous remercier pour les reviews, ou même les simples fav ou suivi de ma fic. C'est pas grand chose, j'y réponds pas toujours, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
_

_Enfin bref, après vous avoir raconté ma vie inintéressante, place au chapitre ! _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, mais aussi de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont encore) et surtout d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Résurgence**

Axel se réveilla après une courte nuit. Non seulement parce qu'il avait été réveillé à un moment par son équipe, mais aussi –et surtout- parce que de toute façon son sommeil fut agité. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, n'ayant jamais réussi à se souvenir de ses rêves ou cauchemars, en tout cas il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé.

Enfin, il devrait prendre sur lui, surtout avec la menace de la Team Aqua au Mt-Mémoria. Si ce n'était pas trop tard.

Il décida de se lever, puis acheva le feu de camp qui devait agoniser depuis un moment déjà. Il en profita pour réveiller tous les autres, afin de partir au plus vite.

Du coup, et pendant qu'ils mangèrent rapidement les provisions achetées par Axel –avant de quitter Cimetronelle- le roux leur expliqua l'ordre du jour.

« On va aller voir au Mt-Mémoria ce qu'Arthur manigance. Et si jamais on a pas d'chance, peut-être que des gens pourront quand même nous renseigner. Après on se pose un coup à Nénucrique, et on ira vers Algatia pour le septième badge. »

Du moins dans la théorie ça devait se passer comme ça, mais Axel se doutait qu'ils pouvaient à tout moment croiser Xehanort ou Arthur, que ce soit au Mt-Mémoria ou ailleurs. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que le premier n'avait plus donné signe de vie, depuis la troisième arène. D'un côté il aimerait savoir ce qu'il préparait, mais d'un autre… il se secoua mentalement la tête. « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. ». C'était un dicton vraiment idiot, mais c'était une manière foireuse de se rassurer, il fallait se l'avouer.

Enfin de toute façon il n'était pas celui qui devait le plus s'en soucier. Personnellement, Axel ne connaissait pas Xehanort -il savait juste les nombreuses merdes que son Sans-Cœur et son Simili avaient provoqué. Mais il craignait pour la sécurité d'Aqua, Vanitas et Ventus, qui étaient les premiers acteurs de la sombre histoire avec le vieux chauve. Il se promettait de les protéger –car il était évident que ce serait eux les cibles prioritaires de l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant il valait mieux mettre la menace de leur monde de côté. Après tout ils étaient là pour protéger celui des Pokémon d'un danger tout aussi grand que le leur, donc ils devaient se concentrer dessus –et réfléchir à Xehanort en temps et en heure.

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était prêt, et sachant que le Mt-Mémoria était un lieu de recueillement, Axel décida de faire revenir chaque membre de son équipe dans leur Pokéball. Il se permettrait de les sortir que lorsqu'il jugerait que ça ne serait pas mal vu et irrespectueux.

En arrivant devant cette montagne, transformée en lieu de culte, Axel ne put qu'être impressionné par sa taille. Seulement il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Arthur était intéressé par un tel lieu. Une chose était cependant sûre : cet endroit dégageait quelque chose d'étrange.

Sans attendre, il décida d'entrer à l'intérieur du Mt-Mémoria.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait qu'un « vendeur » de fleurs –elles étaient en fait gratuites- et des personnes qui se parlaient entre elles, en murmurant. L'ambiance était vraiment morose, seulement Axel se doutait que le pire serait aux étages.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et décida d'aller au premier. Là-haut, il y avait de nombreuses tombes, tandis que quelques inconnus étaient agenouillés près de celles-ci, les yeux fermés.

En s'informant sur le Mt-Mémoria, Axel avait appris que ce lieu était consacré aux Pokémon décédés. Certains humains, sous leur demande dans leur testament, pouvaient également se trouver ici, auprès de leurs précieuses créatures qui avaient perdu la vie avant eux.

Penser à ça provoqua un frisson chez Axel, car il réalisa qu'un de ses camarades pourrait peut-être ne pas se remettre d'un K.O. Cela aurait de graves répercussions sur leur monde, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus -il s'était beaucoup attaché à eux, à force de voyager en leur compagnie.

En se rendant compte que ce n'était pas avec cet état d'esprit qu'il pourrait réussir, Axel se secoua mentalement la tête. Ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas. Elles n'étaient pas arrivées alors qu'avant ils n'avaient aucun esprit d'équipe, donc c'était impossible que cela se produise maintenant.

Cette conclusion bien en tête, Axel se remit en marche vers les étages supérieurs, en essayant d'ignorer ces personnes en peine. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit où il pourrait à nouveau rejoindre l'extérieur, et découvrir pour de bon pourquoi Arthur s'intéressait à cet endroit.

Evidemment, des stèles se trouvaient dehors également, mais il y avait un peu moins de monde. Sans doute à cause de la brume et de la froideur des lieux –en plus de cette atmosphère pesante. Axel aurait voulu sortir son équipe de leur Pokéball pour se sentir un peu moins seul dans cet endroit assez angoissant, mais c'était inutile de leur faire ressentir une telle oppression.

Il sentit cependant une légère chaleur, dans sa poche. En sortant l'objet du délit, il réalisa que c'était encore la Braségalite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais ça le rassura, un peu.

Axel continua alors sa route, la gemme fortement tenue entre ses doigts. La sphère chaude et lumineuse lui rappela que même s'il n'avait pas physiquement son équipe à ses côtés, il n'était pas non plus seul.

Il avança dans l'épaisse brume encore un moment, avant d'être interpelé par une voix.

« Axel ? »

Le roux reconnut immédiatement la voix de Naminé. Il observa alors autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Il soupira. Ce lieu allait définitivement le rendre fou. Vivement qu'il découvre ce pourquoi Arthur était là, pour partir d'ici au plus vite.

« Je suis là, juste en face de toi. »

Sans y être préparé, une sorte de fantôme apparu devant lui –un Feuforève- ce qui le fit sursauter, avant de voir les habituels flashs qui se produisaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un de leur monde. Naminé était effectivement ce Pokémon spectre.

Seulement elle aurait pu l'épargner d'une telle frayeur et ne pas apparaître juste devant lui comme ça.

« Putain Naminé, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. »

Axel, remis de ses émotions, réalisa l'ironie de la chose. Naminé, qui manipulait et modifiait les souvenirs de Sora à l'époque, avait atterri dans un lieu appelé Mt-Mémoria. Il fallait croire que même leur passé les poursuivait dans ce monde. Axel serra les poings. Si seulement il l'avait libérée des mains de Marluxia plus tôt… peut-être que Xion et Roxas n'auraient pas été forcés de revenir en Sora pour qu'il puisse se réveiller -et leur trio n'aurait donc pas été détruit ainsi.

Mais ressasser le passé ne servait à rien, et ne changerait pas ce qu'il s'était produit. En plus, Naminé devait errer ici depuis un long moment, alors il valait mieux lui expliquer au plus vite la situation. Il ne pourrait cependant pas la présenter aux autres maintenant.

La blonde semblait écouter attentivement, mais Axel guettait une réaction qui lui montrerait une certaine réticence à lui parler –peut-être lui en voulait-elle, qu'en savait-il ?

Seulement il n'aperçut rien de tout ça. Il ne remarqua qu'un air songeur. Peut-être qu'elle tentait de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était produit, et de profiter de ces instants où elle n'était pas en Kairi –sachant que tout ne serait que provisoire.

« Je vois…, déclara la blonde, après avoir entendu l'intégralité du récit d'Axel. Ce que j'ai vu ici a peut-être un lien avec tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, alors. »

Ca, c'était très mauvais. Le sommet du Mt-Mémoria semblait calme et peu fréquenté, donc si Naminé avait vu quelque chose, c'était certain que tout avait un rapport avec cette Team Aqua.

« Un homme parlait à deux autres personnes de Primo-Résurgences, disant que l'une des gemmes au sommet de cet endroit l'aiderait à réveiller la véritable puissance d'une créature mythique, pour réaliser son rêve. »

Axel se souvenait qu'au Musée océanique de Poivressel, Arthur avait mentionné le fait de vouloir purifier la mer souillée par les humains. Enfin un truc du genre. Il ignorait ce qu'était une Primo-Résurgence, mais il sentait que réveiller une bête mythique n'allait de loin pas être une très bonne idée.

« Et il a récupéré la gemme ? demanda-t-il.

— Malheureusement… oui. Mais même si je remercie un peu cette étrange apparence, car j'ai pu suivre l'intégralité des évènements sans être vue… je ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter ça.

— Nan mais t'as bien fait. J'dois vous ramener vivants, hein, donc c'est pas le moment de faire les cons. »

Axel demanda ensuite à Naminé de le guider vers l'endroit où il y avait la gemme. Mais en arrivant, il vit la présence d'une autre pierre. Il interrogea directement la blonde, qui semblait en savoir la raison.

« Il y avait deux vieilles personnes, ici, que cet homme a capturées. Ils étaient les Gardiens des deux gemmes, et d'après elles ne doivent être séparées en aucun cas.

— Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partis ?

— Hier, dans la journée. J'ignore où ils peuvent être à présent, ils n'ont rien dit à ce propos. »

Evidemment, Axel avait perdu trop de temps avec l'arène, et voilà que la Team Aqua s'emparait de quelque chose qui les aiderait à provoquer la fin de ce monde.

Mais il était inutile de faire part de son inquiétude à Naminé –elle avait déjà dû se sentir suffisamment impuissante, que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle ne ferait que culpabiliser pour ne pas être intervenue.

« Bon, écoute, j'vais gérer ça avec les autres. Mais si tu veux m'aider t'es la bienvenue.

— Je ne suis pas une combattante, tu le sais bien. Et puis, sous cette forme, j'ignore comment je pourrai véritablement aider. »

Compréhensible. Axel n'irait pas contre son choix. Il la captura, et décida de respecter sa volonté –il ne la ferait pas participer au reste du voyage et la stockerait, comme de nombreux autres.

Il était donc temps pour lui de quitter ces lieux. En rebroussant son chemin, il crut entendre un bruit. Mais avant d'en comprendre la provenance, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière et le forcer à se cacher derrière l'une des nombreuses tombes. L'inconnu avait également pris soin de mettre une… non, justement, ce n'était pas une main qu'il avait contre sa bouche. C'était des sortes de griffes. Du coin de l'œil, Axel découvrit que c'était en fait Vanitas qui l'avait forcé à s'appuyer contre lui et cette stèle, cachés. Le bruit entendu avait donc était sa Pokéball.

Mais pourquoi ? En plus, ça ne servait à rien de lui bloquer la possibilité de parler, vu qu'il le faisait par télépathie avec lui et tous les autres… alors qu'il voulut lui poser la question, il sentit l'autre appuyer plus fortement sur sa bouche –le griffant même légèrement par inadvertance, mais Axel n'en tint pas compte. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi le noiraud agissait comme ça. Ou du moins, il entendit des voix qui lui permirent de comprendre.

« Au fait, vous nous rappeler ce qu'on fout ici ?

— Deux puissants objets se trouvent en ces lieux, nous devons nous les approprier, afin de retourner dans notre monde. »

Le premier qui avait parlé, Axel était certain que c'était Xigbar. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Xehanort ? Xemnas, il aurait compris tout de suite, mais lui ? Il aurait voulu se lever pour mieux voir, mais Vanitas l'en empêcha. Evidemment, il suffirait qu'ils les voient… et c'était foutu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'affronter -à les affronter- maintenant. C'était pour ça que le noiraud lui avait fait comprendre de se taire, même par télépathie, car leurs ennemis pourraient les entendre malgré tout. Vanitas avait dû sentir les ténèbres de Xehanort pour avoir réussi à intervenir à temps, en tout cas –et d'un côté, Axel s'en estimait heureux.

« Hm, étrange. Il devrait y avoir une gemme bleue aux côtés de la rouge. »

Ils étaient visiblement arrivés au niveau de l'autel. C'était légèrement plus difficile de suivre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, mais Axel et Vanitas se concentrèrent pour entendre le plus possible.

« De ce que j'ai compris, ces objets sont également convoités par ces personnes ridicules qui se font appeler Team Aqua, continua Xehanort. Nous avons été devancés.

— Quel sont vos ordres, alors, Maître Xehanort ? »

Non mais c'était pas possible. Voilà maintenant qu'Axel entendait Saïx ? Sérieux, c'était quoi, cette blague ? Qu'est-ce que l'autre lunatique foutait avec le vieux ?

« Il se trouve qu'Axel a pour mission de les empêcher de nuire sur ce monde. Nous allons donc patiemment attendre qu'il fasse le travail à notre place en cherchant celle manquante. Nous nous occuperons de lui à ce moment-là, et je récupèrerai le traître également. En attendant, prenons la gemme restante et partons. »

Axel et Vanitas pouvaient entendre les bruits de pas de Xehanort, mais également percevoir des sortes de battements d'ailes –sans doute la forme Pokémon de l'un des deux autres- s'éloigner. Rapidement, le calme reprit ses droits en ce lieu de recueillement. Mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'Axel sentit enfin Vanitas relâcher son emprise sur lui, ce qui devait être le feu vert pour parler à nouveau.

Pourtant, étrangement, Axel ne trouva rien à dire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête alors qu'il se releva avec l'aide de Vanitas.

Pourquoi Xigbar et Saïx étaient avec ce type ? Comment éviter de leur apporter sur un plateau ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, vu que Xehanort avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Ils étaient piégés.

Et en plus de ça… Axel observa Vanitas, qui lui aussi avait réalisé la situation et serrait fortement les poings. C'était clair que le traître dont le vieux avait parlé… c'était lui, et personne d'autres. La situation ne serait jamais à leur avantage.

Et dire qu'Axel avait osé penser récemment un « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », voilà que Xehanort resurgissait à nouveau, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

« On se retrouve à nouveau Axel, Vanitas. »

Une voix qu'Axel reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Pierre Rochard. Cet homme qu'ils avaient croisé à plusieurs reprises. Seulement en entendant les personnes qu'il venait de nommer… les deux interpelés parvinrent à mettre de côté leur réflexion précédente, pour fixer avec incompréhension la personne en face d'eux.

Aux yeux de tout le monde, le noiraud n'était qu'un Brasegali parmi d'autres. Alors comment pouvait-il…

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous, mais au vue de la situation… il est temps de recommencer les présentations, continua l'autre. Je m'appelle Pierre Rochard, je suis un collectionneur de pierres rares mais surtout, et au même titre qu'Alexia et Vanilla… j'endosse le rôle d'Organisateur. Je représente ce monde. »

Pierre laissa le temps à Axel et Vanitas d'intégrer l'information. Mais d'un côté, elle n'était pas surprenante. Le roux avait bien remarqué, la dernière fois, qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il n'en disait. Comme Vanilla et Alexia, il avait joué la carte de l'anonymat tant qu'il le pouvait. Seulement voilà, il avait dévoilé son rôle alors que là, ils étaient dans une situation critique. Même lui le reconnaissait.

« La situation est grave. Certaines choses se produisent plus rapidement, car Max n'est pas là pour ralentir les méfaits d'Arthur, vu qu'il a été remplacé par la conscience de Xehanort.

— Et que vous faites rien pour nous aider à l'arrêter aussi, rétorqua Vanitas.

— Parce que les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Vous auriez dû croiser la Team Aqua ici et l'affronter. Seulement avec l'apparition de Xehanort dans ce monde… actuellement, Arthur et ses sbires sont déjà à un endroit qu'ils n'auraient dû atteindre qu'après votre obtention du septième badge. »

En d'autres mots, même les Organisateurs avaient perdu le contrôle des évènements. Tout avait été calculé, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais Xehanort avait à nouveau tout fait rater. Si ça continuait ainsi… ils ne pourraient pas créer cette nouvelle ligne de réalité, malgré tous les efforts fournis jusqu'à présent.

« Rien n'est perdu, si on agit vite, rassura Pierre. Alexia et Vanilla sont parties suivre Xehanort après son départ du Mt-Mémoria avec la gemme rouge. Elles ne pourront pas intervenir, car elles ne font pas parties de ce monde ni même du vôtre, mais elles nous communiqueront sa localisation. »

C'était vrai. Ces deux filles faisaient parties d'un univers qui n'aurait jamais dû croiser les leurs. Elles avaient une véritable existence ailleurs, et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de leur faire perdre la vie ici. C'était déjà assez dangereux de suivre Xehanort… ils ne pouvaient pas leur en demander plus.

« Mais du coup on fait quoi ? demanda Axel.

— Arrêter Arthur reste la priorité pour ce monde. Mais pour le faire efficacement, vous devez savoir ce qu'il compte faire, mais également connaître l'une des Légendes d'Hoenn. »

Axel, Vanitas et même ceux dans leur Pokéball écoutèrent les mots de Pierre avec une énorme attention. Il leur raconta que les gravures dans la Grotte Granite représentait le Pokémon Mythique –Kyogre- que comptait réveiller Arthur, que ce dernier voulait noyer le monde, pour le « purifier ». Pierre leur expliqua également ce qu'était la Primo-Résurgence –une Méga-Evolution, mais où le Pokémon n'avait pas besoin d'un dresseur pour atteindre ce stade. Seule la possession de la gemme était nécessaire au Pokémon. Il leur confirma également qu'il ne fallait pas que les deux pierres soient séparées, car elles étaient une sorte d'équilibre entre les deux Pokémon Mythiques qui en dépendaient, ce qui permettait de les maintenir endormis.

Pierre finit son récit par la raison de cet endormissement. Il y avait de ça des milliers d'années, Kyogre et Groudon se livraient une guerre sans merci pour détruire ou à l'inverse agrandir les continents. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Rayquaza, un autre Pokémon Mythique, pour calmer le tout, ce qui provoqua la création des gemmes.

Il conclut le tout sur le fait que cela faisait depuis des millénaires que plus personnes n'avait vu l'unes de ces trois créatures.

Seulement, et même en sachant tout cela… ça ne changeait rien au fait que si Axel sauverait ce monde de cette menace, Xehanort les attendrait de pieds fermes pour anéantir leurs efforts, et les empêcher de changer le futur de leur monde. Pierre sembla le comprendre.

« Les évènements se déroulent plus rapidement à cause de sa propre venue, mais cela ne veut pas dire que notre plan initial est fichu, vu que tu ne devras pas qu'arrêter Arthur pour sauver ce monde.

— Comment ça ?

— Hm… j'en ai légèrement trop dit. Mais tu comprendras bien vite, ne t'en fais pas. En attendant, focalise-toi sur Arthur. Nous, nous nous chargeons de localiser Xehanort. »

Bien que les paroles de Pierre les intriguaient, Axel et Vanitas savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à assouvir leur curiosité. Ils devraient arrêter Arthur, puis s'occuper de Xehanort. Ce dernier pourrait bien venir faire de la merde après… mais si Vanilla et Alexia arrivaient à le localiser, ils pourraient rapidement en finir –car le vieux ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il était sur le point d'être découvert.

« Par contre, reprit Pierre. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui vous attendra après l'arrêt des plans d'Arthur. On ne pourra que localiser Xehanort, mais il se peut très bien qu'il prépare un très mauvais coup, surtout s'il est en possession de la gemme rouge. On vous demande donc d'être extrêmement vigilants. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, ici. Il n'y a que sa conscience. »

C'était vrai. Ils savaient que Xehanort voulait récupérer la gemme bleue et son ancien Disciple, mais la manière dont il tenterait de le faire, ça… ils l'ignoraient totalement. Il fallait donc qu'ils se préparent à chaque alternative possible, sans risquer la vie de ce Max qu'il avait en quelque sorte possédé.

« Nous n'aurons forcément pas le temps de rattraper la Team Aqua avant qu'elle n'atteigne la caverne Fondmer, reprit finalement Pierre. Donc dirigeons-nous vers cette dernière immédiatement. »

L'Organisateur ordonna alors à Axel de renvoyer Vanitas dans sa Pokéball, avant de faire sortir un Airmure de l'une des siennes. Le roux comprit rapidement le message. Il monta sur le Pokémon, juste derrière Pierre, et tous les deux se mirent en route vers cette fameuse caverne.

Même si Xehanort restait dans un coin de leur esprit, à cause de sa dangerosité future… pour l'instant, c'était l'avenir de ce monde qu'ils devraient sauver. Axel, et tous ses compagnons, en avaient terriblement conscience.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_En direction de la Caverne Fondmer_


	31. Chapitre 30

Et voilà un beau chapitre, tout fraîchement sortir du four ! Je tenais vraiment à vous en offrir un encore cette semaine, vu que la prochaine je ne suis pas là, et que je n'écrirai pas.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, et que vous passerez un bon nouvel an !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : L'****É****veil**

Airmure venait de passer au dessus de Nénucrique, quand une vive colonne de lumière sortit de l'océan. A ce moment-là, Axel entendit clairement Pierre jurer puis ordonner à son Pokémon d'aller plus vite, vers la provenance de cette chose étrange. Comprenant tout de même que le roux souhaitait des explications, il prit la parole -malgré la pression de l'air et le bruit sourd dans leurs oreilles.

« Arthur a déverrouillé l'accès de la caverne Fondmer. Les chances d'arriver avant le réveil de Kyogre sont extrêmement faibles. »

Malgré tout, Pierre avait quand même ordonné à Airmure d'accélérer. Il savait qu'à cause du déroulement trop rapide des évènements, ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps… mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Axel échouerait dans sa mission à cause de ça. Il avait enfin réussi à unir son équipe, à la souder à tel point qu'ils avaient vaincu un Pokémon Méga-évolué, alors que le roux et ses compagnons n'avaient pas encore le pouvoir d'en faire une.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au milieu de l'océan, à l'un des rares endroits où ils avaient pieds –et d'où provenait l'immense colonne, qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes. Pierre rappela son Pokémon, puis enfila une tenue de plongée. Il invita Axel à mettre la seconde qu'il avait emmenée.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Axel ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et les deux jeunes hommes plongèrent dans les fonds marins, une fois correctement équipés –comme ils étaient deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de Pokémon pour cela.

Après avoir nagé vers les profondeurs, ils trouvèrent un trou dans une grosse paroi rocheuse. Ils y entrèrent, puis remontèrent vers la surface –qui arriva plutôt très rapidement. D'un côté logique, vu que la grotte aquatique ne dépassait pas le niveau de l'océan. Mais Axel ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus, surtout lorsqu'il vit le sous-marin ouvert devant eux –preuve qu'Arthur était déjà à l'intérieur de la caverne.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, les deux hommes retirèrent leurs vêtements de plongée, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la grotte. Mais à l'entrée de celle-ci se trouvait une personne qui venait d'en sortir. Elle portait la tenue de l'Organisation et avait bien évidemment la capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

« Yo. »

Une voix double -à la fois féminine et masculine. Une voix consciemment modifiée, donc. Si pour Axel cela n'éveilla que de la curiosité, pour Pierre cela semblait être bien plus surprenant.

« Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Vanilla et Alexia m'ont demandé de gagner du temps en retenant l'autre mec là, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules. Du coup si vous voulez éviter de le perdre, vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

— Attends… T'es un organisateur toi aussi ? demanda Axel, malgré cet étrange sentiment de familiarité qui le prenait lorsqu'il observait l'inconnu –et le temps qui jouait contre eux.

— On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais on a pas le temps, là. Vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller. Mais t'inquiète, on se reverra, cher Axel Originel. »

Puis, sans rien rajouter de plus -et contrairement aux autres Organisateurs- celui-là ne disparut pas en faisant « boguer » tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Il se volatilisa dans une lumière bleue, qui ne sembla pas perturber ce monde.

Devant la stupéfaction d'Axel, Pierre lui prit la main pour le forcer à avancer.

« Je vais t'expliquer en chemin. Pour l'instant nous devons rattraper Arthur. »

Le roux se laissa alors guider vers le fond de cette grotte. Ainsi, alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement tous les deux, l'Organisateur décida de tenir parole.

« Cette personne… est celle qui nous a permis de transférer vos consciences ici. C'est aussi le lien entre l'Autre-Monde, ou plutôt une petite partie, et le vôtre. C'est cette personne également qui a réussi à amener Vanilla et Alexia ici.

— Mais pourquoi elle ?

— Parce que… cette personne fait partie de l'Autre-Monde, mais également du vôtre. »

Axel comprit rapidement le sous-entendu. Après tout, à Poivressel, on leur avait expliqué que dans l'Autre-Monde il existait d'innombrables eux, à cause du nombre incalculable d'univers qui gravitaient autour du leur. Le roux venait donc de rencontrer un ou l'une des leurs, mais d'ailleurs.

« Son monde lui a octroyé de nombreux pouvoirs, comme celui d'extraire sans danger des consciences d'un corps, ou celui de polymorphie… ce qui lui permet de moduler sa voix à volonté, comme son apparence. Vous avez très bien pu le ou la croiser sans le savoir, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Alors là, si Axel s'attendait à un truc pareil… remarque, ça expliquait sûrement cette impression familière, lorsqu'il était à ses côtés –ou alors il se trompait, et c'était l'Autre-Monde qui lui transmettait de telles choses ?

A en voir l'expression de Pierre, il n'en dirait certainement pas plus sur le sujet. Sans doute par peur d'en dire trop. Mais le roux était déterminé à savoir qui se cachait derrière cette capuche. Peut-être même qu'il s'était parlé à lui-même, qu'en savait-il ?

« Pour l'instant, nous devons profiter de ce précieux temps gagné. »

Pierre avait raison. Qu'importe l'identité de cette personne, pour l'instant ce n'était pas la priorité. Mais Axel repensa tout de même a quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué, lorsque l'encapuchonné(e) avait disparu.

« Mais pourquoi on se téléporte pas là où y'a Kyogre ?

— Tu as dû remarquer que lorsque nous le faisons, nous détériorons pendant une fraction de seconde l'espace et le temps de ce monde, non ?

— Mais le type qu'on vient de croiser il-

— C'est un cas à part, coupa Pierre. Mais nous, donc Vanilla, Alexia, Joshua et moi… nous devons éviter de trop l'utiliser. On risquerait de détruire le temps et l'espace. »

Vu que Pierre représentait le monde des Pokémon, et qu'Alexia et Vanilla étaient les Organisatrices de l'Autre-Monde… « Joshua » était sans doute le nom de la personne qui soutenait leur monde à eux. Le Cinquième Organisateur, lui… symbolisait le lien entre les deux. Venu de l'univers des deux autres femmes, il avait malgré tout une identité dans leur monde. Le tout était de savoir laquelle.

Mais c'était étrange. Axel n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'un Joshua chez eux.

« Joshua représente une infime partie de votre univers, expliqua Pierre, lorsqu'il comprit la réflexion dans laquelle s'était plongé Axel, suite à la révélation du quatrième Organisateur. Celui des mondes endormis. C'est là-bas que tous nos mondes se sont plus ou moins « croisés », ce qui nous a permis de créer ce projet de ligne Alpha. »

Un tremblement interrompit le récit de Pierre, qui accéléra dans sa marche. Axel ne chercha alors pas à en savoir plus sur comme ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, car leur temps était compté. Malgré tout, avec tout ce que venait de lui expliquer l'organisateur, il arrivait un peu mieux à comprendre, suite au point commun qu'avaient tous les mondes liés dans cette étrange coopération.

Chaque monde était destiné à sombrer dans les ténèbres, à un moment ou à un autre.

Grâce aux rares souvenirs qu'il avait de l'Autre-Monde, Axel savait qu'Alexia et Vanilla avaient vécu une guerre sans précédent. Ici, le roux devait sauver cet endroit d'Arthur –et d'une autre chose qu'avait sous-entendu Pierre au Mt-Memoria. Tandis que dans leur monde Originel… Xehanort menaçait de détruire l'équilibre Lumière/Ténèbres pour de bon.

Alors oui, ils ignoraient ce qu'était un monde endormi, qui était vraiment Joshua, et lequel d'entre eux se cachait derrière la capuche du dernier Organisateur –dont ils ne se doutaient pas de l'existence, d'ailleurs- mais… Axel et toute son équipe, qui pouvait suivre auditivement les différentes conversations, pouvaient tout de même mieux comprendre comment de telles alliances -entre des mondes si différents- avaient pu naître aussi facilement.

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Pierre. Visiblement Kyogre n'est pas encore réveillé.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, nan ?

— Mais cela ne veut absolument rien dire, tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté définitivement Arthur. »

Mais d'un côté, sans l'intervention de l'autre Organisateur, sans doute qu'ils n'auraient pas eu cette ultime chance de pouvoir l'arrêter. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent rapidement dans la dernière « salle » de la caverne.

Sans surprise, ils y trouvèrent Arthur, dont le regard était rivé sur le point d'eau où se trouvait Kyogre, encore endormi. Il tenait également fermement en main l'orbe bleue, dont le pouvoir consumait peu à peu le chef de la Team Aqua. Mais les deux arrivants remarquèrent également la présence des deux Gardiens des gemmes. Axel supposa que c'était ces deux vieilles personnes dont avait parlé Naminé, lorsqu'ils étaient au Mt-Memoria.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps. L'heure de sortir ce Pokémon mythique de son sommeil, afin qu'il noie toutes les impuretés de ce monde, est enfin venue ! »

Lui parler serait inutile, Arthur n'écouterait plus rien. Il fallait l'empêcher d'activer le pouvoir de la gemme avant que celle-ci ne le tue dans la procédure. Sans prendre le temps de vraiment y réfléchir, Axel lui fonça dessus, pour tenter de lui prendre l'orbe des mains.

Il se doutait que c'était dangereux, rien qu'en lisant la folie d'Arthur dans ses yeux, et en voyant son bras marqué par le symbole gravé sur la gemme, mais… tant pis. Il était là pour l'arrêter.

Seulement, et malgré sa détermination, Axel fut projeté violement sur l'un des nombreux stalagmites présents. Il fut sonné quelques instants, mais entendit clairement le bruit de Pokéball s'ouvrir. En reprenant un minimum ses esprits, il vit Aqua et Vanitas. La première l'aidait à se relever, tandis que le second se préparait à charger sur Arthur. Seulement la gemme de ce dernier brillait d'une façon si intense que ce n'était absolument pas rassurant.

Axel voulut alors empêcher le noiraud d'aller vers Arthur, mais il sentit Aqua le retenir lorsqu'il voulut se redresser.

« Axel, tu n'as pas à tout porter sur tes épaules. N'oublie pas que tu peux aussi compter sur nous.

— En plus, notre nouvelle forme nous donne de nouveaux pouvoirs, alors que toi t'es faible, rajouta Vanitas. »

Axel aurait pu s'offusquer de la dernière remarque du noiraud, seulement il n'en n'avait ni l'envie –après tout ils avaient tous les deux raisons- ni le temps –Vanitas venait de se diriger rapidement vers Arthur.

Le noiraud était déjà très rapide sous forme humaine, mais sa forme Pokémon lui permit véritablement de prendre par surprise le chef de la team Aqua. Ce fut donc sans aucune difficulté que Vanitas réussit à prendre la gemme des mains d'Arthur, et à s'éloigner d'un bon en arrière. Mais à cet instant… le noiraud fut pris de tremblements et de vertiges –qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

Le symbole sur le bras d'Arthur, quant à lui, sembla se dissiper -tandis que la folie dans son regard disparut, pour laisser place à une certaine incompréhension. Comme s'il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Aqua, qui s'était assurée de l'état d'Axel avant, prit l'initiative de l'immobiliser grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Néanmoins, et même s'ils avaient réussi à stopper Arthur… Pierre, qui s'était occupé des deux prisonniers, remarqua le nouveau danger avec ceux qu'il venait de libérer.

Vanitas, créé à partir des Ténèbres, ne pourrait pas lutter face au pouvoir malsain de la gemme bleue, lorsqu'elle était séparée de la rouge. Si le noiraud ne relâchait pas au plus vite l'orbe, c'était lui qui risquait de sombrer dans la folie et de provoquer l'Eveil de Kyogre –en plus d'y laisser la vie.

« Lâche ça, vite ! »

Axel et Aqua réalisèrent à leur tour la situation, quand le symbole de la gemme semblait se graver sur la forme Pokémon de Vanitas, au niveau de la sorte de patte qui lui servait de main gauche. La droite, quant à elle, était portée à son front. Son visage n'exprimait que de la douleur.

Mais tous virent sa tentative –vaine- de se débarrasser de l'orbe, mais celle-ci semblait s'être incrustée dans sa main, le jugeant sans doute de réceptacle parfait. Vanitas luttait, mais ce serait ses propres ténèbres qui le feraient sombrer.

L'assommer ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus, et Axel se doutait qu'il n'était que peu envisageable de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, alors ? Non seulement Kyogre allait se réveiller, mais surtout… ils allaient perdre Vanitas.

« Il faut partir, déclara Pierre.

— Et laisser Van ? Jamais ! rétorqua Axel. Y'a forcément un moyen de-

— La puissance de Kyogre va être bien trop grande, avec lui, coupa l'autre. Il ne pourra pas lutter indéfiniment, nous devons en profiter pour fuir. »

Mais si Vanitas servait à réveiller Kyogre, et vu les ténèbres qu'il représentait… il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« J'vais m'en occuper. Vous, dégagez d'ici. »

De nouveau l'étrange Organisateur à la voix double. Il venait visiblement d'apparaître, car des résidus bleus étaient encore visibles autour de lui.  
Mais que ce soit Axel, Aqua, ou Pierre, aucun d'eux ne savaient comme l'autre allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour libérer Vanitas de l'emprise de la gemme, sans risquer de se faire avoir à son tour. Néanmoins, ils savaient tous pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de débattre.

De toute façon, l'Organisateur encapuchonné ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir ses mains gantées être entourées de cette aura étrangement bleue, qu'ils furent à leur tour entourés de cette lumière -les forçant à fermer les yeux.

Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient dans une ville qu'Axel ne reconnut pas. Mais en plus… Arthur n'était plus avec eux –peut-être même qu'il était parti avant que l'autre ne les téléporte ici.  
Il n'y avait qu'Aqua, Pierre, et les deux Gardiens des gemmes de présents avec Axel.

« Nous sommes à Algatia, déclara simplement le représentant de ce monde. »

Mais de là où ils étaient, ils purent distinctement entendre le rugissement féroce de Kyogre à travers l'océan.  
Axel sentit alors Aqua lui serrer la main, tandis qu'ils fixaient tous les deux la direction du cri, et qu'une pluie torrentielle commença à masquer le ciel de ses nuages sombres. Xion, Roxas et Ventus sortirent à leur tour de leur Pokéball.

« Vanitas n'est pas mort, souffla Ventus. S'il l'était… je l'aurai senti.

— Ven…, murmura Aqua.

— Je l'aurai senti, répéta-t-il. Il est en vie, j'en suis certain.

— On va le retrouver, alors, déclara Axel. Et ramener l'autre Pokémon dans l'océan pour que ce monde redevienne normal. »

Le roux et tous les autres connaissaient le lien qu'avait Ventus avec Vanitas, et ils croyaient le blond lorsqu'il leur disait qu'il l'aurait su, si quelque chose était arrivé au noiraud. Axel chercha dans sa poche la Braségalite, toujours tiède, et la serra entre ses doigts.  
Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Pas après ce que Vanitas avait tenté de faire pour éviter l'Éveil de Kyogre.

Ils le retrouveraient, qu'importe l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver actuellement.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Algatia_


	32. Chapitre 31

_C'est les fêtes de fin d'année, étrangement ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul, du coup je vous l'offre avant la nouvelle année, voilà voilà. _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Hypothèse**

Pierre avait confié les deux Gardiens des gemmes aux champions de l'arène d'Algatia –il s'avérait qu'ils avaient tous les quatre un lien de parenté- et avait accueilli chez lui Axel et son équipe, la pluie ne cessant pas. Depuis, Pierre ne faisait qu'observer le temps catastrophique à l'extérieur, pensif –comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Axel, quant à lui, était assis aux côté d'Aqua, les poings serrés. Les autres étant des quadrupèdes, ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas monter sur une chaise, mais la disparition de Vanitas -et la situation de ce monde- les rendaient tout aussi nerveux que lui.

Seulement il n'y avait pas que ça, chez le roux. Il y avait aussi cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

S'il avait réussi à faire lâcher la pierre à Arthur… le noiraud n'aurait pas été exposé à son pouvoir. Et même si Ventus avait déclaré pouvoir savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa partie ténébreuse, s'il était véritablement arrivé quelque chose à Vanitas… jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Le noiraud lui avait sauvé la vie, au centre Météo. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à faire pareil ?

« Si elles reviennent toutes les deux, nous saurons si Vanitas a véritablement survécu ou non, déclara finalement Pierre, rompant le silence pesant.

— Toutes les deux… vous voulez dire Alexia et Vanilla ? demanda Aqua, sachant que pour l'instant, il valait mieux laisser Axel tranquille.

— Oui. Je vous rappelle que Vanilla est liée à lui. Si elle revient, cela voudra dire que Vanitas est toujours là, quelque part. Peut-être même que… le cinquième organisateur sera avec lui. »

Maintenant que Pierre le rappelait, il était vrai que tout le monde avait été évacué par l'encapuchonné. Ils ignoraient le déroulement des évènements, une fois qu'il les avait sortis de la caverne, mais si Vanitas s'en était sorti… il serait certainement avec lui. Non ?

« Et si Vanilla revient pas ? demanda Axel, les yeux qui fixaient un point invisible devant lui.

— Si le Vanitas originel était mort, vous pourriez même pas vous poser la question, soupira soudainement une voix. »

En reconnaissant celle de la noiraude, tous levèrent un regard vers elle. Vanilla était bien évidemment aux côtés d'Alexia, et elles étaient toutes les deux trempées. Mais vivantes. Ce qui voulait dire que Vanitas l'était aussi.

Pierre leur apporta immédiatement des serviettes pour qu'elles puissent s'essuyer, le temps de pouvoir se changer par la suite.

Mais les propos tenus par Vanilla restaient très étranges.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Xion.

— C'est simple, si le Vanitas Originel meure, non seulement tous les lui d'ailleurs et ceux qui lui sont liés disparaîtraient, mais en plus c'est comme si on avait jamais existé, répondit simplement la noiraude. Vous comme Alexia m'auriez juste complètement oublié, j'aurai laissé aucune trace, contrairement à toi. »

Xion ne trouva rien à répondre, et préféra garder le silence. Axel, quant à lui, se redressa.

« Mais du coup pour Van' ?

— La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est vivant, déclara Alexia. La mauvaise, c'est que l'autre tanche l'a perdu dans l'océan.

— Euh… quoi ? »

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à table, Pierre leur apporta une boisson chaude pour les réchauffer. Elles s'expliquèrent après quelques gorgées.

« Celui qui vous a fait sortir de la caverne a réussi à sauver in-extremis le Vanitas Originel. Le seul problème c'est que Kyogre s'est réveillé en même temps, commença Vanilla.

— Du coup il a eu le temps de le rentrer dans sa Pokéball, mais suite à un énorme tremblement, puis à la destruction complète de la caverne, bah…

— Ce débile a fait tomber la Pokéball et a pas réussi à la retrouver. »

La situation était tellement ridicule… mais Axel réalisa tout de même les propos des deux femmes et observa alors sa ceinture, là où toutes ses Pokéballs étaient censées se trouver. Il manquait effectivement celle de Vanitas. Il observa les deux organisatrices d'un air interrogateur.

« L'Autre a pas l'habitude de demander aux gens quand il veut un truc, répondit Vanilla, en haussant simplement les épaules. De toute façon ça s'est vraiment joué à quelques secondes. »

Axel et son équipe la croyaient sur parole. Seulement, et maintenant qu'ils savaient où pouvaient être Vanitas… il valait mieux le sortir de là au plus vite.

« Bon du coup allons vite le récupérer et-

— Tu crois pas que y'a plus urgent ? demanda Alexia. De toute façon, avec une mer aussi agitée, tu peux être sûr que sa Pokéball est plus du tout au même endroit. »

La rousse avait raison. Chercher Vanitas était impossible, dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais l'océan sur Hoenn était si vaste… comment pourraient-ils retrouver le noiraud, même s'ils réglaient le problème avec Kyogre ?

Enfin s'il n'y avait que ça… Aqua, et même Axel, se rappelèrent de la mission confiée aux deux jeunes femmes, avant les évènements de la caverne.

« Et pour Xehanort ? tenta la Maîtresse de la Keyblade.

— Il s'est téléporté et on l'a très vite perdu. Mais vu ce qui est arrivé à Vanitas quand il a été en contact avec la gemme bleue…, commença Vanilla.

— Avec la gemme rouge, il risque d'arriver la même chose, souffla Pierre, qui se redressa brusquement. Nous devons l'empêcher de réveiller Groudon. »

Seulement Xehanort n'avait aucun intérêt à éveiller une telle créature. Même Axel, qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, était capable de le savoir.

« Vous croyez que votre Van' aurait voulu le réveil de Kyogre ? demanda Alexia, qui devina la conclusion silencieuse. La gemme en a rien à foutre de ses projets, elle va juste profiter de ses Ténèbres, à l'autre vieux.

— Mais… ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de l'arrêter, supposa Aqua. Dans ce monde-là en tout cas.

— Exact, confirma Vanilla.

— Et Vanitas ? demanda Roxas. Je sais qu'il faut arrêter Xehanort et Kyogre, mais… On ne peut pas le laisser dans l'océan…

— Van' est peut-être dans un très sale état à cause de la gemme, c'est vrai. Mais il est en sécurité dans sa Pokéball, expliqua la noiraude. Quand l'Autre pourra se permettre de réapparaître, il vous aidera à le retrouver. »

Ce qui signifiait que le combat contre Xehanort aurait lieu sans Vanitas. Axel serra les poings. Certes le noiraud était vivant pour l'instant, mais… si la Pokéball perdait de son étanchéité ? Ou qu'il y avait un court circuit ? Le roux n'était vraiment pas rassuré à l'idée de savoir son ami dans un endroit pareil, seulement… il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait juste qu'aucun scénario catastrophe ne se produirait, et que le cinquième organisateur pourrait vraiment les aider à le retrouver, quand tout serait terminé.

Il observa Aqua, puis Ventus. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Eux aussi réalisaient que, pour l'instant, ils devaient laisser Vanitas là où il était.

« Tu sais où il est, Groudon ? demanda finalement Axel à Pierre.

— Sans doute au Mt-Chimnée.

— Mais comment nous ferons, avec la gemme ? demanda Xion. Après tout Vanitas a succombé à son pouvoir, alors comment on pourra savoir qu'avec un autre d'entre nous, ça ne sera pas le cas ? »

C'était une excellente question. A tel point que ni Pierre, ni les deux autres organisatrices n'avaient de réponse concrète.

« C'est simple, il nous faut un cœur pur, déclara une voix, alors que le monde sembla buguer quelques instants, pour faire apparaître le quatrième organisateur, avec la capuche déjà retirée. »

Cela devait donc être Joshua. Mais Axel n'aimait pas l'air de « je sais tout » qu'avait l'autre garçon. C'était pire que Vanilla et Alexia, à l'époque.

L'arrivant sembla s'amuser de l'expression agacée d'Axel, mais ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus, répondant simplement à la question silencieuse que tout le monde devait se poser.

« Mais pas un cœur pur construit artificiellement, comme c'est le cas pour toi, expliqua Joshua, en observant Ventus. Je pense que la candidate idéale, ici, serait Aqua.

— Je suis restée trop longtemps dans les ténèbres, rétorqua la concernée.

— Mais tu n'y as pas succombée. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

— Et si ça marche pas ? demanda Axel, qui ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'une deuxième personne.

— Eh bien ce monde, ainsi que le vôtre et donc tous ceux gravitant autour, seront perdus, répondit Joshua, le plus naturellement au monde. Mais comme c'est de toute façon vôtre seule et unique possibilité d'action, vous feriez mieux de ne pas perdre de temps à réfléchir. Sur ce, je vous laisse entre les mains des quatre autres organisateurs. »

A nouveau, l'espace et le temps semblèrent perturbés, avant que tout redevienne normal en une fraction de seconde. Axel comprenait mieux pourquoi Pierre et les deux autres voulaient éviter d'utiliser leur téléportation, vu que ce Joshua n'hésitait clairement pas à le faire… en plus, il ne savait visiblement pas compter, vu qu'actuellement il n'y avait que trois des quatre autres organisateurs.

« Allons au Mt-Chimnée, déclara soudainement Aqua.

— Quoi ? Mais t'es sûre ? demanda Axel.

— Tu as entendu Joshua, nous n'avons pas le choix. Donc nous ferions mieux d'y aller au plus vite, surtout que ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté. »

A ces mots, Vanilla se leva et s'approcha d'Aqua.

« Si on unit le pouvoir de téléportation du cinquième organisateur, à celui de ta forme de Pokémon, on peut y arriver très vite, je pense.

— Comment tu veux faire ça alors qu'il est pas là ? demanda Axel.

— Disons qu'on est plus ou moins liés, lui et moi, répondit évasivement la noiraude. Donc je peux tenter, mais seulement grâce à la résonnance du pouvoir d'Aqua.

— Attends, après ce qu'il a fait dans la caverne, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

— C'est bon, ça ira, Alexia. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je demande à Aqua d'aider. »

La rousse ne semblait pas rassurée, mais laissa Vanilla prendre la main d'Aqua. Elle ordonna ensuite à Axel de rentrer tous ses autres compagnons dans leur Pokéballs, le temps de la procédure. Il obéit sans broncher, mais restait sceptique –surtout en voyant l'inquiétude d'Alexia. Celle-ci finit par prendre la main de la noiraude, puis invita Axel à prendre la sienne. Pierre conclut le cercle en prenant les membres du roux et d'Aqua. Une lumière à la fois bleue et blanche les entoura, et tous se retrouvèrent rapidement au pied du Mt-Chimnée.

Comme Alexia le redoutait, Vanilla tomba à genoux, et saignait du nez. Elle restait difficilement consciente, et était très pâle. Axel s'approcha d'elle, assez inquiet également –alors que la rousse la maintenait assise, au cas où.

« Bon, ok, c'était une fausse bonne idée…, souffla difficilement Vanilla. »

Elle s'évanouit juste après ces quelques mots, alors qu'Alexia l'insulta sans aucun scrupule en la prenant malgré tout dans ses bras.

La rousse observa tout de même Pierre, Axel et Aqua.

« Pour des raisons évidentes je vais pas vous accompagner, mais si vous échouez après ce qu'elle a fait, croyez-moi que je trouverai le temps de vous le faire regretter avant de disparaître. »

Ne pouvant pas se permettre de se téléporter comme Joshua, Alexia invoqua son Drattak et se dirigea vers une destination connue d'elle seule, pour pouvoir mettre en sécurité Vanilla et veiller sur elle.

Axel et Aqua observèrent l'imposant dragon disparaître dans les cieux, non sans un certain sentiment de culpabilité, pour la Maîtresse de la Keyblade –car elle, elle ne ressentait aucun effet secondaire pour un tel processus. Juste lors de la téléportation, et encore…

« Elle a dû canaliser les effets néfastes sur elle, pour que tu ne sois pas affaiblie, supposa Pierre.

— Mais… ça ira pour elle ? demanda Axel.

— Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'un contrecoup suite à certaines choses. Pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent à régler. »

Ils décidèrent de faire confiance à Pierre et de ne pas penser à ça, mais plutôt au temps qu'ils avaient gagné en réalisant le plan de Vanilla qui était heureusement liée au… cinquième organisateur.

…

Axel sembla réaliser quelque chose. Bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais… il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au drame qui s'était produit dans le monde des deux jeunes femmes –et qui concernait leur Vanitas- à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la noiraude -après les évènements du centre Météo- ou encore celle avec Pierre -dans la caverne.

_« Le corps organique peut mourir, mais la conscience et le cœur spirituel de la personne peuvent subsister, selon certains critères et pendant un certain temps. »_

_« […] L'Entre-Monde. C'est dans ce dernier que certaines consciences de personnes décédées sont accueillies, d'ailleurs. »_

_« Cette personne fait partie de l'Autre-Monde, mais également du vôtre. […] celle qui nous a permis de transférer vos consciences ici. […] C'est cette personne également qui a réussi à amener Vanilla et Alexia ici. »_

_« Son monde lui a octroyé de nombreux pouvoirs, comme celui d'extraire sans danger des consciences d'un corps […] »_

Tout le ramenait à une histoire de conscience et à ce lien qui pouvait lier Vanilla avec cet organisateur en particulier. Tout coïncidait. Absolument tout. Et même… même les quelques mots, ou la gestuelle de l'encapuchonné lors des deux fois où ils l'avaient croisé…

En observant Aqua, il vit clairement que l'autre ne réfléchissait pas à tout cela. Mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr de son hypothèse –tant pis si cela surprendrait tous les autres de son équipe.

« Hé, Pierre, prononça-t-il finalement, alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au sommet du Mt-Chimnée -seul lieu où la pluie ne faisait aucun ravage.

— Oui ?

— Le cinquième organisateur…

— Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, coupa l'autre directement.

— Donc tu pourras pas me dire si j'ai vu juste sur son identité ? Fin remarque, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'une confirmation. »

Pierre s'arrêta quelques instants. Surpris, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tout de même esquisser un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi tu n'en discuterais pas avec l'organisateur en question ?

— Parce qu'il est pas vraiment dispo, là.

— Alors lorsqu'il le sera. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'il se fera un grand plaisir d'écouter ton hypothèse. »

Pierre reprit sa marche, sans pour autant perdre ce léger sourire. Axel avait oublié que tous les organisateurs profitaient de leur savoir pour se foutre de sa gueule. Enfin… il remarqua qu'Aqua l'observait, maintenant. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu as vraiment trouvé son identité ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais. Fin j'peux me tromper, mais… hé, ça vous dirait d'entendre mon hypothèse, histoire de savoir si j'vais pas juste avoir l'air con ? »

Comme simple réponse, Axel vit Ventus, Roxas et Xion sortir de leur Pokéball. Pierre le laissa faire, se doutant du pourquoi du comment de cette réunion improvisée –bien qu'ils continuaient tous à marcher-, tandis que le roux commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

A la fin de son récit, Axel se tut, pour laisser le temps à son équipe de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu veux dire que le cinquième organisateur… serait un autre Vanitas ? demanda Roxas, assez sceptique.

— Ouais, j'en suis quasi sûr.

— Ca expliquerait pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui ait réussi à faire quelque chose, lorsque nôtre Vanitas a succombé à la gemme…, constata Ventus.

— Fin de toute façon si c'est vraiment lui, et connaissant la chiantise du nôtre, on risque pas d'avoir la réponse facilement, hein, soupira Axel. Il nous mènera en bateau et ça va être bien relou.

— Peut-être, mais nous sommes au moins sûrs que le nôtre pourra être retrouvé, répondit Aqua.

— Mais si ce n'est pas lui et que vous vous trompiez ? interrogea Roxas.

— Nan, y'a trop de trucs qui nous ramène à lui, déclara Axel. »

A part son meilleur ami, les autres étaient plutôt d'accord avec l'hypothèse du roux. Ils ne pourraient pas la vérifier tout de suite, seulement ils en parleraient au cinquième organisateur dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient arrêter Kyogre et Xehanort.

Néanmoins, ils pourraient le faire de manière optimale –car si l'encapuchonné était véritablement la personne à laquelle ils pensaient… le fait que leur Vanitas soit coincé dans l'océan ne devait pas être dangereux, sinon aucun organisateur ne l'aurait laissé là-bas. Et ça les rassurait suffisamment pour leur redonner la détermination pour continuer à se battre.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Mt-Chimnée_


	33. Chapitre 32

Hey !

Alors tout d'abord bonne année. Je vous souhaite tous mes veux de réussite, quelque soit le ou les projets(s) que vous avez et/ou les études que vous suivez. Que la santé suive pour que vous puissiez réaliser ce que vous souhaitez.

J'espère également que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que ce début d'année s'est bien passé.

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 32.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Réceptacle**

Alors que Pierre, Axel et son équipe continuaient de se diriger vers le sommet du Mt-Chimnée, leur marche fut brusquement interrompue par un énorme tremblement, les obligeant à prendre appui sur la paroi rocheuse, pour éviter de tomber. Le roux se rappela que la même chose était arrivé, lorsque Kyogre s'était réveillé –cela n'échappa donc pas à l'Organisateur.

« Ils sont déjà là. Nous devons au moins récupérer la gemme, avant que Xehanort ne la donne contre son grès à Groudon. »

Ils accélérèrent leur rythme, afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le sommet du Mt-Chimnée. Mais plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus la chaleur était insoutenable –le parfait contraire de Kyogre, qui était en train de déverser une pluie torrentielle sur tout le reste du continent. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… sans interrompre sa course aux cotés de Pierre, il s'adressa à lui.

« Mais pendant qu'on s'occupe de Groudon, il arrive quoi à Kyogre ?

— Il doit sans doute se diriger vers la grotte Origine, pour récupérer intégralement ses forces.

— Et euh… faudrait pas genre l'arrêter ?

— Si Groudon se réveille, la querelle entre eux reprendra également, ce qui pourra entraîner des dégâts… et pas que sur notre continent. Nous devons donc empêcher le réveil de Groudon en priorité. »

Comprenant l'enjeu, Axel décida de ne pas poser plus de question sur Kyogre. Après tout il était déjà réveillé, lui. Groudon, cependant, avait encore une chance de rester endormi, s'ils parvenaient à arrêter Xehanort sous l'emprise de la gemme rouge.

« On y est, déclara Pierre.

— Quelle chaleur étouffante, constata Xion.

— Si Vanitas était là, j'suis sûr qu'il aurait même pas été gêné, vu qu'il incarne un type feu. »

A sa propre remarque, Axel baissa la tête et serra les poings. Malgré tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la situation, l'inquiétude persistait. La culpabilité également. Le roux aurait dû empêcher ça. Kyogre ne se serait alors pas réveillé, le noiraud n'aurait pas disparu et Axel ne serait pas obligé de faire subir cette chaleur à ses autres Pokémon, s'il avait eu Vanitas à ses côtés.

« C'est bon, Axel, rassura Aqua, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Nous pourrons nous battre, malgré les conditions. »

Axel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne fit qu'observer son équipe qui, malgré la température ambiante, affichait un regard déterminé. Le roux pourrait compter sur eux –il le savait- et il avait confiance en Aqua –la seule qui avait une chance de résister à l'emprise de la gemme. Il releva alors la tête vers les quelques marches qui leur restaient à gravir.

« Allons botter le cul de Xehanort, alors. »

Vanitas aurait sans doute aimé être là. Mais d'un côté c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas présent. Certes sa noirceur s'était résorbée, et ils avaient réussi à faire sortir cette lumière profondément enfouie en lui, seulement le noiraud restait un être principalement composé de ténèbres. Sa possession par la gemme en était malheureusement la preuve. Alors que se passerait-il si la haine et la vengeance risqueraient de prendre le dessus, face à Xehanort ? Axel et tous les autres préféraient ne pas le savoir, à vrai dire.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de mettre en suspens toutes leurs réflexions actuelles –surtout au moment où ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet du volcan.

Sans surprise, ils y trouvèrent Xehanort –toujours sous l'apparence de Max- les bras levé pour que le pouvoir de la gemme se diffuse par delà la lave. Comme pour Arthur et Vanitas, leur ennemi avait lui aussi les marques de sa possession sur ses bras –la seule différence c'était leur couleur rouge. Xehanort ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Signe qu'il atteindrait bientôt le point de non-retour. Ils pourraient le laisser mourir ici, bien entendu, mais… ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se le permettre, car se serait condamner le monde des Pokémon.

Seulement de là où ils étaient Pierre, Axel et son équipe pouvaient voir la lave s'agiter dangereusement dans le volcan. Si ce dernier entrait en éruption… tout Hoenn serait englouti.

Il fallait interrompre Xehanort à tout prix.

Alors qu'ils tentèrent de s'approcher de lui, leur ennemi se tourna vers eux. Son regard n'exprimait plus que de la folie dans laquelle la gemme l'avait emportée.

« Si je ne peux gagner, personne ne le pourra. Je vais vous entraîner dans ma chute. »

Pierre le leur avait expliqué. La gemme prenait la part la plus sombre d'un être pour accomplir son propre objectif. Alors oui les mots prononcés correspondaient à ce que Xehanort aurait pu penser, seulement il était bien plus rationnel que ça –plus d'une fois il l'avait prouvé.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre, tandis que la lave devenait de plus en plus agitée, laissant apparaître Groudon, les yeux encore fermés.

Axel ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et tenta de s'approcher –ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il refaisait l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec Kyogre. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la gemme l'envoya contre l'un des nombreux rochers, qu'il se rappela. Il tenta de se relever, seulement une vive douleur le prit dans le bras droit. En l'observant, Axel put constater facilement que son membre était cassé. Il jura, tandis que Pierre s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Aqua et les autres s'étaient placés devant eux, pour les protéger –dans le cas d'un autre assaut.

Mais Xehanort avait déjà complètement oublié leur existence. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la lave en ébullition, pour finaliser l'éveil de la seconde Légende.

Pierre envoya alors un Métalosse et un Galeking, seulement ils furent repoussés à leur tour. Xion tenta également une attaque –voulant profiter de sa vitesse en tant que Grahyena et de la diversion des autres Pokémon acier- seulement le résultat fut exactement pareil. La gemme rouge, quant à elle, ne faisait que briller avec plus d'intensité, au fil des secondes.

C'était inutile pour Aqua de tenter quoique ce soit, la sphère protègerait Xehanort tant que le processus ne serait pas terminé.

« Rien de tout cela ne devait arriver…, souffla Pierre.

— Ouais bah t'es un organisateur ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, les quatre autres là, ils foutent quoi pendant qu'on crève ?

— Ils n'interviendront pas. Ils ne font pas partis de ce monde. Ils ne prendront jamais le risque de- »

Un nouveau tremblement de terre -suivi d'un grondement- qui interrompit l'Organisateur. En observant en direction de Xehanort, Axel, Pierre, Aqua et tous les autres pouvaient voir Groudon qui commençait à se mouvoir.

« C'est terminé, commença Pierre. Xehanort va mourir lorsqu'il va laisser à Groudon la possibilité d'activer la Primo-Résurgence, et après… Kyogre et lui… »

Un autre grondement alors que la lave, mais surtout Groudon, s'agitaient dans le cratère du volcan, sous les rires de Xehanort –non, de la gemme. Pour la première fois leur plus grand ennemi n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le pouvoir de cette chose était néfaste, à cause de ses ténèbres. Et… si le monde des Pokémon n'était pas sur le point de sombrer, sa mort aurait été leur plus grand soulagement, seulement dans le contexte actuel… ils allaient tous y passer. Ce n'était pas une victoire. C'était même leur plus grande défaite.

Malgré son bras cassé, et avec l'aide d'Aqua, Axel se releva. Il sentit la Maîtresse de la Keyblade lui serrer fortement sa main valide, tandis qu'il sentait Xion, Roxas et Ventus à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé, Axel, déclara Pierre. »

Des excuses ne servaient à rien. Mais dans la situation actuelle, le roux ne trouva même pas la force de lui répondre ou de lui donner le coup de poing le plus mémorable de sa vie.

Tous fermèrent les yeux au moment où la gemme commença à s'élever, pour rejoindre son ultime propriétaire.

Ce fut à ce instant qu'un horrible bruit strident se fit entendre –similaire à celui que provoquaient les téléportations des Organisateurs. Seulement celui-là fut bien plus intense et insupportable. Ce n'était pas normal. Pierre, Axel et tous les autres rouvrirent immédiatement leurs paupières, ce qui leur permirent de voir un étrange oiseau apparaître dans une aura noire, pour attraper la gemme sans aucune difficulté, puis la ramener à Aqua, qui resta bouche-bée quelques secondes après sa disparition -dans un bruit similaire à son apparition. Ventus s'approcha d'elle, avec une expression de surprise identique.

« Ventus…, souffla-t-elle. C'était bien…

— Un Grand Freux, oui, continua le blond.

— Mais comment ?

— Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? demanda une voix. »

Celle d'Alexia. Elle était dans sa tenue d'Organisatrice –sans doute pour éviter d'être vue par Xehanort- et était aux côtés d'un ou d'une deuxième encapuchonné(e). La rousse et l'autre tenait par le bras leur ennemi juré, qui devait être à peine conscient.

« On vous expliquera plus tard, déclara la voix de Vanilla -évidemment. Pour le moment Aqua, tu dois rendormir Groudon.

— Comment elle peut faire ça ? interrogea Axel.

— C'est instinctif, expliqua Pierre. Aqua, tu n'auras sans doute pas de seconde chance, dépêche-toi avant d'être prise pour cible ! »

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade n'avait pas le choix. Alors malgré la surprise d'avoir vu l'autre créature, elle s'approcha du cratère de lave, où Groudon la fixait ardemment –encore faible. Elle leva alors les bras pour laisser le pouvoir de la gemme se diffuser puis… plus rien. Tout se calma rapidement, tandis que Groudon semblait à nouveau être dans son cocon de pierre, que la lave recouvrit rapidement, avant de stagner –comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Axel avait du mal à croire que tout avait pu se finir aussi rapidement, mais n'oublia pas l'expression de surprise qu'avaient eu Aqua et Ventus, lorsque cet oiseau –un Pokémon ?- était apparu. Il avait également pu les entendre se murmurer quelque chose, mais même par télépathie, ils ne parlaient pas assez fort pour être entendus. Le roux décida de se rapprocher d'eux pour en savoir plus, lorsqu'on lui rappela douloureusement sa fracture en le prenant par le bras. Il se retourna vers celui qui avait osé faire ça.

« Non mais ça va pas putain ?

— Ferme-la un peu et laisse-moi te soigner. »

L'encapuchonné à la voix double. Ce dernier ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de dire autre chose, qu'Axel vit de la poussière bleue s'échapper des mains gantées de l'autre. Très peu de temps après, la douleur semblait s'être volatilisée.

« Euh… merci ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, et se contenta de reculer de quelques pas, une fois sa tâche terminée. Axel resta un moment à l'observer, comme si à travers la capuche il arriverait à voir si l'hypothèse sur son identité se révélait exact –évidemment, c'était impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Aqua, à l'attention de Vanilla et Alexia. Et comment se fait-il que… enfin… »

Axel arrêta alors de fixer l'encapuchonné, pour finalement observer à son tour dans la direction des deux organisatrices. Ces dernières avaient visiblement téléporté Xehanort auprès du dernier organisateur, car il n'était plus là et elles avaient déjà retiré leur capuche.

Seulement ce n'était pas ça qui attira l'attention du roux.

Il n'avait jamais vu Aqua aussi perturbée –il en était de même pour Ventus. Il ne comprenait rien –et il n'était pas le seul, Xion et Roxas aussi étaient largués. Il n'y avait que Pierre qui arrivait à joindre les bouts, grâce à sa position d'organisateur. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui parla en premier.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir poussé à venir ici, commença-t-il en s'adressant aux trois autres organisateurs. Et surtout de vous avoir forcé à utiliser un pouvoir si instable, s'il n'est pas usé par son propriétaire Originel. »

Il se tourna vers Axel, mais adressa tout de même un bref regard à Aqua et Ventus.

« Ils l'ont reconnus, cet oiseau, déclara Pierre.

— Hein ? Mais comment vous avez fait ? demanda Axel aux deux autres. On a jamais croisé des trucs comme ça.

— C'était un Nescient, expliqua Aqua. Un Grand Freux, plus précisément. Grand adepte du vol d'objet, comme il vient de le faire.

— Attend… tu veux dire une de ces créatures semblables à des sans-cœurs et simili, mais contrôlés par Van ?

— Oui. »

Mais c'était impossible. Non seulement le noiraud avait perdu ce pouvoir ici, mais en plus… il n'était pas là. Axel observa Pierre et les autres organisateurs avec incrédulité. Alexia se contenta de soupirer, puis s'adressa à Aqua et Ventus.

« Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il avait pas envie de détruire Ventus comme à l'époque ? Comment il avait fait pour changer comme ça en si peu de temps ?

— Ca nous a vaguement traversé l'esprit…, commença Aqua.

— Seulement nous avons décidé de ne plus nous soucier du passé.

— Mais visiblement il y a une réelle explication derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Pierre de prendre la parole.

« Nous lui avons retiré une grosse partie de lui-même, car autrement il aurait été bien plus dangereux que Xehanort.

— Mais comment ? Les Nescients sont liés à lui, non ? demanda Xion.

— Bah, c'est comme extraire une conscience ou un cœur, expliqua l'encapuchonné à la voix double. C'est pas bien compliqué.

— Le plus difficile a été de trouver un réceptacle capable de contenir ce pouvoir, continua Pierre. Quelqu'un d'incomplet, comme lui. Soit qu'avec une moitié de cœur… soit sans cœur du tout.

— Et c'est là que notre monde entre à nouveau en jeu, en fait, rajouta Alexia. Consciences, doubles-cœurs, tout ça. On en a plein chez nous. »

C'était n'importe quoi. Axel avait vraiment de la peine à comprendre le but de tout ceci. D'accord Vanitas était dangereux avec ses Nescients, mais au point de lui enlever ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait été de si mauvaise humeur par moment –au fond, il devait juste se sentir… vide.

« Nous sommes en train d'expérimenter quelque chose, avec Ventus et Vanitas. Quelque chose qui changera la donne uniquement dans votre monde, expliqua Pierre.

— Comment ça ? demanda le blond.

— Si on vous le dit, le risque d'échec augmentera considérablement car vous serez influencés, répondit Vanilla. Mais dans tous les cas, ça nécessitait de retirer à Vanitas son trop plein d'émotions négatives, sinon… l'expérience n'aurait même pas pu être tentée, car il n'aurait pas réussi à ressentir des choses positives, comme ce fut le cas plusieurs fois depuis le début de votre voyage. Le délier temporairement de ses Nescients était plus que nécessaire.

— Mais en vrai, on pensait pas devoir en faire usage un jour, rajouta l'encapuchonné à la voix double. Surtout que bon, vous avez vu ce que ça donne lorsqu'on invoque un Nescient ici, c'est la merde. Heureusement que le réceptacle était là, sinon vous seriez tous morts.

— Quelle modestie, répliqua simplement Vanilla. »

A la remarque de la noiraude pour l'autre organisateur, il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre tout ce qui venait être dit et la situation actuelle –en plus, en supposant que la première hypothèse d'Axel sur l'identité du cinquième organisateur était la bonne… c'était même logique. Dans le monde d'Alexia et Vanilla, Vanitas était mort, pour « réapparaître » sous forme de conscience, dont le cœur était gardé par la noiraude –et vu son origine… c'était le candidat idéal pour être le réceptacle d'un tel pouvoir, sans être détruit par ce dernier. Mais pour l'instant, Axel préférait ne pas parler de l'identité, et être au moins sûr de sa seconde hypothèse, où il pourrait avoir la réponse sans prise de tête –normalement.

« C'est toi le réceptacle ? demanda-t-il à l'encapuchonné.

— Eh ben. C'est pas notre Axel qui aurait réussi à comprendre aussi rapidement, répondit simplement l'autre.

— J'dois prendre ça comment ?

— Vu la chose que tu es dans notre monde… on va dire bien.

— Du coup j'ai raison ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'encapuchonné retira son gant droit, pour montrer le dos de sa main. Sur celle-ci se trouvait le symbole des Nescients d'une couleur violette.

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Axel lança un regard à Aqua et au reste de son équipe, à qui il avait parlé de son hypothèse sur l'identité de l'encapuchonné à la voix double. La manière de parler et de se comporter coïncidait, tout le monde le conclut silencieusement –et avec cette histoire de réceptacle des Nescients… il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Il fallait donc qu'Axel lui en parle, même si les chances d'avoir une réponse claire étaient nulles. Seulement…

« Bon, du coup pendant qu'on se charge de trouver la planque de Xehanort, vous, vous feriez mieux d'aller gérer Kyogre, déclara Alexia.

— On reviendra lorsque vous en aurez fini avec lui, rajouta Vanilla.

— Hé, attendez ! »

Trop tard. Une lumière bleue entoura Alexia, Vanilla et l'encapuchonné, qui disparurent bien rapidement ensuite. Mais toute l'équipe savait qu'elle serait amenée à revoir le cinquième organisateur, car c'était lui qui devrait les guider pour retrouver le Vanitas Originel –encore un point, donc, qui leur prouvait l'identité du « réceptacle ». Seulement pour l'instant, ils avaient d'autres priorités.

Ce qui venait de se produire n'avait fait que réveiller de nouvelles questions.

Déjà rien qu'à cause de la capture de leur pire ennemi. Xehanort parlerait-il pour leur révéler l'endroit où il se cachait depuis tout ce temps ? Sur les plans qu'il avait peut-être concoctés ? Où étaient Saïx et Xigbar, voir encore d'autres ? D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que les Organisateurs allaient en faire, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer Xehanort ? De ses acolytes s'ils les retrouvaient ? Les renverraient-ils en « avance » dans leur monde d'origine ?

Mais il y avait également cette « expérience » qui concernait Ventus et Vanitas. En quoi consistait-elle exactement ? Qu'est-ce que les Organisateurs essayaient-il de réaliser, pour que ça puisse avoir assez d'impact pour atteindre leur monde ? Leur alliance était pourtant formée, alors pourquoi ?

Ventus voudrait vraiment en savoir plus, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse de la part de Pierre ou d'un autre. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait même pas dû le savoir du tout, que c'était uniquement les circonstances qui avaient forcé le dévoilement de cette expérience.

« Allons à Atalanopolis. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous ouvrir le passage terrestre de la Grotte Origine, déclara soudainement Pierre. Il nous reste que peu de temps à présent. »

Ils commencèrent à descendre du Mont-Chimnée, pour que Pierre puisse invoquer son Airmure –en toute sécurité hors de la chaleur- et les transporter à leur prochaine destination.

L'organisateur ne reviendrait pas sur tout ce qui avait pu se dire, c'était évident. Il ne dirait rien sur l'expérience sur Ventus et Vanitas, ni sur le cinquième Organisateur. Mais en vérité, pour le deuxième, cela ne dépendait plus que de la bonne volonté du concerné. Parce que même le pire des attardés n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de tous ces indices, donc le réceptacle des Nescients savait qu'Axel et son équipe avaient compris.

Mais vu le contexte, de toute façon, c'était pas vraiment le moment –néanmoins, lorsqu'ils auraient résolu le problème de Kyogre, le cinquième organisateur n'aurait plus aucune excuse. A part celle du « je veux vous faire chier »… ce qui arriverait forcément, en fait. Il soupira intérieurement.

« Merci, prononça finalement Pierre, alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre du volcan.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour ne pas m'avoir posé de questions. »

Le silence se réinstalla très rapidement après cet échange, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Axel et tous les autres comprirent la dure tâche d'être un organisateur. Ils étaient tous condamnés à garder de nombreux secrets, dont ils ne pouvaient parler qu'au compte-gouttes. Les dévoiler avant l'heure risquait de faire échouer la mission pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Vers Atalanopolis_


	34. Chapitre 33

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en cette fin de W-E. Avec le chapitre 34 -déjà écrit- ce sont les chapitres qui ont dû me donner le plus de mal dans l'écriture. J'espère vraiment que le 33 vous plaira tel quel._

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Acteur et Organisateur**

Lorsque Vanitas réalisa qu'il venait d'être sorti de sa Pokéball, il fut dans un premier temps déboussolé. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était –il savait juste qu'il devait être dans une forêt, vu le nombre d'arbres autour de lui- mais en plus il ignorait complètement comment il avait pu arriver dans un endroit pareil et sans Axel et tous les autres.

En essayant de se rappeler, ses derniers souvenirs le ramenèrent à la confrontation qu'il avait eue avec Arthur et Kyogre, aux côtés du roux. Le noiraud avait d'ailleurs réussi à voler la gemme du chef de la team Aqua, mais à partir de là… tout était plutôt flou.

« Yo. »

Une voix double. Voix que Vanitas avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre, de sa Pokéball. Il s'agissait donc de la personne qui avait transféré chacune de leur conscience dans ce monde, à en croire les dires de Pierre à son sujet -lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Grotte Fondmer.

Il se tourna donc vers la provenance de la voix, mais au moment de faire face à l'encapuchonné… le noiraud sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de familier –et même plus que ça. Cet organisateur dégageait la même aura que ses Nescients –que lui. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Il était le Maître de ces créatures –bien qu'il ne pouvait pas en invoquer ici- alors c'était impossible que la personne en face de lui puisse dégager une telle chose.

Mais alors pourquoi son aura était identique à celle de ses Nescients ? Quel était ce sentiment de familiarité ?

Qui était ce type ?

« T'as déjà inconsciemment la réponse à ta troisième question. »

Ok. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner le nombre exact de questions, en plus d'avoir une idée sur quoi elles portaient ? Personne ne pouvait faire ça avec autant de précision. C'était de plus en plus perturbant.

« Sinon tes Nescients sont chez moi, car les invoquer ici est dangereux. Et d'une certaine manière tu me connais. Mais on s'en fout de ça pour l'instant, j'dois te parler d'Axel. »

Seule conclusion l'encapuchonné à la voix double lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le problème c'était que même les quatre autres organisateurs n'avaient pas réussi un tel exploit, chez aucun d'entre eux. Alors comment celui-là y parvenait-il aussi facilement avec lui ?

« Bon du coup, Axel est en train de faire de la merde à cause de la gemme. Donc on doit trouver un truc pour pas que la situation empire.

— C'est le rôle d'Aqua, ça. T'as convoqué la mauvaise personne. »

Un soupir de l'encapuchonné, qui sembla même murmurer quelque chose pour lui-même, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Aqua aura aussi un rôle à jouer, t'inquiète. »

Non seulement Vanitas n'arrivait pas à savoir où l'autre voulait en venir, mais surtout… il était de plus en plus perturbé par cet organisateur. Cette impression de familiarité, déjà bien plus présente qu'au début, était encore plus frustrante que de savoir ce type en possession de ses Nescients.

Mais visiblement Axel était en train de subir les effets néfastes de la gemme –comme lui- et elle profitait de ses faiblesses. Le noiraud tenta alors de se focaliser là-dessus.

« Et donc ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

— Avec l'aide d'Aqua, tu dois empêcher Axel de succomber à la gemme, et l'aider aussi à reprendre confiance en lui. Mais je serai pas trop loin en cas de pépin. »

Vanitas avait deux impressions actuellement. La première : cet organisateur était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Et la seconde…  
Non. Il se faisait sans doute des idées.

« Axel croit que tu patauges dans l'océan depuis quelques heures et ta disparition provoque pas mal la gemme. Mais du coup lorsque je te ramènerai à ses côtés, il sera déjà à la grotte Origine et tout s'enchaînera vite.

— Donc on a pas le droit à l'erreur.

— Yep. »

L'organisateur raconta ensuite sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ces dernières heures : la capture de Xehanort, ainsi que l'évitement de l'Eveil de Groudon –sans mentionner l'utilisation d'un Nescient à ce moment-là. Mais plus Vanitas l'écoutait –sans vraiment le faire- plus il réalisait que… non, il se refusait d'aller au bout de cette hypothèse.

Quand l'autre eut fini, il croisa les bras.

« Tu m'as pas écouté, pas vrai ? »

Vanitas savait que la personne en face de lui avait demandé ça uniquement pour la forme -il connaissait très certainement déjà la réponse. Après tout, dans ce genre de situation… lui aussi se rendait facilement compte si on l'écoutait ou non.

En fait, la manière de se comporter ou de parler de l'organisateur, et le fait qu'il lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… l'amenèrent à repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa Pokéball, quand Pierre avait vaguement parlé du cinquième organisateur à Axel dans la caverne Fondmer -et à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre au fil de leur voyage.

A ce moment-là, les évènements du centre Météo lui revinrent également. Alexia et Vanilla étaient venues. La rousse avait expliqué à tous les Poké-humains le fonctionnement de leur monde, tandis que Vanilla l'avait fait chez Axel, qui ne pouvait pas être déplacé tout de suite à cause du poison.

Chez elles –et sous certaines conditions- une personne pouvait survivre, même si son corps organique était mort. Le ou la défunt(e) était doté(e) de certains pouvoirs, dont celui de manipuler cœurs et consciences.

…

Et quel était la part de chacun qui avait été envoyé ici pour cette mission ? Ladite conscience. Par qui ? Par une personne décédée, mais qui avait réussi à remplir toutes les conditions –quelles qu'elles soient- pour subsister en tant que telle. Cette même personne était capable de maîtriser ses Nescients. Un sourire –plus nerveux qu'autre chose- se dessina sur le visage de Vanitas, alors qu'il se rappela d'une dernière chose. Celle qu'Axel, Xion et lui avaient eux-mêmes découvert sur le monde de Vanilla et Alexia. Ou plutôt… ils s'en étaient souvenus.

Même avec l'autre qui le comprenait rien qu'en l'observant, il refusait de se l'admettre… mais là il ne pouvait plus le nier –il y avait bien trop de choses qui empêchaient la possibilité d'une simple coïncidence.

Le cinquième organisateur, c'était lui. Enfin non. Un des nombreux lui. Celui qui était mort dans l'univers de Vanilla et Alexia. Tout correspondait. Rien n'arrivait à le démentir –au contraire. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça l'emmenait à cette conclusion. C'était comme si…_ Il_ était à la fois Acteur et Organisateur, dans cet étrange voyage.

Évidemment, lorsqu'il osa enfin se l'avouer, cela n'échappa absolument pas à l'autre, qui porta alors une main gantée à sa capuche.

Et même si c'était une évidence, qu'il savait qui il y aurait en dessous de cette tenue noire… Vanitas eut tout de même un léger mouvement de recul et eut du mal à regarder dans les yeux celui qui lui ressemblait en tout point –mais qui était né ailleurs- lorsque l'organisateur retira le vêtement qui cachait son visage.

Il tenta malgré tout de ne pas montrer son malaise -même si c'était complètement inutile, en fait. Ils étaient la même personne, avec « seulement » leur monde qui différait –et sans doute quelques traits de leur caractère suite à leur vécu- mais leurs réactions restaient les mêmes. Le léger sourire de l'autre ne le prouvait que trop bien.

Mais du coup… chacun savait qu'ils n'en parleraient pas, et chercheraient à écourter leur entrevue –mais que la prochaine se passerait mieux, une fois qu'ils auraient tous les deux accusé le coup. Après tout, ça devait être aussi plus facile pour l'autre de se cacher pour faire face son Originel.

Leur confrontation, sans surprise, se termina lorsque le Vanitas de la réalité d'Alexia et Vanilla recommença à parler –de « leur » véritable voix, cette fois.

« C'est le moment d'agir. »

Quand l'organisateur tendit sa main à son Originel et que celui-ci l'empoigna, la téléportation provoquée par le premier créa une étrange lueur -à la fois bleue et noire. Quand ils fermèrent les yeux le temps du processus, les souvenirs de chacun furent partagés avec l'autre.

La seule chose que le Vanitas Originel ne vit pas… ce fut la façon dont_ il_ avait été tué, dans la réalité de Vanilla et Alexia.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Avant le départ vers Atalanopolis, Aqua avait pris soin de déposer elle-même la gemme rouge dans le sac d'Axel, afin d'éviter à ce dernier d'être sous son emprise. Même s'il représentait le néant -un être ni de lumière, ni de ténèbres- personne ne voulait vraiment savoir ce qui pouvait se passer s'il entrait en contact avec –lui le premier.

De plus, le roux se souvenait parfaitement bien de la douleur lue sur le visage de Vanitas, lorsqu'il tentait désespérément de lutter.

En repensant à ça –et même s'ils étaient sur le dos d'Airmure- Axel amena sa main dans sa poche et serra la Braségalite entre ses doigts. Est-ce que le noiraud lui en voudrait ? Le blâmerait-il de n'avoir rien fait pour lui éviter ça ? Il ne savait pas –et à vrai dire… il avait peur de savoir. Certes il n'avait plus ses Nescients à ses côtés, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir –sans doute- des réactions moins excessives face aux sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais… ils s'étaient mutuellement fait confiance –notamment lors de la sixième arène- et Axel avait cette impression d'avoir absolument tout gâché.

« Axel ?

— Hein ? répondit l'interpelé, qui avait sans doute été plusieurs fois.

— Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète. »

L'Organisateur sembla sceptique d'une telle réponse, mais n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Atalanopolis –une ville dans une sorte de cratère, au milieu de l'océan- ils furent accueilli par un homme aux cheveux couleur vert d'eau. Axel pouvait également sentir une aura autour de ce personnage –pas maléfique ni rien, mais… en fait il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la décrire. En tout cas, cette personne avait la chance d'avoir un parapluie, pour se protéger de l'énorme averse née du Réveil de Kyogre.

« Ravi de te revoir Marc, malgré les circonstances, déclara Pierre, une fois les pieds à terre et son Airmure dans sa Pokéball.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Le large sourire du dénommé Marc se dissipa lorsqu'il observa Axel –ce que ce dernier ne comprit pas. Seulement l'autre se tourna à nouveau vers l'Organisateur. Une fois sûr que le roux ne l'entendrait pas, l'homme aux cheveux vert d'eau s'adressa à Pierre.

« Je sens qu'il possède la gemme rouge, mais son cœur est bien trop perturbé. S'il entre dans la grotte Origine, il pourrait ne pas en ressortir vivant, avec une telle faiblesse.

— Je sais. Mais je crois en lui.

— Tu en es bien sûr ?

— Tu sais bien que je ne prends aucune décision au hasard.

— Si tu as confiance en lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui accorderai pas la mienne. »

Marc se tourna ensuite vers Axel, et l'invita à le suivre vers le nord de la ville, pour atteindre l'entrée d'un sanctuaire, dont la porte était scellée par une sorte de symbole. La grotte Origine se trouvait donc directement dans les parois du cratère où se trouvait la ville.

L'homme se tourna vers le roux.

« Le peuple Atalan n'est pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette grotte, et aucune transmission ne sera possible, une fois à l'intérieur. Toi et ton équipe seraient seuls avec la gemme. Celle-ci vous permettra d'affaiblir Kyogre, mais vous devrez être sûrs de vous et l'utiliser au bon moment. Doutez un seul instant, et ce sera terminé. »

Après avoir mis en garde Axel, Marc se dirigea vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, et posa ses mains sur la roche. Le symbole qui devait sceller la porte disparut rapidement après ce contact. Il s'écarta alors pour laisser Axel passer. Lorsque le roux commença à ouvrir la porte, il adressa un dernier regard à Pierre –Vanilla, Alexia et Joshua l'avaient d'ailleurs rejoint, ce qui lui rappela les enjeux.

Axel détourna alors le regard et commença à marcher vers l'intérieur de la grotte.

La porte se referma derrière lui –à peine eut-il fait quelques pas- et il put même entendre le scellé se remettre en place. Il réalisa à ce moment-là que la gemme rouge dégageait une aura extrêmement puissante, même dans son sac –sans doute sentait-elle déjà la présence de sa sœur bleue. Les deux sphères refusaient donc qu'il s'en aille avant de les avoir réunies.

Le roux commença à avancer dans la grotte seul, mais il put rapidement entendre les bruits de toutes ses Pokéballs. Son équipe l'avait rejoint –mais il manquait toujours Vanitas. La seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie, quelque part, c'était la tiédeur de la Braségalite, la présence de Vanilla et celle du cinquième organisateur –dont l'identité ne faisait plus aucun doute, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore lui-même confirmée.

C'était à cause de Kyogre, d'ailleurs, que Vanitas avait disparu. Et maintenant… ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers cette créature, qui avait sans doute gagné bien plus de puissance, depuis leur dernier affrontement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'empêcher Kyogre et Groudon d'anéantir Hoenn était la première raison de sa présence –et des autres- dans ce monde, mais… comment est-ce que cela se terminerait ? Quel sacrifice allait-il devoir encore faire pour avoir une chance de réussir ?

Plus il avançait dans cette étrange aventure, plus il doutait –et il était presque certain que sans son équipe et les organisateurs… il ne serait même pas arrivé à la moitié de ce qu'il avait déjà atteint maintenant.

Mais finalement, c'était logique. Après tout, dans leur monde d'origine, il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose non plus.

En tant que Lea, il n'avait pas pu protéger Isa ni lui-même de leur transformation en Simili. En tant qu'Axel, Saïx et lui avaient pris leur distance, à cause de leurs objectifs qui avaient très vite divergés l'un de l'autre –surtout à cause de Saïx, de mèche avec Xehanort, maintenant.

Toujours en tant qu'Axel, il n'avait pas pu protéger Xion et Roxas des plans de Xemnas ou même de DiZ, dans le cas du blond.

Et maintenant, dans ce monde –avec d'immenses enjeux pour le leur- il avait dans un premier temps jugé sans connaître –ou sans se souvenir, lorsqu'il avait accusé Xion de traîtrise- mais en plus… en plus il avait provoqué la disparition de l'un des leurs, alors qu'il était déjà si difficile de tous les retrouver.

Quand la terre trembla –sans doute à cause de Kyogre- Axel l'ignora et frappa simplement du poing l'une des parois rocheuses, à cause de sa propre incompétence. A ce moment-là, il entendit un autre bruit -qu'il ne put identifier- tandis qu'il sentit Aqua poser une main sur son épaule quelques secondes après. Il ferma alors les yeux. Ca aurait dû être elle, la meneuse. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas fait toutes ces erreurs de jugements ou mis en péril l'un des leurs. Après tout c'était une Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Elle avait fait ses preuves, dans leur monde. Lui non.

« Axel…, tenta la jeune femme –qui dissimulait une sorte de surprise. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux.

— C'est ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette merde, rétorqua l'interpelé, sans vraiment avoir écouté l'autre. Et j'pourrai même pas vous sortir de là. Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de faire ça comme ça.

— J'comprends mieux les organisateurs quand ils disent que tu fais de la merde, finalement. »

Axel se figea un instant, en réalisant l'identité de la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase –le contenu, lui, n'avait déjà plus aucune importance.

En osant rouvrir les yeux et se tourner en direction de la voix –juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé- il vit Vanitas, évidemment sous sa forme de Braségali, les bras croisés. Axel remarqua également quelques résidus bleus autour de lui, caractéristique de la téléportation du cinquième organisateur, qui pouvait user de ce pouvoir comme il le souhaitait -contrairement aux autres. C'était donc ça, le léger bruit de tout à l'heure –et la surprise dans la voix d'Aqua, lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui.

Roxas, Ventus et Xion étaient tous aussi surpris, mais ravis de revoir Vanitas parmi eux. Ils ne se permirent cependant pas d'épiloguer là-dessus, ou même de tenter un contact physique, connaissant le caractère du noiraud –qui ne souhaitait sans doute pas reparler des derniers évènements.

En tout cas, les organisateurs avaient tenu leur promesse. Ils avaient vraiment été capables de le retrouver.

« Putain, fut la seule chose qu'Axel arriva à prononcer dans un premier temps.

— Ravi de te revoir aussi, répondit simplement le noiraud. »

Techniquement, Vanitas n'avait disparu que quelques heures, seulement durant ces dernières il s'était produit énormément de choses -mais surtout, Axel réalisait que du coup, si le noiraud lui en voulait… ils devraient régler leur différends avant d'affronter Kyogre.

Non. Axel devait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début. Après tout… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait provoqué du tort à Vanitas. Il l'avait tout d'abord jugé et mis plus ou moins à l'écart en se servant de lui que lorsque ça l'arrangeait -car il ne voyait en lui qu'un être des Ténèbres- mais le roux devait rajouter à ça que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre la gemme à Arthur, que le noiraud fut obligé d'agir.

Il serra les poings et détourna la tête.

« Ecoute, Vanitas, je…

— C'est pas vraiment le moment, Axel, rétorqua l'autre. »

Vanitas s'approcha ensuite d'Axel et lui prit une de ses mains de force, pour y poser sa Pokéball –là où le symbole des Nescients continuait de luire.

« On ferait mieux d'aller trouver Kyogre, tu crois pas ? »

Et Vanitas avait raison. Axel remit alors la sphère qui lui manquait à la place qui lui revenait. Ce fut enfin au complet qu'ils se remirent en route vers le fond de la Grotte Origine. Malgré tout… Axel n'arrivait pas à retirer cette inquiétude en lui –tout simplement parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait, une fois la créature mythique calmée. Vanitas savait très bien cacher son jeu, lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Alors qu'est-ce qui prouvait au roux que le noiraud ne dissimulait pas sa colère contre lui ?

« Par contre tu as loupé pas mal de choses, déclara Roxas, à l'attention de Vanitas –pendant qu'ils marchaient.

— J'ai déjà eu mon cours de rattrapage. D'ailleurs, il paraît que les organisateurs ont réussi à avoir Xehanort. »

Les autres ne firent qu'hocher la tête, mais n'osèrent pas mentionner l'utilisation d'un Nescient à ce moment-là, de la part du cinquième organisateur. Ils ignoraient la réaction de l'autre, s'il apprenait que s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses créatures, c'était parce qu'on les lui avait provisoirement retirées. Heureusement, Vanitas ne chercha pas non plus à avoir des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il paraissait étrangement pensif, en fait –et observait du coin de l'œil Axel assez souvent.

Si ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres, Aqua se rappela des premiers mots que Vanitas avait prononcés à son retour. Visiblement il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec les organisateurs, avant de revenir parmi eux. Et elle s'inquiétait, car d'après le noiraud, Axel était en train de prendre un mauvais chemin. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le comportement actuel du roux, mais Vanitas avait certainement plus d'informations là-dessus.

Axel arrivait à sentir le regard du noiraud sur lui, de temps à autres. Et même s'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas le montrer extérieurement… il avait peur de la raison qui poussait Vanitas à l'observait comme il le faisait actuellement.

Mais le roux savait qu'il devrait prendre sur lui encore un certain temps, en essayant de mettre de côté ses incertitudes, à cause de l'affrontement avec Kyogre –qui était imminent, à en sentir les nombreuses secousses.

Il espérait vraiment pouvoir ramener tout le monde vivant –et au complet- à la surface, mais aussi –et surtout- pouvoir s'excuser auprès de toute son équipe pour son incompétence.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Grotte Origine_


	35. Chapitre 34

_Comme d'habitude, l'écriture de cette fic se fait par vague. Du coup, pour combler le manque de chapitres pendant plusieurs semaines, en voilà un autre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Résonance**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle la plus profondément creusée de la Grotte Origine, l'air devint subitement lourd, alors que chacun se cacha derrière des sortes de stalagmites –qui ressemblaient davantage à des cristaux. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps à Kyogre pour sortir de sa sieste revigorante, à cause de la gemme rouge. Axel avait même l'impression qu'elle prenait son énergie –à cause d'une vague de fatigue. Seulement il ne pouvait pas faiblir. Après tout… c'était lui le meneur. Même si en vérité, il n'en avait absolument pas les capacités.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda soudainement Vanitas.

— Je dois m'approcher avec la gemme rouge, afin de reprendre la bleue à Kyogre, expliqua Aqua. Seulement…

— Il vaudrait mieux tenter de l'affaiblir, ou au moins l'immobiliser à distance, avant de te laisser l'approcher, proposa Xion.

— Comme il est de type eau, je peux tenter quelque chose avec mes attaques électriques, rajouta Roxas.

— Tu ne risques pas d'être sa première cible, du coup ? demanda Ventus.

— Possible, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose. »

A l'écart, Axel se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout… son équipe réfléchissait pour lui -encore. Sa présence était inutile. Il ne comprenait pas la décision des organisateurs, en faisant de lui le soi-disant meneur.

Ses sombres pensées furent toute fois interrompues par un violent tremblement et Vanitas qui l'avait porté de force pour le déplacer. En observant dans la direction de l'endroit où il était, le roux constata que le cristal derrière lequel ils étaient cachés avait été détruit. Kyogre les avait repérés.

« Bon bah vous savez quoi, on va improviser, déclara Vanitas, qui s'était relevé. Juste, Aqua, te fous pas en première ligne tant qu'on l'aura pas un minimum immobilisé. »

Personne n'eut le temps d'arrêter Vanitas. Le noiraud fonça vers Kyogre pour attirer son attention, très vite suivi par Roxas, qui décida de profiter de la diversion de l'autre pour tenter de paralyser la créature. Xion et Ventus rejoignirent l'être des Ténèbres, pour être sûrs que le Poké-humain électrique ne soit pas pris pour cible.

Aqua, elle, resta aux côtés d'Axel et l'aida même à se relever, pour ensuite tous les deux se cacher derrière un autre cristal. Elle se devait d'être attentive au combat, pour agir dès qu'elle en aurait le feu vert, seulement l'état d'Axel l'inquiétait –surtout à cause des mots de Vanitas. Elle quitta des yeux l'endroit où l'affrontement avec Kyogre venait de commencer. La proximité avec Axel –et surtout avec la gemme rouge- lui permit de doucement comprendre la situation.

« Axel, tu dois te ressaisir et nous guider.

— Vous y arrivez très bien tout seuls, hein.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— La vérité.

— Non, c'est la gemme rouge qui-

— Ca a rien à voir. »

Seulement la Maîtresse de la Keyblade sentait qu'il y avait un rapport. Cette sphère était après tout connue pour son pouvoir à manipuler les pensées et les agissements de son possesseur –comme ce fut le cas pour Arthur et Vanitas- et à faire ressortir en lui ses sombres songes ou à profiter de ses doutes et incertitudes, dans le cas présent –étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de contact direct.

« Laisse-moi la reprendre avant qu'elle ne t'affecte plus que ça.

— Et m'enlever la seule utilité que j'ai et conserver le beau rôle ? T'es déjà Maîtresse de la Keyblade, ça te suffit pas ? »

Aqua tenta de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas vraiment Axel qui parlait, après tout. En fait, elle aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt de ce que la gemme lui faisait progressivement subir. Elle n'aurait pas dû la mettre dans son sac.

En observant du coin de l'œil le combat qui faisait rage elle voyait Xion, déjà K.O, que Vanitas avait rapidement pris dans ses bras pour la mettre en sécurité, avant de se prendre à son tour une attaque Onde Originelle. De par son type feu… la puissance fut conséquente, et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Ventus tentait de continuer seul la diversion, mais il faiblissait également, à cause de la fatigue. Roxas, lui, exécutait ses attaques électriques tout en courant, afin de ne pas être pris pour cible –mais il ne pourrait pas continuer ce jeu très longtemps.

Aqua devait reprendre la gemme rouge à Axel, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant que tout espoir ne soit complètement perdu. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour récupérer de force la gemme rouge, qu'elle tint ensuite fermement contre elle. Cette action eut deux effets. Non seulement le roux semblait avoir perdu cette étincelle de folie naissante dans son regard, mais Kyogre… lança immédiatement une attaque en leur direction. Quand Axel le réalisa, il était déjà trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit. Il ferma les yeux en attendant une attaque… qui ne vint pas, même après plusieurs secondes –alors que l'onde originelle aurait dû les percuter au bout d'une. En fait, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Il n'osa cependant pas rouvrir les yeux.

_«Si tu utilisais un peu ta tête de temps en temps, tu te rappellerais sans doute d'une mécanique de ce monde. »_

La voix de Vanitas résonna dans son cœur. Mais c'était impossible. Il était bien trop loin, et surtout en plein combat –il ne pouvait juste pas avoir une voix aussi calme. Pas dans la situation actuelle. Le roux crut d'ailleurs entendre le noiraud soupirer.

_« Au fait, j'en ai un peu marre de vous sauver la mise à chaque fois à cause de toi. »_

Juste après ces mots, Axel sentit quelque chose d'étrange, tandis que le bruit des combats reprit autour de lui et qu'il entendit l'impact de l'onde originelle de Kyogre, sans pour autant se prendre l'attaque –alors qu'il en était la cible, avec Aqua. En rouvrant les yeux, il la vit d'ailleurs à ses côtés, la gemme fermement tenue dans ses mains.

Ils étaient tous les deux entourés de résidus bleus et à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant, en sécurité –pour l'instant, le temps que Kyogre se recharge et qu'il puisse bouger malgré la paralysie.

Axel comprit finalement la situation. Ce n'était pas le Vanitas qu'il connaissait qui lui avait parlé –et cette téléportation bleutée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Aqua le comprit également, mais préféra ne pas en parler et se concentra sur l'état du roux, le temps de leur court répit.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Ouais… je crois. Désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire, j'le pensais pas. Fin…

— Ne t'en fais pas. »

Aqua lui souriait sincèrement. Elle gardait une légère distance, mais c'était sans doute pour éviter une nouvelle emprise de la gemme, vu qu'elle la tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Quand elle constata la difficulté qu'avait Axel à se relever –il titubait légèrement- elle l'aida tout de même d'un bras. Cette sphère lui avait retiré énormément de sa force mentale, mais également physique.

Néanmoins, le roux s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à ce combat avant que son équipe et lui soient entièrement à bout de force. A cause de la gemme, il avait perdu énormément de ce temps qui jouait contre eux –et suite à ça… Xion avait déjà été mise K-O, et les autres n'en menaient pas large, malgré leur effort. Kyogre entamait la préparation d'une nouvelle attaque Onde Originelle. La créature prenait cette fois-ci pour cible ceux qui cherchaient à la détourner de son principal objectif.

En rappelant la noiraude, Axel repensa à ce que le cinquième organisateur lui avait dit. Il devait se rappeler d'une mécanique de ce monde. Quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait donc pas dans le leur. Quelque chose de spécifique.

En tentant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Axel vit l'attaque Onde Originelle être lancée sur Ventus, qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter –il percuta alors violement l'un des cristaux, qui se brisa. Le blond ne parvint pas à se relever. Il ne restait donc plus que Roxas et Vanitas, déjà bien affaiblis et fatigués. Le noiraud sembla l'observer quelques instants juste après le K-O du blond, avant d'esquiver –difficilement- un hydrocanon. Le roux ne réussit cependant pas à comprendre la signification d'un tel regard.

Enfin si. Mais ce fut au moment où il rappela Ventus qu'il comprit. Plus précisément lorsqu'il sentit une vive chaleur dans sa poche -non, plus que ça. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose le brûlait. La Braségalite –ce qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la fameuse mécanique de ce monde.

« J'crois que je sais comment on va s'en sortir, déclara-t-il à Aqua, avant de se mettre complètement à découvert, face à Kyogre –mais surtout pour se rapprocher de Vanitas.

— Attends, Axel ! tenta la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, qui ignorait tout du plan du roux. »

Axel l'ignora. La Méga-Evolution était leur dernier espoir. Il devait croire en Vanitas, croire en ce lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux créé. Bien sûr, les doutes qu'avait réveillés la gemme rouge en lui étaient fondés. Le noiraud pourrait parfaitement lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui avait pu arriver depuis le début, mais alors… le cinquième organisateur ne serait pas intervenu. S'il avait décidé de finalement détruire les derniers soupçons sur son identité, c'était qu'il savait que son Originel et le roux parviendraient à maîtriser la Méga-Evolution –il n'aurait pas cherché à lui rappeler l'existence de celle-ci, autrement.

Axel prit la Braségalite de sa poche et la serra une dernière fois, avant de trouver le bon moment pour la donner à Vanitas.

« Van' attrape ! »

Saisissant le moment où Kyogre semblait préparer une nouvelle attaque, Axel lança de toutes ses forces la petite sphère que Vanilla lui avait donnée. Vanitas l'attrapa sans difficulté, tandis qu'Axel porta ses doigts à son bracelet, dans lequel était incrustée la gemme Sésame. Il ne fallut qu'une petite seconde pour que les trois composants de la Méga-Evolution entrent en Résonnance.

Une vive lumière entoura Vanitas, qui vit sa forme se modifier à nouveau. Mais son apparence ne fut pas la seule chose à changer.

Quand Kyogre lança une nouvelle Onde Originelle, le noiraud l'esquiva avec une grande facilité –sa vitesse ne cessant d'augmenter- et il put même réussir à lancer de puissantes attaques Aéropiques -que la créature ne pouvait donc pas éviter- grâce à une énorme montée d'adrénaline.

Axel n'arrivait qu'à observer, incrédule, la puissance d'une Méga-Evolution. Cette chose qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir maîtriser un jour. Mais Aqua, d'un coup de coude, lui fit reprendre son rôle de dresseur –de meneur. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

« Roxas, c'est le moment ! Prépare ta plus forte attaque électrique !

— Compris ! »

Kyogre ne pouvait plus tenter d'attaquer ni le blond, ni les possesseurs de la gemme rouge à cause des assauts violents de Vanitas –qui semblait dans une sorte d'état de transe. Tous ses gestes semblaient être faits de manière mécanique. Ce n'était pas de la folie, non, seulement le noiraud semblait submergé par ses propres capacités et sa nouvelle puissance.

Mais Axel ne se permit pas de douter sur sa décision d'activer la Méga-Evolution, car il savait que s'il le faisait, cela aurait un impact sur Vanitas. Il avait confiance en lui, comme le noiraud lui avait accordé la sienne. Une confiance réciproque si forte qu'ils avaient réussi quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir accomplir un jour.

Axel vit finalement Vanitas s'arrêter brusquement dans son enchaînement –il commençait visiblement doucement à perdre l'adrénaline gagnée. Mais c'était logique. Après tout il avait été déjà fortement affaibli avant.

Néanmoins, le roux en profita pour ordonner à Roxas d'utiliser l'attaque qu'il était en train de préparer et qui ne risquait plus de toucher le noiraud, à en juger de la distance qui séparait les deux adversaires.

Kyogre ne put que lancer un râle de douleur, alors qu'il fut pour de bon immobilisé. Axel se tourna vers Aqua, qui comprit directement le message. Elle se téléporta le plus proche possible de l'immense créature et brandit la gemme rouge, qui fit réapparaître la bleue –faisant ainsi perdre à Kyogre l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il utilisait sa forme Primaire.

Une fois les deux gemmes entre les mains d'Aqua, la créature mythique disparut au fond de l'eau.

La Maîtresse de la Keyblade put sentir la puissance des deux sphères se rééquilibrer, pour finalement retourner dans leur état de Sommeil –endormant également leur pouvoir néfaste. Au même moment, la Méga-Evolution de Vanitas cessa –il avait lâché la gemme qu'il tenait- et le noiraud tomba inconscient. Roxas, malgré sa fatigue et sa forme quadrupède, eut juste le bon réflexe de se placer devant lui, pour amortir sa chute. Axel se rapprocha et rappela tout d'abord Vanitas puis Roxas, avant d'observer Aqua, qui tenait les deux gemmes.

« Vous avez réussi, déclara la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, souriante.

— Ouais…, répondit simplement Axel, en fixant distraitement la Pokéball marquée du symbole des Nescients. »

Sa vue commençait à dangereusement se troubler. Entre la gemme rouge qui l'avait manipulé, et la force mentale que demandait la Méga-Evolution… il fallait croire qu'il n'y avait pas que Vanitas qui souffrirait des effets secondaires de la première activation.

Axel vacilla en arrière, sous le regard paniqué puis étrangement surpris –non, même plus que ça- d'Aqua. Au même moment le roux sentit quelqu'un le rattraper, puis le maintenir par les épaules et contre lui.

Et la seule chose que le dresseur réussit à distinguer de la personne qui l'avait empêché de tomber… fut le symbole des Nescients, sur la main droite posée sur son épaule. Axel comprit alors plutôt facilement l'expression stupéfaite d'Aqua et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras du cinquième organisateur.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Grotte Origine_


	36. Chapitre 35

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la petite vague. Il marque définitivement la fin de l'arc Groudon/Kyogre, d'où le fait que je le poste tout de suite, afin que vous ayez un arc complet jusqu'à la prochaine publication. _

_J'espère que cette partie de l'histoire vous aura plu, car beaucoup de choses et de découvertes ont eu lieu. _

_Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 35 ! Merci encore de suivre cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Moment de répit**

La première chose qu'Axel put constater en rouvrant les yeux, c'était qu'il était couché –sans doute dans l'une des chambres d'un centre Pokémon. En réfléchissant à la façon dont il avait pu se retrouver là, il souvint du retour de Vanitas, de leur combat contre Kyogre et tout ce qui était arrivé durant celui-ci –notamment l'activation de la Méga-Evolution.

Par automatisme, le roux adressa un regard vers la fenêtre, où le soleil semblait briller –chose habituelle en cette période de l'année. La pluie s'était donc véritablement arrêtée. Ils avaient réussi.

Seulement il se rappelait pertinemment de l'état dans lequel avait fini la plupart des membres de son équipe. Il se releva brusquement –un peu trop, à en juger par sa tête qui lui tourna quelques secondes- et put voir Aqua, toujours sous sa forme de Gardevoir, assise –et endormie- dans le fauteuil placé dans un coin de la pièce. Son visage était serein, mais le fait qu'elle dorme encore alors qu'il faisait jour prouvait qu'elle avait dû veiller sur lui un bon moment. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, en fait ?

« Tiens, la Belle au Bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée. »

La voix de Vanitas. Mais… lequel ? La réponse arriva bien vite et fut évidente lorsqu'il observa le noiraud, sous forme humaine –il ne portait même plus la tenue de l'organisation. En plus, à en juger par la porte entrouverte, il avait pris la peine d'entrer normalement et non pas grâce à son pouvoir de téléportation.

Quand Axel se redressa un peu mieux, il sentit le regard de l'autre. Sans doute pour vérifier son état général. Il avait dû être endormi assez longtemps pour qu'on veille sur lui à ce point.

« J'ai comaté combien de temps ?

— Presque deux jours. »

Silence. Vu qu'Axel savait très bien que le Vanitas qu'il connaissait devait être à quelques pas de sa chambre… être avec celui du monde d'Alexia et Vanilla était vraiment étrange. Physiquement ils étaient en tous points identiques, avec une manière de s'exprimer similaire. Mais ils restaient différents. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, et ce n'était pas avec le noiraud en face de lui qu'Axel avait réussi la Méga-Evolution. Seulement ce Vanitas-là avait contribué à ce succès. Sans lui le roux ne se serait pas rappelé de cette mécanique et ils auraient tous été coincés et tués dans la Grotte Origine.

Alors oui c'était très perturbant de voir un autre Vanitas en face de lui, mais il les avait énormément aidé depuis le moment où Arthur avait voulu réveiller Kyogre.

« Merci, pour ce que t'as fait. »

L'autre ne répondit que par haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il gardait son air désintéressé et ses mains dans les poches. Il ne paraissait pas non plus très à l'aise, sans doute à cause de l'autre Axel qu'il devait connaître dans le troisième Monde. D'ailleurs, le roux aimerait bien savoir si en deux jours, les deux Vanitas avaient eu l'occasion de se croiser -et comment ça avait pu se passer, du coup. Mais Axel avait d'autres priorités, surtout en se rappelant des K.O de Ventus et Xion, et de l'état du noiraud Originel, après la Méga-Evolution.

« Comment ils vont, tous ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien. Ils t'attendent dans l'un des salons que Pierre a réservé. Bon sauf Aqua.

— Je parie qu'elle a fait que veiller sur moi ces deux derniers jours.

— Gagné. »

Un nouveau silence, alors que le cinquième organisateur regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, maintenant qu'il en était assez proche. En constatant l'ambiance assez perturbante actuelle, Axel n'osait pas imaginer la tension qu'il avait pu y avoir si les deux Vanitas s'étaient à un moment retrouvés dans la même pièce.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? osa finalement demander le roux –sachant très bien que l'autre comprendrait de qui il parlait, même sans citer de nom.

— Yep. D'ailleurs il était pas vraiment dans l'océan, en fait.

— Pourquoi l'avoir fait croire, alors ?

— Au début c'était un moyen de savoir si vous étiez prêts à activer la méga-évolution car c'était un truc obligatoire contre Kyogre, pis on a réalisé que la gemme allait faire de la merde, donc il devait mettre Aqua sur la piste pour qu'elle agisse. »

Axel y voyait un peu plus clair, maintenant. Certes la sphère avait sans doute empêché le plan de se dérouler correctement, mais les séparer avait été un moyen de les tester. Le cinquième organisateur avait personnellement vérifié si son Originel était prêt, tandis que les autres avaient dû étudier le comportement d'Axel, face à la disparition du noiraud.

« Au fait bravo, reprit finalement Vanitas.

— Pourquoi ?

— T'as réussi le défi que je t'avais lancé.

— Quel… »

Puis Axel se rappela. Lorsque Vanilla et Alexia l'avaient déposé à Clementi-Ville… La noiraude lui avait donné la Braségalite, lui lançant un défi sur la méga-évolution. Et sachant que le Vanitas de leur monde avait le pouvoir de manipuler les cœurs et consciences… le noiraud avait dû prendre provisoirement possession de Vanilla, et Axel avait « rencontré » le cinquième organisateur bien plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

« C'est mesquin d'avoir pris son contrôle, rétorqua finalement Axel.

— En vrai même Alexia le savait pas sur le coup, c'était très drôle.

— Quelque soit le monde, j'crois que t'es irrécupérable.

— Je te retourne le compliment. »

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, c'était indéniable. Axel n'avait pas connu ce Vanitas, et il en était de même avec le noiraud pour le roux. Malgré tout… il y avait cette complicité née presque naturellement entre eux.

« Tu ferais mieux de les rejoindre, déclara finalement Vanitas, après un silence. Xion et Roxas vont finir par nous faire une syncope sinon, à force de s'inquiéter pour toi.

— Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Laisser Vanilla se reposer, maintenant que les choses se sont calmés.

— Comment ça ?

— En gros, on partage la même énergie depuis que j'suis mort, mais bon là j'ai un peu abusé, vu que c'était un peu la merde de votre côté.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes, quand elle nous a téléporté ?

— C'était moi aussi à ce moment-là, mais ouais, son corps a mal réagi. Mais bon là ce sera pas aussi extrême, t'inquiète. »

Axel réalisa qu'effectivement, il s'inquiétait un peu pour la jeune femme –alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas non plus, techniquement. Mais en même temps… chaque organisateur avait énormément fait pour eux, et ils donnaient vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient pour que la mission réussisse. Le roux aurait d'ailleurs voulu aborder le sujet Xehanort, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, au vu des derniers évènements, ils n'avaient sans doute pas cherché grand chose à son propos. Il repensa alors à quelque chose qu'il avait dit aux deux jeunes femmes, à un moment.

« Y'a intérêt que Vanilla aille vite mieux, car j'dois l'affronter elle et Alexia un jour, donc elles ont pas le droit de se défiler avec des excuses aussi bidons. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Vanitas, alors que les habituels résidus bleus commencèrent à apparaître autour de lui.

« Je transmettrai. »

Au moment où le noiraud disparut totalement, Axel constata qu'Aqua avait ouvert les yeux. Il décida alors de mettre sa discussion avec l'autre de côté, pour pouvoir correctement râler sur la jeune femme.

« Alors toi, t'es une sacrée idiote à veiller sur les gens au point de t'assoupir sur un fauteuil pourri. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Son comportement l'étonnait elle-même, un peu. Elle ne pensait pas agir comme elle venait de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ventus ou Terra. Comme quoi… ce voyage les avait vraiment tous changés. Elle se leva, s'étira un peu –car le roux avait raison, son lit d'infortune avait vraiment été inconfortable- puis observa le roux.

« On va les rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais. »

Axel eut le réflexe de vouloir remettre sa ceinture où il y avait ses Pokéball, mais sans surprise, il ne trouva rien dans la chambre –pas même son sac. Sans doute que c'était dans le fameux salon. Le roux suivit alors simplement Aqua, qui devait savoir où était l'endroit où les autres étaient réunis.

Ils descendirent un étage, et continuèrent à traverser le couloir, jusqu'au moment où la Maîtresse de la Keyblade s'arrêta, pour ensuite mettre une main sur la poignée de la porte se trouvant à leur gauche.

Axel laissa Aqua ouvrir, mais entra en premier lorsque la poignée fut baissée et la porte entrouverte. Pierre fut le premier à les regarder et à sourire, tandis que Roxas et Xion montrèrent un énorme soulagement. Ventus semblait rassuré aussi.

Lorsque le roux observa finalement en direction de Vanitas, celui-ci le fixait également, assis sur le canapé –il avait les bras croisés, et était toujours sous sa forme de Pokémon, comme tous les autres.

Comme Axel venait d'avoir une discussion avec le cinquième organisateur… voir le noiraud avec lequel il avait fait tout ce voyage le perturba légèrement, sur l'instant. Mais il fut soulagé de constater que Vanitas avait supporté la Méga-Evolution et qu'il se portait bien.

« Salut, j'vous ai manqué ? finit-il par demander, le plus naturellement du monde.

— Absolument pas, répondit tout aussi naturellement Vanitas.

— C'est pas à toi que je posais la question de toute façon, fut la seule chose que trouva à rétorquer le roux, vexé, sous l'amusement de tous les autres. »

Une conclusion pouvait malgré tout être tirée : chacun d'eux s'était remis des évènements. Pierre s'avança –alors que depuis le début il était adossé au mur, un peu à l'écart du groupe.

« Vous avez réussi à sauver Hoenn de la menace de Kyogre et Groudon. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

— Ouais, fin on aurait pas réussi tout seul, déclara alors Axel, en observant du coin de l'œil Vanitas, avant de fixer à nouveau Pierre.

— On vous a mis sur la voie, c'est vrai, avoua l'organisateur. Mais c'est vous qui avez su interpréter chacune de nos paroles comme il fallait, ou plus simplement comprendre leur signification. »

Un silence, mais bien vite rompu par Aqua.

« Au fait, que sont devenues les gemmes ?

— La famille en charge de leur surveillance les a ramenées au Mont-Mémoria, répondit Pierre. Vous n'avez donc plus à vous en soucier.

— Et Kyogre et Groudon, où sont-ils à présent ? interrogea Xion.

— Ils doivent à nouveau dormir, Kyogre au fond de l'océan et Groudon dans le Mont-Chimnée. Ils ne sont plus un danger pour personne. »

Que des bonnes nouvelles, ça faisait longtemps, songea Axel.

Alors que Pierre continuait de discuter un peu avec les autres, le roux observa Vanitas, avant de se décider à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu parler de leur exploit d'il y avait deux jours, mais il connaissait maintenant suffisamment le noiraud pour savoir qu'il ne souhaiterait pas particulièrement en parler –mais que les autres avaient dû le marteler de nombreuses questions.

De toute façon, Axel était bien plus curieux de savoir ce que la confrontation entre les deux Vanitas avait donné… mais il ne fallait pas non plus que son véritable objectif soit trop évident, donc il décida de poser une autre question avant.

« T'as survécu à l'interrogatoire des gens suite à ta Méga-Evolution ?

— Difficilement.

— Et ton séjour dans l'océan, c'était bien ? »

Vanitas observa Axel quelques secondes. Le noiraud constata que l'autre lui souriait un peu trop pour une question aussi anodine –preuve qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais été au fond des mers. Le noiraud comprit donc facilement le plan du roux : savoir comment s'était passée sa rencontre avec le cinquième organisateur. Mais il ne lui offrirait pas ce plaisir.

« Tu t'imagines même pas à quel point.

— Euh, et c'est tout ?

— Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut-être ?

— Bah c'est-à-dire que… non, pas vraiment. »

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas de sourire, narquois et satisfait de voir la mine déçue d'Axel. Ce dernier, en réalisant que le noiraud se moquait de lui, sut rapidement que l'autre savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait posé cette question, ce qui eut pour effet de le frustrer encore plus.

« T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets.

— Je te retourne le compliment. »

Tiens, une impression de déjà-vu. Axel ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire, quand même. Lorsque Vanitas l'observa, il ne comprit évidemment pas la raison –vu qu'il ignorait qu'Axel avait eu une véritable conversation avec le cinquième organisateur.

Aqua finit par attirer leur attention à tous les deux, alors que Pierre semblait être sur le point de partir. L'organisateur, avant son départ, s'adressa une dernière fois au groupe.

« Nous allons tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'a fait ou voulu faire Xehanort ici, mais cela ne vous concerne plus. Mais il se peut bien qu'on se revoit dans d'autres circonstances, alors je vous dis à une prochaine fois. »

Pierre sortit ensuite de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa, mais dans l'esprit de chacun, une question naquit. _Et maintenant ?_

Automatiquement, les regards se tournèrent vers Axel. Après tout il était le meneur –et contrairement à ce que la gemme avait voulu lui faire croire… il méritait ce rôle. Certes il avait échoué sur beaucoup de points dans leur monde… mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était condamné à revivre le même refrain à chaque fois –sinon il n'aurait pas réussi la Méga-Evolution.

Déterminé, il récupéra sa ceinture –posée sur la table basse- ainsi que son sac, près du canapé. Il s'adressa ensuite à tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient depuis plus ou moins longtemps, qu'il avait pris à connaître et qu'il pouvait à présent sans peine les considérer -au même titre que Xion et Roxas qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps- comme des précieux amis.

« Il est temps de reprendre notre recherche des gens de notre monde, décida-t-il. Et de continuer à récolter les badges pour atteindre la Ligue. »

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 15/28

_Atalanopolis_


	37. Chapitre 36

_Et enfin le voilà ! Le chapitre 36. Il aura mis du temps pour pointer le bout de son nez, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Retrouvailles difficiles**

Après avoir refait le plein d'objets et remis chacun de ses compagnons dans leur Pokéball –à leur grand dam- Axel décida de se remettre définitivement en route. Il se trouvait à Atalanopolis, alors que le septième badge ne pouvait être gagné qu'à Algatia. Le chemin serait donc long et difficile –entre le moment où il devrait renfiler la tenue de plongée, puis surfer… Mais qu'importe. Il venait de vivre bien pire, après tout.

A l'instant où le roux sortit pour de bon du centre Pokémon il vit Marc, qui s'apprêtait sans doute à y entrer pour le voir. Axel le comprit plutôt facilement, surtout lorsque l'homme lui tendit une petite boîte, sous l'incompréhension du roux.

« Ce n'est ni un cadeau d'adieu, ni de remerciement. A vrai dire cela ne vient même pas de moi.

— C'est quoi ?

— Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Mais le jeune homme qui t'a sorti de la Grotte Origine tenait à ce que je te le donne, avant ton départ. »

Cela venait donc du cinquième Organisateur. Axel ne put s'empêcher d'examiner sous toutes les coutures le colis –mais il n'y avait strictement rien qui pouvait en indiquer son contenu.

« Sur ce, je te dis à très bientôt.

— Comment ça ? interrogea Axel –après tout il ne pensait pas revenir ici un jour.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai… je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter correctement, réalisa alors l'autre. Laisse-moi alors recommencer. Je m'appelle Marc, spécialiste des Pokémon Eau. Je suis également le dernier obstacle entre les challengers et la Route Victoire qui mène à la Ligue. »

Axel mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était en face du dernier champion –qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas encore affronter. L'expression qu'il affichait fit rire Marc, avant qu'il ne le regarde dans les yeux.

« Les autres champions, ainsi que Pierre, m'ont beaucoup parlé de ton potentiel. Et lorsque je vois ce que tu as fait pour Hoenn… j'ai hâte de pouvoir juger ta force de moi-même. »

Le huitième champion retourna ainsi à son arène. Lorsque ce dernier fut hors de son champ de vision, Axel se rappela du colis qu'il lui avait confié. Il décida de l'ouvrir sans attendre.

A l'intérieur… un bracelet. Il y avait également un papier avec. Il décida de lire ce dernier avant d'examiner l'autre objet.

_Place ça à mon Originel, ce sera plus pratique pour la Méga-Evolution._

Après avoir lu le mot, Axel prit d'abord en main le bracelet pour l'examiner. La Braségalite y avait été implantée. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il se rappela que Vanitas l'avait lâché, avant de s'évanouir. Il faudrait donc que le roux pense à lui donner cet accessoire, pour ne plus risquer de perdre la gemme.

Pour l'instant, il se contenta de mettre l'objet dans son sac puis observa autour de lui.

Maintenant que le mauvais temps provoqué par Kyogre avait disparu, Axel pouvait vraiment voir la ville cratère que formait Atalanopolis. A part par la voie des airs ou des profondeurs, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en sortir –c'était vraiment une île isolée de tout, en plein milieu de l'océan.

A cette pensée, Axel soupira, se rappelant qu'il devait maintenant se diriger vers Algatia. Il avait bien la combinaison de plongée et il pensait s'être suffisamment motivé pour le trajet, mais finalement…

Dans sa déprime, il ne fit pas vraiment attention au bruit caractéristique d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait.

« Je peux peut-être nous téléporter à Algatia, proposa Aqua. »

Axel releva la tête vers la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Sous sa forme de Gardevoir, elle possédait de nombreux pouvoirs –dont celui de la téléportation. Cependant…

« La dernière fois il t'a fallu l'aide du cinquième Organisateur, je te rappelle.

— Parce qu'il y avait Pierre, Vanilla, Alexia, et toi. Là tu es seul, ça devrait aller. En plus grâce aux organisateurs, nous avons déjà pu aller à Algatia, donc je pourrai nous emmener sans trop de soucis.

— T'es sûre de toi ? »

Aqua ne prit pas la peine de répondre et força Axel à prendre ses mains. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, afin de pouvoir correctement visualiser l'endroit où ils avaient été téléportés, lors de l'Eveil de Kyogre. Ce fut dans une lumière blanche qu'ils disparurent d'Atanalopolis, pour apparaître près du centre Pokémon d'Algatia.

Comme il n'était pas rare de voir l'un ou l'autre Dresseur sortir un de leur Pokémon, Axel décida de laisser Aqua en dehors de sa Pokéball, pour une fois. Cela devait donc faire quatre jaloux, étant donné que sortir une équipe complète en ville était interdit –mais ils s'en remettraient.

Au vu des évènements récents, et avant d'aller glaner des informations sur l'arène, le duo prit le temps de visiter cette petite ville. Il y avait des habitations, mais ce qui faisait très certainement la renommée de l'île, c'était son Centre Spatial. Axel et Aqua apprirent même l'existence d'un festival, organisé à l'occasion de la pluie de météorite qu'il y aurait dans quelques jours.

Seulement voilà… ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils seraient toujours dans ce monde, la nuit où cela se produirait –mais pour admirer un tel spectacle, ils seraient presque prêts à rester quelques jours de plus.

Enfin, pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de penser à ce genre de petits plaisirs. Il restait encore la moitié d'entre eux à retrouver, en plus de remporter la Ligue… sans oublier une autre menace qui planait sans doute sur ce monde, à en croire les quelques sous-entendus des Organisateurs.

Le duo décida alors d'aller voir ce que disait le panneau de la septième arène –généralement il en dévoilait au moins son type.

Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un groupe d'amis –deux filles et deux garçons-, qui semblaient être en pleine discussion –qui semblait assez animée. Curieux, Axel et Aqua ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter en passant plus près d'eux. Ils parlaient bien évidemment des évènements liés à Kyogre et Groudon… mais ce fut la suite qui interpela vraiment le roux et la Maîtresse de la Keyblade.

« Il parait même que Lévy et Tatia ont décidé de veiller quelques temps sur les objets sacrés, le temps que leurs grands-parents se rétablissent de leur agression, déclara un des garçons.

— Mais alors qui s'occupera de leur arène en leur absence ? demanda le second.

— Nous on sait, répondit l'une des filles du groupe.

— On a vu deux filles entrer dans l'arène, hier soir.

— Et même qu'elles sont arrivées à dos de Drattak.

— Et on aurait loupé un Pokémon aussi énorme ? demanda l'un des garçons, sceptique.

— Il était tard, et en plus elles ne sont pas allées en ville avec. Nous étions sur la plage lorsqu'elles ont atterri et… »

Le reste de la conversation ne fut écoutée ni par Aqua, ni par Axel. En fait le duo s'observait, comme pour essayer de savoir si l'autre pensait à la même chose, après avoir entendu cette discussion.

Ils se souvenaient très bien que les grands-parents des champions avaient été kidnappés. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise de savoir que Lévy et Tatia ne tiendraient pas leur poste ces prochains jours.

C'était l'identité de leurs remplaçantes qui les perturbaient. Surtout que Pierre, qui était le représentant de ce monde, n'allait pas choisir des personnes au hasard. Ce serait donc naturel pour lui de prendre des personnes proches, mais qu'Axel n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'affronter.

Du coup, ces deux jeunes femmes venues à dos de Drattak…

« On est d'accord, ces quatre gamins parlaient bien d'Alexia et Vanilla, hein ? demanda finalement Axel.

— La coïncidence du Drattak serait bien trop grande, confirma Aqua. Nous ferions mieux de correctement nous préparer, dans ce cas.

— Ouais. »

Axel l'attendait depuis un moment, ce combat contre les deux Organisatrices… mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles seraient l'obstacle pour obtenir le septième badge. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à perdre.

« Allons sur la plage, proposa Aqua. Comme ça nous pourrons en parler avec tout le monde.

— T'as raison. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le lieu-dit. Une fois en dehors de la ville, Axel fit sortir tous ses compagnons de leur Pokéball. Bien évidemment, même à travers celle-ci, rien ne leur avait échappé, et ils se doutaient tous de la raison de cette réunion de « crise » sur la plage. Axel préféra tout de même mettre les choses au clair avec eux, avant de conclure.

« Du coup, là, on pourra pas se permettre la moindre erreur.

— Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Vanitas.

— Déjà toi, tu vas mettre ça. »

Axel ne laissa pas le temps au noiraud de se poser de questions, qu'il chercha le bracelet –incrusté de la Braségalite- qu'il lui tendit. Le Poké-Humain comprit tout de suite l'intérêt de porter cette chose noire, qu'il mit alors à son poignet droit. Axel passa donc directement à autre chose.

« On pourra difficilement les surprendre, elles vous connaissent tous, alors que nous, on sait juste qu'elles ont un Braségali et un Drattak. En plus on sait pas le nombre total de Pokémon à affronter, surtout qu'elles sont deux. Donc faudra faire hyper gaffe.

— Elles sont vraiment plus avantagées que nous…, constata Xion. On peut vraiment gagner contre elles ?

— On a pas le choix. Pis je l'attendais ce combat, alors si on perd elles vont nous le rappeler jusqu'à la fin.

— Pauvre Axel, il a peur d'être humilié.

— La ferme Vanitas, rétorqua le roux, avant de continuer. C'est vrai qu'on est pas super avantagés, mais on vient d'affronter un Pokémon Mythique, donc les battre devrait pas être si compliqué.

— Dit-il pour se rassurer, répondit innocemment Ventus.

— Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Malgré tout… cela devait être la première fois que Vanitas et Ventus se jetèrent un regard aussi complice en se souriant. Bien sûr cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais cela montrait encore une évolution positive dans leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Plus rien ne serait pareil, lorsqu'ils pourraient retourner dans leur monde.

« BREF. Y'a une grotte sur une île au nord d'Algatia, on va s'entraîner là-bas, histoire de pas faire chier les gens qui peuvent venir sur la plage. On y restera la journée, et demain vous avez intérêt à être prêts, car on ira à l'arène. »

Axel rappela ensuite provisoirement tout le monde, sauf Ventus qui -grâce à sa capacité surf- réussirait à l'emmener à l'île citée auparavant. Une fois arrivés à destination, le roux libéra à nouveau toute son équipe et donna les dernières directives avant d'entrer dans la Grotte Tréfonds.

« On va essayer de ratisser la Grotte de fond en comble durant votre entraînement. On sait jamais, y'a peut-être une personne de notre monde dedans.

— On se sépare, du coup ? demanda Roxas. »

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Mais Axel se refusait tout de même de fouiller la grotte chacun de leur côté.

« On va faire deux groupes de trois. Aqua, tu prends Ventus et Vanitas avec toi. Moi je serai avec Xion et Roxas. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous devenus plus forts grâce à leurs diverses expériences et évolutions, Axel pouvait se permettre de ne pas suivre à la trace ses compagnons, même si ici il était censé être leur dresseur. De plus, avec les récents évènements, il ne risquait plus d'y avoir de tension entre la Maîtresse de la Keyblade, le blond et le noiraud. Du coup le roux pourrait profiter d'être uniquement avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'autre trio n'émit d'ailleurs aucune objection dans la composition des groupes et prit même les devants.

Quand le groupe composé uniquement de membres de l'Organisation XIII se mit en route, ce fut d'abord dans un silence pesant. Chacun d'eux avait des regrets. Axel parce qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger Xion et Roxas des manigances de Xemnas ou de DiZ, Xion parce qu'elle avait fait du mal autant au roux qu'au blond, et Roxas… parce qu'il avait été en grande partie la cause de la disparition de la noiraude et d'Axel. Mais était-ce vraiment utile d'en parler ? Non.

Après tout, ils avaient réussi à se retrouver ici, ce qui voulait dire que dans leur monde… ce serait possible également. Il n'y avait plus de regret à avoir. Ils se reverraient.

« Je suis heureuse, déclara soudainement Xion. Je pensais vraiment ne jamais pouvoir vous revoir… »

Convaincue de devoir disparaître autant physiquement que dans les esprits, elle ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir être à nouveau aux côtés de ceux avec qui elle avait partagé d'innombrables moments, à déguster des glaces à l'eau de mer devant le crépuscule éternel de la Cité. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle souriait –les deux autres lui rendirent évidemment son sourire. Des trois, c'était celle qui avait dû le plus souffrir des évènements –après tout, elle… elle s'en souvenait depuis le début. Ou plutôt elle n'avait jamais oublié, contrairement à eux.

Axel l'admirait pour avoir réussi à être aussi forte –et il se promettait de la retrouver, lui et Roxas, dans leur monde. Il y avait sans doute un moyen de les libérer du cœur de Sora, sans pour autant détruire ce dernier –et le roux le trouverait.

« Eh bien eh bien. N°I, quelle surprise. »

Une voix que le trio put reconnaître entre mille. Vexen. L'un des membres Fondateurs, mais surtout celui qui avait créé Néo-Riku et Xion. Cette dernière, à l'entente de son véritable « nom », frissonna. Même si elle avait développé sa propre conscience, elle restait inexorablement qu'une expérience. Une simple poupée créée à partir de souvenirs d'un être qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré, au final.

« Elle s'appelle Xion, rétorqua Roxas.

— Qu'importe son nom, elle reste ma création. »

A ce moment-là, un Oniglali se laissa tomber à quelques mètres d'eux. A en juger par les flashbacks qu'ils eurent, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Vexen. Il devait donc s'être accroché au plafond pour les observer. Mais Axel et Roxas s'en fichèrent -ils se mirent devant Xion, pour la protéger.

« Je suis plutôt surpris de voir que nous nous sommes finalement rappelés d'elle, d'ailleurs. C'est très intéressant. J'ai créé quelque chose de fascinant avec toi, N°I. »

Non seulement Vexen ne semblait pas être perturbé par sa forme de Pokémon, mais surtout… il parlait de Xion comme si c'était toujours sa « chose ». Axel et Roxas ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ça. La noiraude était comme eux. Et elle était leur précieuse amie.

« Arrêtez de parler d'elle comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette ! s'énerva le blond.

— Roxas…, souffla Xion, qui n'arrivait pas à affronter son créateur –alors que les deux autres lui tenaient tête.

— C'est ironique que ce soit toi qui me dises ça. Après tout elle a été créée pour te détruire. Bien sûr, vu que nous l'avons oublié pendant un temps certain, elle a visiblement échoué. Mais je pourrai te réparer, N°I. Une fois de retour dans notre Monde, s'entend. »

Les mots de trop. Axel sortit une Pokéball vide et la lança rageusement vers Vexen pour le faire définitivement taire. Seulement sa capture échoua.

« Intéressant. C'est donc ainsi que les créatures que nous sommes devenues sont maîtrisées par les Hommes… mais visiblement ce n'est pas infaillible. »

Puis, et chose qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent avec les autres Poké-Humains, Vexen riposta. Il envoya un Laser Glace sur Axel. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et retint très difficilement un cri de douleur, alors que toute sa main et son avant bras avaient été complètement gelés. L'immobilisation faisait penser à un plâtre, mais la sensation de brûlure due au froid intense de la glace était insoutenable. Il s'agenouilla en tenant son membre immobilisé de la pire manière qu'il soit. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se libérer au plus vite du gel… il savait très bien que son membre ne s'en sortirait pas. Il avait au grand maximum un quart d'heure.

Il ne faisait plus attention au reste. Il constata juste que Roxas s'était éloigné en criant quelque chose, qui résonna dans toute la grotte. Xion était cependant restée à ses côtés, même si elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tentait juste de le garder conscient malgré la douleur, en lui parlant –ce qui lui permit de suivre plus ou moins le combat entre Vexen et Roxas.

Le blond -malgré sa forme d'Elecsprint- esquivait difficilement les rayons glacés, mais arrivait plutôt bien à toucher son adversaire. Ce dernier était rapide pour ce qui était de lancer des offensives, mais était plutôt lent du point de vue de ses propres mouvements –ce qui était un avantage considérable, mais pas infaillible.

Roxas finit par être immobilisé au niveau des pattes arrière. Vexen l'ignora complètement à partir de ce moment-là et se dirigea vers Xion et Axel. La noiraude réussit à se ressaisir et à exécuter une attaque mâchouille, mais la riposte de Vexen l'envoya contre une stalagmite, laissant Axel seul et blessé contre lui. Le roux tenta de ne pas montrer la douleur lancinante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et lança un regard noir au Numéro IV.

« Bien, voyons voir jusqu'où les pouvoirs de ces créatures peuvent aller. »

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre au prochain laser glace, Axel ferma les yeux, en attendant une attaque… qui n'arriva pas. Il sentit même quelque chose lui prendre son bras gelé, tandis qu'une légère chaleur semblait doucement faire fondre la glace autour de son membre.

En rouvrant les paupières, il vit Vanitas, toujours sous sa forme de Braségali, en train de le dégeler –évidemment, qui ça aurait pu être d'autres ? C'était un Pokémon Feu.

En observant cette fois-ci dans la direction de Vexen, il vit celui-ci lutter contre le sommeil –chose qu'il ne réussit pas à faire plus de quelques secondes.

Puis, en jetant rapidement un regard derrière lui, Axel vit Aqua et Ventus –la première avait lancé une attaque hypnose.

Mais… comment avaient-ils su ?

« Mettez encore plus de temps la prochaine fois, râla finalement Roxas.

— J'te signale qu'on était à l'autre bout de la grotte, ton cri c'était un chuchotement, donc va suivre un chuchotement toi la prochaine fois, rétorqua Vanitas, qui continuait à dégeler lentement le membre d'Axel. »

Ce dernier évitait de bouger, car il savait très bien que si le noiraud faisait fondre aussi lentement la glace, c'était pour éviter de lui briser les os dans la manœuvre. Mais s'il n'avait pas comprit ce que Roxas avait crié tout à l'heure à cause de la douleur, il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner le message. Le blond avait profité du résonnement pour faire revenir l'autre trio.

Il vit Aqua chercher une Pokéball vide dans son sac, pour la lui tendre –ce qui lui rappela que la menace n'était pas encore écartée.

De sa main valide, Axel lança la sphère sur Vexen. Endormi, ce dernier ne put pas se libérer, cette fois. Aqua s'occupa ensuite de téléporter l'objet dans ses mains pour le ranger dans le sac. Au même moment, Vanitas finalisa le dégèle et lâcha doucement le bras d'Axel.

« Evite les mouvements brusques ces prochaines heures et ça devrait aller. »

Le noiraud s'éloigna pour s'occuper de Roxas, tandis qu'Aqua aida Axel à se relever. Le roux restait tout de même sous le choc de tout ça. Il avait bien cru perdre la vie, sur ce coup.

« Est-ce que ça ira ?

— J'crois…

— Nous ferions mieux de repousser notre entraînement, afin que vous puissiez tous vous reposer. »

Aqua avait raison. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement parlant… ce combat contre Vexen fut éprouvant. Pendant que Roxas faisait un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé, Xion s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à se dresser contre son « créateur » à temps. Peut-être que les choses se serait passé autrement si…

« Oubliez tout ça, déclara finalement Vanitas, qui avait fini de s'occuper de Roxas. Ca sert à rien de vous plomber le moral pour ce genre de conneries. »

Xion sentit le regard du noiraud sur elle. Chose qui fut confirmé lorsqu'elle l'observa à son tour. Evidemment. Il devait se douter à quoi elle pensait. Après tout, et même si lui avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Xehanort… il savait qu'il aurait eu un blocage similaire –car qu'importe les atrocités vécues… Vexen comme leur plus grand ennemi les avait créés. C'était une chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais fuir. Ils étaient nés grâce à eux.

Seulement cette fois-ci, Axel ne fit pas véritablement attention à tout ça. Il subissait le contrecoup des évènements et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir. Avec l'aide d'Aqua, et aux côtés de ses autres compagnons, tous regagnèrent le Centre Pokémon d'Algatia.

Mais malgré ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient tout de même retrouvé l'un des leurs.

Et c'était la chose la plus importante à retenir des évènements.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 16/28

_Algatia_


	38. Chapitre 37

C'est le W-E de quatre jours en Alsace !  
Du coup pour fêter ça, un petit chapitre de transition. Normalement dans le prochain il se passera plus de choses. J'espère malgré tout que celui-ci vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Informations**

Le reste de l'après-midi, Axel la passa à se reposer -surveillé par Aqua- dans l'une des chambres du Centre Pokémon. Vexen avait été déposé au PC et n'en sortirait certainement pas avant leur retour chez eux. Aucun d'eux ne reviendrait donc là-dessus.

Quand Axel se réveilla, en début de soirée, il se sentait plutôt reposé. Le bras qui avait subi le laser glace lui paraissait encore légèrement engourdi, mais c'était bien plus que supportable. De toute façon il n'allait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup l'utiliser pour l'instant.

Il s'étira, puis constata la présence d'Aqua, qui l'observait en silence. Malgré ce léger sourire, le roux pouvait sentir son inquiétude.

« T'en fais pas, ça va.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— T'inquiète, rassura le roux. Mais Xion ? Elle va bien ?

— Elle ne voulait plus trop en parler, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Je pense que ce temps de repos lui a été tout autant bénéfique qu'à toi. »

Au moins ça… Vexen avait vraiment été horrible avec elle. Mais Xion était forte, elle l'avait montré à maintes reprises. Et maintenant qu'il avait pu récupérer ses capacités intellectuelles, Axel savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un « Créateur » aussi atroce. Donc si jamais elle avait besoin d'en parler, la noiraude irait très certainement se confier à Vanitas. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu à affronter Xehanort, mais il pouvait très bien la comprendre –contrairement au roux et à tous les autres.

Il n'avait plus à s'en faire car toute son équipe était solidaire, à présent. Chacun pouvait compter sur les autres, quelque soit le problème rencontré.

Axel décida alors de ne plus se soucier de tout ça et observa par la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire nuit, ce qui signifiait qu'il était trop tard pour reprendre l'entraînement. Il soupira. C'était hors de question qu'ils tentent l'arène demain. Ils partaient déjà avec un sérieux désavantage contre Alexia et Vanilla, qui les connaissaient, alors qu'eux ignoraient tout de ce qui pouvait les attendre.

« Arrête de penser à ça, déclara soudainement Aqua, qui commençait à bien –trop- le connaître. Nous avons visiblement du temps devant nous, sinon les Organisateurs nous auraient prévenus. Nous tenterons l'arène lorsque tu penseras que nous serons prêts, donc que ce soit demain ou un autre jour… ça n'a aucune importance.

— Ouais… t'as raison. »

Aqua avait toujours raison, de toute façon. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Depuis le début elle l'avait vraiment énormément aidé. Sans elle… son équipe et lui ne serait certainement pas arrivé jusqu'ici.

« Sur la colline, à côté du Centre Spatial, il y a un joli point de vue sur la mer, expliqua la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Comme c'est un peu isolé du reste de la ville, peut-être qu'on pourra tous profiter de cette vue, pour nous détendre. »

Après les derniers évènements, il était vrai qu'un petit moment de détente s'imposait –et le lieu dont parlait Aqua paraissait vraiment sympa.

« Allons-y, alors. »

Le duo se mit en route vers le lieu dit. Au moment où ils arrivèrent il n'y avait personne, du coup Axel en profita pour libérer ses quatre autres compagnons. L'occasion également de faire une mise au point, et les avertir du changement de programme.

« Bon, vu ce qu'il s'est passé, on a pas vraiment pu s'entraîner comme on aurait dû le faire, commença le roux. Mais c'est que partie remise. On s'entraînera demain et on avisera à ce moment-là pour l'arène, ok ? »

Aucun de ses compagnons n'émit d'objection. Ils s'installèrent en silence, pour profiter du calme environnant, alors que le soleil se couchait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Alors que certains de ses Poké-Humain discutaient entre eux, Axel observait distraitement le bracelet –serti de la gemme sésame- qu'il portait. Il devrait s'entraîner avec Vanitas à maîtriser la puissance de la Méga-Evolution. Le noiraud devait non seulement s'habituer à cette dose conséquente de puissance –car Axel avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas forcément été lui-même- mais en plus ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'évanouir à chaque utilisation.

Le roux soupira, alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Pour l'instant ils étaient vraiment loin d'être prêts à affronter Alexia et Vanilla –déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal contre la sixième arène…

« Tu sais que c'est interdit de sortir son équipe complète de leur Pokéball ? »

Eh merde. Visiblement la bonne idée d'Aqua prendrait fin maintenant. Axel, ainsi que tous les Poké-Humains se relevèrent immédiatement. Le roux s'excusa auprès du jeune homme en face d'eux. Mais au moment où il voulut arrêter de transgresser les règles, l'autre en face haussa les épaules –mais gardait ses mains dans les poches.

« En vrai je m'en fiche. Mais j'ai appris que vous vouliez affronter les deux championnes provisoires, vrai ?

— Euh… ouais. Pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien, mais je peux vous donner quelques trucs sur elles, expliqua l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

C'était étrange… Même si Axel ne connaissait pas ce jeune garçon blond en face d'eux, son attitude lui était familière. Il adressa un regard au reste du groupe et constata que Vanitas fronçait légèrement les sourcils en observant l'autre. Le roux avait cependant d'autres préoccupations –mais au moins ça prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez l'inconnu.

« Parce que tu les connais ?

— P't'être bien que oui, p't'être bien que non, répondit évasivement l'autre. »

Ok, alors ce type était louche, mais il avait visiblement des informations qui leur seraient utiles. Il valait mieux ne pas chercher à s'embrouiller avec lui et lui faire cracher le morceau. Néanmoins, c'était étrange que cet homme cherche à les aider alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas…

« Et pourquoi tu nous aiderais ?

— Parce que ça les fera chier. »

Axel adressa alors un regard à ses Poké-Humains. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas contre. En fait, ils avaient tous une expression étrange –comme s'ils avaient compris quelque chose. Aqua affichait même un léger sourire amusé, alors que Vanitas se foutait de sa gueule silencieusement.

Après cette entrevue, ils auraient des explications à donner. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre, qui semblait garder un air difficilement neutre.

C'était quoi leur problème à tous sérieux ?

« Bref, reprit l'inconnu. Elles possèdent toutes les deux trois Pokémon, donc elles auront un avantage sur vous car vous êtes que cinq. Mais vous pouvez compenser en profitant des faiblesses de leurs Pokémon.

— Et c'est quoi ces Pokémon ?

— Ce serait trop facile si je te le disais.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je suis juste là pour te dire les types mon cher, sinon ce serait pas drôle. »

Ce type l'agaçait. Il avait l'air de se foutre royalement de lui, en plus d'en prendre un malin plaisir. Montrer du coup que ça fonctionnait ne ferait que le satisfaire davantage. Axel devait donc garder son calme.

« Dis toujours.

— Deux types feu, un type combat, un type dragon, un type spectre, un type vol, un type glace, un type ténèbres et un type plante. Ah et elles peuvent toutes les deux utiliser la Méga-Evolution. »

Un Dresseur ne pouvait qu'en activer une, mais elles étaient deux –Axel aurait alors dû s'y attendre. Ce serait donc encore plus compliqué que prévu.

Pour ce qui était des types… Vanilla avait déjà un Brasegali, de type feu et combat, tandis que le Drattak d'Alexia était Dragon et Vol. Mais sinon le reste… Pourquoi l'inconnu s'obstinait à ne pas tout lui dire, alors qu'il en savait tant sur les deux Organisatrices ?

En plein dans ses réflexions, il entendit tout de même l'autre soupirer.

« Quoi encore ? interrogea Axel, qui ne supporterait plus très longtemps cet inconnu, malgré les informations qu'il avait pu fournir –bien qu'incomplètes.

— T'es quand même un sacré numéro. Pas étonnant que mon Originel prenne un malin plaisir à te faire chier. »

Attend… quoi ? Axel se retourna automatiquement vers Vanitas, dont l'expression –avec celle de tous les autres- s'expliquait plus que facilement, maintenant. Il se rappela alors du pouvoir de polymorphie du cinquième Organisateur. Oh putain. Pour quel imbécile il venait de passer ? Pourtant il aurait dû le comprendre tout de suite, mais ce faux visage et cette voix factice l'avaient complètement perturbé, il pouvait juste pas imaginer sur le coup que c'était qu'une illusion.

« Allez, à la revoyure. »

Quand Axel chercha à empêcher le Cinquième Organisateur de partir, celui-ci leur faisait déjà dos et marchait en direction de la ville. Une lumière bleue l'entoura, tandis que les cheveux blonds furent remplacés par les habituels cheveux en bataille noirs. Il sortit également sa main droite de sa poche, celle avec la marque des Nescients, pour les saluer –avant de disparaître sans même un dernier mot. Mais son sourire avait pu se deviner, même de dos.

Axel se tourna rageusement vers tous ses Poké-Humains.

« Vous saviez !

— Je crois que t'es le seul qui avait pas compris en fait, répondit Roxas.

— Et me le dire au lieu de me faire passer pour un con ?

— J'voulais voir s'il méritait d'être moi, se défendit Vanitas.

— Bah voyons. Et Môssieur est-il satisfait de sa doublure ?

— Il se débrouille bien. »

Entre l'Originel et celui du troisième Monde, il n'y avait pas un Vanitas qui rattrapait l'autre. Putain. Pourquoi c'était lui qu'Axel devait se coltiner en double exemplaire ? Ca pouvait pas être genre Aqua ? Elle était gentille, elle –quoique, elle aussi savait et n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de sourire car la situation l'amusait. Tous des traîtres.

« J'vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes.

— Il nous a quand même fourni quelques informations, répondit Xion, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher un léger amusement.

— Plus flou que ça tu meurs, rétorqua le roux. C'est pas des vraies infos. La seule vraie info c'est le nombre de Pokémon qu'elles ont.

— Mais est-ce que tu te serais rappelé qu'elles pouvaient invoquer deux Méga-Evolutions ? demanda Ventus. »

Bon ok, point pour le blond, cette fois. Non il s'en serait pas rappelé. Mais ça rattrapait absolument pas le reste. Et surtout le Cinquième Organisateur s'était bien payé sa tête, avec le soutien de tous les autres évidemment. La prochaine fois qu'un type dont il ignorait l'identité rappliquerait, il serait cinquante fois plus vigilant, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre.

« Bref, on rentre au Centre et demain on se met vraiment à l'entraînement. »

Il rappela chacun de ses Poké-Humains, puis se mit en route vers le Centre Pokémon –avec un rapide regard vers l'arène, fermée à clé. Vanilla et Alexia n'y retournerait qu'au moment où Axel déciderait de les affronter… Sans doute était-ce pour ça que le Cinquième Organisateur était dans le coin, pour les prévenir en temps et en heure.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il retira sa ceinture avec ses Pokéball, puis se coucha sur le dos, à regarder le plafond. Comme il avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il se contenta alors de réfléchir aux quelques informations que l'Organisateur lui avait données.

_« Deux types feu, un type combat, un type dragon, un type spectre, un type vol, un type glace, un type ténèbres et un type plante. »_

En y réfléchissant bien, Axel avait sans doute les moyens de contrer la plupart des types, ou d'au moins réussir à résister face à eux. Le problème principal était en fait les Méga-Evolutions. Il ne pouvait en faire qu'une, alors qu'il en aurait sans doute deux en face de lui, durant le combat. Il se serait bien risqué à en faire plusieurs à la fois, le truc c'était qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autres méga-gemme. D'ailleurs, il se demandait… pourquoi personne ne pouvait utiliser plusieurs Méga-Evolution en même temps ? Bon, lorsque c'était la première il comprenait, vu l'état dans lequel ils avaient été, lui et Vanitas… mais les suivantes ?  
Alexia et Vanilla avaient peut-être la réponse. Il faudrait qu'il songe à leur demander… mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le combat qu'ils mèneraient.

Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre contre elles.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 16/28

_Algatia_


	39. Chapitre 38

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout fraîchement sorti du four._

_Merci pour votre fidélité. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Entraînement**

Axel avait finalement trouvé le sommeil mais, durant la nuit, de nombreux rêves plutôt flous le perturbèrent à son réveil. Résultat, il ne se sentait pas vraiment reposé, mais surtout… il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir d'où il provenait.

Enfin. Le roux décida d'ignorer tout ça et de se concentrer sur l'entraînement qui attendait son équipe. Il prit rapidement un petit-déjeuner au Centre Pokémon, puis en sortit rapidement.

En se dirigeant vers la plage –afin de retourner dans la Grotte Tréfonds- Axel n'hésita pas à écouter un peu les conversations des habitants qu'il pouvait croiser. Surtout que c'était ça qui lui avait permis de savoir que ses prochaines adversaires seraient Alexia et Vanilla, donc s'il pouvait réussir à avoir d'autres informations…

Seulement cette fois-ci, la discussion qu'il entendit ne concernait pas les championnes provisoires.

« Il paraît qu'un énorme serpent vert a pu être aperçu dans le ciel, près de Pacifiville ! déclara un jeune homme à ses amis.

— Ah bon ? demanda un autre, sceptique. Et on a des preuves ?

— J'en sais rien, mais d'après les Pacifiliens, il s'agirait de Rayquaza, le Pokémon qui a réussi à calmer Kyogre et Groudon plusieurs fois au fil des millénaires.

— Ce serait lié au réveil récent de Kyogre ?

— Peut-être qu'il veut être sûr qu'il a bien retrouvé le sommeil, ouais. »

Axel arrêta d'écouter à ce moment-là, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce fameux Rayquaza. Lorsqu'il affronterait Alexia et Vanilla, il ne manquerait pas non plus de leur demander des informations à son sujet.

En attendant, son équipe devait toujours s'entraîner. Du coup, lorsqu'Axel fut arrivé à la plage, il fit appelle à Ventus –qui l'emmena sur la mini île où se trouvait l'endroit qui leur servait de lieu d'entraînement.

Une fois sur place, le roux décida de libérer l'intégralité de son équipe lorsqu'il serait dans la grotte.

Seulement dans celle-ci, cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de Flora. Mais comment avait-elle su qu'il serait ici ?

« J'ai appris que tu voulais affronter les champions de la septième arène.

— Euh, ouais. Pas toi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là en fait ?

— T'as pas mené énormément de combat duo, pas vrai ? »

Quelque chose était différent, chez Flora. Il ne saurait pas dire quoi, mais…

Quand il se rappela du coup que lui avait fait le cinquième Organisateur, la veille. Axel fronça les sourcils en l'observant, alors qu'un léger sourire -qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à « sa » voisine- se dessina sur son visage. L'Autre croyait réellement qu'il allait se faire avoir une seconde fois ?

« Tu me prends pour un abruti ? demanda le roux.

— Y'a de ça, répondit évasivement « Flora » le sourire toujours aux lèvres, avant de retrouver bien rapidement sa véritable apparence. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes. Le Cinquième Organisateur détourna ensuite la tête pour examiner les alentours.

« On a intérêt à se dépêcher pour s'entraîner, la marée va bientôt être haute, déclara-t-il après un silence. »

Axel crut mal entendre.

« Attend, tu veux nous entraîner ?

— Yep.

— Mais genre pour du vrai ? Pourquoi ?

— Je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai envie de faire chier Vanilla et Alexia.

— Donc elles savent pas que t'es ici ?

— C'est que tu comprends vite, pour une fois. »

Le cinquième Organisateur l'insupportait la plupart du temps –même maintenant, en fait. C'était donc impossible que juste pour cette motivation là, il soit prêt à les aider… A moins que ce soit parce qu'il voulait que son Originel gagne contre elles ? Enfin, peu importe. Ca arrangeait un peu Axel, d'avoir l'Autre de son côté.

« Bon du coup va falloir t'entraîner en combat duo, mais aussi faire quelque chose avec la Méga-Evolution. »

Maintenant que le Cinquième Organisateur mentionnait cette dernière… il était vrai que le roux et Vanitas n'avaient activé qu'une seule fois ce pouvoir. En plus, ils s'étaient tous les deux évanouis dans la manœuvre. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre une telle chose à chaque fois.

« T'inquiète on va commencer par le plus facile d'abord. »

Puis sans parler davantage, le Cinquième Organisateur empoigna deux Pokéball –sur un total de quatre- accroché au niveau de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il actionna le mécanisme pour en faire sortir les Pokémon à l'intérieur, un Nostenfer et un Rhinoféros firent leur apparition. Type Poison et Vol pour le premier, Sol et Roche pour le second. Cela ne correspondait pas aux types qu'il avait pu citer, la veille –évidemment.

Le problème, c'était que s'il envoyait Roxas –un Elecsprint- pour s'occuper du Nostenfer, le Rhinoféros aurait l'avantage sur lui. Même Vanitas, de type combat, se retrouverait faible contre lui, à cause de son double type feu… En fait, il n'avait aucun Poké-Humain pour tenir tête au Pokémon Sol/Roche.

« Oublie pas que les attaques aussi ont un type, déclara le Cinquième Organisateur. C'est pas que valable sur les Pokémon. »

Pourquoi l'Autre lui disait… oh. Ventus. Il avait Surf, sous sa forme de Linéon. Ok. Donc pour ce début de combat, il enverrait les deux sosies et il aviserait après. Contrairement au combat contre Vanilla et Alexia qui l'attendait, le Cinquième Organisateur avait moins de Pokémon que lui. C'était faisable.

Voyant que l'Autre s'impatientait, Axel décida d'envoyer les deux blonds sur le terrain, puis leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

« Rhinoféros est le plus dangereux, vaut mieux se débarrasser de lui avant de s'occuper de Nostenfer. Roxas utilise aucune capacité électrique, fais que des morsures. Ventus, toi, utilise des Surf. Normalement il fera pas long feu, vu qu'il a deux types faibles à l'eau. »

Les deux Poké-Humains acquiescèrent, Axel adressa alors un rapide regard vers le Cinquième Organisateur. Celui-ci avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon –mais le roux n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Quand les blonds attaquèrent simultanément le Rhinoféros, celui-ci ne réussit pas à tenir les deux assauts, à cause de sa double faiblesse à l'eau. Seulement leur victoire fut de courte durée, car Ventus chancela, empoisonné.

Axel ne comprit pas comment le Pokémon qu'ils venaient de mettre K.O avait réussi à faire ça –il n'avait pas le talent point poison.

« J'te rappelle qu'on est en combat duo, commença le Cinquième Organisateur. Si tu t'en prends qu'à un seul Pokémon à la fois, faut pas s'étonner que l'autre te saute dessus par surprise. Ok ça a marché au début contre des Posipi et autres merde, mais contre des adversaires de notre niveau, t'as plus aucune chance. »

Axel serra le poing. C'était vrai que lors des rares combats duo qu'il avait pu livrés, les dresseurs étaient relativement faibles. Du coup il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'une stratégie particulière pour les battre, et la technique d'abattre un à un les Pokémon avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Seulement maintenant il allait affronter Vanilla et Alexia, qui remplaçaient les Champions du septième badge. Ils arriveraient donc bientôt au terme de leur aventure. Mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas prêts. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner comme ça.

« On recommence, déclara son adversaire. »

Le cinquième Organisateur lui lança un antidote, tandis qu'il donna à son propre Pokémon ce qui devait être un Rappel Max. Le combat reprit avec exactement la même formation.

Seulement à chaque fois, et malgré ses efforts, il finissait par oublier l'existence du second Pokémon sur le terrain. Le Cinquième Organisateur commençait à perdre patience à force de devoir recommencer le combat à chaque fois, cela se voyait à son regard. Malgré tout il prenait sur lui pour que le roux finisse par le battre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« On la refait. »

Mais Axel avait beau avoir réussi à faire sortir le troisième Pokémon de l'Autre –un Némelios- le quatrième lui restait complètement inconnu, car il ne parvenait pas à trouver une stratégie efficace pour s'occuper des deux Pokémon à la fois -sans finir par perdre de vue l'un deux à un moment ou à un autre.

« Vous allez vous décider à me battre ou bien ? Encore une fois. »

Toute son équipe aussi ressentait cette frustration, car elle ne parvenait pas à attaquer l'un des Pokémon, tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre. Personne n'avait l'habitude d'une telle maîtrise dans ce type de combat –bien trop habitués aux dresseurs faiblards qu'ils affrontaient sur les routes.

« Vous avez vraiment décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs j'crois. Try again. »

Alors que le combat était relancé une nouvelle fois, Axel ne sut pas quelle approche avoir pour gagner. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'énormes désavantages de types. Ventus -grâce à Surf- parvenait à s'occuper facilement du Rhinoféros. Roxas, grâce à ses attaques électriques, mettait K.O le Nostenfer. Quant à Némélios –un Pokémon Feu/Normal- Vanitas avait fait le travail grâce à son type et ses capacités combats. Néanmoins, dès qu'Axel ou un membre de son équipe flanchaient sur l'attention qu'ils devaient avoir sur les deux Pokémon adverses, le Cinquième Organisateur interrompait immédiatement l'affrontement pour lui faire comprendre que contre Vanilla et Alexia, ça aurait pu être fatal.

« Combat duo, prise numéro trois millions. »

Mais lors d'une énième défaite, le roux commença finalement à doucement réaliser pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à finir ce combat. Ce n'était pas qu'un problème de duo, ou d'attention à avoir sur deux Pokémon. Non. C'était son impulsivité, et cette peur de perdre qui le faisait agir n'importe comment.

A cause de ça… il ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir correctement. Il voulait expédierce combat, comme si ça lui permettrait de gagner plus rapidement, s'il ne laissait pas le temps à l'adversaire de souffler. Seulement lui non plus ne le pouvait pas ni son équipe, qui s'épuisait alors rapidement -et finissait à chaque fois par perdre l'attention requise dans un tel combat.

Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, car Axel agissait souvent comme ça lors de ses affrontements. En plus celui-là était particulier, à cause leur adversaire –qui, de par son apparence, créait une certaine distraction. Donc cette dernière cumulait à tout le reste…

C'était pour ça que le Cinquième Organisateur interrompait le combat. Depuis le début l'inattention n'était pas une cause, mais une conséquence. Il aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt, lorsque l'Autre lui donnait des objets pour rétablir la santé de son équipe, afin qu'elle ne souffre plus de fatigue –ce qui signifiait la récupération de leur attention.

Seulement cette impulsivité ou cette facilité à être distrait… cela comptait pour tous ses affrontements, pas que celui qui l'attendait. Lors du sixième badge, il avait bien failli le regretter. Dès le moment où Alizée avait utilisé une Méga-Evolution il fut distrait, car il ne s'y attendait absolument pas et avait perdu ses moyens. Heureusement, cette fois là, son équipe avait tout de même réussi à assurer.

Mais pour ce combat contre le Cinquième Organisateur… rien que le fait qu'il soit un autre Vanitas les avait absolument tous distraits inconsciemment, même s'ils pensaient s'être habitués. Du coup ils voulaient tous en finir vite et s'épuisaient trop rapidement, au lieu de combattre de manière réfléchie comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, lorsqu'Axel perdait ses moyens.

Il fallait rajouter à ça que le roux n'abordait absolument pas la bonne stratégie, en combat duo –et ça depuis le début de son aventure- en voulant s'occuper d'un Pokémon puis d'un autre, au lieu de les attaquer de front tous les deux.

Entre perte de moyen et d'attention à la moindre petite chose, et au mauvais choix de la stratégie selon le combat mené… tout ça ils devraient le corriger pour de bon, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le sixième badge et les combats répétés contre le Réceptacle provisoire des Nescients n'étaient que des avertissements.

« J'crois que j'ai compris, déclara le roux en s'adressant au Cinquième Organisateur.

— Il serait temps.

— J'veux une revanche.

— Je t'aurais bien dit ok, seulement il est un peu trop tard, là. »

Axel n'eut même pas besoin que l'Autre lui explique la situation. Il se rendit compte de lui-même qu'il avait les pieds dans l'eau, à cause de la marée haute dont avait parlé le Cinquième Organisateur –plusieurs heures s'étaient donc écoulées, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Axel préféra alors rappeler son équipe, histoire de leur éviter d'être trempés. Le roux se rappela tout de même de ce qu'avait dit l'Autre en voulant l'aider.

« Mais… et pour la Méga alors ?

— Oh, ça… en fait je pense que vous serez tous les deux assez grands pour la maîtriser. On se retrouve demain à l'arène. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Cinquième Organisateur fut le premier à se diriger vers la sortie de la Grotte Tréfonds –même s'il ne l'emprunterait pas. Axel, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'interpela par un « Attend ! », alors que les résidus bleus commençaient déjà à entourer l'Autre. A présent obligé de dire quelque chose, le roux serra les poings, avant d'observer droit dans les yeux le Réceptacle provisoire des Nescients.

Etrangement, et même si le Cinquième Organisateur avait sa véritable apparence, Axel avait l'impression que le malaise habituel était moins présent, maintenant qu'il avait été confronté à lui pendant plusieurs heures consécutives. Impression qui se confirma peu après, lorsqu'il trouva enfin quelque chose à lui dire.

« Merci pour l'aide, Van'. »

Un léger sourire se dessina à ce moment-là sur le visage de l'Autre. Axel réalisa alors qu'il venait d'utiliser pour la première fois le diminutif du nom de Vanitas… en s'adressant au Cinquième Organisateur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris d'avoir dit ça -après tout ils étaient tous les deux la même personne.

Et pourtant…

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici, avant de finir noyé. »

Puis, dans l'habituelle lumière bleue, le Cinquième Organisateur disparut, laissant Axel seul avec ses réflexions. Il avait appris et compris beaucoup de choses lors de cette séance d'entraînement –le tout, maintenant, était d'appliquer tout ça demain.

* * *

**Axel**

**Badges **: 6

**Avancement du Hearts-Dex **: 16/28

_Grotte Tréfonds_


End file.
